Apenas o Tempo Falará
by New Life New Fics
Summary: Voltando aos tempos de Lyanna, resolvi escrever essa fic que trata de como ela e Rhaegar se conheceram, todo o contexto e... possíveis caminhos que o livro não tomou. Um exemplo disso seria se Rhaegar continuasse vivo. LyannaxRhaegar, JonxArya ( que é o PRINCIPAL casal, só para deixar claro). Cap. XXV: Jon. Reviews, a fic depende de vcs. De volta a ativa! :D
1. Lyanna

Com muito custo, Lyanna Stark se arrumou do jeito que o seus irmãos queriam. Eles queriam vê-la bonita na frente de toda Westeros, era compreensível a preocupação deles com a imagem dela. A menina-loba de catorze anos era acostumada com o Norte e suas neves, pois elas são a principal preocupação de um nortenho. No sul as coisas eram diferentes, como ela percebeu depois que chegou em Harrenhal com seus irmãos mais velhos: Bran, Ned e Benjen. Todos eles estavam fazendo o trabalho de um Stark, estavam representando o Norte no Sul.

Era um mundo tão diferente.

As sulistas eram tão chiques e sofisticadas com os seus vestidos caros e modernos, tinham uma postura diferenciada do resto de toda Westeros. Também era a primeira vez que Lyanna estava sendo apresentada para a corte, já que o Rei Aerys iria ver o torneio com o seu primogênito, o príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Era só falar o nome dele que as sulistas ficavam inquietas, mesmo ele sendo casado com uma dornesa. Na verdade, todos sabiam que era um casamento sem amor e traições eram muito comuns nesses casos. Lyanna era apenas ela, uma menina-loba de catorze anos com um corpo magro e ela era relativamente baixa, não era uma Cersei Lannister mas ficava satisfeita com o reflexo que via no espelho todos os dias que se levantava.

O espartilho estava muito apertado e a mesma ficava testando para saber se não daria vontade de fazer xixi no meio das apresentações, seria uma grande desfeita pois como Lorde Rickard falou: o propósito de ir até Harrenhal foi de arranjar um noivo, ou melhor, de conhecer o melhor amigo de Ned, Robert Baratheon. Diziam que ele era muito bonito, rude e agressivo... parece ser esse o modelo de beleza das sulistas. Lyanna sabia que sua agressividade não seria compatível à dele, era claro que daria confusão mas seus irmãos não pensavam assim. Ela tinha que agir como uma dama.

Respirou fundo, tirando todos aqueles enfeites que a Septã colocou em seu cabelo. Era ridículo.

Bagunçou-o um pouco, até ficar do jeito que ela usava.

Lyanna procurava ânimo para enfrentar um possível noivo, afinal, ela não gostava da sensação de ter alguém que fala que ela era a sua propriedade.

- Está pronta? – perguntou Ned ao entrar dentro do quarto depois de uma leve batidinha na porta. De todos os irmãos, ele era o seu favorito e quem ela mais confiava – O que fez com o seu cabelo?

Ela deu de ombros, já esperando.

- A Septã Janie sempre gostou de me deixar como se fosse aquelas bonecas que nossa mãe me dava quando era viva.

Ned se aproximou, esboçava um sorriso tímido. Ele nunca teve o menor jeito com mulheres.

- As bonecas eram bonitas.

- Mas eu não gosto delas mais.

Lyanna sorriu infantilmente, gerando um olhar de desconfiança dele.

- Está ansiosa para conhecer Robert? – perguntou mostrando a saída para que Lyanna se apressasse. A menina-loba ficava apreensiva quando Ned conversava sobre o seu melhor amigo, ela não sabia se conseguiria corresponder ao desejo de ser uma Baratheon – Sei que ele não é cheio de gentilezas mas é um homem de garra, força e luta. Você gostará dele, ambos são apaixonados por uma espada.

Ela assentiu, estava um pouco nervosa e tentava disfarçar a ansiedade mas era muito difícil. Ela tinha Benjen, Bran e Ned ao seu lado quando entraram no salão de Harrenhal, um maldito castelo em um maldito lugar. Era assombrado, como todos falavam, mas as pessoas que estavam dentro dele que a assustava mais ainda. Uma diversidade de homens, mulheres e eunucos importantes, reconhecia todas as casas e isso a deixou cada vez mais hesitante. Não poderia falhar, ela era a única nortenha ali e o seu dever era levantar o queixo e mostrar os peitos, não realmente, no intuito de falar que a defesa dela é sólida.

Mas a defesa dela é sólida, o problema é quando essa defesa está em um território desconhecido.

- Esses sulistas são bem exóticos, olha as penas no cabelo daquela mulher – falou no ouvido de Ned, que ficou constrangido com o que ela falou. De vez em quando ela se perguntava se seu irmão era virgem... por honra – Parece uma galinha.

Bran colocou a mão em seu ombro, puxando-a para perto.

- Aquela galinha é uma Lannister, então para a nossa segurança, não comente coisas que tem Lannister no meio – chamou-lhe a atenção discretamente, aborrecendo-a. São esses jogos de corte que ela não gostava, não poderia apontar o dedo pra ninguém, como sempre fazia no Norte. Era um saco esse jogo de tronos – Tywin Lannister também está aqui, temos que fingir que gostamos dele e apenas respeitá-lo para que ele deixe o Norte de lado novamente. Rei Aerys gosta dos conselhos dele, temos que nos lembrar disso. Nada de ficar de brincadeiras por aí, pegando espadas e lutando com os escudeiros, já basta esse tipo de comportamento agora que tem que arrumar um noivo. Principalmente se for Robert, ele gosta de delicadeza.

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente, fazendo a mulher que passava rir da situação. A menina-loba ainda era uma menina.

- Não sei ser delicada – argumentou se desesperando cada vez mais que se aproximava da arena do torneio, onde iria ter o combate corporal de alguns cavaleiros querendo fama... mas a corte inteira estaria por lá. As vozes estavam ficando mais barulhentas e cantores estavam por todos os cantos. Benjen já mostrava o lugar que ficariam sentados, que condiziam com um Stark: lugares discretos, nada muito exposto na tentativa de preservá-los. O coração da menina-loba batia aceleradamente à medida que adentrava o lugar, sendo observada por muitos já que eram os únicos nortenhos. A única nortenha. Mesmo assim ficou com o queixo alto, ninguém a desafiaria enquanto seus irmãos estivessem consigo. Bran estava cumprimentando várias casas, mas quando ele fez a menção de apresentá-la, Lyanna saiu pela tangente junto com Ned, chegando até Benjen o mais rápido possível, que a lançou um olhar repreendor. Lyanna deu de ombros, sentando-se entre eles – Quis sentar o mais rápido possível, o espartilho está apertado demais para ficar batendo papo com gente falsa.

Ned coçou a testa, pensativo.

- Não sei se Robert gostará dessa sua mania de sair de fininhos, ele gosta de se exibir – comentou baixinho, esperando que só ela escutasse. Benjen estava concentrado em estabelecer uma conversa com uma jovem de Dorne ao lado, tinha uma pele dourada do sol... algo impossível de se ter em Winterfell. Mas ele tinha que aprontar um pouquinho, quando eles voltarem para Winterfell, seu irmão irá direto para a Patrulha.

- Ele que se exiba sozinho, tenho mais coisa para fazer do que ficar me vangloriando por noivar com um touro – resmungou já sem muito humor, aquela viagem não parecia estar correspondendo às suas expectativas. Pensou que seria mais divertido. Ned a lançou um olhar repreensivo. Eles eram irritantes – Ele já tá aqui na arena?

Ele assentiu com um sorriso de lado, querendo ver a expressão dela ao apontá-lo.

- Só o Príncipe é mais alto que ele.

Lyanna procurou, mas só enxergou o Príncipe.

- Rhaegar Targaryen? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos dele eram violeta e melancólicos, não parecia estar gostando de ficar em pé ao lado de outros nobres, já o tal do Robert, parecia estar explodindo de satisfação ao exibir seus músculos, gerando uma expressão de rejeição na face dela – Ned, me diz que não é aquele ali, aquele exibicionista.

- Eu disse que ele gostava de se exibir... – comentou rindo da expressão enojada dela - ...calma, ele é um ótimo homem, não vá de acordo com as aparências.

Lyanna não acreditava no azar que havia caído sobre seu colo.

- Eu sempre rezei aos deuses antigos que não me trouxessem um homem desse como marido – comentou desacreditada com a situação. O maldito ainda ria da sua reação negativa e assim ela deu um murro no ombro dele, sendo tida como destaque naquele lugar. Afinal, ela foi extremamente grosseira ao bater no próprio irmão em público. O mesmo apenas riu – Não, Ned. Não mesmo. Não quero noivar com esse... touro. Eu provavelmente pegaria o martelo dele e mataria-o.

Bran sentou ao lado de Ned, ele parecia consternado.

- Eu ia te apresentar ao Rei, mas você desapareceu.

- Dizem que ele é louco.

Benjen se sentou do seu lado, colocando um dedo nos lábios em sinal de silêncio.

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- O que eu fiz para ter três irmãos mais velhos? – perguntou para si enquanto os três balançavam a cabeça, mostrando claramente que ela não estava se comportando bem – Então vamos combinar assim: Bran me apresenta para esses sulistas que parecem ter um pepino enfiado na bunda e Ned me apresenta ao idiota lá.

Bran assentiu, aprovando-a pela primeira vez desde que eles entraram em Harrenhal.

- Finalmente está mostrando bom senso, irmãzinha – comentou Benjen puxando o cabelo dela em um 'ato carinhoso', fazendo-a rosnar. Lyanna era a única loba de Winterfell.

- Mas eu não vou me casar – decidiu de uma vez por todas o que faria no Sul: conhecer as bizarrices deles e voltar para o seu aconchegante lar em Winterfell. Ned ergueu uma sobrancelha, Benjen abandonou o barco e Bran suspirou – Robert Baratheon que arrume outra nortenha.

O espetáculo estava prestes a começar, os cavaleiros preenchiam toda a arena rapidamente e o barulho da multidão era ensurdecedor. Uns gritando 'Targaryen', outros 'Baratheon' e até mesmo 'Martell'. Um jumento, não literalmente, que estava sentado atrás de si gritou um 'Dragões!' perto do ouvido da menina-loba, fazendo-a rosnar novamente.

- Depois conversaremos, Lyanna – falou Ned seriamente.

- Como quiser – disse uma loba que já estava começando a montar argumentos em sua mente para que Robert Baratheon ficasse bem longe.

Sulistas eram barulhentos por natureza. Gritavam, pulavam e esbravejavam enquanto os cavaleiros disputavam o corpo a corpo. Lyanna estava se sentindo um pouco tonta, não havia comido muito no desjejum e agora o espartilho apertava a sua barriga, que roncava sonoramente embora com aquela barulheira era impossível ouvi-lo. O tal Baratheon era muito forte, forte como um touro. A impressionou quando ele lutou com dois cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo, desviando e batendo neles como se estivesse pronto para matá-los.

Já a figura que mais chamava atenção em Rhaegar Targaryen. Era um jovem rápido, sutil e mortífero quando batalhava, não dando tempo do seu oponente formular um pensamento ou instinto de proteção. Ele mantinha uma concentração e era silencioso, não se vangloriava e muito menos parecia estar contente do que estava fazendo. O Rei o aplaudia com estusiasmo, apreciando cada golpe que o filho desferia nos oponentes. Aerys tinha uma cara de insano mesmo, mas parecia amar muito o filho.

Por fim, apenas ele e Robert ficaram de pé no final.

- Em quem vocês apostam? – perguntou Bran com um sorriso divertido. Ned sempre comenta que Robert era o principal campeão de nosso irmão mais velho.

Ned avaliou a situação por um tempo.

- Robert é mais forte e Rhaegar é mais traiçoeiro – comentou Benjen, passando a mão no queixo. Lyanna observava os dois oponentes se prepararem. Agora ela entendia o porquê que falam que o Príncipe seduzia qualquer mulher viva ou morta – Mas Rhaegar odeia pressão e Aerys está aí. Aposto em Robert, mas se fosse apenas eles dois, Rhaegar o mataria fácil.

- Robert – anunciou já sendo esperado de Bran.

- Humm... compartilho o pensamento de Benjen, mas não tenho uma decisão – comentou Ned, dando de ombros – É apenas um torneio, apenas gosto de ver Jaime Lannister sem poder participar por ordem do Rei.

Todos quatro sorriram por alguns segundos ao ver Jaime Lannister em pé ao lado do Rei, parecendo infeliz.

- E você, irmãzinha? – perguntou Bran ansioso pelo combate.

Lyanna mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que Robert acenava para eles, e logo percebeu que o mesmo começou a jogar beijinhos invisíveis para ela, que ruborizou completamente. Seus irmãos riam de sua reação, afinal, uma parte do público se virou para ver quem era a 'sortuda'. Sentia o rosto queimando e sua vontade de olhar para o chão era imensa, mas apenas ficou de queixo erguido, olhando para o melhor amigo do seu irmão.

Seu coração acelerou quando percebeu que Rhaegar também seguiu os movimentos de Robert, encarando-a com aqueles olhos violeta de uma forma que o outro não a encarava. O Príncipe era... profundo, a olhava de forma tal que parecia estar transpassando o corpo dela e vendo sua alma nua. Lyanna se sentiu nua, mas seu coração estava para sair de sua boca. E com apenas isso, a menina-loba sentiu uma coceira entre as pernas.

E Robert percebeu que o seu oponente também a observava, sendo talvez por isso que a postura do mesmo ficou mais agressiva que o normal.

Seus irmãos já não riam.

- Isso não vai dar em coisa boa – comentou Bran seriamente, suspirando logo após Rhaegar voltar seu olhar para Robert antes da luta começar – Robert pensa que vocês dois estão noivos, e não que você tem que conhece-lo para saber se você vai gostar dele, portanto, Rhaegar está fazendo com que ele 'dispute território'.

Ned balançou a cabeça, ele sabia o amigo que tinha.

- Robert terá que ser muito estúpido ao pensar que pode acabar com Rhaegar com o próprio Aerys observando a luta. Como é apenas um torneio, o máximo que Robert conseguirá é causar alguma fratura no Príncipe.

Lyanna se revoltou.

- Vocês falam como se Rhaegar não pudesse lutar – falou rouca, havia algo em si que não conseguia funcionar plenamente. A menina-loba arrancou três olhares chocados, claramente Lyanna teria que torcer para que nada aconteça com Robert neste surto de raiva extremamente inconsequente – Aposto em Rhaegar.

E nenhum deles gostaram de saber que ela estava protegendo o Príncipe. A expressãoo facial de Benjen mostrava o quanto ele ficou desgostoso com a postura da irmã mais nova. Com Ned não foi muito diferente, mas com Bran... este estava em fúria.

Todos a conheciam muito bem.

- Eu poderia proibi-la de ter qualquer contato, mas ele é o Príncipe e com Príncipes não se brincam, principalmente se for um Targaryen. Mas posso tirá-la de Harrenhal o mais rápido possível, se apronte – ele se levantou rapidamente, chamando Benjen – Vamos embora.

Ela arregalou os olhos, chocada.

- Embora de onde? – perguntou desorientada... Rhaegar apenas a observou por um tempo... – Não temos um motivo, temos?

Ned se levantou, forçando-a a se levantar.

- Vamos para o Norte – respondeu Bran com pulso firme enquanto saíam dali – Nunca confie em nos Targaryen, eles sempre irão nos surpreender. Tanto para bom quanto para ruim.


	2. Rhaegar

Ele não queria estar ali.

Rhaegar nunca entendeu o motivo de lutar em um torneio quando não se precisa de ouro, ele se sentia uma marionete sendo controlada pelo pai, como sempre. O Rei queria vê-lo acabar com todos naquele torneio sem sentido, ele queria mostrar que os Targaryen mesmo com uma linhagem limitada ainda estavam por cima da carne seca. Era uma meia-verdade, o seu pai precisava de silêncio e paz, não de demonstrações públicas de afeto no meio de um torneio onde todo o Sul estava.

E também o Norte.

Reconheceu os lobos quando o seu oponente começou a mandar beijos para a única menina do grupo, que parecia ser feita de pedra para não reagir àquilo. Ela nem mesmo acenou, demonstrando que ela não queria estar lá também. Robert Baratheon não parecia ser o tipo que ela gostava.

Eram os Stark de Winterfell e o seu pai precisava deles constantemente para auxiliar o seu governo no Norte, principalmente quando o assunto era a Patrulha da Noite, que o seu tio foi para lá como Meistre. Observou-a por alguns segundos e ela correspondeu seu olhar.

Rhaegar sentiu algo estranho, o olhar dela era gelado como as neves do Norte e sua postura dava a impressão que a própria Muralha estava colocando um pedaço da sua alma nela. Era uma menina ainda, uma menina-loba que tinha uma aparência tão diferente de todas as mulheres que conheceu.

A menina Stark era simples e parecia ser dura e até um pouco selvagem, seus olhos eram assim: duros e selvagens. Não parecia o tipo de menina que gostava de torneios ou até mesmo de homens como Robert Baratheon. Ele reconhecia os outros Stark, um deles era o herdeiro de Winterfell e o outros dois eram famosos por serem ótimos espadachins. Os quatro eram muito parecidos, o que o fez chegar à conclusão que a menina-loba era a irmã mais nova.

Os Stark já não riam ao perceberem que o próprio Rhaegar se pegou admirando-a.

Até ele se surpreendeu com o seu interesse, nos últimos tempos o seu humor e perspectiva de vida estava o deixando deprimido e melancólico, Rhaegar já não conseguia ter uma alegria plena, uma alegria de viver. Seus filhos eram motivo de orgulho, mas será que o orgulho o levava à felicidade?

Ele não se sentia assim, não gostava de ser pressionado. Principalmente pelo seu pai.

Rindo internamente, percebeu que ela estava vermelha e adorável.

O tal do Baratheon se posicionou agressivamente em sua frente, como se estivesse disputando a menina-loba. Que estranho, Rhaegar agora sentia uma necessidade de lutar com ele e vencê-lo.

Robert Baratheon não a teria de forma alguma.

Voltou seu olhar para onde os Stark estavam, mas estes haviam desaparecido e uma fúria invadiu-o, Rhaegar tinha que ir atrás dela para saber qual era o seu nome e o que ela gostava e desgostava, parecendo ser muito novinha e provavelmente... intacta.

Se preparou para a luta determinado em vencer aquele pretendente da sua menina-loba, a Stark era sua pelo menos de pensamento. Também sabia que seria aquele homem que tiraria a virgindade dela, o que enfureceu-o mais.

O dragão acordou dentro de si.

O Baratheon era forte, mas lento e pelo que Rhaegar observou em sua postura, a raiva tirava o seu foco de torneio. Antes era uma pequena disputa por diversão, agora seria uma disputa de território.

Com a mão esquerda roçando no cabo de sua espada de torneio, esperou a hora certa de tirá-la enquanto o seu oponente já estava com o martelo em mãos, como se fosse um touro. Só faltava o chifre, que Rhaegar iria amar ver no topo da sua cabeça.

_Em um, dois, três..._

Robert Baratheon ousou e logo usou o seu martelo exatamente no peito do Príncipe, que desviou rapidamente enquanto o outro respirava sonoramente. A multidão estava quieta, sentia a seriedade do confronto mas ninguém conseguia falar o porquê. Os Targaryen e Baratheon eram casas 'amigas'.

_Armadura falha. Ela não cobre a exila dele._

Quanto mais ele erguia o martelo, mais o Príncipe observava todos as suas falhas. Seu oponente era alto e musculoso, não sendo tão rápido quanto Rhaegar, embora sua força era imensa e ele não cansava, fazendo com que o homem de cabelo prateado desviasse de todos os seus golpes.

_Observe e verá._

Após o sexto golpe, Baratheon já estava sorrindo, mal ele sabia que Rhaegar já tinha estabelecido o seu ataque.

Como esse touro era presunçoso, ele não entendia que para vencer, é necessário recuar para pensar.

Nessa pausa desse sorriso exibicionista que pedia barulho da multidão, o Príncipe tirou sua espada da bainha em um só movimento, demonstrando que agora ele estava pronto. Baratheon sorriu novamente, levantando o martelo mais alto ainda embora Rhaegar seja muito mais alto que ele.

Aerys havia se levantado, estava sério.

_Não estou lutando por você, pai._

Avançando até Rhaegar, o touro estava cheio de confiança em destruí-lo.

_Calma, calma... agora!_

O Príncipe desviou do golpe e quando viu que o seu oponente estava começando a abaixar o martelo para pegar força novamente, Rhaegar golpeou a axila esquerda dele, que caiu de joelhos com o sangue jorrando de dentro da sua armadura. Rodeou-o para ter certeza de onde que sairia o próximo movimento, concentrado em qualquer fator que o pudesse beneficiar.

A multidão estava em silêncio, todos pareciam sentir a tensão da arena.

O olhar de fúria que ele o lançou foi intenso, Baratheon sabia que a disputa era por Lyanna.

O touro cometeu o mesmo erro e Rhaegar golpeou a sua outra axila, impossibilitando-o de levantar o martelo como fazia antes. O sangue jorrava de dentro da sua armadura e, se eles estivessem em campo numa batalha, o Príncipe o deceparia naquele momento de vulnerabilidade. Um Meistre se aproximou e mesmo levando um tapa na cara do perdedor, encerrou a luta com um gesto e a multidão gritou o nome de Rhaegar, para a satisfação do pai que já havia se sentado batendo palmas e com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Após muito tempo, Rhaegar sorriu ao ver a derrota do seu oponente.

Mas ele não saiu dali em silêncio.

- Um dia... – ele se levantou com a ajuda de alguns escudeiros, lançando-lhe um olhar de fúria cega e cruel - ...iremos nos confrontar.

Rhaegar assentiu, desafiando-o.

- Um dia, sim, mas não agora.

(...)

O Príncipe estava impaciente pela resposta de Tywin Lannister, a Mão. Não demonstrava naquele banquete que estava entediado e que esperava vê-la lá. Na verdade, Rhaegar detestava situações em que não poderia se ausentar já que o pai passara mal. Ou fingiu que estava passando mal. Remexendo na sua comida, deu graças aos deuses que sua esposa não estivesse ali.

O dito cujo chegou ao pé de seu ouvido rapidamente.

- Brandon Stark ficará para o jantar já que o assunto que o Rei tem que tratar é urgente.

Não era fingimento, realmente havia um problema com os homens de ferro e que Winterfell precisava arrumar uma tropa para ver o que estava acontecendo nas praias do Norte. O problema era que esse assunto era do Rei, não do Príncipe – O Príncipe deseja que eu trate deste assunto?

_Óbvio._

- Sim, o Rei precisa de um cuidadoso relatório do herdeiro de Winterfell rapidamente – não era exatamente uma mentira, mas não era uma verdade. Era uma desculpa que tinha um bom contexto para ser colocada em prática o mais rápido possível quanto ele descobriu que os Stark estavam indo embora naquele mesmo dia. A sorte foi que a menina-loba, Lyanna Stark, resolveu enrolar falando que estava passando mal. Rhaegar nunca teve o talento de sorrir como um homem comum, mas dessa vez um pequeno sorriso esboçou em sua face.

Ela queria ficar.

O problema seria se esse motivo se chamasse 'Robert Baratheon'.

Principalmente agora que ele está machucado, o que também foi outro motivo para sorrir.

Tywin saiu de perto, percebendo que o Príncipe queria ficar sozinho com a sua harpa. Como ele venceu o combate, era hora de coroar a sua rainha naquele recinto. Várias casas estavam jantando, dançando ou conversando uns com os outros, as jovens ficavam sorrindo para ele por causa da coroa de flores que ele tinha que colocar em uma delas. Era desconfortável vê-las assediando-o intensamente com olhares de cobrança. Rhaegar não era muito bom em lidar com cobranças, principalmente quando estas vem de sua própria família.

Procurou a menina-loba pelo olhar, mas ela não estava ali.

Uma jovem dos cabelos dourados chegou perto de si com o nariz empinado, tinha penas na cabeça como enfeite. Era muito bonita e ele já sabia quem era, a Mão do Rei sempre falava com orgulho da sua única filha para o Rei. Era uma indireta.

- Meu Príncipe, - a menina se curvou, mas o próprio ficou procurando Lyanna Stark por todo salão e... achara, fazendo o seu coração acelerar – devo dizer que a vossa senhoria estava magnífico hoje.

_Bla, bla, blá... como posso me aproximar dela?_

Rhaegar assentiu sem se concentrar na conversinha que Cersei Lannister estava puxando com ele. Tywin Lannister nunca desistiu de colocar a própria filha perto de mim na esperança de ter um bastardo Lannister e Targaryen. Seria o caos.

Os olhos duros e frios da menina-loba se encontraram com os dele, fazendo-a corar violentamente. Estava acompanhada por dois dos seus irmãos: Eddard e Benjen Stark. Tywin Lannister estava resolvendo coisas que não interessava a Rhaegar junto de Brandon Stark em sei-lá-onde. Isso não importava. O Príncipe estava tomando coragem para ir até ela e começar uma conversa no meio de todo mundo mas o impediram, para sua fúria.

- Toque-a, meu Príncipe – pediu Cersei Lannister com um sorriso cheio de intenções.

Rhaegar não precisou pensar muito.

_Seria uma maneira de ela prestar atenção em mim e... permitiria que eu mantivesse o contato com ela._

Respirando fundo, ficou chocado quando percebeu que estava nervoso ao pensar que ela estaria julgando-o enquanto tocava a harpa. Sentando na improvisação que fizeram de um trono, todos se calaram quando o mesmo pegou a harpa para começar a canção, geralmente era um acontecimento raro vê-lo tocando em festas da corte ou até mesmo publicamente. Todos que convivem com ele sabem que tinha mais do que aparentava.

Lançou um olhar até ela antes de começar a tocar e Eddard Stark demonstrou o quanto era contra aquele comportamento. Tanto faz. Ele era apenas um jovem que nunca havia se casado para ver o quanto era ruim ser acorrentado por pessoas que você, no caso o próprio Príncipe, não gosta.

Apenas uma canção veio em sua mente.

Era de um camponês que se apaixonou por uma princesa e que os dois haviam passado por várias provações mas que acabaram morrendo no final. Rhaegar sempre se identificara com essa canção, algo vibrava dentro dele e agora com a menina-loba, que para a surpresa dele, não conseguia conter algumas lágrimas discretas mas ele mesmo sabia o quanto aquilo estava sendo importante. Todas as jovens estavam deliciadas mas ele só queria a menina-loba que tinha apenas catorze anos, como ele ficara sabendo antes do banquete.

Quando ele terminou, seus dedos tremiam com a possibilidade de encará-la.

_Ela tem catorze anos, não pode me fazer ficar deste jeito. Nenhuma mulher conseguiu, quanto mais uma menina-loba, uma nortenha selvagem. Uma nortenha selvagem, linda e que me enfeitiçou._

Se levantou, com a corte em silêncio e na expectativa, e pegou a coroa de flores que estava ao seu lado do trono. Ele a desejava, era impossível vê-la e não querê-la. Lyanna Stark tinha que ser dele, deveria ser dele, estava no destino dele tê-la perto de si e não ao lado daquele touro Baratheon.

Caminhando lentamente pelo salão, que estava silencioso, passava pelas jovens que tanto esperavam ter aquela coroa sob suas cabeças mas logo se frustravam porque ele passava direto. Principalmente a menina Lannister, que ficara numa expectativa anormal. O coração de Rhaegar batia acelerado a cada passo que dava na direção dela, da sua menina-loba, que o observava com extrema surpresa.

Ela sabia que eu estava indo até ela, que estava no fundo do salão com os irmãos ao seu lado. A expressão facial que seus irmãos me lançaram foi hostil mas nada conseguiu interromper aquele surto emocional que havia tomado conta de si.

Ficando frente a frente com ela, percebeu o quanto era bem mais alto e que seus olhos cinzentos eram mais bonitos e profundos vendo-os de perto. Não era tão frios quanto ele pensava ser, talvez fosse por ela estar em choque.

Ninguém esperava que fosse a menina Stark a ser a escolhida.

- Esta coroa te pertence, Lyanna Stark – falou em voz baixa, apenas para poucos escutarem, e riu internamente quando percebeu que ela estava com o nariz vermelho do curto choro e o rubor intenso em suas bochechas. Colocou a coroa de flores em seu cabelo escuro e selvagem, assim como o Norte, e sorriu discretamente – A primeira coroa da noite para a jovem mais encantadora do salão.

Ela ficou tão atrapalhada que nem sabia o que fazer depois disto, olhando-me nos olhos sem o menor medo da minha linhagem Targaryen. Se dependesse dela, iria ficar sem fazer nada por apenas choque.

Eddard Stark deu um leve toque com o cotovelo nela, fazendo-a acordar.

_Linda e atrapalhada. Sei que prefere estar com uma espada na mão do que uma coroa, pelo que sei das nortenhas._

- M-muito o-o-obrigada, Rhaegar... err... desculpe, Meu Príncipe – agradeceu desajeitadamente, a corte inteira a estava observando o desenrolar da situação. Foi nessa hora que Rhaegar viu o quanto o Baratheon e ela são incompatíveis. A menina-loba não tinha jeito para levar uma vida em uma corte como a de Porto Real. Sorte a dela que não more por lá – Muito gentil... err... então... obrigada, né.

Rhaegar sorriu divertido ao ver seus irmãos ficarem sem-graça com a atitude informal dela.

Foi uma surpresa vê-lo sorrir, ele sabia disso. O Príncipe queria sorrir, era impossível não fazê-lo quando se está perto de uma menina-loba como esta.

Ele também sabia que precisava de uma artimanha para manter contato com ela.

- Disponha sempre – e deu as costas com um desejo de pegá-la no colo e fugir dali o mais rápido possível. _Não parece ser uma ideia tão ruim_.

Ele já sabia o que fazer, não poderia perder a oportunidade. Sabia que não a veria por muito tempo, ou talvez nunca mais, então não conseguiria pensar no futuro e arrepender do que não havia feito. O único motivo que o faz sorrir e ficar feliz pela vida que tinha, por disputá-la, seria por ela que ele queria viver.

Rhaegar Targaryen nunca foi homem de ficar se lamentando por sua vida toda as coisas que não fizera.

_**N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews, garotas, sempre é muito bom começar a fic com reviews. Bem, esta minha fic vai viajar no mundo de Westeros, acho legal (: espero que gostem e, se puderem, comentem. Beijos!**_


	3. Lyanna II

O coração da menina-loba estava praticamente saindo pela boca ao lembrar, mais uma vez, quando o Príncipe colocara a coroa de flores entrelaçadas em seu cabelo. Ele saiu logo após, voltando a sentar em seu trono enquanto ela era o alvo da vários olhares invejosos e repreensivos, estes últimos dos seus irmãos. Como sempre.

Ned balançava a cabeça.

- Não estou gostando disso.

- Não estou gostando nada disso – completou Benjen após um suspiro. Bran estava sendo impedido de ir embora porque os homens de ferro andam fazendo sei-lá-mais-o-quê e Tywin Lannister procurava por alguma ajuda de Winterfell. Tanto faz – Terminaremos esse banquete e iremos embora na calada da noite. Todo mundo conhece o quanto os Targaryen conseguem ser loucos e determinados ao mesmo tempo, principalmente o filho de Aerys, O Louco. Tome cuidado com o que você fala ou faz, Lyanna.

A loba ainda estava sem-graça, não sabia o que falar e seu espartilho apertava mais do que antes por causa da maldita Septã Janie.

- Eu preciso fazer xixi – falou incomodada com a bexiga. Este era um fator que deixava os lindos caros vestidos sem-graça. Tudo era era difícil quando se está com um desses. Os dois lhe lançaram um olhar de suspeita – Se vocês quiserem me acompanhar, tudo bem. Só preciso da Septã Janie para saber como que coloca essa coisa.

- Não demore – falou Ned já um pouco cismado com a situação – Chamarei a Septã Janie, Benjen ficará com você enquanto isso. Benjen, fique de olho.

Benjen assentiu e puxou o cabelo dela, fazendo-a rosnar como uma loba.

- Confesso que só de ver a cara de desgosto dos Lannister, bem, ganhei um mês de pura satisfação – comentou divertidamente. De todos os três, Benjen era o mais divertido e sem-noção – A filha da Mão vai ter uma boa história para contar quando voltar para o Rochedo Casterly, foi ignorada publicamente. Fere o orgulho de qualquer jovem. Fiquei surpreso com a aproximação do Príncipe.

Lyanna mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu fiquei foi chocada, nunca o vi na minha vida e recebo essa coroa – apontou para as flores entrelaçadas, fazendo-o rir. _Peraí... tem algo dentro dos ramos entrelaçados da coroa _– Cadê essa Septã?

Após alguns minutos, Ned chamou-a até o seus aposentos com a Septã Janie, deixando-as sozinhas. Lyanna sabia que tinha algo entre os ramos mas não poderia retirá-lo com a Septã de olho, provavelmente Ned a informou do acontecido. A imprevisibilidade de Rhaegar era famosa.

- Septã, eu quero outro vestido... – comecei astutamente, eu realmente precisava de um espartilho melhor - ...minhas roupas estão nos aposentos de Ned.

_Uma ordem é melhor do que um pedido._

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Posso confiar em você, Lyanna?

A menina-loba assentiu imediatamente.

- Estarei trancada em um aposento no terceiro pavimento, nada pode me acontecer.

A Septã fez uma reverência e pediu licença, saindo do cômodo.

Mais que depressa, Lyanna pegou a coroa e começou a examiná-la para saber se tinha algo ali dentro. Ela sabia que tinha. Tentava resolver aquele enigma enquanto fazia xixi, uma posição indigna mas ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para provar que nada era suspeito.

Passando os dedos ramo por ramo, ela sentiu uma nova textura roçar em seu indicador.

_Achei!_

Tirando lá de dentro o mais rápido possível, era um pedaço de papel amassado. A perspectiva de que o próprio Príncipe estava entrando em contato com ela era absurdamente... desejável.

Desdobrando, ela conseguiu ler a caligrafia elegante dele.

"_Estou sendo descuidado, me perdoe por isto. Sei que provavelmente não a verei mais, você mora em Winterfell e eu, Porto Real. Te vi hoje mais cedo, lutei por você contra o Baratheon, que acredite, nunca encostará um dedo em você. Espero que não queira se casar com ele. Quero voltar a vê-la, encontre-me daqui 2h no jardim de inverno, dentro da estufa. Isso se você conseguir visualizar essa mensagem ainda hoje, sua desajeitada."_

Lyanna não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Rhaegar Targaryen estava implorando para vê-la, o que não é um costume Targaryen de ser. Seu coração estava na garganta, queria encontrá-lo mas não sabia como chegaria até lá e o que falaria se ele realmente estivesse lá. Ele não poderia estar brincando com ela, o Príncipe era conhecido pela seriedade e melancolia, não por um mulherengo nato. A menina-loba pensou por um segundo em desistir, mas aqueles olhos violeta não saíam de sua mente. Eram tão profundos que era capaz de que a mesma se perdesse lá dentro, e era isso que ela queria: se perder nele.

E afastar Robert Baratheon de uma vez por todas.

_Eu decidi, eu vou._

Posicionada atrás da porta, Lyanna esperou a Septã Janie chegar, era errado mas era a única saída. Ela queria vê-lo, queria torrar a sua vida naquele momento.

Quando a Septã abriu a porta, ela se posicionou atrás da mulher e a jogou no chão, deixando-a estatelada lá enquanto trancava a porta por fora e colocou a chave em cima de uma mesa com flores no corredor. Observando silenciosamente, ela percebeu que ninguém estava por perto, principalmente seus irmãos. Seu coração estava na garganta e suas mãos tremiam ao descer os lances de escada até o térreo.

Lyanna teve que se esconder antes do último lance de escada. Um dos empregados estava passando com vários cobertores limpos em seus ombros. Depois disso, foi fácil sair dali e ir até a estufa do jardim de inverno correndo, com o vento levando os seus cabelos e deixando-a com uma sensação de liberdade que até agora em sua vida, nunca teve.

Antes de entrar, ela viu que Rhaegar Targaryen estava em pé, observando uma rosa azul que era típica das terras nortenhas. Tentando regular a sua respiração, ela entrou calmamente na estufa e logo percebeu na loucura que fizera. Rhaegar era intimidante, sua presença era marcante e era tão lindo... mas sua admiração foi cortada quando ele percebeu que ela estava observando-o. Seus olhos violeta eram águas profundas, mexiam com ela o suficiente para fazê-la abandonar os seus irmãos no banquete. Escondeu as mãos, não queria que ele notasse que ela estava nervosa e trêmula.

Ele estava sério e ela não conseguia ser menos desajeitada, havia acabado de derrubar um vaso de porcelana no chão.

_Eu sempre estrago tudo._

- Não tivemos nenhum tempo para nos apresentar formalmente – comentou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, incentivando-a a sorrir também – Rhaegar Targaryen.

Ele estendeu a mão querendo um cumprimento.

- Lyanna Stark – quando ela fez menção de tocar na mão dele para cumprimentá-lo, Rhaegar deu um jeito de puxá-la para perto e cheirar o seu pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada e com aquela insistente coceira entre as pernas. Gemeu baixinho quando ele beijou o mesmo lugar que antes cheirava, foi inconsciente e isso o fez sorrir.

_É uma bosta ser inexperiente._

- Você tem cheiro de Inverno... – começou sorrindo ao vê-la desconcertada - ...eu gosto do frio.

Lyanna sorriu divertida.

- Acredite em mim – ela se desvencilhou do abraço, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha – No Norte tememos o frio, é o único inimigo que não temos como combater mas mesmo assim ele nos seduz. Interessante, não?

_Eu não estou falando coisa com coisa. Deuses!_

_Deuses! Ele está rindo de mim!_

- Verdade, eu não consigo combater a influência que você está tendo sob minha vida – comentou após uma risada curta, logo se aproximou novamente, acariciando o seu rosto delicadamente, deixando-a vermelha – Interessante, não?

- Você vai repetir tudo que eu falo? – perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura, sem saber muito o que fazer ou falar – Então, estou aqui como você falou. E agora?

- Fique comigo – respondeu beijando-a, para a sua eterna surpresa. Nunca havia beijado ninguém e se sentiu extremamente desajeitada e insegura quando a língua dele pediu permissão para entrar em sua boca. Lyanna não sabia o que fazer direito, não era de ficar conversando esse tipo de coisa com ninguém – Deixe-me beijá-la.

_Ah, que se foda._

Lyanna deixou a língua quente e macia adentrar sua boca lentamente, calmamente, como se estivesse disposto a acompanhar o ritmo dela. De acordo com os movimentos que ele fazia, Lyanna copiava e assim eles começaram a se beijar naturalmente, ela entrelaçando seus braços no pescoço daquele Targaryen intimidante enquanto o mesmo abraçava a sua cintura carinhosamente. A menina-loba deu uma pausa para respirar e logo sentiu o cheiro dele, vindo do pescoço.

Sorriu abertamente.

- Você cheira Verão – observou curiosamente, partindo para uma parte que ela não pensou muito bem antes de fazê-lo, apenas pareceu natural e instintivo beijar o seu pescoço. Rhaegar fechou os olhos – O Verão sempre foi muito bem-vindo no Norte, nos aquece quando não temos nenhuma alternativa a não ser suportar o frio do Inverno.

Ele abriu os olhos, observando-a enigmaticamente com aqueles olhos violeta tão intrigantes.

- Eu quero seu cheiro de Inverno comigo – confessou após beijá-la novamente, deixando-a sem ar. Lyanna precisava praticar aquela 'arte', não queria fazer feio para o Príncipe. _Mas... que raios eu estou pensando?_

- Como assim? – perguntou-o completamente perdida naquela situação – Você tem uma família, eu sou apenas um... divertimento.

Rhaegar balançou a cabeça, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Fuja comigo.

Lyanna arregalou os olhos, ela escutou aquilo mesmo?

_O pior é que ele está falando sério, o olhar dele transmite que aquela decisão já era premeditada. Deuses! Me oriente!_

- Não, Rhaegar... me desculpe – falou sem saber como lidar com a situação, encarando aqueles olhos melancólicos – Temos responsabilidades a cumprir, você é o herdeiro de Westeros e tem uma família. Eu venho de Winterfell, lá temos um frio permanente e não somos chegados a desvios de conduta. A honra de um Stark vale muito, principalmente a de uma menina... casta como eu.

Ela pensou que Rhaegar fosse afastar, mas foi o contrário. Ele a abraçou como se estivesse prestes a perdê-la, mas bem, ele estava prestes a perdê-la mesmo mas não significa que ela era propriedade dele. Esse é um defeito masculino que ela sempre se perguntara se havia necessidade disso.

- Abdicarei da minha coroa e deixarei a minha família a partir do momento que você fugir comigo, por favor, Lyanna, não sou homem de implorar mas não me deixe na ânsia de nunca mais te ver, quero que você fique comigo, ao meu lado... permanentemente – declarou-se, fazendo-a ficar extremamente surpresa com a facilidade que ele falou aquelas palavras. Ela não conseguia ser tão... explícita quando essas situações super emocionais vem à tona. Coisas do Verão e ela era do Inverno – Não acredito em como estou me sentindo tolo falando essas coisas e você me encarando como se eu fosse uma dragão de Valíria.

Lyanna sorriu com a brincadeira.

- Sou do Inverno, Rhaegar. Não tenho tanta articulação para falar das minhas emoções, sou uma Stark – falou dócil, colocando uma mecha do cabelo loiro-prateado dele atrás da orelha, analisando o sorriso discreto que ele lhe lançava. Era impossível não se sentir tocada, seu coração estava subindo na sua garganta e a coceira entre as pernas a estava enlouquecendo, então, após alguns minutos, se perguntou... _e porque não? O que provavelmente aconteceria? _– Se eu aceitar, o que será que aconteceria?

Rhaegar beijou seus lábios levemente, acariciando a sua cintura e colocando a mão no ventre, deixando-a desconcertada novamente.

- Teremos um dragão – respondeu divertido, mas com aqueele fundo de verdade.

_Ele quer um filho meu._

Lyanna sorriu com a perspectiva de uma vida assim, no futuro.

- Teremos uma loba.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Teremos os dois.

Mas um som estranho e distante chegou até seus ouvidos, assustando-a. Rhaegar parecia já estar esperando coisas assim, afinal, nada é perfeito e sempre tem um final.

_Teremos um final antes de tentarmos._

Lyanna ficou tensa, ela sabia o que queria mas tinha medo de desapontar sua família.

_Mas porque eu devo viver querendo agradar a todos? Quem agradará à mim quando eu voltar para Winterfell e lembrar de Rhaegar como se fosse uma lembrança perdida no tempo? E tem Robert. Não. Não vou deixar esta oportunidade escapar por entre meus dedos._

- Gostaria que tudo fosse diferente... – lamentou-se ao pensar a decepção que geraria em sua família - ...que as coisas fossem mais tranquilas.

Rhaegar beijou-a profundamente, mas atento aos sons que ficavam mais fortes.

- Fique ao meu lado, Lyanna. Imploro-lhe.

A menina-loba assentiu, sabia que estava sendo imperdoavelmente inconsequente mas não conseguia evitar a sensação de que se deixá-lo, nunca mais encontraria uma maneira de ser feliz com o homem que escolheu, que desejou. Nunca teria mais a autonomia de escolher o que fazer da sua vida, seu pai e seus irmãos nunca permitiriam esse tipo de comportamento e não adiantava pedir ou implorar à eles, nunca deixarão sua honra de lado para que ela fique com um Targaryen já casado, sendo o herdeiro de todo o reino.

- Então prometa-me que ficará ao meu lado nas alegrias e tristezas...

Ele sorriu e continuou:

- ...nos dias claros e nas noites escuras...

Lyanna abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Eram juras de amor, coisas que ela rejeitava... anteriormente.

_- _...na vida e na morte...

_-_ ...ficaremos juntos e inabaláveis – finalizou beijando-a delicadamente.

_Não preciso de um casamento oficial, só preciso da nossa lealdade._

- Juntos e inabaláveis – repetiu alegre com o encaminhamento das coisas. Mas era hora de ir, os sons estavam cada vez mais próximos. Lyanna abraçou-o procurando proteção, as coisas seriam perigosas a partir do momento que ela fugisse dali... com o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro.

Rhaegar retribuiu o abraço, acariciando seu cabelo.

- Está na hora, pequena.

Em apenas um minuto, Rhaegar pegou o seu cavalo e colocou-a montada rapidamente, subindo logo em seguida. Ela sorriu satisfeita.

_Ele já havia planejado tudo, maldito seja._

Subindo no cavalo, deixando-a em sua frente, o Príncipe abraçou a sua cintura e beijou o seu pescoço levemente.

- Está preparada para jogar tudo para o ar? – perguntou ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar.

- Sempre estive.

Rhaegar esporeou o corcel negro de batalha, cavalgando rapidamente pelos jardins de Harrenhal para encontrar a primeira saída que desse de cara... mas esta saída estava parcialmente agitada por um grupo de homens inquietos, principalmente o mais... alto. Lyanna teve que engolir o seu coração quando percebeu que seus irmãs e os Baratheon estavam ali, junto a mais alguns, pedindo informações ao guarda do portão, que ao avistar o Príncipe, abriu-o imediatamente. Independentemente do que estava acontecendo, ninguém seria louco o suficiente para interromper esse lapso de razão do Príncipe de Westeros, até porque o próprio parecia tão decidido que qualquer súdito sairia do caminho imediatamente. Percebendo o olhar do guarda, seus irmãos e os Baratheon voltaram seu olhar até ela e Rhaegar, vendo o choque em seus olhos, Lyanna sentiu seu coração apertar.

O expressão de decepção no rosto de Bran.

O brilho de choque nos olhos de Benjen.

A falta de reação de Ned.

E a fúria dos Baratheon, principalmente de Robert.

- Lyanna... ! – Berrou Ned, sem acreditar no que a irmã mais nova estava aprontando. _Me desculpe, Ned._

_Perdoem-me._

Passaram por eles facilmente, nenhum deles estavam à cavalo e era impossível atingir a velocidade e a sutileza do corcel de batalha de um Targaryen, principalmente de Rhaegar Targaryen. Logo já estavam cruzando o campo, deixando Harrenhal arder em intrigas para trás.

A consciência dela estava pesando, mas não tinha volta.

_Tive uma escolha, tenho que arcar com as consequências da minha decisão._

E um deles era abandonar a família, Winterfell, o Norte.

O seu Targaryen a abraçava carinhosamente, cheirando o seu pescoço.

- Não fique tensa, já passou – tentou consolar-lhe, sem muito sucesso – Vamos oficializar assim que pudermos.

Ela foi pega de surpresa.

- Como assim? – perguntou sem acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Descobri que gosto muito de você, poderia arriscar aquela palavra mas como você é nortenha tenho que pensar que é mais desconfiada do que... uma loba, quero esse meu amor no Trono de Ferro. O que prefere, um lobo-gigante ou um dragão de três cabeças?

Rhaegar era... perfeito. Perfeito para ela, que sorriu ao imaginar um filho deles.

- Será um dragão dentro de um lobo, escreva as minhas palavras.

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Como a minha senhora ordena.

_**N/A: Muito obrigada pelos comentários, é sempre muito bom receber alguns. Olha, quando eu disse 'garotas' é porque só meninas comentaram, mas pode deixar, com o pronunciamento de um homem da fic irá fazer com que eu coloque 'meninos e meninas' rs! Muito bom saber que tem homem lendo. Enfim, gostaria de opiniões: o que estão achando da história? Ou deste capítulo? Qualquer alteração com a real história do livros é proposital. Beijos!**_


	4. Eddard

Era inacreditável o que estava acontecendo.

Vê-la cavalgando no corcel negro junto com Rhaegar Targaryen soava tão irreal, Ned precisava se concentrar porque não estava em nenhum universo alternativo para pensar que a sua doce e birrenta irmãzinha aceitou de bom grado em fugir com o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, que na verdade tem esposa e filhos esperando-o em Porto Real. Não era honrado e todos sabiam disso, Lyanna sempre honrou seus compromissos e deveres para com a sua casa, para com Winterfell e um Stark não abandona sua própria casa e origens para desonrar toda uma geração nortenha. Ned não conseguia acreditar que sua irmãzinha havia sido tão... inconsequente, iludida e alheia ao mundo, o que ela nunca foi. Lyanna poderia ser tudo, menos desleal para com a sua família.

O olhar dela era triste ao encará-lo, Ned guardaria este olhar por toda a sua vida.

- Ele a forçou! – esperneava Robert, caminhando por todo aposento por pura ansiedade, sendo observado por Bran, Benjen, Stannis e Renly. Robert estava fora de si, desacreditado na hipótese de que ela realmente foi consciente para sei-lá-onde com Rhaegar Targaryen – Lyanna honra seus compromissos com a família, ela não é uma menina daquelas desmioladas, ela saber o que é apropriado. Por isso alego: foi uma fuga forçada, provavelmente está violando-a em qualquer lugar da floresta!

Era demais para Ned, sua cabeça estava doendo e até o Rei foi conversar com Bran sobre o acontecido. Aerys, O Louco, procurava saber algum indício do paradeiro do seu primogênito mas não parecia desesperado como todos ali. O Rei conhecia o filho e sabia que qualquer hora ele apareceria para explicar o que havia feito e os motivos. Mesmo assim, a perspectiva de vê-lo sendo um estuprador nada perturbou ao Rei. Os Targaryen são famosos por serem esquisitos.

- Você nunca trocou uma palavra com ela – comentou Stannis, sempre pé no chão e era isso que eles precisavam. Ned gostava dele, na medida do possível. Robert encarou-o de cara feia – Cara feia para mim é fome, o que não te falta. Você nunca a conheceu, nunca trocou sequer uma palavra com ela e já acha que a conhece melhor que ninguém. Ah, Robert! Poupe-me de suas fantasias! – Stannis se virou para Ned e os irmãos, todos estavam desorientados e sem qualquer sinal de alguma ideia diplomática. Ninguém ameaça o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro e fica livre por aí, principalmente se for um Targaryen. São esquisitos e vingativos, Ned sabia bem disto – Sinto por sua irmã, sabe que os tenho como amigos mas meu irmão não pode simplesmente agir de forma temerária e esperar que nada ocorra para os Baratheon ou Stark. Temos que pensar bem no que fazer, ela é uma menina de catorze anos que provavelmente teve uma ilusão romântica, pelo menos eu penso assim.

Pelo menos Stannis sabia o que pensar, bem diferente de Ned. O coração dele estava reduzido a cinzas, um dragão Targaryen colocou fogo e deixou-o morrer. Lyanna era a sua menina, eu sou tesouro e sentir que a mesma poderia estar sendo violada, iludida ou surtada o deixava cada vez mais fora da razão. Ele tinha que se manter estável, necessitava de estabilidade e apenas si poderia proporcioná-lo esta sensação.

_Lembre-se do que seu pai sempre fala sobre Lyanna: é uma lobinha inteligente, valente e imprevisível, podendo agir impulsivamente. Se você e seus irmãos não domá-la, pergunto-me quem irá._

Lyanna... o que você fez?

Bran estava quieto, olhando para o chão como se ele não estivesse por lá. Era compreensível, tudo ali soaria mal para toda Westeros, sem falar no dano que Lyanna pode estar tendo e claramente fará para si mesma. Benjen olhava pela janela, pensativo. Era perceptível em sua face que não estava com toda a certeza que ela foi raptada pelo Príncipe. Ele conhecia-a muito bem, assim como Ned e Bran.

- Lyanna não é essa menina meiga que você tanto pensa, Robert – comentou Benjen, sem olhar para ninguém ali, assim não viu o olhar zangado que lhe foi dirigido – Ela é uma ótima espadachim e tenho a certeza que daria um jeito de cair daquele cavalo, mesmo morrendo ou se machucando seriamente, Lyanna sempre acha saídas em lugares que não tem.

Robert quebrou um vaso de flores, jogando-o na parede sem se preocupar em abafar o barulho.

_Deuses, peço-lhes ajuda neste momento quase que impossível de minimizar os danos. Robert fará o pior apenas por fúria, vingança e agora, desprezo aos Targaryen. _

- Todo mundo aqui viu o quanto ela estava deprimida em cima daquele cavalo, pensei que ela estava chorando!

_Lyanna não chora._

- Vamos supor que Lyanna estava sendo violada forçadamente... – começou Renly de uma forma insensível mas necessária. A verdade é insensível, não tem como impedi-la ao ser ouvida... pelo menos para isto o mais novo dos Baratheon pode contribuir, afinal, a corte é uma especialidade dele - ...Aerys nada fará, Rhaegar continuará com o seu estilo de vida e herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, Lyanna não causará nenhum efeito em outras casas para haver uma revolta contra os Targaryen. Apenas o Norte sentirá os efeitos disto, mas o que vocês podem realmente fazer na vista do Rei? Nada.

Bran assentiu, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

- Renly está certo, só temos que torcer que Lyanna fique bem, tanto fisicamente quanto na sua saúde mental – comentou com a voz rouca. Era difícil a perspectiva de não fazer nada a não ser esperar e ver qual foi a gravidade dos danos nela, ou seja, era esperar que o aço normal virasse aço valiriano – Os deuses sabem o quanto Lyanna é preciosa, não farão com que ela sofra dessa maneira. Também espero que as tardes no pátio de Winterfell tenha resultado caso ele tente... machucá-la.

_Lyanna contra Rhaegar Targaryen?_

- Rhaegar Targaryen não irá se safar dessa vez, pode ser o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro mas não vou permitir um ato deste sem nenhuma punição, que é a morte – começou um furioso Robert, fazendo todos ali prenderem a respiração. Não era possível, ele não podia estar falando daquela maneira... – Matarei todos os Targaryen, escreva o que estou dizendo, Ned. Começarei por ele, Rhaegar Targaryen.

_Como... ?_

Ned estava incrédulo, como o resto deles. Benjen voltou seu olhar para Robert, examinando-o cautelosamente enquanto Bran, na opinião do próprio Ned, estava pensativo, ou seja, cogitando a hipótese de que a única maneira de se fazer justiça era atrás das cabeças dos Targaryen. Fazia sentido, mas era traição e os Stark iriam se desonrar novamente.

_Mas o que adianta a honra enquanto a sua irmã mais nova pode ser sendo estuprada?_

- Traição é punida com morte, nossa casa inteira será exterminada se tomarmos essa posição inconsequente – Stannis tentava apaziguar os ânimos, mas isso só irritou mais o traidor da coroa. Stannis estava apenas defendendo a sua própria vida, o que é óbvio e desejável para quem nada tem a ver com isso – A casa Stark também será, além do quê, quem seria o idiota a te seguir?

_Muitos idiotas._

Ned deu de ombros, querendo imaginar que Lyanna chegará qualquer hora e falar que foi um surto romântico e que estava tudo bem. Impossível.

- Muitos – respondeu Bran, parecendo absorver a situação melhor do que os outros dois irmãos. Ned procurava a comunicação diplomática, junto com Benjen. Se eles perderem, tudo acabará em cinzas feitas por um dragão de três cabeças. Ned sentia medo – Muitas casas estão insatisfeitas com o reinado dos Targaryen, acreditando que essa dinastia perdera o jeito de comandar e fazer as coisas acontecerem. Jon Arryn e o Peixe Negro estão entre os homens mais poderosos que estão com problemas com a coroa. Seria conveniente à eles se tiverem uma desculpa para uma guerra e assim tirá-los do poder e colocar outro no Trono de Ferro. Mas quem poderia se colocar no centro da rebelião? Nesse centro há de ter um possível rei, um candidato unânime, um homem que saiba liderar e gerar o sentimento de nação, envolvendo uma multidão e fazendo uma pressão popular, que será muito bem-vinda.

_Não temos outra saída, infelizmente._

O coração dele batia forte, acelerado e Ned ficou com a sensação de medo, mas um medo diferente, um medo necessário para saber suas limitações em uma guerra, qual nunca lutou em sua vida. Ainda era verde.

- A liderança é de quem inicia a rebelião, então seria Robert o nosso candidato a rei? – perguntou Renly, incrédulo, voltando-se para o traidor – Você nem sabe direito o que um rei faz!

Robert balançou a cabeça.

- Eu quero Lyanna, ser rei pode ser uma consequência, sei disso – explicitou na tentativa de algum os seus irmãos o apoiarem. Ned observava incrédulo, como uma guerra, eles começaram com as conspirações e... geralmente tais pessoas são as últimas a morrer, embora sofrendo em uma angústia sem fim – O que você sabe o que é guerra, você só tem catorze anos, Renly! Não me venha com suas liçõeszinhas de moral e vê se me deixa em paz, vai lá brincar com seus rapazinhos e não atrapalha.

Pois é, todo mundo sabia o que Renly fazia escondido. O próprio Stannis fez questão de investigar, envergonhando a todos. Quando falam todos, foram todos. Inclusive o rapazinho do próprio Renly. Muitas vezes tentaram proibir, mas nisso ele tinha a determinação dos irmãos. E que determinação.

Pensando em familiares, o Lorde Stark de Winterfell tomou conta da mente de Ned, deixando-o mais ansioso do que já estava.

- Nosso pai enlouquecerá.

Seus irmãos assentiram, já sentindo o peso de um xingamento e logo após, uma guerra sangrenta. Lorde Rickard entrará em uma fúria sem fim. Lyanna era a sua princesa, sua menina e que tanto lembrava a mãe.

- E vai querer vingança – completou Bran, pensativo. Ned sabia o que estava acontecendo naquela mente que herdará Winterfell – Ele não hesitará ao seguir lealmente esta rebelião incrivelmente inconsequente e... minha futura senhora, Catelyn Tully, faz com que seja outro motivo para o Peixe Negro entrar na guerra. Unido por laços duplos, duvido que Correrio não entrará nisto.

_Catelyn Tully. Todos falam que ela tem um pulso de ferro._

Robert assentiu, finalmente se sentando em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira. O Inverno parecia estar no fim, mas até em Harrenhal fazia frio... pelo menos na opinião de um sulista, principalmente de Ponta Tempestade.

- Stark, Baratheon, Tully... – Ned contou nos dedos, três dedos. O que são três dedos com os Targaryen e Lannister? - ... os Arryn e... os Frey.

Benjen foi pego de surpresa, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ned já sabia que isso já estava se passando na mente de Bran, sempre foi o melhor estrategista dos três. Stannis captou a ideia rapidamente.

- Eles estarão encurralados entre os Norte, Correrio e o Ninho – comentou assentindo, olhando para o chão. Ele, Stannis, parecia estar sentindo um gostinho a mais pela guerra, ou melhor, ele parecia estar animado para entrar em uma. Se perguntarem Ned, ele falaria que Stannis queria sua parte da glória de irmão mais velho – Eles serão rechaçados de uma forma ou de outra. Poderemos ter tantos homens quanto os Lannister, Targaryen e Martell, o único problema são os Tyrell.

Robert revirou os olhos impacientemente enquanto Bran pegava um mapa de Westeros e colocava em cima da mesa do quarto, fazendo todos ali se levantarem e... planejarem.

- Os Tyrell são inimigos dos Martell, nunca lutariam ao lado deles.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Benjen, anotando tudo que eles estavam falando.

Renly assentiu prontamente, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não posso pedir para que eles declarem de guerra, mas posso pedir a neutralidade deles – respondeu astutamente, com um sorriso traiçoeiro. Ned tinha suas dúvidas sobre a lealdade de Renly, mas era a melhor coisa que eles podem conseguir daquele lado de Westeros – Com os Tyrell neutros, o sul perde muitos homens e tudo que os sustentem, como alimentos.

Ned assentiu, estava aliviado com isso.

- Baratheon, Stark, Tully, Arryn e Frey contra... – começou o raciocínio, logo Bran concluiu.

- ...Lannister, Targaryen e Dorne. Podemos enfrentá-los.

_Mas e Lyanna... ?_

- Mas e Lyanna? – perguntou Robert.

_Eles já estão cogitando a morte dela._

- Minha irmã, pelo menos suponho, tem os dias contados, Robert – respondeu um realista Bran. Doía receber uma notícia dessa mas era a mais verdadeira e cruel verdade. Ned estava deprimido, estava com medo das consequências de uma guerra – Sejamos realistas, não sabemos se Rhaegar a matou ou se deixou-a apodrecer em algum lugar depois de violentá-la e ainda está frio, mesmo sendo uma primavera tão fria como esta. O que nos resta é fazer o que o Norte sabe de melhor: vingança... mas também não descarto uma audiência em Porto Real com o Rei.

Ned analisou cada um deles, pensando se aquilo daria certo. Era apenas jovens e esta tentativa de rebelião... mas ele não poderia pensar assim. Rhaegar estava com Lyanna e mesmo se Robert não iniciasse essa loucura, Lorde Rickard provavelmente fará. Rhaegar tem esposa e filhos, Lyanna está começando a se mostrar uma mulher e... Eddard Stark não se pronunciou, mas logo pensou: e se Lyanna tiver ido com Rhaegar por amor? E se toda essa conspiração for, quem sabe futuramente, se mostrar ridícula? E se a própria Lyanna estiver ao lado dos Targaryen na guerra?

Ned tinha várias dúvidas e estas não podiam ser compartilhadas naquele momento. Robert estava em fúria, juntamente com Bran, ambos começavam a discutir quais lugares que os Lannister tinham como ponto fraco ou como um ponto chave para deixá-los fracos. Benjen olhava para o céu escuro, provavelmente pensando se poderia adiar a sua entrada na Patrulha da Noite para participar da guerra.

Ned não conseguia estar em um lugar mais incômodo que aquele. Ele não era um homem de conspirações, a honra dele valia muito e ninguém poderia comprá-la. Apenas Lyanna poderia ter um papel determinante para que ele abandonasse a sua honra, apenas ela poderia parar aquilo com uma palavra. Caso ela tenha ido embora com Rhaegar porque queria, esta guerra seria supérflua. Apenas uma palavra e ela silenciaria os Stark, Baratheon, Tully e Arryn. Os Frey seriam tão facilmente convencidos que nem cogitá-los como barreira Ned poderia fazer.

Mas se Lyanna não aparecer... muita gente morrerá em vão.

_Lyanna, o que deu em você? Não consigo acreditar que Rhaegar te levou embora forçada._

- Mas antes de tudo... – pronunciou seu irmão mais velho com a postura de um digno Lorde de Winterfell - ...antes de qualquer guerra, temos que falar com o Rei. Farei isso com o nosso pai, mas não agora, tenho que fazer vários ajustes caso a resposta seja... inoportuna.

(...)

Renly seguiu para Jardim de Cima, Stannis para Ponta Tempestade e Robert, Ninho da Águia. Bran foi até Correrio, além de conversar com o Peixo Negro sobre o seu casamento com a filha mais velha dele, caso uma guerra realmente venha a acontecer, o casamento seria em Correrio mesmo. Eles se casariam em no Bosque Sagrado de lá, que já sagrado por existir em um castelo sulista, assim como Bran pediu. Benjen seguiu até as outras casas do Norte, reunindo os vassalos rapidamente. Ned...

Ned foi conversar com os Frey, que só resolveram entrar de acordo quando notícias sugiram do Ninho da Águia e Correrio. Sendo pressionados, eles não hesitaram em assinar os termos do acordo de uma possível rebelião. Ned nunca se sentiu tão desorientado quando abandonou as gêmeas para se juntar a Robert, que o esperava no Ninho da Águia. Ele ficara pensando em seu pai, o quanto ele estava em fúria era impossível de se medir pois Lyanna era a sua princesa, era a cópia personificada da mãe. De vez em quando Ned se sentia inseguro, mas não poderia demonstrar, afinal, a sua guarda nortenha estava sempre atrás de si e tinha que demonstrar firmeza e pulso firme, assim como Lorde Rickard o ensinou desde pequeno.

Percebeu que havia muito movimento na Estrada do Rei, não era incomum ver vassalos dos Lannister por ali, fazendo-o desconfiar. Tywin Lannister era a Mão do Rei, então o que se espera em defender o reino, ou seja, defender os Targaryen. Ned sabia que estava sendo observado por eles, ele sentia seus olhares em suas costas e quanto mais ele pensava sobre isso, mais temia perder mais outro familiar.

Mas e se os Lannister traíssem os Targaryen?

Não seria encarado como surpresa, principalmente se a proporção de homens for maior contra a deles.

Já Robert pensava algo, após Ned entrar no Ninho, que o assustou.

- Não seria melhor negociar com os Lannister? – perguntou Robert, com o seu martelo de guerra na mão enquanto comiam na mesa de Jon Arryn, que não estava presente naquela manhã – Eles são muito bons em serem traiçoeiros.

- Assim como eles podem fazer conosco – Ned tentava colocar juízo na cabeça de seu melhor amigo, mas parecia ser impossível com essa paixão cega que ele tinha com Lyanna, que não havia dado notícia mesmo com todos os batedores que eles mandaram por toda Westeros – Mas o que quer dizer com 'traiçoeiros'?

- Matar os Targaryen enquanto dormem.

Ned estranhou o próprio amigo.

- Controle seu ódio, Robert – censurou-o imediatamente, aquilo era inadmissível – Até Rhaegar está desaparecido.

Era verdade. Os dois sumiram do mapa.

- É um boato! Apenas um boato inútil que os próprios Targaryen estão inventando! – ele estourou, jogando o seu copo no chão sob os olhos rigorosos do melhor amigo, Ned Stark – Aposto que ele deve estar em Porto Real após ter matado Lyanna.

- Você nunca conversou com ela, Robert.

- Mas eu a amo!

Agora era demais para Ned.

- O amor não é a primeira vista, o amor é construído, o que você fala é paixão e nem sempre a paixão é compatível com o amor, Robert – chamou a atenção do moreno dos olhos azul-claro, que transbordavam raiva. _Pelo menos um de nós tem que ser racional _– Lyanna é a minha irmã e amo-a fraternalmente. Ela não é sua amiga, sua irmã e principalmente, sua propriedade. Lembre-se que nem tudo que se deseja, se consegue. Lembre-se de que estamos indo para a guerra, não para um torneio. Lembre-se, por último, que temos que aceitar as consequências caso isso dê certo ou não. Ser Rei é uma delas, então lembre-se novamente: o Trono de Ferro não foi feito para aliviar e sim para machucar a quem ali se senta. Mas antes de começarmos com essa... rebelião, Bran e meu pai vão até Porto Real para pedir uma audiência ao Rei. Já entrei em contato, eles já saíram de Winterfell.

**N/A: Então, muito obrigada pelos comentários, estou gostando de ver que tem um público aqui que comenta e não só fica lendo, mas aprecio uma boa leitura. Olha, a fic realmente vai começar a partir deste capítulo. Vamos ver se esquenta, né? Tenho quatro capítulos prontos, quero ver a reação de vocês. Boa leitura!**


	5. Rhaegar II

Eles cavalgaram por metade de Westeros, sem pegar a Estrada do Rei. Rhaegar não era lá o que se chamava de discreto, não poderia arriscar a vida de Lyanna dessa forma. Com uma esposa de Dorne, o que ele faria se a próprio Dorne voltasse contra ele? Lyanna dormia facilmente enquanto cavalgavam, muitas vezes com um leve sorriso no rosto. Isso deixava o Príncipe bem consigo, estava conseguindo deixá-la segura e confiante quanto à loucura que eles estavam fazendo. Rhaegar não se arrependeu em momento algum, vê-la acordar e dormir era um dos principais passatempos dele, que já não dormia tanto. Ou melhor, nada dormia. Ele ficava alerta o tempo inteiro, tentando ver possíveis armadilhas ou uma exposição intensa, procurando a melhor forma, e também mais rápida, de chegar até a Torre da Alegria. O tempo ainda estava frio e muitas vezes procurava deixá-la quentinha enquanto o vento batia neles em toda aquela jornada até o sul. Rhaegar tinha ótimas lembranças daquele lugar, foi onde passara as melhores tardes quando criança, desfrutando de um pomar rico mesmo no Inverno. Tinha o pomar das estufas e todas as frutas seria muito bem-vindas, já que os alimentos que ele trouxe para a viagem estavam acabando. Ela não era muito de comer, por isso que era magra daquele jeito, mas ele sempre fazia um jeito para que ela comesse. Eles mal pararam, geralmente era para dormir quando o próprio Rhaegar não conseguia guiar o seu gigante corcel de batalha.

Para não serem reconhecidos, pelo menos ele já que os traços Targaryen eram conhecidos de Westeros até a Baía dos Escravos, Rhaegar colocou um manto de seda negra em cima de si, fazendo um turbante muito parecido com que os Martell faziam quando viajavam para o deserto sulista, em Dorne. Apenas com os olhos de fora, era mais fácil passar por aldeias e terem apenas notícias de um grande corcel de batalha. Mas só.

Por mais que ele queira agasalhá-la, Lyanna sempre falava que estava com calor.

- Se isso aqui, para você, é calor, então não tenho a menor ideia de como o Norte deve ser – comentou enquanto se deitavam na raíz de uma árvore, abraçados e cobertos com mantas de viagem. Só que ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo coberta.

Ainda abraçada à ele, Lyanna sorriu infantilmente. Ele gostava de ver esse ardor de juventude nela.

- Por isso que eu sempre falo que o maior inimigo é o que chega de mansinho e entra nos ossos, e não na carne – comentou como uma autêntica nortenha. Rhaegar gostava disso, Lyanna era tão diferente... – Mas então, me fala como é a Torre da Alegria.

Rhaegar sorriu de lado.

_Ela ordena._

Beijando seus lábios levemente, deixou-a cheirando o seu pescoço, algo que ela gostava pois era 'diferente'. O problema era que assim o excitava mais do que o normal, criando uma vontade desnecessária de tê-la ali, no meio de uma floresta e só para si. Mas ele não faria isto em qualquer lugar, Lyanna merecia uma cama confortável já que, para as mulheres, a primeira vez nunca é confortável e ele não queria machucá-la. Já bastava o que ela teve que abandonar para ficar com ele. De vez em quando o Príncipe sentia remorso mas não conseguia imaginar-se sem aquela nortenha que era tão teimosa e orgulhosa.

- A Torre da Alegria tem mais de vinte tipos de frutas e os criados são os mais privativos que já conheci em toda a minha vida, além de ser mais quente que quase toda Westeros – contou acariciando o cabelo dela, pensando como ela se sentiria ao cogitar que ele a queria como... – É um propriedade pequena e bastante nostálgica para mim. Minha mãe cantava muito naquela época, ela cantava muito bem e sempre me incentivou a ter a música como passatempo. Pena que hoje as coisas são diferentes na Fortaleza Vermelha.

_O que falarei para eles?_

_Que achei uma linda nortenha, a única Lady Stark, fugi com ela até a Torre da Alegria enquanto tenho esposa e filhos?_

_O que falarei para Elia e Rhaenys?_

_Que eu arranjei uma loba?_

_Deuses!_

Lyanna se enroscou mais no Príncipe, interrompendo os pensamentos negativos que ele estava tendo. A menina-loba sempre tinha o dom de fazê-lo esquecer os seus problemas e apenas aproveitar o momento de estar com ela, ele mesmo sabia que aquilo ali ficaria cada vez mais difícil com o passar do tempo. Rhaegar não abriria mão de sua lobinha nem que ele tivesse que enfrentar todas das casas de Westeros, principalmente os Stark.

- Rhaegar, querido... te quero comigo.

Esse tom de voz acabava com ele, ela tinha uma personalidade ardente e que quase não pode ser contida, o Príncipe se excitava com aquele olhar cinzento e selvagem que ela sempre lhe lançava quando queria transar com ele. Ele percebia que ela não se importava em transar no meio de uma floresta ou em uma cama confortável e cheia de travesseiros confortáveis. Lyanna era uma loba mesmo. Uma confusão sempre tomava conta dele, ele a queria mas... ela engravidaria e seria um bastardo... a menos que... não. Não é honrado, Rhaegar.

Sua ereção estava indo de encontro com o ventre dela, pressionando-a.

Lyanna sabia que era a ereção dele, ela sorria enquanto ele tentava não demonstrar o quanto estava tentado a transar com ela ali mesmo. Rhaegar já tinha percebido que não havia muita ingenuidade nela, como antes pensou, não que isso atrapalhe o que ele sente por ela, é só uma cogitação curiosa. Sem se controlar, o Príncipe apertou a cintura da menina-loba com carinho, descendo-a até o quadril e ali ficando. Aquele dragão não conseguia se segurar, não demoraria até chegar na Torre, mas cada vez mais ele pegava pensando se ele estava hesitando em tomá-la.

_Ela engravidará e... seria um lobo-dragão, forte e orgulhoso._

Rhaegar sentia orgulho de uma criança antes mesmo de gerar uma, mas claro, tinha que ser da sua Lyanna, que beijou seu pescoço, mordendo-o logo após. Ele teve que fechar os olhos para se segurar, _mas porque eu estou hesitando?Você está hesitando porque sabe que tendo um filho com ela, será um bastardo e ainda acabará com a vida da sua preciosa menina-loba. Até porque, não conseguirei ficar longe dela mas se ela e Elia conviverem..._

_Amo tanto essa lobinha teimosa e... gostosa._

- Entregue-se à mim, Rhaegar.

Ele respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos e vendo aqueles olhos cinzentos felizes, Lyaana era linda

Rhaegar estava apaixonado mas não tinha perdido a razão.

Mas perdeu naquela hora.

Ele tomou seus lábios com ardor, deixando o dragão tomar conta dele, subindo a sua mão para o peito dela, massageando-a. Sentou-se, observando aquela loba selvagem deitada em meio raízes de árvores. Estava ficando escuro e a fogueira que ele fez dava para perceber quando ela mordeu o lábio, analisando todo o seu corpo.

Sorrindo internamente, passou seu dedo indicador no pescoço da loba, descendo até entre seus seios, umbigo e... ela fechou os olhos e gemeu, mesmo sendo por cima da sua roupa. A ereção dele estava fazendo-o delirar e os seus receios ficaram para trás. Lyanna conseguia fazer com que ele esquecesse de tudo.

Colocou-a entre suas pernas, ainda deitada, observando-a sorrir satisfeita.

Beijou seu ventre, subindo até os seios, colocando suas mãos sobre eles e massageando-os ao mesmo tempo que beijava o pescoço dela, que olhava profundamente em seus olhos. Lyanna era intimidante... mas não para ele. Revidou a mordida no pescoço, sorrindo enquanto ela sorria mais ainda. Rhaegar necessitava dela, ele precisava ficar dentro dela o mais rápido possível... mas não iria deixar de dar prazer, muito prazer à ela.

Desamarrou a parte frontal do vestido dela lentamente, deixando com que ela desfrutasse daquele calor no estômago que ele também estava sentindo. Seus coração estava acelerado, queria-a fortemente mas tinha que ser gentil para não machucá-la. Desamarrando a segunda tira de tecido, o corpo dela estava ficando mais exposto à ele, que não agia como um homem prudente. Isso foi a última coisa que ele foi nos últimos tempos. Antes de tirar a segunda e última tira do vestido, o Príncipe beijou-a novamente, descendo para o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que abria todo o seu vestido, fazendo com que o corpo dela fosse visto por ele, visto e apreciado. Visto, apreciado e amado. Os seios médios dela tinha o bico rosado que estava se excitando à medida com que os beijos dos dragão se aproximassem deles, sendo tomados por mãos grande e protetores, acariciando os mamilos quando beijou entre seus seios.

Lyanna gemeu, soltando o ar de dentro do seu pulmão.

Ele queria entrar dentro dela, mas a faria gozar antes disso.

Tomando o mamilo esquerdo em seus lábios, gerando outro gemido prazeiroso, sua mão esquerda desceu, passando pelo seu ventre e terminando de abrir todo o vestido. Rhaegar se afastou mais uma vez, apreciando o corpo da menina-loba. Ela só tinha catorze anos e possuía um corpo invejável, era uma menina na pele de uma mulher. Tinha poucos pelos entre as pernas, fazendo-o sorrir quando seu dedo indicador da mão esquerda passou levemente por ali, fazendo-a gemer novamente.

Lyanna estava molhada, muito molhada. Rhaegar teve que respirar fundo para não perder a paciência, afinal, o que importava ali era proporcionar o prazer à ela, não à ele. Lyanna era mais importante.

Tomou o outro seio dela em sua boca, massageando-a entre as pernas levemente e ela se molhava a cada toque dele. Acariciando o cabelo dele, ela gemia e o enlouquecia. Uma loba selvagem, de fato.

Só que não foi como ele planejou.

Lyanna se levantou, empurrando-o no chão e ficando em pé, tirando o vestido. Rhaegar estava pasmo com a atitude dela, nem mesmo parecia uma donzela, pelo menos as donzelas sulistas que ele conhecia. O pênis dele pulsou quando ela tirou o vestido e jogou ao lado, possuía um ar de conquistadora, parecia uma guerreira antiga mas... ela não era. Era um vislumbre selvagem que Rhaegar apreciava.

- Do jeito que imaginou quando me viu pela primeira vez?

Ela sabia provocar.

- Melhor – respondeu, sorrindo com a postura de autoridade sobre ele, afinal, ele era o herdeiro de Westeros até segunda ordem. Era mais que hilário – Mas com você em pé, não posso fazer nada a não ser observá-la.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Lyanna se aproximou lentamente.

- Eu caço minhas presas.

Aquela menina-loba sentou sob o seu membro, mesmo por cima da sua roupa, e aquilo o arrepiou.

Antes de pensar o que falar, Lyanna rebolou ali em cima. Rhaegar precisava tirar sua roupa desesperadamente.

- Você é a donzela mais esquisita que já tive a oportunidade de ser apresentado – comentou sorrindo satisfeito. _Ela é perfeita _– Mas lobos não voam.

Rhaegar se levantou, tirando a roupa rapidamente enquanto ela o esperava ali, analisando todas as partes do corpo ficarem nuas... até chegar aquela principal. Agora sim Lyanna corou de vergonha, ele pegou-se pensando que ela realmente era uma donzela e que não eram necessárias dúvidas sobre isto. Jogando suas roupas em cima do vestido dela, o Príncipe sorriu satisfeito.

_Ela está encabulada._

- Do jeito que imaginou ao me ver colocando a coroa de flores em você? – perguntou revidando a provocação dela, que mordia os lábios e tentando não encarar o pênis dele.

- Melhor.

O corpo dele estava em chamas, ele se sentia como um dragão de verdade e tudo que ele desejava era aquela menina-loba que estava nua e corada, o que conseguia fazer com que ele a desejasse mais ainda. Cintura fina, coxas de quem faz esgrima e um quadril firme, notando que era o tipo de quadril perfeito para se ter um filho saudável.

_Tudo que mais quero é um filho com Lyanna... não mais Stark, Lyanna Targaryen._

Paralisada, ele aproveitou para pegá-la de surpresa, encostando-a na árvore que eles tinha deitado um pouco antes e tomando os seus lábios ardentemente, passando a mão pelo corpo dela e acariciando seus mamilos ainda duros, assim como o pênis do Príncipe. Já este se encostava no ventre de Lyanna, afinal, ele era muito mais alto que ela e ali, em pé, ela não flutuaria até alcançar o seu pênis mas... então...

O dragão gemeu, tanto chocado quanto surpreso com a atitude dela. O prazer foi intenso e o fez respirar fundo. A boca dela envolvia o seu membro pulsante, era inexperiente e dava para perceber que ela já tinha conversado com algumas prostitutas nortenha, afinal, esta é uma característica nortenha. Rhagar colocou sua mão na cabeça de Lyanna, acariciando seu cabelo enquanto ela o chupava maravilhosamente. A língua era macia, a boca era quente e mão... nossa, Lyanna era bem sincronizada. Bem que falam que as nortenhas, ladies ou camponesas, eram selvagens quando transavam.

Prestes a gozar, ele afastou-a. Ela ficou confusa.

- Quero ter minha semente dentro de você.

Antes de qualquer pronunciamento da parte dela, Rhaegar pegou-a no colo facilmente, colocando aquelas pernas esgrima ao redor da sua cintura, deixando-o desnorteado quando a umidade dela passou acidentalmente por s membro, que latejava. Surpresa, Lyanna não esperava essa urgência dele. Colocando-a contra o tronco daquela mesma árvore, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Minha intenção não é te machu...

- Cala a boca, Rhaegar – ordenou, interrompendo o que seria um pedido de desculpas por não tirar a sua virgindade, o que seria a melhor coisa a fazer... eles estão nus em uma floresta, não há nenhuma cama confortável para dá-la toda a segurança de uma transa tranquila. Pelo visto, Lyanna não gostava de descanso – Essa floresta está maravilhosa, está fazendo uma noite quente. Faça amor comigo.

'_Quente'._

Mas o Príncipe nem teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, a _ordem _da sua senhora foi mais importante. O coração dele batia forte e o dela também, ele sentia pelo toque do seu peitoral com os seios de sua lobinha nada convencional. Os mamilos duros dela roçavam nele, a umidade entre as pernas dela se misturavam com o seu membro que já doía de tão duro e latejante que estava e, claro, o desejo de tê-la era maior que todos os outros. Beijando seus lábios calmamente, sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela:

- Relaxe... não fique tensa, respire fundo... – quando Lyanna fechou os olhos, Rhaegar começou a penetrá-la lentamente, sentindo toda aquela umidade e aquilo, bem, só com muita força de vontade para não meter com força. Rhaegar tinha quando se tratava da sua nortenha. A mesma pressionou a mandíbula e o Príncipe beijou seus lábios novamente, tranquilizando-a - ...eu te amo.

Ele adentrou-a um pouco mais e Lyanna gemeu, ele só não sabia se era de dor ou prazer.

Mesmo assim, ela sorriu.

- Seu idiota... – Rhaegar sorriu, aprofundando mais e arrancando outro gemido, pelo menos desse ele sabia que era de prazer - ...eu também te amo.

Quando Rhaegar colocou tudo dentro dela, tomou-lhe os lábios novamente e bloqueando um gemido de, provavelmente, dor. Com leves mordidas no pescoço da sua lobinha, metia nela lentamente, sendo o mais suave que ele já conseguiu ser para que ela se acostumasse com ele. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e, em uma leve investida, gemeu de prazer, adequando o seu quadril àquele movimento. Rhaegar sorriu, ela realmente era uma nortenha.

As investidas estavam cada vez mais rápidas e fortes, Lyanna já estava aparentemente acostumada e logo abriu os olhos, encarando-o enquanto ele investia contra ela. Rhaegar sempre gosta de ver o prazer nos olhos de uma mulher quando ele a toma, dá uma sensação mais forte, mais intensa e quando ele percebeu o olhar delirante da sua menina-loba, começou a meter forte. Não deveria ter feito, mas ela parecia estar gostando.

_Essas nortenhas são esquisitas. Mas Lyanna é a minha esquisita._

Apoiando seus braços nos ombros do Príncipe, colocando as mãos em sua nuca, Lyanna rebolava em suas investidas, fazendo-o gemer. A loba mordeu seu pescoço sem nenhuma dó ou piedade, o que o excitou mais ainda. Rhaegar estava se estranhando, a sua Lyanna o mordia e beijava como se realmente fosse uma loba e ele nunca teve uma transa tão gostosa.

Não era transa. Era amor.

_É bem diferente._

Não aguentando mais, esperou-a chegar ao orgasmo e assim ele despejou toda a sua semente dentro dela e sinceramente esperando que ela seja fértil o suficiente e dar um lobo-dragão para ele. Rhaegar queria essa criança, independentemente do que era esperado para eles. Rhaegar não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas o que estava acontecendo era inacreditável. Sua vida se tornou outra depois de avistou-a nas arquibancadas do torneio de Harrenhal.

Exaustos, ele retirou seu pênis de dentro dela, escorria sua semente nas coxas da sua lobinha, e deitou-a em cima da manta, colocando o vestido e outra manta em cima dela, que estava com um sorriso sonolento.

Rhaegar se pegou sorrindo também.

- O que está olhando? – perguntou-o procurando uma posição para dormir, parecendo querer a manta agora, estava 'menos quente'.

- Estou pensando que eu deveria ter visitado o Norte antes de me casar – respondeu sinceramente, esperando não cortar o clima. Mas Lyanna não se modificou, como ele logo percebeu – Não quero voltar para Elia, não irei voltar.

Lyanna sorriu satisfeita.

- Então o que fará, meu nobre e romântico cavaleiro? – perguntou em um tom de zombaria. Rhaegar aprendeu a rir das brincadeiras dela, geralmente elas significam coisas mais profundas e muitas vezes correspondem a confissões – Winterfell já deve estar me procurando.

Ele se assustou, arregalando os olhos.

Seu coração deu um salto apenas pelo medo de perdê-la.

- Você quer voltar para Winterfell? – perguntou tentando manter a sua face machucada escondida.

Lyanna sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- Você quer voltar para Porto Real?

Rhaegar pensou por alguns segundos.

- Quero... – os olhos cinzentos dela levantaram uma barreira contra ele, era visível - ...mas só se você for comigo.

Lyanna sorriu de lado.

- Impressão minha ou estamos sem saída ou um plano genial? – perguntou rindo tragicamente.

Ele riu, era algo realmente trágico.

- Podemos ir até as Cidades Livres – sugeriu sorrindo, deitando-se ao lado dela e olhando as estrelas que apareciam através das folhas da árvores da floresta. Ela o abraçou, pousando sua cabeça em seu peitoral – Gosta de especiarias?

A lobinha balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta desgostosa.

- Nunca coloque pimenta na minha sopa, sor. Não responderei pelos meus atos.

Rhaegar sorriu, pensando o quanto era abençoado por ter achado a felicidade que tanto procurava.

- Eles devem estar pensando que eu te trouxe à força – refletiu com uma dose de culpa, Rhaegar deveria ter feito as coisas bem diferente mas Lyanna beijou-o levemente, abrindo-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Deixe que pensem, quero que o mundo nos esqueça, meu amor.

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários, muito obrigada mesmo. É sempre muito bom saber que tem gente lendo, gostando e comentando. Espero receber vários comentários deste capítulos (: então, já tenho quatro capítulos completos desta fic. Tá lindo. Beijos.**


	6. Lyanna III

Ela andou para cá e para lá em seus aposentos, no alto da Torre da Alegria. Não acreditava nas notícias que os criados estavam dando.

_Não me arrependo._

Rhaegar sempre a avisara que o Rei era louco e não admitia questionamentos do que faria ou não. Apenas o Príncipe conseguia controlá-lo em um caso desse, mas Rhaegar não estava em Porto Real, ele estava com ela, na Torre da Alegria. Lyanna não culpava Rhaegar pelo acontecido, muito pelo contrário, ela tinha que consolar o dragão sempre quando ele voltava para a Torre depois de um longo dia de planejamento com o exército de Dorne.

_Meu pai e Bran... vocês deveriam ter tido um maior cuidado com Aerys._

Nessa hora que Rhaegar a consolava.

- Lyanna, meu amor, não se entregue à tristeza, lembre-se que ninguém pode reviver os mortos, mas podemos ajudar ao nosso lobo-dragão a viver neste mundo.

Lyanna sorriu enquanto olhava da janela da Torre para ver se Rhaegar estava voltando para casa. Era assim, todo dia ela ficava com mais medo de perdê-lo. Mas não era hora de ficar tensa e ansiosa, Lyanna estava grávida. Sua barriga estava maior a cada dia e já contabilizava quatro meses de gravidez. A Septã cuidava dela perfeitamente, ela nada tinha que reclamar. A discrição de todos ali era fantástica, mas a mesma sabia que algumas informações vazariam mais cedo ou mais tarde.

E Lyanna ficava se perguntando...

_Devo ou não me meter entre Ned e Rhaegar?_

Ela o fez prometer a não machucar a sua família, principalmente Ned, que virou o novo Lorde de Winterfell, casado com Catelyn Tully. Tudo mudara e ela não poderia deixar tudo aquilo atingi-la, Lyanna precisava ser forte para que seu bebê nascesse perfeito para ser um homem ou mulher de pulso firme em Westeros. Caso... ela relutava nisso, mas caso Rhaegar sucumbi-se, o que ela faria? Com o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro em sua barriga, o que poderiam fazer com ela?

Será se Ned a aceitaria?

Também havia Robert, espalhando o 'amor' por ela em toda Westeros.

Ela tinha vontade de estapeá-lo, junto com todos os seus irmãos.

E ainda havia coisas mais preocupantes.

_Com os filhos de Rhaegar em Porto Real, ele terá que enfrentar uma batalha no Tridente. Caso ele cair, todos cairão... exceto eu._

Se conseguissem assassinar todos os Targaryen, o que será do seu filho/filha?

Lyanna estava assustada por tantos motivos que não sabia como se levantava todos os dias para ver o que os criados iriam contar do mundo lá fora. Rhaegar a proibiu de sair da Torre da Alegria e ela compreende muito bem. Elia é de Dorne, acabou o assunto.

_No final, Rhaegar terá que lutar contra Robert e os dois estarão bem longe daqui. Pense, Lyanna._

Esperou por mais algum tempo, Rhaegar disse que não sabia se voltaria e não pareceu voltar. Lyanna se deitou na cama, angustiada com toda a guerra que está acontecendo... por causa dela. Se a guerra começou com o 'sequestro' dela, poderá terminar com a sua localização. Mas seu amor não poderia saber disto. Se ele tiver ido para Porto Real, Lyanna teria que dar um jeito de sair dali.

Três cavaleiros brancos irão vigiá-la se ele for para Porto Real.

Não poderia ficar assim, ela não conseguiria suportar a angústia e remorso ao perder todos que ama, principalmente Rhaegar, Ned e... Jon. Se for um menino, será Jon. Lyanna só não sabia qual sobrenome usar.

_Tudo depende da oportunidade, como Rhaegar sempre fala._

Por isso que a oportunidade de fazer alguns criados como espiões dela foi inevitável. Lyanna era uma Stark acima de tudo, ela sabia suportar o mais rigoroso Inverno e uma guerra necessita de tais habilidades: a de sobreviver. Os Martell se aliaram aos Tyrell, por mais incrível que pareça já que a cabeça do mais novo dos Baratheon foi encontrada em um espigão. Os Tyrell e Martell invadiram Ponta Tempestade, que caiu facilmente sob aqueles ataques. Os Baratheon ficaram sem sua própria casa e Lyanna já imaginava a ira de Robert e Stannis.

Ela tinha que confiar em Rhaegar, mas ficar parada e quieta não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Suas pernas tremeram quando os três principais cavaleiros brancos vieram protegê-la de sei-lá-o-quê. Arthur Dayne também muito bem o que estava acontecendo, o Príncipe deixou instruções e ainda fizeram um juramento para que Lyanna seja protegida acima de todas as suas vidas. A mesma ficou desconcertada, eles tinham famílias para proteger. Mas ao mesmo tempo pensava que sem Rhaegar, a sua vulnerabilidade diminuía a quase zero. Talvez zero mesmo.

- Estamos à sua disposição, minha Rainha – Arthur Dayne, fazendo uma reverência e deixando-a confusa, até mesmo chocada.

Sor Arthur Dayne parecia ser um homem digno de seu manto, seus olhos a transmitiam segurança, o que ela realmente precisava sentir.

- Mas... ? – Lyanna não conseguiu nem formular uma pergunta – Como... ?

Levantando-se, os dois companheiros fizeram a mesm reverência.

- Os Lannister foram traiçoeiros, Rhaegar avisou ao seu pai que não era recomendável se aliar com os leões... – começou Arthur Dayne, exalando confiança. Lyanna sorriu internamente, seu amor havia escolhido o homem certo para dá-la más notícias - ...fizeram um saque cruel em Porto Real, Jaime Lannister matou o próprio Rei a que servia e os outros procuraram e acharam Elia, Rhaenys e Aegon, matando-os enquanto dormia. Não preciso falar o quanto Rhaegar ficou em fúria com isso. Me perdoe por usar o nome de Elia, mas...

- Ela era a esposa do meu amor e gerou seus dois filhos, é compreensível – falou balançando a cabeça, mas o ciúmes revirava dentro de si. Lyanna se esforçava na hora de considerar a vida de Rhaegar, mas como a escolha foi dela, as consequência também lhe pertenciam. Sentiu o bebê chutar, mas ignorou. Isto estava acontecendo bastante já que a falta de Rhaegar também perturbava o seu bebê – Mas onde ele está?

- Com os Tyrell e Martell na Estrada da Rosa, perto de Vale d'Erva, minha Rainha – respondeu Arthur, notando o quanto ela estava aflita – Não acha melhor se sentar, minha Rainha?

Lyanna balançou a cabeça veementemente, era impossível se acalmar enquanto seu amor estava se preparando para uma guerra. Seu coração batia acelerado e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Lyanna tinha apernas quinze anos, como o destino a colocou nesta situação?

- Onde será a guerra? – perguntou-lhe ansiosa, se fosse perto de Porto Real, Tridente ou Correrio, não haveria como correr atrás dele e vê-lo pela última vez. Eles hesitaram, o que ela não gostou nem um pouco. _Tem lobo nessa neve_ – Onde será?

Arthur Dayne era um homem que transmitia segurança, mas ela só queria Rhaegar.

- Robert Baratheon solicitou um combate individual e Rhaegar aceitou.

Lyanna não estava passando bem e resolveu se sentar em sua cama enquanto uma das criadas lhe servia um copo de água. Da última vez, o seu amor venceu Robert mas não sabia o que aconteceria depois disto já que com o Rei, Elia, Rhaenys e Aegon morto, Rhaegar estará em fúria ao encontrar com Robert. Ela tinha que sair dali, tinha que ver Rhaegar e tinha que fazer, ela não sabia mas não conseguiria ficar parada enquanto o mundo acabava e se despeçadava em seu colo.

- Me fale, Arthur Dayne, que Rhaegar não irá para o Tridente encontrar com Robert – falou apreensiva. Ela conhecia o seu amor muito bem.

O cavaleiro de manto branco respirou fundo, demonstrando a sua preocupação com o melhor amigo.

- Daqui algumas semanas o Rei irá até o Tridente com todo o regimento dos Tyrell, Martell e cavaleiros livres que são a favor dos Targaryen, e digo mais, a maior parte da população de Westeros é contra a retirada dos Targaryen do poder. Pode ser pelo simbolismo de Valíria ou até mesmo pela linhagem secular no Trono de Ferro, mas a verdade é que Rhaegar tem um poderio forte e bem estruturado, minha Rainha – explicitou toda a situação, deixando-a a par de todos os acontecimentos, mesmo sabendo que era ruim para uma gestante, o mesmo sabia que uma loba não era uma donzela sulista que espera o amado no alto de sua torre. Nortenhas são nortenhas, acabou o assunto.

O problema das nortenhas é que elas cavalgam como um centauro, como sempre falam de Lyanna.

- Sou sua Rainha, não é? – perguntou procurando coragem para isso, ela sabia que eles iriam se opor às suas ideias inconsequentes. Eles assentiram imediatamente – Então, como Rainha, ordeno-lhes que levem até Eddard Stark.

Eles arregalaram os olhos, chocados.

- O Rei nos colocou como sua guarda, para te proteger de qualquer imprevisto – argumentou Oswell Whent, estava apressado em suas palavras, mas a gentileza não foi embora das mesmas. Lyanna sempre conseguiu tudo que queria, não iria ser agora que falharia em seus planos – E a Rainha está esperando o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, não é sensato deixá-la cavalgar nesta condição.

Revirando os olhos impacientemente, ela se levantou e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

De repente a imagem de Rhaegar morrendo em uma poça de sangue no Tridente passou por sua mente, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Não é sensato deixar o meu irmão entrar em guerra com o meu amor – lamentou-se amargamente, quase que se arrependendo do modo inconsequente que eles fugiram de Harrenhal. Quase – Vocês estão aqui para me proteger, não é?

Eles assentiram prontamente.

- Sim, minha Rainha – falaram os três, ajoelhando-se.

_Ordene, Lyanna._

- Então me protegerão na cavalgada até o Tridente, sei que vocês são os melhores guerreiros de toda Westeros e tomarão conta de mim perfeitamente, vamos até o Tridente, nem que uma das criadas tenha que ir conosco para me ajudar na gravidez – Ordenou sem hesitar, era preciso ordenar e não pedir. Ela era a Rainha, não é? Então suas ordens teriam que ser seguidas, afinal, o Rei estava longe.

Todos, ainda ajoelhados, observaram a menina-loba.

- O herdeiro do Trono de Fer... – começou Oswell Whent, mas Lyanna cortou-o.

- É resistente e poderoso como o Inverno nortenho e as chamas dos dragões valirianos, sendo o meu filho um conjunto destes dois elementos, ele aguentará pois sabe a urgência dos meus propósitos – _Seja autoritária, eles só te verão como uma Rainha se você merecer o posto. Deve mandar, Lyanna, e não pedir já que não é apenas uma menina-loba de Winterfell, é a mulher do fogo de Valíria _– Sei que acabaram de chegar, mas iremos sair em duas horas.

- O Rei não gostará disto, minha Rainha – avisou Arthur Dayne, mas os três ainda estavam ajoelhados.

- Não haverá um Rei, nem uma vida para uma Rainha ou um herdeiro do Trono de Ferro caso meu amor sucumbir – colocou sua voz sobre a dele, pensando que quanto mais se apressarem naquilo, melhor. Era nítida a preocupação com Rhaegar, principalmente vinda de seu melhor amigo, Arthur Dayne, que gostaria de estar ao lado do Rei na batalha, mesmo protegendo o que Rhaegar mais ama no mundo. Lyanna também queria proteger o seu amor – Sei que fizeram um juramento para Rhaegar, mas farão outro que ajudará o Rei na guerra. O que me dizem?

Um minuto de silêncio. Eles estavam pensando, mas ainda ajoelhados. Na verdade, não havia muitas opções para fugir dali caso tudo dê errado. Eles estariam encurralados e são os melhores guerreiros de Westeros, todos tinham receio de topar com eles em uma guerra. Bran já havia falado dele muitas vezes em Winterfell.

- A Rainha carrega o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro – Oswell Whent bateu na mesma tecla, mas Lyanna esperou a sua próxima fala, ela sabia que teria um 'mas' – Mas não vejo saída para nós caso a guerra acabe mal, compartilho com meus companheiros que o Rei ficará melhor com a gente, mesmo protegendo a Rainha e o herdeiro.

- Se levarmos a Rainha e o herdeiro... – continuou Arthur Dayne, assentindo.

- ...teremos uma chance de proteger os últimos Targaryen – concluiu Gerold Hightower firmemente.

_Eles estão demasiadamente preocupados. Então se algo os perturba..._

Lyanna assentiu com os pensamentos a mil por hora.

- Jurem que me levarão até Eddard Stark, Lorde de Winterfell, protegendo-me de todas as situações, sejam visíveis ou invisíveis – começou um pouco trêmula, era muita coisa para ser absorvida e ela estava, mais uma vez, sendo inconsequente – Jurem que não dirão nada a Rhaegar, nem sei como vocês poderão falar alguma coisa à ele, mas será o segredo que devemos carregar. Todos nós sabemos que vocês estando aqui, significa que ele realmente foi para a guerra e não voltará... se não ganhar. Aceitam este juramento?

Oswell e Gerold assentiram após alguns segundos, oferecendo as suas espadas em um gesto de juramento. Já Arthur Dayne analisou-a atentamente, de início Lyanna ficou com o receio do principal deles negar a sua intenção pois sem ele... não sabia o que faria. Mas, para o alívio da loba, ele retirou sua espada da bainha e ofereceu-a para Lyanna, que sorriu aliviada. Os três melhores guerreiros de Westeros estavam juramentados à ela, o que a deixou mais segura sobre a sua empreitada.

Mas...

Eles se levantaram, guardando as espadas e fazendo uma reverência acentuada.

- Seguiremos a Rainha e o herdeiro até aonde conseguirmos levá-la – pronunciou-se Arthur Dayne, cada vez mais aliviada pela aprovação do melhor amigo do seu amor. Ele respirou fundo, analisando-a atentamente – É uma loba, minha Rainha.

Lyanna sorriu, apreciando o elogio. Ela ainda era uma Stark. Mas havia um único detalhe.

- Então... – começou enquanto eles faziam os preparativos para a viagem junto com os criados - ...uma vez me falaram que os cavaleiros do manto branco não podem tirá-lo.

- Correto, Vossa Graça – confirmou Gerald Hightower, assentindo enquanto colocava provisões em um saco de seda bastante fundo.

Lyanna respirou fundo, o nervosismo estava tomando conta dela. Pelo menos Jon, ela sabia que era menino, era do sangue do lobo e do dragão, sabendo o que é resistência.

- O que é um juramento – continuou hesitante.

Artur Dayne ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sendo um juramento, não podemos nos esconder, minha Rainha.

Lyanna suspirou, eles teriam que desviar de muitas estradas então. Três cavaleiros de manto branco após a morte de Aerys não significa boa coisa, mas como sempre, os juramentos não os deixa escapar de seus costumes.

_Se eu pedir para eles abdicarem deste juramento, não terei o juramento que solicitei._

- Está bem, apenas temos que ir depressa – comentou Lyanna, ela sabia cavalgar igual a um centauro. Sorriu levemente ao lembrar das cavalgadas que tinha com os irmãos, parecia fazer séculos que aquilo aconteceu – Eu cavalgo muito rápido, meu pai sempre falava que eu incorporava um centauro quando resolvia ter pressa.

Eles sorriram, ela só tinha quinze anos e era incomum ver um pulso firme de uma jovem.

_Mas eu sou uma loba e lobas rasgam suas presas com os dentes, dilacerando-as._

(...)

Ela falou com eles que cavalgava igual a um centauro mas não acreditaram. De início queriam ir devagar para poupá-la, mas Lyanna nunca foi do tipo de menina que gostava de ser poupada. Jon resistiria, ela sabia disto e sabia mais ainda que sendo o último filho do dragão, nada iria impedi-lo de nascer. O tempo passou e Jon se mostrava cada vez mais forte, mesmo após as longas e rápidas cavalgadas que eles faziam. Os cavaleiros do manto branco eram rápidos, atentos e dedicados, mantendo os olhos abertos a qualquer tipo de ameaça. Logo eles perceberam que Lyanna era tão impaciente que mal conseguia parar durante algumas horas para que eles descansassem. Sua alma precisava resolver toda esta situação e aí sim descansar e aproveitar das mexidas que Jon dava em seu ventre. Sempre sorria quando isso acontecia.

_Calma, Jon. Teremos Rhaegar com a gente quando você nascer, para isso, preciso da sua ajuda, meu filhote de lobo._

Era gostoso sentir o vento em seu rosto após todo aquele medo que sentia na Torre da Alegria. Lyanna estava melhor assim, cavalgando nos pastos do Sul de Westeros com os cavaleiros e duas criadas que penavam para acompanhá-los, mas Lyanna não queria que elas ficassem para trás, portanto, pediu para Gerald ensiná-las a montar durante toda a viagem. Faziam isso enquanto a loba dormia, ela sempre sentia muito calor, arrancando olhares curiosos de todos. Não estava quente.

Eles se afastavam das estradas principais do Sul, cortando caminho pelo interior e de vez em quando passando por uma vila ou outra. As pessoas haviam desaparecido, muitas delas haviam virado vigias de fortalezas ou trabalhando em propriedades para uma produção exclusiva de alimentos para soldados, castelos, fortalezas. Enfim, o Sul estava tomado pela guerra idiota de Robert. Ela preferia não pensar no irmão mais velho e no pai, eles deveriam ter procurado-a logo depois de vê-la fugindo com Rhaegar e não esperando um tempinho e depois enfrentando Aerys achando que Rhaegar estivesse por lá.

Ned foi o único que teve bom senso, pelo menos. Já Benjen... ela não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, se estava vivo, morto ou na Patrulha da Noite. Procurava não pensar nisto, já tinha problemas demais e o seu filhote estava crescendo rapidamente. Seria um filhote bem grande, sorriu internamente. Logo ficou amiga dos cavaleiros do manto branco, principalmente de Arthur Dayne, que sempre contava das aventuras que ele e Rhaegar passaram quando tinham a idade da loba.

Era um jeito descontraído de passar o tempo enquanto uma guerra acontecia.

Os cavaleiros do manto branco era habilidosos em escapar das multidões, principalmente de pequenos exércitos que conduziam nobres para lá e para cá. Lyanna passava por nobres e eles não a reconheciam, o nariz deles eram tão empinados que mal da para ver o resto do rosto. Procurava esconder sua gravidez, seria difícil se fosse reconhecia E ainda grávida.

Depois de um mês viajando, ela escutara toda sorte de boatos e de vez em quando mandava as duas criadas verificarem se era verídicos ou não.

Mas, para o alívio de todos, nenhum deles falavam que Rhaegar estava morto ou ferido. Tudo que se ouvia era a fúria do Robert Baratheon, que estava devastando Westeros com os Arryn, Stark, Tully e Frey.

- O que vocês acham? – ela perguntou para os cavaleiros enquanto trotavam por um terreno acidentado, estavam em Valdocaso, driblando qualquer tipo de gente que morava por aqui. Mas claro que sempre havia um boato ou outro, embora nunca confirmado pois os três melhores guerreiros de Westeros mataram um bom número de nobres que poderiam nos denunciar. Já estavam próximos a saída de Valdocaso, passando por Salinas. O regimento nortenho estava perto dali. A barriga de Lyanna estava aumentando a cada dia e ela sabia que teria uma hora que não conseguiria mais cavalgar – Estão falando que os Frey ainda não enviaram nenhum regimento.

Arthur desviava de uma lama traiçoeira, havia chovido na noite retrasada e estava um lamaçal por todo Tridente.

- Nunca confiei nos Frey, Vossa Graça.

- Os Tully tem várias divergências com eles – informou-a Oswell. Ele sempre a informava bem, era um ótimo ouvinte e gravava tudo na maior facilidade, não era à toa que Rhaegar confiava a minha vida à ele – Estão chamando-o de 'O Atrasado Lorde Frey'. É um arregão, se é que me permite essa linguagem pois não achei outra tão boa para descrevê-lo.

A loba sorriu, gostava do jeito desbocado de Oswell, fazia-a rir.

Arthur era o líder nato, Oswell era o mais cômico e Gerald, calculista.

Gerald gostava de matar, era claro.

Lyanna não se importava, desde que chegasse no regimente de Ned com o seu Jon intacto, tava bom.

- Deram um tiro no pé, eles contavam com a numerosa família dos Frey no exército e não estão recebendo nada, apenas direito de ir e vir nas Gêmeas – falou Gerald, olhando para o horizonte. Tinha acabado de amanhecer e estava lindo.

_Seria lindo se Rhaegar estivesse comigo._

- Faria muita falta se Rhaegar os enfrentasse agora? – Lyanna perguntou intrigada. Ao mesmo tempo que queria ver Rhaegar vencendo a guerra, nunca conseguiria viver com o remorso de o seu amor ter matado a sua família. Uma situação muito delicada e que ela precisava entrar no meio – Os Lannister foram massacrados pelos Tyrell, agindo pelo sul do Rochedo Casterly.

Gerald ajudou-a a passar por um riacho lamacento enquanto Arthur ia na frente e Oswell atrás com as criadas.

- Os Martell conseguiram capturar o Regicida e Rhaegar o fez sangrar até morrer, uma morte dolorosa – comentou Arthur Dayne com os olhos na floresta em que eles estavam adentrando – Aproveitando esse momento trágico dos Lannister, os Tyrell invadiram o Rochedo Castely e enfiaram a cabeça dos últimos filhos de Tywin em um espigão. Achei um ótimo plano, sem os seus poderosos representantes, os leões se dispersaram e os que resistem estão em Porto Real.

Lyanna respirou aliviada, seu amor havia participado da captura de Jaime Lannister e os deuses interferiram e não deixou-o sair machucado. Só a lobinha sabia o quanto rezava pela vida de sua família, incluindo seu amor. Sentiu um chute de seu bebê.

_É um menino._

- E o que dizem de Ned? – perguntou curiosa, ela já sabia que ele estava bem mas precisava ter outras notícias – Vocês sabem se ele participou de uma batalha?

O terreno ficou plano e seco novamente, permitindo com que eles avançassem mais rápido naquela floresta. Arthur não gostava de florestas e também sabiam que o regimento nortenho estava próximo. O problema é que Lyanna não sabia o que eles fariam quando descobrissem, claro que ao vê-la, que ela estava grávida do atual Rei Targaryen. Não mais o último Targaryen, o que complicará toda a rebelião.

Oswell deu de ombros.

- Os Stark são famosos pelo temperamento selvagem, sei que ele andou matando alguns vassalos dos Tyrell... – começou pensativo, acelerando o seu trote juntamente com Lyanna - ...sem ofensas, minha Rainha.

Ela riu, era uma loba-gigante e muito mais selvagem do que uma nortenha comum.

- Sou uma loba acima de tudo, o Norte selvagem está em minha veias – comentou cômica, fazendo-o rir, mas Arthur fez um barulho com os lábios, pedindo silêncio. Todos ficaram sérios, estavam saindo da floresta e uma fumaça estava subindo no horizonte. Havia gente ali. O coração da lobinha começou a bater mais rápido e seu sangue circulava com maior intensidade em seu corpo, proporcionando até um pequeno movimento dele, de Jon. Tratando de ficar calma, ela respirou fundo.

A verdade é que para manter a resistência de Jon, tinha que manter a sua.

- Nervosa, Vossa Graça? – perguntou Gerald, chegando perto com as duas criadas que já estavam muito boas na arte da equitação. Se não estivessem, seriam jumentas duplamente classificadas. Lyanna olhou para a sua mão, tremia igual vara verde. Lyanna assentiu, mordendo seu lábio inferior quando eles avançaram lentamente naquele campo aberto – Me sinto um suicida.

Lyanna sorriu com a frase dele, de certa forma estava doida para encontrar com Ned novamente... mas o que a preocupava é que não era só Ned que estava ali. Ela tinha quase certeza que Robert também estava, eles são melhores amigos, cresceram juntos, fazem suas coisas juntos e claro que estão guerreando juntos. Ela, chegando ali na cara e na coragem, deveria esperar toda a sorte de reações.

Rhaegar não saberia o que fazer quando soubesse que ela fugira da Torre da Alegria com seus três melhores amigos. De início, ele não entenderá. De início.

- Eu me sinto uma louca – confessou rindo de si, arrancando olhares divertidos das criadas, que eram bem quietas.

Oswell deu de ombros.

- Tem três cavaleiros, Vossa Graça, eles devem servir para alguma coisa – falou em um tom cômico, piscando um olho na tentativa de dá-la uma maior força de vontade para encarar aquela loucura.

_Não posso ficar com medo ou me abater, eu sou Lyanna Stark e além disso, uma Targaryen de casamento que tem o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro em meu ventre. Independente do que acontecer comigo, meus cavaleiros me protegerão e Ned me ajudará, eu sei que ajudará._

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, preparando o seu emocional. Ainda trêmula, respirou fundo. Não poderia deixar a sua resistência cair, Jon sentirá se cair, então o segredo era não se deixar abater. Avançando lentamente, a fumaça saía do interior de algumas dezenas de barracas e tendas cinzentas com o logo-gigante estampado em todos os lugares. Procurando outros estandartes, Lyanna achou o veado dos Baratheon.

_O viado do Robert._

Engoliu em seco, eles ainda avançavam, descendo a colina e logo avistados pelos vigias das torres de observação recém-contruídas.

Lyanna olhou para seus cavaleiros, sem saber o que falar, o que agradecer.

- O que vocês pensam de mim? – perguntou um pouco insegura.

Arthur sorriu, piscando um olho.

- Uma loba-gigante agressiva e selvagem.

O sorriso da loba-gigante estava trêmulo.

- O juramento que vocês fizeram à Rhagaer...

Oswell balançou a cabeça imediatamente.

- Estamos cumprindo o nosso juramento e independente de onde você for, estaremos atrás, minha Rainha.

Gerald assentiu.

- Guardando-a assim como o Rei nos ordenou.

Lyanna suspirou, se eles estavam se arriscando era porque Rhaegar estava cego de fúria e isso nunca foi bom para um homem em momentos decisivos.

- Obrigada – agradeceu sinceramente enquanto alguns outros vigias saíam das torres e adentravam o regimento rapidamente – Só não sei o que vou falar com Rhaegar sobre vocês caso a guerra termine bem para nós. Vou levar umas broncas bonitas mas tentarei poupá-los, já basta de loucura e inconsequência da parte de todos nós, não acham?

Eles riram, eram ótimos amigos e ainda os melhores amigos do seu amor. Rhaegar escolheu certo todos que o rodeiam.

_Que saudade, meu amor._

Ela voltou seu olhar impenetrável para o regimento, já sabiam quem era.

Ned ficava frustrado pelas notícias da guerra que Robert teve a ideia de levantar porque antes de seu pai e irmão morrerem, já havia concentração para uma possível rebelião. O então Lorde de Winterfell acordava e dormia sentindo a culpa de não ter impedido os atos temerários dos irmãos e não ter montado em um cavalo e seguido Rhaegar quando os viu. Ele não sabia porque aquilo não passara por sua mente, talvez ele estivesse tão desnorteado com a imagem que nada funcionou dentro dele. O mais frustrante ainda era que nenhum deles teve a iniciativa de montar um cavalo e entrar na floresta escura que Rhaegar havia encarado. Logo se sentiu um covarde, representando uma família totalmente desestruturada e sem poder ir até Porto Real porque, depois dos feitos com o seu pai e irmão mais velho, todos já sabiam que Rhaegar estava em Dorne, não ali. O problema era que NINGUÉM tinha a menor ideia de onde um homem com uma aparência tão marcante consegue se esconder atravessando Westeros.

Até teve que se casar com a noiva de Bran, para sua humilhação. Não há nada pior do que se casar com a pretendente de um irmão que morreu, este sendo insubstituível. Bran era um exemplo para todos, seja dentro das muralhas de Winterfell ou no resto do continente. Ned não sabia se conseguiria dar conta de ser o Lorde de Winterfell após todas essas tragédias. De vez em quando batia uma tristeza porque apenas Ned ajudou sua irmã mais nova a ir até Harrenhal com eles com a desculpa de ter Robert Baratheon como um possível noivo.

Já este último estava se mostrando um touro teimoso e orgulhoso, o que ele já era mas havia uma diferença: Rhaegar havia reaparecido depois de alguns meses oculto em Dorne. O irmão mais novo de Robert foi morto pelos Tyrell, o motivo foi que não estavam aceitando as condições do tratado de guerra que os Baratheon estavam oferecendo. Jardim de Cima não seria palco de batalhas entre o Norte e o extremo Sul, então resolveram escolher Dorne e os Targaryen para entrar na guerra. Foi um espanto geral, ninguém imaginava que isso poderia acontecer.

Ned sorriu amagurado.

_Não posso confiar em mais nada senão dá errado._

Catelyn ficaria em Correrio enquanto eles guerreavam, pelo menos isso o acalmava.

Havia um remorso tomando conta dele: os Lannister e Porto Real.

Massacraram todos que estavam na Fortaleza Vermelha, o Regicida já estava morto pelas mãos de Rhaegar Targaryen, que agora é considerado Rei em metade de Westeros. Mataram as crianças de Rhaegar enquanto elas dormiam e isso realmente tirava o sono do Lorde de Winterfell. Independente da situação, as crianças e gestantes tinham que ser poupadas imediatamente, não seria certo e muito menos honrado matá-las. Mas esses aliados traiçoeiros, os Lannister, encontraram um fim violento, do mesmo jeito que fizeram com Porto Real, que é o local onde todos os Lannister estavam agora, fugindo do massacre que os Tyrell e seus vassalos aplicaram pelo Sul em Rochedo Casterly, até a cabeça de Cersei Lannister, a única filha de Tywin, estava em um espigão na estrada que vai para Correrio, fazendo-o pensar em Catelyn novamente.

Eles tomaram Ponto Tempestade, Rochedo Casterly e possuíam territórios incrivelmente vantajosos, como Jardim de Cima e Dorne.

Benjen sempre estava ao seu lado, pelo menos. Ele iria para a Patrulha logo depois da guerra.

Se eles viverem.

Sentados ao redor de uma mesa cheia de mapas, Ned, Robert, Benjen e alguns dos representantes de seus vassalos procuravam alguma estratégia eficaz. Stannis estava ganhando tempo ao derrotar alguns vassalos dos Martell que subiam pela Estrada do Rei. E ainda existiam notícias piores.

A preocupação era notável na face de todos eles.

- Meu batedor disse que Porto Real está cercada pelos vassalos dos Targaryen, irão tomar a cidade numa questão de tempo já que os Lannister saquearam a cidade inteira, que não tem nenhum recurso para defender os próprios Lannister que fugiram pra lá – informou um dos vassalos, um velho experiente mas que não tinha tanto fôlego para guerra como antes. Ned suspirou, _não sei mais o que vai me aparecer de ruim_ – Rhaegar está no comando para tomar Porto Real com ajuda dos Martell, pegando o lado sul da cidade.

Benjen assentiu, pensativo. Ned pensava em contatar Jon Arryn, procurando conselhos mas então Robert e seu ego revelaram algo que foi rejeitado veementemente por ele.

- Rhaegar aceitou o combate individual – ele parecia satisfeito, acariciando o seu martelo de guerra e ansiando pelo momento de acabar com ele, pelo menos tentar já que Rhaegar era um espadachim com uma educação de guerra impecável, sendo o melhor amigo do homem mais temido de Westeros, o homem que quando vai lutar com o outro, este sua frio e trava. Arthur Dayne tinha esse efeito sob os seus oponentes, isso que preocupava Ned – Logo ele estará no Tridente, aí vamos ver quem é quem.

Robert era o seu melhor amigo mas tinha que ter uma longa e séria conversa com ele. Mas depois, não na frente dos vassalos.

- E os Frey? – perguntou para Benjen, que havia ficado de informar o que se passava nas Gêmeas.

- Então enrolando – respondeu diretamente, tão novo e tão velho... a guerra tinha esse efeito em todos – Mentem quando falam que já mandaram um regimento até Harrenhal, aí quando eu perguntei quem estava liderando, uma carta apareceu do nada falando que todos foram massacrados pelos Tyrell.

Um dos vassalos revirou os olhos, desgostoso.

- Típico.

Ned assentiu, os Frey eram aliados ausentes e só serviam para fazer a ligação entre o Norte e o Sul. Pelo menos isso eles tinham

- Os Frey estão ausentes, os Lannister estão dispersados, os Martell tomaram Ponta Tempestade e estão marchando até Porto Real, os Tyrell massacraram o Oeste, tomando a posse das propriedades dos Lannister, os Arryn estão passando por Harrenhal até Donzela Rosa, os Tully estão se preparando para um possível ataque dos Tyrell e nós, Stark e Baratheon, somos os únicos no Tridente – Ned falou sério, dentro de si estava frustrado pois ninguém esperava a aliança dos Tyrell com os Martell. Cada vez mais ele tinha a sensação de que a guerra estava sendo vencida apenas por muita gente acreditar que Rhaegar é o verdadeiro Rei. Até os camponeses, que nada sabiam de nada, eram partidários dos Targaryen._ Como colocar um Baratheon no Trono de Ferro nesta precária situação?_ – Até parece que fomos amaldiçoados pela natureza, essas chuvas no Tridente estão impedindo nosso deslocamento.

- Mas Rhaegar aceitou o combate individual – argumentou Robert, tentando levantar o astral de Ned, era quase impossível fazê-lo. Benjen não estava prestando atenção neles, apenas saiu da tenda para atender um chamado de um dos vigias do acampamento – Os Tyrell e Martell só se uniram sob o estandarte dele, então se ele morrer, morre o último dragão e aí os Targaryen cairão permanentemente.

Alguns dos vassalos pediram licença para sair e apenas Robert e Ned continuaram conversando sobre Rhaegar enquanto os outros examinavam melhor os mapas.

- Rhaegar é praticamente irmão de Arthur Dayne, Robert – Ned tentou novamente, ele queria que Robert calasse a boca para não colocar mais da vida privada dos dois na frente dos vassalos, algo que o pai sempre ensinou – Já passou por sua mente que Rhaegar pode se aproximar com a desculpa do combate individual só para pegarmos-nos de surpresa?

Robert revirou os olhos impacientemente, colocando o martelo de guerra em cima da mesa.

- Você parece um velho, Ned.

Sem tempo para uma reação ao que Robert lhe disse, Benjen adentrou a tenda com um ar sério e chocado, parecendo que estava vendo um fantasma embora obviamente não havia nenhuma construção abandonada por perto. Os olhos estavam arregalados e Ned quase sentiu o pulso dele acelerado. Benjen era tranquilo, era o lobinho, só se assustava se realmente ficasse marcado em si.

Benjen voltou seu olhar para Ned, que estranhou o fato do seu irmão mais novo sair de uma forma e entrar de uma totalmente diferente. E partir daquele momento, Ned começou a ficar nervoso.

- Eddard – Benjen não o chamava assim – Venha aqui fora.

Ele praticamente pulou da cadeira, agitando o tecido que servia como porta da tenda, e... seu coração parou.

Uma jovem de olhos cinzentos, pele muito clara e cabelos castanho-escuro que desciam em cascata até um pouco acima da cintura e... estava grávida. Reconheceu-a imediatamente e seu coração disparou, não sabia o que estava sentindo. Era Lyanna, a sua irmãzinha... mas uma irmãzinha grávida e pálida, acompanhada por... o coração de Ned se apertou... Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent e Gerald Hightower, que são os principais cavaleiros do manto branco, sendo os melhores amigos de Rhaegar. Em todos aqueles segundos, foi como se Ned fosse chicoteado apenas por sua visão.

Ela sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir.

Mas a situação era péssima.

- Pensei que nunca mais te veria... – começou o Lorde de Winterfell, aproximando-se dela para um abraço mas foi bloqueado pelo próprio Arthur Dayne, que encarou-o imponentemente.

- É melhor não tocar na Rainha até segunda ordem, Stark.

Ned ergueu uma sobrancelha, também sentia outra chicotada em suas costas. Voltou seu olhar para Benjen, que deu de ombros e fez uma cara de que nada sabia, que estava mais surpreso e chocado do que ele. Ambos sabiam que aquilo ali era anormalmente inesperado.

'_Rainha' ?_

- Arthur, é o meu irmão... – ela tentou insistir, seus olhos brilhavam.

Que raios estava acontecendo?!

O comandante balançou a cabeça imediatamente, ainda encarando os irmãos Stark com a mão no cabo da espada, que ainda estava na bainha.

- Ordens são ordens, Vossa Graça.

Lyanna deu de ombros, ela estava igual mas diferente. Algo mudou dentro dela...

_Por favor, Lyanna, me fale que esse filho não é de Rhaegar._

Ned não conseguia tirar seus olhos da barriga dela, apesar de tudo, o próprio Rhaegar deveria estar determinado a protegê-la. Os três melhores espadachins de Westeros não era pouca coisa, fariam um imenso estrago em qualquer lugar em que a espada tinha que ser retirada da bainha.

- Ned, a viagem foi longa e eu preciso descansar... – começou com a sua voz de lobinha, embora estivesse mais firme do que antes. Lyanna parecia estar exausta, tinhas olheiras profundas e provavelmente a gestação estava avançada o suficiente para longas viagens, principalmente cavalgadas. O coração de Ned ficou em um beco sem saída, era a irmã dele e não havia quem colocaria as mãos nela enquanto ela estivesse com ele... e com os seus cavaleiros de manto branco também. Ele duvidava que qualquer guerreiro do regimento resolvesse desafiar aqueles três. _Você não tem opção, Eddard _- ...e também quero o suco de laranja que aqueles homens ali estão fazendo.

Independente da situação, ele estava feliz de revê-la bem... err... bem.

- Posso não tocá-la, mas ela pode adentrar a minha tenda, sor? – perguntou com diplomacia, não queria ter a primeira cabeça cortada por Arthur Dayne naquele regimento. Ned sabia que alguns cabeças iriam rolar, afinal, ver que Rhaegar tem um filho na barriga de uma loba seria complicado. Ele o examinou, logo o fez com Benjen e assentiu lentamente. Ned percebeu que os outros dois estavam coletando informações do regimento. _Isso é perigoso _- Venha, Lyanna.

Quando ele foi pegar na mão dela, o comandante afastou-o novamente. Suspirando, Ned teve que se contentar em entrar primeiro e deixar Arthur Dayne entrar na frente, arrancando um olhar assustado de Robert (Ned já estava prevendo o choque que o seu melhor amigo levaria). Após observar por alguns segundos, principalmente o indivíduo que jazia sentado ali dentro, ele conduziu-a até lá com os outros dois cavaleiros atrás de si.

_Vejo que o próprio Rhaegar a guarda como se fosse um tesouro. Péssimo sinal._

Os olhos de Robert encarou os dela, que agora estavam impenetráveis. Não dava para saber o que se passava dentro dela, Ned apenas sabia que Lyanna o mataria se tive a oportunidade.

_Outro péssimo sinal._

Benjen entrou na tenda com um jarro de suco de laranja, colocando-o em cima da mesa e enchendo um copo rapidamente. Ele estava se esforçando para agradar os cavaleiros, Ned faria a mesma coisa se não tivesse aquele indivíduo chocado e definitivamente magoado, provavelmente em algo que o conduza até uma fúria, encarando-a sem acreditar no que via.

Mas o estrago foi quando Robert colocou os olhos na barriga dela. O ódio tomou conta daqueles os olhos azul-claro mas Arthur Dayne estava entre eles.

- Sente-se, irmãzinha – pediu Benjen, parecendo estar mais preocupado com ela do que com qualquer outra coisa. Ned também estava preocupado com ela, mas tinha certas coisas que não poderia ignorar, principalmente um Robert terminantemente e intensamente perturbado. Puxando uma cadeira, Benjen sinalizou que ela poderia se sentar.

_Benjen... porque age como se ela realmente fosse a Rainha?_

Lyanna sentou e Arthur Dayne posicionou-se atrás dela, atento a qualquer sinal de qualquer coisa.

_Isso que eu chamo de proteção._

Os outros dois arranjaram posições estratégicas na tenda, caso dê errado a conversa.

Sem saber o que fazer, Ned e Benjen se sentaram, ignorando a face avermelhada de raiva que Robert estava mostrando.

_Taí algo que ele não pode lutar contra._

O Lorde de Winterfell ficou surpreso ao ver que ao retirar as luvas de couro, Lyanna tinha um dragão de três cabeças feito de rubi usado como um bracelete e um anel com o mesmo símbolo, com pedras negras e... as garras eram de vidro de dragão. Isso fazia parte de uma história preciosa dos Targaryen e cada vez mais que ele adentrasse o novo mundo de Lyanna, mais ele se arrependia em tê-la deixado ir embora com Rhaegar.

_Ele não a forçou, claramente._

- Espero não ter nada neste suco, Stark – falou Arthur Dayne em seu típico tom de quem está protegendo uma pessoa que daria a vida. _Pelos deuses!_

- Não há nada, sor – garantiu-lhe enquanto encarava Robert, pedindo mentalmente para que ele mantivesse a cabeça no lugar.

Lyanna tomou o copo inteiro de suco, sorrindo logo depois.

- Eu fiquei com um desejo tão grande de tomar suco de laranja ao ver aqueles homens seus prepararem para eles – confessou respirando fundo, agora encarando Ned, Benjen e Robert com os olhos mais... Stark, ou seja, desconfiados. Ned não acreditava que a própria irmã desconfiava dele. _Rhaegar a fez Rainha, Ned. _– Meus desejos estão cada vez mais fortes e não tenho tantos enjoos como antes.

- Você veio cavalgando até aqui? - perguntou Benjen bem manso.

_Acho que a melhor coisa que Benjen faz é deixá-la bem._

Lyanna assentiu, deixando Ned abismado.

- Lyanna... onde você estava? – perguntou Robert, entrando na conversa e segurando o seu temperamento. Ele poderia ser impulso mas não era estúpido. Ned torcia para que nenhum dos cavaleiros de... Lyanna resolvesse decapitar Robert.

Seu olhar mudou completamente ao encará-lo. Estava impenetrável, o que era de doce havia se tornado gélido como as neves do Inverno nortenho e não havia nada de adorável neste Inverno, como Ned rapidamente percebeu.

_Ela sabe que Robert exigiu um combate individual com Rhaegar, é quase que palpável a raiva que Lyanna sente por Robert._

Analisando-a bem, é possível falar que Rhaegar é muito querido por ela.

_Outro péssimo fator._

Arthur Dayne colocou a mão no cabo de sua espada, demonstrando que ela tinha que ser tratada como uma rainha e não apenas mais uma Lyanna em Westeros.

- Em Dorne, com o meu marido – respondeu diretamente. Ned sentia outra chicotada no ar, tanto para ele quanto para Robert. Benjen saiu da tenda para fazer sabe-se o quê, pedindo licença para os três cavaleiros de manto branco. No fundo, Ned esperava que Benjen não fizesse o que ele estava pensando – Para deixar claro, eu fugi de Harrenhal porque quis, muito diferente do que estão falando por aí. Nos casamos no jardim de Inverno de Harrenhal e fugimos para a Torre da Alegria, em Dorne. Apenas para deixar claro que eu amo muito o meu marido e que aceitei fugir com ele por causa disso.

Ele estava sem chão e apostava que Robert estava pior ainda.

_Ela sabe que vão querer matá-la e sabe mais ainda que eu nunca deixarei encostar nenhuma espada nela, muito menos nesse estágio da gravidez. Seus cavaleiros também darão a vida por ela, provavelmente um juramento foi feito, então não será nada fácil se alguém tentar conspirar. Colocando-a em minha proteção, também colocarei o filho de Rhaegar em segurança. Lyanna foi esperta e pensou como uma mente feita para a guerra, sutilezas como esta que ganham uma guerra. Tenho quase certeza que Rhaegar não sabe que ela está por aqui._

- Você era minha noiva – argumentou Robert, era nítida a vontade gritar com ela mas naquela situação, com tantos pares de olhos observando-o... nunca chegaria a esse estágio, até porque Ned a protegeria de qualquer coisa, seja do seu melhor amigo ou do pior inimigo – Iríamos casar, Lyanna.

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecia uma muralha gelada.

- Não, nunca iríamos nos casar porque nunca desejei este noivado, mesmo se Rhaegar não aparecesse eu continuaria rejeitando a sua proposta, Baratheon.

Humm... ela chamou-o pelo sobrenome. Porque isso soou tão Targaryen?

Quando Ned percebeu que Robert iria insistir, ele se levantou imediatamente. Aquela era a sua irmã e grávida do último dragão, não deixaria que nada a prejudicasse.

_Agora que a tenho perto de mim, não deixarei Robert afastá-la novamente._

É inútil pensar que ele conseguiria segurá-la por muito tempo tendo aqueles três cavaleiros com as espadas juramentadas aos Targaryen.

- Vamos para a minha tenda, Lya... – Arthur Dayne lhe lançou novamente aquele olhar de autoridade. Ned suspirou, não havia outro jeito de lidar com ela enquanto aqueles três a seguiam para tudo quanto é lugar – Vamos para a minha tenda, minha Rainha.

'_Minha Rainha'?_

_Ela é minha irmã e Rainha do meu inimigo, esperando um filho dele. Não posso fazer nada a não ser..._

(...)

Os dois cavaleiros estavam guardando a entrada da tenda do Lorde de Winterfell enquanto o principal, Arthur Dayne, permanecia em pé e ao lado da cadeira extremamente confortável que Lyanna estava sentada e sem as botas esperando a criada que ela trouxe de Dorne esquentar a água e fazer uma massagem em seus pés. Lyanna sorria tranquilamente, como se o mundo não estivesse desabando ao lado dela, ou estava bem consciente disso mas sabia que Ned não conseguiria ficar contra ela.

Ela tinha o único filho de Rhaegar dentro de si, o que Ned poderia fazer?

Protegendo-a, protegeria os Targaryan... mas nunca se oporia à ela, o que faz dele um... vira-casaca?

Ned estava sentindo tantas coisas que não sabia discernir mais, apenas queria a sua irmãzinha saudável, viva e feliz... o que significa criar o herdeiro do último dragão. Isso é o mesmo que ser um vira-casaca, caso isso realmente acontecesse... o orgulho Stark dele ficaria em frangalhos, tudo poderia ficar assim, menos a sua irmãzinha.

- Eu pensava que era frescura quando uma grávida reclamava de dores nos pés – comentou soltando um leve gemido de alívio enquanto a criada a massageava habilmente. _Provavelmente Rhaegar as escolheu a dedo_.

- Robert está arrasado – puxou este assunto acidentalmente, havia tanta coisa para se falar mas foi essa inutilidade que saiu de seus lábios, que deram um sorriso discreto para não carregar a frase – Ele estava contando que Rhaegar te sequestrou enquanto você morria de amores por ele.

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Eu sempre falei que você deveria ter dado um basta na imaginação daquele... enfim, o importante é que conheci Rhaegar – ela sorriu, estava claramente apaixonada.

_Outra chicotada._

- Você sente bem quando está perto dele? – perguntou-a curioso, não era bem essa a imagem do último dragão que todos tinham.

Ned sorria internamente, para o choque do mesmo.

- Ahhh... – Lyanna abriu um sorriso apaixonado, encarando-o de uma forma que só fazia com os irmãos: sinceridade - ...Rhaegar é carinhoso, inteligente e honrado, Ned. Você se surpreenderia se o conhecer pois sei que essa coisa de Harrenhal atingiu o modo que você o vê. Em nenhum momento ele me forçou, na verdade ele queria chegar na Torre da Alegria e depois... você sabe... mas aí eu resolvi que iria ser na floresta mesmo, ainda na Campina.

_Não acredito que minha própria irmã forçou Rhaegar Targaryen._

- Você sabe como a guerra iniciou, não é? – perguntou só para confirmar, queria saber a resposta dela.

A lobinha respirou fundo, como se aquele assunto fosse algo que ela não gostava de lembrar. Ned também não gostava mas era a cruel realidade.

- Chegar em Porto Real exigindo a presença de Rhaegar e falando que ia matá-lo não ajudou em nada, afinal, ele estava comigo, me protegende e amando – respondeu com a língua afiada. Ned reconhecia que os pai e irmão foram muito impetuosos, a fúria os cegou e era isso que ele temia em Robert e Rhaegar. Os dois estavam em fúria – Achei estranho vocês se esquecerem que quem estava sentado no Trono de Ferro era um homem completamente louco, ainda insisto que nada disso estaria acontecendo se vocês tivessem ido atrás mim, afinal, era só pegar o cavalo e partir pra floresta, o que vocês esperaram tanto?

Ned não sabia responder.

- E agora você chega com Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, Gerold Hightower e o filho de Rhaegar na barriga – falou sem saber se faria a coisa certa em protegê-la dos próprios homens, ele sabia que ela seria sequestrada caso os três cavaleiros comessem mosca. O que era improvável. Mas mesmo assim, a vida de Lyanna dependia da vida do tal... Jon, então para ter a irmã, Ned precisava desvincular o Norte com a rebelião de Robert. Ele só não sabia por onde começava tudo aquilo, o seu orgulho iria ser chicotado eternamente... mas ele também sua irmã viva, o que só restava abandonar o seu orgulho e... dar para trás na guerra.

- Sou uma Stark, Ned, se eu chegar até o Trono de Ferro ainda... Rainha, com meu filho como herdeiro... – Ned sorriu internamente, ela sabia que ele teria uma reação daquela sem nem ao menos perguntá-lo. Agora seria o plano que ela tinha feito com os cavaleiros do manto branco - ...o Norte só terá a ganhar, assim como seus aliados, Ned. Os Tully e Stark só terão a ganhar. Sei que os Frey já estão te deixando na mão e os Tully estão na frente dos Tyrell, sua Catelyn está lá e você nada pode fazer pois ela, provavelmente, já está com o seu filho na barriga.

Ned parou e pensou.

- Você está me dizendo que, como Rainha, pode nos beneficiar e até mesmo nos livrar das consequências caso eu desistir? – perguntou pensativo.

Lyanna assentiu.

_Que irmã sem juízo. Se fosse Bran iria mandá-la para Winterfell e escondê-la do mundo._

Mas ele não era Bran e não conseguia vê-la naquele estado sem querer que ela fique bem.

- Rhaegar já está acabando com os Lannister e não terá outro motivo a não ser essa rixa com Robert, já que você agora conhece toda a verdade, meu irmão – argumentou novamente, os argumentos eram inteligentes mas a sua honra seria manchado se fosse obrigado a se retirar da guerra – Sei que meu marido está vencendo a guerra, Ned. No jogo dos tronos, você ganha ou perde...e não me obrigue vê-lo na hora que você perder, meu irmão.

**N/A: Muito obrigado pelos comentários, estou super empolgada com essa fic e prometo que terá muitas coisas novas que o nosso desgraçado e amado Martin resolveu não colocar ou não fazer. Espero comentários, como sempre. Beijos!**


	7. Eddard II

Ned ficava frustrado pelas notícias da guerra que Robert teve a ideia de levantar porque antes de seu pai e irmão morrerem, já havia concentração para uma possível rebelião. O então Lorde de Winterfell acordava e dormia sentindo a culpa de não ter impedido os atos temerários dos irmãos e não ter montado em um cavalo e seguido Rhaegar quando os viu. Ele não sabia porque aquilo não passara por sua mente, talvez ele estivesse tão desnorteado com a imagem que nada funcionou dentro dele. O mais frustrante ainda era que nenhum deles teve a iniciativa de montar um cavalo e entrar na floresta escura que Rhaegar havia encarado. Logo se sentiu um covarde, representando uma família totalmente desestruturada e sem poder ir até Porto Real porque, depois dos feitos com o seu pai e irmão mais velho, todos já sabiam que Rhaegar estava em Dorne, não ali. O problema era que NINGUÉM tinha a menor ideia de onde um homem com uma aparência tão marcante consegue se esconder atravessando Westeros.

Até teve que se casar com a noiva de Bran, para sua humilhação. Não há nada pior do que se casar com a pretendente de um irmão que morreu, este sendo insubstituível. Bran era um exemplo para todos, seja dentro das muralhas de Winterfell ou no resto do continente. Ned não sabia se conseguiria dar conta de ser o Lorde de Winterfell após todas essas tragédias. De vez em quando batia uma tristeza porque apenas Ned ajudou sua irmã mais nova a ir até Harrenhal com eles com a desculpa de ter Robert Baratheon como um possível noivo.

Já este último estava se mostrando um touro teimoso e orgulhoso, o que ele já era mas havia uma diferença: Rhaegar havia reaparecido depois de alguns meses oculto em Dorne. O irmão mais novo de Robert foi morto pelos Tyrell, o motivo foi que não estavam aceitando as condições do tratado de guerra que os Baratheon estavam oferecendo. Jardim de Cima não seria palco de batalhas entre o Norte e o extremo Sul, então resolveram escolher Dorne e os Targaryen para entrar na guerra. Foi um espanto geral, ninguém imaginava que isso poderia acontecer.

Ned sorriu amagurado.

_Não posso confiar em mais nada senão dá errado._

Catelyn ficaria em Correrio enquanto eles guerreavam, pelo menos isso o acalmava.

Havia um remorso tomando conta dele: os Lannister e Porto Real.

Massacraram todos que estavam na Fortaleza Vermelha, o Regicida já estava morto pelas mãos de Rhaegar Targaryen, que agora é considerado Rei em metade de Westeros. Mataram as crianças de Rhaegar enquanto elas dormiam e isso realmente tirava o sono do Lorde de Winterfell. Independente da situação, as crianças e gestantes tinham que ser poupadas imediatamente, não seria certo e muito menos honrado matá-las. Mas esses aliados traiçoeiros, os Lannister, encontraram um fim violento, do mesmo jeito que fizeram com Porto Real, que é o local onde todos os Lannister estavam agora, fugindo do massacre que os Tyrell e seus vassalos aplicaram pelo Sul em Rochedo Casterly, até a cabeça de Cersei Lannister, a única filha de Tywin, estava em um espigão na estrada que vai para Correrio, fazendo-o pensar em Catelyn novamente.

Eles tomaram Ponto Tempestade, Rochedo Casterly e possuíam territórios incrivelmente vantajosos, como Jardim de Cima e Dorne.

Benjen sempre estava ao seu lado, pelo menos. Ele iria para a Patrulha logo depois da guerra.

Se eles viverem.

Sentados ao redor de uma mesa cheia de mapas, Ned, Robert, Benjen e alguns dos representantes de seus vassalos procuravam alguma estratégia eficaz. Stannis estava ganhando tempo ao derrotar alguns vassalos dos Martell que subiam pela Estrada do Rei. E ainda existiam notícias piores.

A preocupação era notável na face de todos eles.

- Meu batedor disse que Porto Real está cercada pelos vassalos dos Targaryen, irão tomar a cidade numa questão de tempo já que os Lannister saquearam a cidade inteira, que não tem nenhum recurso para defender os próprios Lannister que fugiram pra lá – informou um dos vassalos, um velho experiente mas que não tinha tanto fôlego para guerra como antes. Ned suspirou, _não sei mais o que vai me aparecer de ruim_ – Rhaegar está no comando para tomar Porto Real com ajuda dos Martell, pegando o lado sul da cidade.

Benjen assentiu, pensativo. Ned pensava em contatar Jon Arryn, procurando conselhos mas então Robert e seu ego revelaram algo que foi rejeitado veementemente por ele.

- Rhaegar aceitou o combate individual – ele parecia satisfeito, acariciando o seu martelo de guerra e ansiando pelo momento de acabar com ele, pelo menos tentar já que Rhaegar era um espadachim com uma educação de guerra impecável, sendo o melhor amigo do homem mais temido de Westeros, o homem que quando vai lutar com o outro, este sua frio e trava. Arthur Dayne tinha esse efeito sob os seus oponentes, isso que preocupava Ned – Logo ele estará no Tridente, aí vamos ver quem é quem.

Robert era o seu melhor amigo mas tinha que ter uma longa e séria conversa com ele. Mas depois, não na frente dos vassalos.

- E os Frey? – perguntou para Benjen, que havia ficado de informar o que se passava nas Gêmeas.

- Então enrolando – respondeu diretamente, tão novo e tão velho... a guerra tinha esse efeito em todos – Mentem quando falam que já mandaram um regimento até Harrenhal, aí quando eu perguntei quem estava liderando, uma carta apareceu do nada falando que todos foram massacrados pelos Tyrell.

Um dos vassalos revirou os olhos, desgostoso.

- Típico.

Ned assentiu, os Frey eram aliados ausentes e só serviam para fazer a ligação entre o Norte e o Sul. Pelo menos isso eles tinham

- Os Frey estão ausentes, os Lannister estão dispersados, os Martell tomaram Ponta Tempestade e estão marchando até Porto Real, os Tyrell massacraram o Oeste, tomando a posse das propriedades dos Lannister, os Arryn estão passando por Harrenhal até Donzela Rosa, os Tully estão se preparando para um possível ataque dos Tyrell e nós, Stark e Baratheon, somos os únicos no Tridente – Ned falou sério, dentro de si estava frustrado pois ninguém esperava a aliança dos Tyrell com os Martell. Cada vez mais ele tinha a sensação de que a guerra estava sendo vencida apenas por muita gente acreditar que Rhaegar é o verdadeiro Rei. Até os camponeses, que nada sabiam de nada, eram partidários dos Targaryen._ Como colocar um Baratheon no Trono de Ferro nesta precária situação?_ – Até parece que fomos amaldiçoados pela natureza, essas chuvas no Tridente estão impedindo nosso deslocamento.

- Mas Rhaegar aceitou o combate individual – argumentou Robert, tentando levantar o astral de Ned, era quase impossível fazê-lo. Benjen não estava prestando atenção neles, apenas saiu da tenda para atender um chamado de um dos vigias do acampamento – Os Tyrell e Martell só se uniram sob o estandarte dele, então se ele morrer, morre o último dragão e aí os Targaryen cairão permanentemente.

Alguns dos vassalos pediram licença para sair e apenas Robert e Ned continuaram conversando sobre Rhaegar enquanto os outros examinavam melhor os mapas.

- Rhaegar é praticamente irmão de Arthur Dayne, Robert – Ned tentou novamente, ele queria que Robert calasse a boca para não colocar mais da vida privada dos dois na frente dos vassalos, algo que o pai sempre ensinou – Já passou por sua mente que Rhaegar pode se aproximar com a desculpa do combate individual só para pegarmos-nos de surpresa?

Robert revirou os olhos impacientemente, colocando o martelo de guerra em cima da mesa.

- Você parece um velho, Ned.

Sem tempo para uma reação ao que Robert lhe disse, Benjen adentrou a tenda com um ar sério e chocado, parecendo que estava vendo um fantasma embora obviamente não havia nenhuma construção abandonada por perto. Os olhos estavam arregalados e Ned quase sentiu o pulso dele acelerado. Benjen era tranquilo, era o lobinho, só se assustava se realmente ficasse marcado em si.

Benjen voltou seu olhar para Ned, que estranhou o fato do seu irmão mais novo sair de uma forma e entrar de uma totalmente diferente. E partir daquele momento, Ned começou a ficar nervoso.

- Eddard – Benjen não o chamava assim – Venha aqui fora.

Ele praticamente pulou da cadeira, agitando o tecido que servia como porta da tenda, e... seu coração parou.

Uma jovem de olhos cinzentos, pele muito clara e cabelos castanho-escuro que desciam em cascata até um pouco acima da cintura e... estava grávida. Reconheceu-a imediatamente e seu coração disparou, não sabia o que estava sentindo. Era Lyanna, a sua irmãzinha... mas uma irmãzinha grávida e pálida, acompanhada por... o coração de Ned se apertou... Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent e Gerald Hightower, que são os principais cavaleiros do manto branco, sendo os melhores amigos de Rhaegar. Em todos aqueles segundos, foi como se Ned fosse chicoteado apenas por sua visão.

Ela sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir.

Mas a situação era péssima.

- Pensei que nunca mais te veria... – começou o Lorde de Winterfell, aproximando-se dela para um abraço mas foi bloqueado pelo próprio Arthur Dayne, que encarou-o imponentemente.

- É melhor não tocar na Rainha até segunda ordem, Stark.

Ned ergueu uma sobrancelha, também sentia outra chicotada em suas costas. Voltou seu olhar para Benjen, que deu de ombros e fez uma cara de que nada sabia, que estava mais surpreso e chocado do que ele. Ambos sabiam que aquilo ali era anormalmente inesperado.

'_Rainha' ?_

- Arthur, é o meu irmão... – ela tentou insistir, seus olhos brilhavam.

Que raios estava acontecendo?!

O comandante balançou a cabeça imediatamente, ainda encarando os irmãos Stark com a mão no cabo da espada, que ainda estava na bainha.

- Ordens são ordens, Vossa Graça.

Lyanna deu de ombros, ela estava igual mas diferente. Algo mudou dentro dela...

_Por favor, Lyanna, me fale que esse filho não é de Rhaegar._

Ned não conseguia tirar seus olhos da barriga dela, apesar de tudo, o próprio Rhaegar deveria estar determinado a protegê-la. Os três melhores espadachins de Westeros não era pouca coisa, fariam um imenso estrago em qualquer lugar em que a espada tinha que ser retirada da bainha.

- Ned, a viagem foi longa e eu preciso descansar... – começou com a sua voz de lobinha, embora estivesse mais firme do que antes. Lyanna parecia estar exausta, tinhas olheiras profundas e provavelmente a gestação estava avançada o suficiente para longas viagens, principalmente cavalgadas. O coração de Ned ficou em um beco sem saída, era a irmã dele e não havia quem colocaria as mãos nela enquanto ela estivesse com ele... e com os seus cavaleiros de manto branco também. Ele duvidava que qualquer guerreiro do regimento resolvesse desafiar aqueles três. _Você não tem opção, Eddard _- ...e também quero o suco de laranja que aqueles homens ali estão fazendo.

Independente da situação, ele estava feliz de revê-la bem... err... bem.

- Posso não tocá-la, mas ela pode adentrar a minha tenda, sor? – perguntou com diplomacia, não queria ter a primeira cabeça cortada por Arthur Dayne naquele regimento. Ned sabia que alguns cabeças iriam rolar, afinal, ver que Rhaegar tem um filho na barriga de uma loba seria complicado. Ele o examinou, logo o fez com Benjen e assentiu lentamente. Ned percebeu que os outros dois estavam coletando informações do regimento. _Isso é perigoso _- Venha, Lyanna.

Quando ele foi pegar na mão dela, o comandante afastou-o novamente. Suspirando, Ned teve que se contentar em entrar primeiro e deixar Arthur Dayne entrar na frente, arrancando um olhar assustado de Robert (Ned já estava prevendo o choque que o seu melhor amigo levaria). Após observar por alguns segundos, principalmente o indivíduo que jazia sentado ali dentro, ele conduziu-a até lá com os outros dois cavaleiros atrás de si.

_Vejo que o próprio Rhaegar a guarda como se fosse um tesouro. Péssimo sinal._

Os olhos de Robert encarou os dela, que agora estavam impenetráveis. Não dava para saber o que se passava dentro dela, Ned apenas sabia que Lyanna o mataria se tive a oportunidade.

_Outro péssimo sinal._

Benjen entrou na tenda com um jarro de suco de laranja, colocando-o em cima da mesa e enchendo um copo rapidamente. Ele estava se esforçando para agradar os cavaleiros, Ned faria a mesma coisa se não tivesse aquele indivíduo chocado e definitivamente magoado, provavelmente em algo que o conduza até uma fúria, encarando-a sem acreditar no que via.

Mas o estrago foi quando Robert colocou os olhos na barriga dela. O ódio tomou conta daqueles os olhos azul-claro mas Arthur Dayne estava entre eles.

- Sente-se, irmãzinha – pediu Benjen, parecendo estar mais preocupado com ela do que com qualquer outra coisa. Ned também estava preocupado com ela, mas tinha certas coisas que não poderia ignorar, principalmente um Robert terminantemente e intensamente perturbado. Puxando uma cadeira, Benjen sinalizou que ela poderia se sentar.

_Benjen... porque age como se ela realmente fosse a Rainha?_

Lyanna sentou e Arthur Dayne posicionou-se atrás dela, atento a qualquer sinal de qualquer coisa.

_Isso que eu chamo de proteção._

Os outros dois arranjaram posições estratégicas na tenda, caso dê errado a conversa.

Sem saber o que fazer, Ned e Benjen se sentaram, ignorando a face avermelhada de raiva que Robert estava mostrando.

_Taí algo que ele não pode lutar contra._

O Lorde de Winterfell ficou surpreso ao ver que ao retirar as luvas de couro, Lyanna tinha um dragão de três cabeças feito de rubi usado como um bracelete e um anel com o mesmo símbolo, com pedras negras e... as garras eram de vidro de dragão. Isso fazia parte de uma história preciosa dos Targaryen e cada vez mais que ele adentrasse o novo mundo de Lyanna, mais ele se arrependia em tê-la deixado ir embora com Rhaegar.

_Ele não a forçou, claramente._

- Espero não ter nada neste suco, Stark – falou Arthur Dayne em seu típico tom de quem está protegendo uma pessoa que daria a vida. _Pelos deuses!_

- Não há nada, sor – garantiu-lhe enquanto encarava Robert, pedindo mentalmente para que ele mantivesse a cabeça no lugar.

Lyanna tomou o copo inteiro de suco, sorrindo logo depois.

- Eu fiquei com um desejo tão grande de tomar suco de laranja ao ver aqueles homens seus prepararem para eles – confessou respirando fundo, agora encarando Ned, Benjen e Robert com os olhos mais... Stark, ou seja, desconfiados. Ned não acreditava que a própria irmã desconfiava dele. _Rhaegar a fez Rainha, Ned. _– Meus desejos estão cada vez mais fortes e não tenho tantos enjoos como antes.

- Você veio cavalgando até aqui? - perguntou Benjen bem manso.

_Acho que a melhor coisa que Benjen faz é deixá-la bem._

Lyanna assentiu, deixando Ned abismado.

- Lyanna... onde você estava? – perguntou Robert, entrando na conversa e segurando o seu temperamento. Ele poderia ser impulso mas não era estúpido. Ned torcia para que nenhum dos cavaleiros de... Lyanna resolvesse decapitar Robert.

Seu olhar mudou completamente ao encará-lo. Estava impenetrável, o que era de doce havia se tornado gélido como as neves do Inverno nortenho e não havia nada de adorável neste Inverno, como Ned rapidamente percebeu.

_Ela sabe que Robert exigiu um combate individual com Rhaegar, é quase que palpável a raiva que Lyanna sente por Robert._

Analisando-a bem, é possível falar que Rhaegar é muito querido por ela.

_Outro péssimo fator._

Arthur Dayne colocou a mão no cabo de sua espada, demonstrando que ela tinha que ser tratada como uma rainha e não apenas mais uma Lyanna em Westeros.

- Em Dorne, com o meu marido – respondeu diretamente. Ned sentia outra chicotada no ar, tanto para ele quanto para Robert. Benjen saiu da tenda para fazer sabe-se o quê, pedindo licença para os três cavaleiros de manto branco. No fundo, Ned esperava que Benjen não fizesse o que ele estava pensando – Para deixar claro, eu fugi de Harrenhal porque quis, muito diferente do que estão falando por aí. Nos casamos no jardim de Inverno de Harrenhal e fugimos para a Torre da Alegria, em Dorne. Apenas para deixar claro que eu amo muito o meu marido e que aceitei fugir com ele por causa disso.

Ele estava sem chão e apostava que Robert estava pior ainda.

_Ela sabe que vão querer matá-la e sabe mais ainda que eu nunca deixarei encostar nenhuma espada nela, muito menos nesse estágio da gravidez. Seus cavaleiros também darão a vida por ela, provavelmente um juramento foi feito, então não será nada fácil se alguém tentar conspirar. Colocando-a em minha proteção, também colocarei o filho de Rhaegar em segurança. Lyanna foi esperta e pensou como uma mente feita para a guerra, sutilezas como esta que ganham uma guerra. Tenho quase certeza que Rhaegar não sabe que ela está por aqui._

- Você era minha noiva – argumentou Robert, era nítida a vontade gritar com ela mas naquela situação, com tantos pares de olhos observando-o... nunca chegaria a esse estágio, até porque Ned a protegeria de qualquer coisa, seja do seu melhor amigo ou do pior inimigo – Iríamos casar, Lyanna.

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecia uma muralha gelada.

- Não, nunca iríamos nos casar porque nunca desejei este noivado, mesmo se Rhaegar não aparecesse eu continuaria rejeitando a sua proposta, Baratheon.

Humm... ela chamou-o pelo sobrenome. Porque isso soou tão Targaryen?

Quando Ned percebeu que Robert iria insistir, ele se levantou imediatamente. Aquela era a sua irmã e grávida do último dragão, não deixaria que nada a prejudicasse.

_Agora que a tenho perto de mim, não deixarei Robert afastá-la novamente._

É inútil pensar que ele conseguiria segurá-la por muito tempo tendo aqueles três cavaleiros com as espadas juramentadas aos Targaryen.

- Vamos para a minha tenda, Lya... – Arthur Dayne lhe lançou novamente aquele olhar de autoridade. Ned suspirou, não havia outro jeito de lidar com ela enquanto aqueles três a seguiam para tudo quanto é lugar – Vamos para a minha tenda, minha Rainha.

'_Minha Rainha'?_

_Ela é minha irmã e Rainha do meu inimigo, esperando um filho dele. Não posso fazer nada a não ser..._

(...)

Os dois cavaleiros estavam guardando a entrada da tenda do Lorde de Winterfell enquanto o principal, Arthur Dayne, permanecia em pé e ao lado da cadeira extremamente confortável que Lyanna estava sentada e sem as botas esperando a criada que ela trouxe de Dorne esquentar a água e fazer uma massagem em seus pés. Lyanna sorria tranquilamente, como se o mundo não estivesse desabando ao lado dela, ou estava bem consciente disso mas sabia que Ned não conseguiria ficar contra ela.

Ela tinha o único filho de Rhaegar dentro de si, o que Ned poderia fazer?

Protegendo-a, protegeria os Targaryan... mas nunca se oporia à ela, o que faz dele um... vira-casaca?

Ned estava sentindo tantas coisas que não sabia discernir mais, apenas queria a sua irmãzinha saudável, viva e feliz... o que significa criar o herdeiro do último dragão. Isso é o mesmo que ser um vira-casaca, caso isso realmente acontecesse... o orgulho Stark dele ficaria em frangalhos, tudo poderia ficar assim, menos a sua irmãzinha.

- Eu pensava que era frescura quando uma grávida reclamava de dores nos pés – comentou soltando um leve gemido de alívio enquanto a criada a massageava habilmente. _Provavelmente Rhaegar as escolheu a dedo_.

- Robert está arrasado – puxou este assunto acidentalmente, havia tanta coisa para se falar mas foi essa inutilidade que saiu de seus lábios, que deram um sorriso discreto para não carregar a frase – Ele estava contando que Rhaegar te sequestrou enquanto você morria de amores por ele.

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Eu sempre falei que você deveria ter dado um basta na imaginação daquele... enfim, o importante é que conheci Rhaegar – ela sorriu, estava claramente apaixonada.

_Outra chicotada._

- Você sente bem quando está perto dele? – perguntou-a curioso, não era bem essa a imagem do último dragão que todos tinham.

Ned sorria internamente, para o choque do mesmo.

- Ahhh... – Lyanna abriu um sorriso apaixonado, encarando-o de uma forma que só fazia com os irmãos: sinceridade - ...Rhaegar é carinhoso, inteligente e honrado, Ned. Você se surpreenderia se o conhecer pois sei que essa coisa de Harrenhal atingiu o modo que você o vê. Em nenhum momento ele me forçou, na verdade ele queria chegar na Torre da Alegria e depois... você sabe... mas aí eu resolvi que iria ser na floresta mesmo, ainda na Campina.

_Não acredito que minha própria irmã forçou Rhaegar Targaryen._

- Você sabe como a guerra iniciou, não é? – perguntou só para confirmar, queria saber a resposta dela.

A lobinha respirou fundo, como se aquele assunto fosse algo que ela não gostava de lembrar. Ned também não gostava mas era a cruel realidade.

- Chegar em Porto Real exigindo a presença de Rhaegar e falando que ia matá-lo não ajudou em nada, afinal, ele estava comigo, me protegende e amando – respondeu com a língua afiada. Ned reconhecia que os pai e irmão foram muito impetuosos, a fúria os cegou e era isso que ele temia em Robert e Rhaegar. Os dois estavam em fúria – Achei estranho vocês se esquecerem que quem estava sentado no Trono de Ferro era um homem completamente louco, ainda insisto que nada disso estaria acontecendo se vocês tivessem ido atrás mim, afinal, era só pegar o cavalo e partir pra floresta, o que vocês esperaram tanto?

Ned não sabia responder.

- E agora você chega com Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, Gerold Hightower e o filho de Rhaegar na barriga – falou sem saber se faria a coisa certa em protegê-la dos próprios homens, ele sabia que ela seria sequestrada caso os três cavaleiros comessem mosca. O que era improvável. Mas mesmo assim, a vida de Lyanna dependia da vida do tal... Jon, então para ter a irmã, Ned precisava desvincular o Norte com a rebelião de Robert. Ele só não sabia por onde começava tudo aquilo, o seu orgulho iria ser chicotado eternamente... mas ele também sua irmã viva, o que só restava abandonar o seu orgulho e... dar para trás na guerra.

- Sou uma Stark, Ned, se eu chegar até o Trono de Ferro ainda... Rainha, com meu filho como herdeiro... – Ned sorriu internamente, ela sabia que ele teria uma reação daquela sem nem ao menos perguntá-lo. Agora seria o plano que ela tinha feito com os cavaleiros do manto branco - ...o Norte só terá a ganhar, assim como seus aliados, Ned. Os Tully e Stark só terão a ganhar. Sei que os Frey já estão te deixando na mão e os Tully estão na frente dos Tyrell, sua Catelyn está lá e você nada pode fazer pois ela, provavelmente, já está com o seu filho na barriga.

Ned parou e pensou.

- Você está me dizendo que, como Rainha, pode nos beneficiar e até mesmo nos livrar das consequências caso eu desistir? – perguntou pensativo.

Lyanna assentiu.

_Que irmã sem juízo. Se fosse Bran iria mandá-la para Winterfell e escondê-la do mundo._

Mas ele não era Bran e não conseguia vê-la naquele estado sem querer que ela fique bem.

- Rhaegar já está acabando com os Lannister e não terá outro motivo a não ser essa rixa com Robert, já que você agora conhece toda a verdade, meu irmão – argumentou novamente, os argumentos eram inteligentes mas a sua honra seria manchado se fosse obrigado a se retirar da guerra – Sei que meu marido está vencendo a guerra, Ned. No jogo dos tronos, você ganha ou perde...e não me obrigue vê-lo na hora que você perder, meu irmão.

**N/A: Passei o shipper para Jon e Arya por motivos de público mesmo, esses dois casais vão se entrelaçar de uma forma tal que eu preciso deixar bem claro os rumos da fic. Obrigada pelos comentários, embora gostaria de mais deles ^^ beijo para Tatiana, que sempre comenta nesta fic. Até o próximo capítulo.**


	8. Rhaegar III

Os Lannister se concentravam ali, onde Rhaegar nasceu e cresceu, e mesmo tendo uma péssima aparência, Porto Real era um lugar interessante para pessoas que gostavam de coisas novas, assim como ele. Desde pequeno gostava do mercado de especiarias e insistia em ir até lá escondido já que o pai não o deixava sair para lugares populares como o mercado. Ele se fantasiava todo, muitas vezes conseguia escapar mas outras... o seu pai era louco, todos sabiam. Mas também gostava de Rhaegar embora seu afeto fosse um tanto quanto diferente, bastante rigoroso, Aerys queria ver o filho como o melhor espadachim de Westeros, preparando-se para ser seu sucessor.

Seu pai enlouqueceu e sua família fora completamente assassinada enquanto dormia.

Isso enchia-lhe de fúria e agradecia todo o tempo por ter colocado a sua Lyanna em um local isolado com seus três melhores amigos, os melhores guerreiros de Westeros. Confiando a vida dela nas mãos dele, após um juramento, deixou-a junto com o dragão que estava em formação. Ele sorriu internamente, ela tinha certeza que seria menino e que o nome era Jon. Tudo dependia dele, vencendo a guerra, teria-a... mesmo tendo que massacrar o Norte. Se sentia culpado pois ao mesmo tempo que sua família fora morta pelos Lannister, Rhaegar poderia matar a de quem ela mais ama. Ter a família morta já é ruim, então o próprio Rhaegar acabar com o Norte também acabaria o valente coraçãozinho de sua amada. Talvez Rhaegar chegasse em um acordo com o Norte mas havia um detalhe: Robert Baratheon.

Ele tinhar que vencer o filho da puta que era um pretendente de sua pequena. Era.

- Coloque fogo naquela muralha – ele apontou para um canto esquerdo da muralha de Porto Real, estavam longe mas já planejavam como entrar ali sem danificar a cidade... ou melhor, parte dela – Os ratos Lannister correrão para o porto e deixarão as muralhas desprotegidas. Faça com que parte dos nossos soldados entrem sorrateiramente, escalando os muros e se misturando na multidão. Cavalos só deverão ser utilizados depois da abertura dos portões da cidade, que será feita pelos nossos infiltrados. Ah, prepare o fogo, farei os Lannister queimarem como se estivessem no inferno, na base do fogo e sangue.

O homem era alto e forte, tinha as características de um guerreiro de Dorne: pele dourada e olhos verdes. Esguio e e rápido de pensamento, Oberyn era o irmão de Elia e que tudo que queria no mundo era massacrar os Lannister. Todos sabiam de Lyanna e Dorne teve que fazer uma escolha dolorosa, mas era inútil tentar escolher. Os Targaryen e os Martell eram ligados por gerações e com certeza seriam entrelaçadas novamente pelo herdeiro do Trono de Ferro.

Foi este o combinado.

- Vossa Graça, peço permissão para os meus homens adentrarem Porto Real pelo mar – falou Oberyn, sua voz dera firme e extremamente masculina. Ele era a personificação do modelo de beleza de Dorne e obviamente estranhou a escolha do Rei por uma menina-loba que 'gostava de se congelar' – Seremos discretos, não faremos bagunça. Apenas quero a permissão para que eu possa agir por Dorne.

Rhaegar assentiu com firmeza, analisando as muralha de Porto Real de longe. Quanto mais rápido ele terminar com isso, melhor seria para todos.

- Apenas deixe Tywin Lannister por minha conta, falando nisso, onde está a cabeça apodrecida do Regicida? – Ele sabia que estava sendo mórbido, mas tudo que queria era esfregar a cabeça do irmão preferido do maldito Lannister em aua própria cara. Rhaegar sabia que guerras pedem crueldade e ele poderia dá-la a qualquer um dos seus regimentos por pura vingança. _Na base do fogo e sangue_.

Oberyn observou as muralhas junto à ele. A Víbora tinha um orgulho dornense e a sua família era o seu coração, atingi-la era o mesmo que alguém o ameaçar de morte. No final, ele e Oberyn eram muito parecidos, o que os diferenciava era que Rhaegar sabia amar plenamente apenas uma mulher, ele já era um homem de muitas mulheres.

_Lyanna é a minha mulher._

- Bem conservada, Vossa Graça.

_Vingança._

- Dizem que a pior coisa que tem para um pai é ver o mais querido dos filhos morrer... – começou, divagando sobre os seus sentimentos em relação aos filhos. Seu coração apertava toda vez que imaginava Rhaenys e Aegon sendo mortos enquanto dormiam e, consequentemente, acordava o dragão - ...não duvido disto.

- Nunca tive filhos, apenas filhas e todas elas são mais machos que muito homem por aí que se diz guerreiro – comentou Oberyn, orgulhoso de suas façanhas. A primeira bastarda dele nasceu quando o mesmo só tinha treze anos, sendo a primeira de várias e várias – Minha primogênita está muito valente, sabe matar como ninguém.

Rhaegar assentiu novamente, se Lyanna estivesse errada e fosse uma menina... ele a educaria do mesmo jeito que Oberyn educava as suas: espadas, armaduras e muito fogo.

- Quantos anos ela tem hoje, Oberyn? – perguntou-o curioso, eles não era tão novos assim, Rhaegar tinha uma família mas não se casou tão cedo e Oberyn saía distribuindo sua semente em todos os lugares que ia.

- Catorze anos, Vossa Graça, ela é uma linda assassina – respondeu orgulhoso da sua prole.

Rhaegar sorriu internamente. O mais importante era proteger a família, independente de quem era ou o que fazia.

- Sei que será duro para você casá-la – comentou distraído enquanto via todo o regimento preparar as tochas que seriam usadas nas muralhas, aproveitando da sujeiras que ali acumulava.

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Isso se ela quiser casar.

Rhaegar sorriu de lado.

- Seja assim com ela, Oberyn – Rhaegar lembrou da sua pequena loba – Trate-as como se tratam os homens, é sempre bom deixá-las armadas.

- É o que eu penso, Vossa Graça – concordou sorrindo, já reconhecendo o semblante do Rei. Eles se conheciam há um bom tempo para saberem quando um estava perturbado ou não – A Rainha deve ser uma mulher e tanto para causar tanto estrago.

Agora sim Rhaegar sorriu abertamente. Ele tinha orgulho da sua loba, mesmo ela sendo o principal motivo da guerra.

- É uma lobinha selvagem de quinze anos, pequena mas feroz... – descreveu-a, sentindo a saudade apertar em seu peito. _A barriga dela já deve estar enorme_ - ...mas sei que ela não concordará com a proposta de fazer um casamento com uma mulher ou homem de Dorne. Ela vai querer que o próprio filho escolha sua esposa.

Oberyn analisou-o sabiamente.

- Acredite em mim, duvido que o próprio herdeiro do Trono de Ferro irá aceitar isto, afinal, tal pai, tal filho.

Rhaegar assentiu, o seu sorriso ainda persistia.

_Será um menino._

- Mudando de assunto, Oberyn, - começou o Rei, já pensando no que ouvira falar nos últimos dias. Aquilo estava fazendo-o pensar tanto que começava a dar dor de cabeça, afinal, eles já estavam a caminho de Pentos – será que meus irmãos já chegaram em Pentos?

_Taí outro motivo para tomar Westeros._

- O seu irmão, Viserys, e a sua irmã recém-nascida, Daenerys, ficarão em Pentos por algum tempo, o Magíster irá abrigá-los – respondeu prestativamente, como sempre – Varys está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, presumo que ele que irá te ajudar a entrar na Fortaleza Vermelha.

- Varys abrirá meus caminhos e assim eu abrirei os caminhos dele até as Cidades Livres, ali ele irá atrás dos meus irmãos e os trará de volta. – Era assim que as coisas funcionariam com ele a partir do momento que sentar no Trono de Ferro, ele é um Targaryen legítimo e sabe muito bem como um pulso firme faz falta. Não haveria nenhuma mão para controlar o seu reino, haveria o seu pulso de ferro, o seu trono e... a sua família – Se meu herdeiro for realmente um homem, Daenerys será a sua tia e perfeitos para um casamento Targaryen, mas não vou forçá-los. Lyanna também não permitiria um incesto, mesmo sendo parte de uma família Targaryen. O que significa que não planejarei casamento algum, ela que decida o que quer, Oberyn.

Ele assentiu, concordando com o seu ponto de vista.

- Mulheres devem ser educadas para pegar em armas caso aconteça uma instabilidade, e não casar apenas por alianças. Estamos em uma nova geração de mulheres, a Rainha, por exemplo, foi vista no Tridente.

Rhaegar assustou-se, encarando-o imediatamente. Seu pulso ficou acelerado, não tinha como Lyanna atravessar Westeros... os seus melhores amigos estão com ela, protegendo-a. Não havia jeito algum dela sair grávida e com três cavaleiros com o manto branco por aí, aliás, porque ela estaria ali?

_Não, peraí... talvez não seja o que eu esteja pensando._

O Rei ficou tenso, sem se preocupar de demonstrar ou não o que estava sentindo. Ele não tinha concentração para mais nada depois daquilo.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou aflito.

Oberyn observou-o cautelosamente, ele percebeu que Rhaegar virava um assassino quando se falava do sua menina-loba.

- Ela foi vista com Arthur, Gerald e Oswell, duas criadas os seguiam e pareciam ter pressa, segundo meus batedores – respondeu de mansinho, esperando que Rhaegar não jogasse a fúria para cima dele, ou melhor, Oberyn estava fazendo de tudo para não sobrar para ele – Antes que o Rei argumente algo, recebemos uma carta de Eddard Stark há poucos minutos e o selo do lobo-gigante foi uma surpresa para todos nós.

_Lyanna... o que você fez?_

Ele estava desesperado para colocar as mãos na carta, estava desesperado para saber o que ela fez e o que falou para que os seus melhores amigos a seguissem.

_Ela é a Rainha agora, eles tem que fazer o que ela manda. Mas eles fizeram um juramento que protegeriam a vida dela com as próprias, mas não falei que eles deveriam vigiá-la e guardá-la na Torre da Alegria, eu apenas... eu... como?!_

O coração aflito de Rhaegar batia enlouquecido e não suportou a impaciência e o desespero de alguém buscar a carta. Ele mesmo foi atrás, empurrando o menino para o lado para que o que estava atrás dele, com a carta em mãos, o olhasse como se tivesse visto um dragão. Rhaegar era o último dragão. O regimento estava surpreso, geralmente o Rei era extremamente frio e contido e não demonstrava qualquer sinal dos seus sentimentos por Lyanna, embora todos soubessem o que tinha acontecido e que ele guardava a menina-loba a sete chaves. Tenso e com a mandíbula quase que travada, Rhaegar tirou a carta das mãos do menino rapidamente, deixando o menino verde um tanto quanto assustado. Era nítido o pensamento de arrependimento dele que havia informado sobre a carta.

O coração de Rhaegar batia cada vez mais rápido enquanto rompia o lacre azul acinzentado dos Stark, sem se importar em ler no meio do regimento. Obviamente, era observado com curiosidade já que um Targaryen não se manifestava assim. Era bonito, o Rei se apaixonando por um menina-loba e fazendo uma guerra por ela, tá, era bonito mas não prático.

Rhaegar sabia que precisava terminar tudo aquilo para voltar a tê-la consigo.

Engolindo em seco, ele começou a ler a carta:

_Aqui é Eddard Stark e mando-lhe esta carta como um sinal de minha colaboração para com os assuntos da coroa, os assuntos do Rei e da Rainha, que no caso é a minha irmã mais nova. Há alguns dias eu recebi uma visita surpresa em meu regimento no Tridente, sendo a minha irmã mais nova e agora a Rainha Lyanna Targaryen. Contando-me o acontecido, realmente fiquei chocado mas sabendo onde pisar nesta situação tão delicada. Como Lorde de Winterfell, é meu dever dizer para o Norte como devemos nos posicionar e esta guerra foi motivada pelo não tão sequestro da Rainha, fomos imprudentes e desafiamos Aerys, sendo conhecido como o Rei Louco, se me permite a expressão. A princípio, fiquei chocado com tudo que ela me falou, do casamento do jardim de inverno até a gravidez, que está sendo determinante em minha decisão. Minha irmã apresentou o dragão em formação dentro de seu ventre e não parece nem um pouco arrependida, vindo até aqui com os seus três fiéis cavaleiros que não me deixam sequer encostar nela, de ter começado toda essa confusão desnecessária. Assumo que como irmão mais velho, amo a minha irmã fraternalmente e tenho o dever de desistir desta guerra pelo bem dela, afinal, sei como as coisas funcionam quando se tem o herdeiro do dragão em minha proteção sendo que eu estava posicionado contra os Targaryen e variáveis. Defenderei e guardarei minha irmã até os meus últimos dias, protegendo-a, eu consequentemente protejo a dinastia Targaryen e não vou matar bebês ou crianças porque é errado e minha honra vale muito, ninguém pode comprá-la. Por isso eu me recolho da guerra e reconheço-a Rainha de Westeros, assim também considerando-o Rei. Não há nada mais importante do que a família, Vossa Graça, e não vou me dar o luxo de perder mais alguém que amo, nem que tenho que proteger um dragão, que pelo jeito que a Rainha fala, é um menino e se chamará Jon, um nome nortenho que acho apropriado ao lembrar das raízes nortenhas que minha irmã, a Rainha, carrega em seu sangue. A Rainha te quer por perto mas não pode cavalgar mais por causa da gravidez avançada, o que ela foi, com o perdão da expressão, sem juízo ao sair de Dorne até o Tridente apenas para pedir que eu desista da guerra. A Rainha sempre foi muito inteligente e este foi um golpe de espada, Vossa Graça, então estou decidido a dobrar o joelho, assim como Correrio e o Ninho da Águia farão caso nos aceite, implorando misericórdia em nossos territórios. Lyanna Targaryen é, antes de tudo, uma Stark, que agora precisa de muito descanso e nenhuma viagem. Não está tendo enjoos, está tomando muito suco de laranja, a gravidez já está bem avançada e chamei uma Septã para cuidar dela, que é forte como uma loba-selvagem. Meu regimento está no Tridente e não tenho nada a esconder, poderá vir só ou acompanhado com o seu exército, pois minhas intenções são pacíficas e quero apenas que minha família sobreviva. Como Lorde de Winterfell e Protetor do Norte, reconheço a legitimidade do Rei Rhaegar Targaryen e da Rainha Lyanna Targaryen, dobrando o joelho e esperando que uma longa paz se estabeleça entre nós. Mas espero que compreenda que no futuro, como eu já pedi para a Rainha e a mesma me concedeu, não irei aceitar qualquer laços matrimoniais entre os Norte e a dinastia Targaryen. Atenciosamente, Eddard Stark. Obs: minha irmã está ficando melancólica por sentir a falta do Rei, temo que isso afete a gravidez já que nunca a vi tão emocional._

Rhaegar teve que ler a carta duas vezes para a sua mente captar todas as mensagens que apenas um pedaço de papel o informava. Era um absurdo pensar que Lyanna atravessara metade de Westeros com o dragão deles na barriga em longas cavalgadas, ele não sabia se ficava aliviado por seus melhores amigos ficaram com ela o tempo todo, durante toda a viagem, ou se procurava cada um enforcava. Ele poderia pensar milhares de coisas, mas precisava ficar menos exposto.

Em pé no meio de um regimento extremamente populoso, Rhaegar sabia que não deveria demonstrar seus sentimentos e anseios publicamente pois isso geralmente enfraquecia um Rei, foi isso que seus mentores sempre deixaram claro. Os problemas dele pertenciam apenas ao mesmo, nada de ir ao público. Já basta o que seu pai havia feito.

Levantando seu olhar e encarando cada um dos seus soldados, Rhaegar percebeu que eles o encaravam com respeito e se perder isto, seria bem difícil conseguir de volta.

_Outro motivo para preservar minha vida privada._

Eles fizeram a reverência típica, percebendo que não era uma boa oportunidade de conseguir alguma coisa com Rei, e deram um jeito de voltar ao que estavam fazendo, claro que fingindo não estar prestando atenção no Rei. Com o coração apertado pela quantidade de informação e a perspectiva de pensar em sua pequena travessando Westeros em intenso galope, o deixava desnorteado. Não sabia o que faria se perdesse o seu pequeno dragão e provavelmente se mataria se Lyanna fosse junto. Não conseguia viver em um mundo onde sua família não estivesse feliz e junto a si. Era bem isso que Eddard Stark estava falando, sobre a importância da família.

Andando até a sua tenda, Rhaegar dispensou a todos pois queria ficar sozinho naquela imensidão de possibilidades.

Ansioso, suas mãos tremiam levemente. Não gostava de pensar que Lyanna está com os nortenhos, o ciúme que o Rei sentia era quase doentio ao cogitar a hipótese de que os _viado _do Baratheon estivesse ali, observando-a, principalmente colocando maus agouros no pequeno dragão. Rhaegar não duvidava disto. Esperava que Eddard Stark a protegesse pacificamente pois Arthur não era nada diplomático nessas situação.

_Não deve ser._

A tentação de matar Robert Baratheon era imensa, poderia ser uma ótima oportunidade para que ele e o _viado _acertassem as contas, o Lorde de Winterfell não negou a vontade daquele filho da puta. Não deveria negar, Rhaegar acabaria com a raça dele em questão de segundos.

_Lyanna é só minha._

Mas é um assunto que ele poderia pensar logo depois, mesmo sendo mais intenso e impactante em Rhaegar, a guerra viria primeiro. Eddard Stark oferecia o resto de Westeros de mão beijada por puro desejo de proteger a volta da sua irmã, não desejando-a nada de ruim e isso é muito importante. O Rei e o Lorde de Winterfell partilhavam a crença e lealdade na família, sendo um fator decisivo para ambos.

Quanto mais ele pensava, mais clara ficava a artimanha arriscada que Lyanna usou para que nada acontecesse com ele e com os irmãos, mesmo achando que ela foi inconsequente ao arriscar a vida dela e do pequeno dragão, estava sendo a única alternativa para que a sua pequena conseguisse o que queria.

_Foi necessário._

O Norte agora o considera Rei não pela dinastia Targaryen e sim pela Rainha ser uma Stark de Winterfell, sendo outra artimanha de Lyanna. Mas Rhaegar sabia que ela não pensou nisto sozinha, tinha tanto dedo de Arthur que parecia até mesmo que a estratégia foi dele. Independente de quem começou este plano absurdo, parecia estar dando certo.

_Esse dragão já está crescendo como um._

Apesar de tudo, ele sentia tanto orgulho da sua mulher e seu filho, Jon, disso ele tinha certeza, pela resistência às adversidades e a coragem que era inútil negar um sorriso. Aceitando as condições do Norte em não ter mais nenhum laço matrimonial durante o resto da eternidade com os Targaryen era mais que aceitável, Rhaegar só esperava que sua dinastia honrasse essa medida de desespero que os nortenhos impuseram.

Balançando a cabeça e forçando um desaparecimento do sorriso, ele pediu para que o guarda chamasse Oberyn e o resto de seus vassalos. Não precisou esperar tanto, todos chegaram em questão de segundos pois sabiam da carta com o selo do lobo-gigante.

_Há vários coisas que devo fazer, mas tenho que finalizar esta primeiramente._

Alguns se sentaram e outras permaneciam em pé, segundo a análise do Rei, estavam mais ansiosos do que pareciam estar. Encarava cada rosto, seus vassalos sempre foram leais e nunca vacilaram.

- Recebi uma carta de Eddard Stark, o Lorde de Winterfell dobrará o joelho e se eu aceitar, Correrio e o Ninho da Águia também seguirão pelo mesmo caminho – informou a todos com uma voz sóbria e racional, disfarçando a sua ansiedade em ver a sua pequena com uma barriga enorme.

_A minha lobinha deve estar com quase oito meses._

A ansiedade corria por ele, não conseguia pensar mais em Porto Real.

- E Vossa Graça aceitará? – perguntou um dos seus vassalos, o que tinha mais a perder de todos eles. Seu território havia sido queimado pelos Baratheon há algumas semanas e o Rei sabia como levar vantagem em sentimentos como este.

Dobrou e guardou a carta dentro de sua roupa, ninguém leria aquilo.

- Me diz o que pensa, Oberyn.

Ele assentiu, pronto para dar a opinião e sentando-se ao lado de Rhaegar.

- Não será necessário... – começou confiante, apenas ele sabia que um sorriso estava querendo se formar nos lábios do Rei mas que o mesmo nunca o faria na frente de tantos vassalos o observando - ...Vossa Graça já se decidiu e, se me permite, eles estão em desvantagem e poderíamos matá-los e pilhá-los, sendo apenas uma questão de tempo, mas há consequências.

Um vassalo dos Martell assentiu imediatamente, já captando a ideia que Oberyn já estava passandoi para todo o grupo.

Rhaegar sorriu internamente.

_Seu malandro venenoso._

- O Inverno está passando e precisamos semear a terra e voltar para nossas mulheres, meu Rei – argumentou na tentativa de ser mais calmo, só que não tinha jeito... a ansiedade daquele homem era visível até mesmo para um _viado _como o Baratheon.

O Rei olhou para Oberyn, era nítido que este estava se esforçando para manter a atuação.

_Não cobra mentirosa, eu poderia te dar todos os bordéis de Westeros por causa disso._

Um vassalo recém-conquistado de Ponto Tempestade se pronunciou, estava apreensivo.

- Vossa Graça, o que fará com os Baratheon? – perguntou receoso de uma provável ira do Rei. Essa ira existia fortemente, mas aquele vassalo preocupado apenas com suas terras não tinha nada a ver com isso – O Norte, Correrio e o Ninho da Águia irão ajoelhar caso a Vossa Senhoria aceite, mas o que faremos com os Baratheon em Ponta Tempestade?

Rhaegar já havia pensado nisto. Não deixaria aquilo tudo barato para eles.

- Eles se mudarão para o Norte e se tornarão vassalos dos Stark – respondeu sentindo um prazer palpável ao imaginar o pretendente a Rei em um buraco gelado perto da Muralha sendo vassalo de uma das famílias mais tradicionais de Westeros – Colocarei aquele rebelde em seu respectivo lugar, não se preocupe.

Oberyn sorriu discretamente.

Estava tão difícil de conter um sorriso que Rhaegar mal acreditava no que estava vivendo.

_Se eu soubesse que notícias como estas chegariam, não acordaria tão deprimido._

- Vossa Graça está certa... – começou Oberyn novamente, como se fosse um pastor de ovelhas. _Eddard Stark é o lobo do rebanho _ - ...eles vão implorar por nossa misericórdia, principalmente os Baratheon, que não tinham nada a ver com o desenrolar dos Stark na história. Sendo o Lorde Stark que mandou a carta, já há algum acordo?

Rhaegar meditou por alguns segundos. Não seria justo deixar os seus vassalos a ver navios.

- Lorde Stark é o irmão mais velho da Rainha, que carrega meu dragão dentro de si, o motivo que ele está se ajoelhando é que, como um Targaryen, ele prioriza mais a família do que os laços políticos – começou Rhaegar, falando o mínimo possível apenas para satisfazê-los e assim dar uma desculpa para eles beberem e transarem com putas – Lyanna foi até ele pedir para que ajoelhasse perante mim já que a guerra estava claramente desvantajosa para eles. Como uma irmã sendo a conselheira, o Lorde Stark preferiu protegê-la do que expô-la aos nossos inimigos e assim, consequentemente, ele está protegendo o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro. Uma ironia completa. Antes de alguma revolta surgir, o Stark resolveu cessar fogo e calar a boca de quem tem uma opinião contrária a da Rainha.

Os vassalos observaram-no pensativos, pareciam ainda enxugar tantas informações esquisitas e claramente vantajosas que eles receberam do nada. Oberyn assentia, sorrindo maliciosamente.

_Sua víbora, vocês e seus segredos. Claro que sabia que ela não estava mais em Dorne._

- Então... a Rainha ganhou a guerra com o Norte? – perguntou um vassalo dos Tyrell ainda um pouco lerdo. Rhaegar não o culpava, que assentiu naturalmente – Então... precisamos lutar por Porto Real?

O Rei se levantou, assustando a todos.

_Preguiçosos._

- Oberyn irá liderar o ataque a Porto Real, eu irei até Eddard Stark com os cavaleiros do regimento, já que o plano não envolve cavalos no ataque e domínio desta cidade à nossa frente – falou decidido, surpreendendo a todos, menos, é claro, Oberyn – Podem se retirar. Oberyn, fique.

À medida que os vassalos iriam saindo da tenda rapidamente, geralmente Rhaegar tinha uma presença muito forte nas ordens que dava, com conversas sobre Porto Real, Winterfell, Norte e... a Rainha. Lyanna teria que explicar muito à Rhaegar quando se encontrassem, mas teria que agradecer já que quanto menos guerra, menos gente morre, fica pobre e coisas extremamente deprimentes. Não queria construir um reino baseado em guerras e massacres, apenas os Lannister deveriam ser massacrados. Eles e seus vassalos.

Quando ficaram à sós, Rhaegar deixou o sorriso tomar sua forma.

- Guardarei Tywin, sei que quer uma morte dolorosa para ele – falou por falar, já sabendo que isso estava implícito ao tomar Porto Real.

O Rei passou os dedos pelo longo cabelo prateado que estava se agitando por causa da 'brisa' marítima, o mesmo poderia jurar que seus olhos estavam satisfeitos e que Oberyn, como sempre, sorriu de volta. O que tinha de leal, tinha de cafajeste.

- Você já sabia e provavelmente a protegeu de qualquer envolvimento com os Tyrell e sua própria família – era uma afirmação e Oberyn não negou, apenas tomou um gole de vinho de Dorne.

- Sei tudo que ocorre no meu território, três cavaleiros com manto branco não é algo que se vê todo dia e logo meus espiões falaram que era a loba que causou a guerra, se é que me permite a expressão – justificou-se descaradamente, ainda sorrindo.

_Sinto raiva e felicidade ao mesmo tempo. Mas é pura perda de tempo. Não sofra à toa, Rhaegar, você precisa saborear as reviravoltas da vida e não exalar ira e matar a todos, assim como o seu pai fizera. Não é assim que se prepara um Rei, essa preparação vem de muita experiência acumulada e quando algo nos é dado, temos que aceitar._

- Deveria ter me contado.

- Se a Vossa Graça soubesse, qual foco que teríamos na guerra? – perguntou como se fosse uma justificativa. Mas o sorriso não deixava a face bronzeada daquela mula lazarenta – Como ganharíamos os Tyrell se o foco fosse a Rainha? Pelos deuses, _Rhaegar_! Coloquei toda uma vigilância digna de uma víbora de Dorne durante a viagem dela, principalmente quando a Rainha atravessava a Campina. É claro que Arthur, Gerald e Oswell matariam todo mundo, mas os informantes são muito bons em passar notícias verdadeiras aos que procuram, se é que me entende.

Rhaegar não sabia se ria ou se montava o seu garanhão e fosse até o Tridente rever a sua lobinha.

_Que deve estar com um dragão bem forte dentro de si._

- Eu... – ele suspirou, tentando eliminar os maus agouros dentro de sua mente - ...como ela estava ao passar por Westeros?

Oberyn tomou mais vinho.

- A Rainha tentava disfarçar a barriga mas de vez em quando dava para ver que estava grávida quando descia do cavalo para comer alguma coisa, só que os três cavaleiros de manto branco mataram umas boas dúzias de enxeridos. Mande meus agradecimentos, não suportava mais mandar tantos westerosi para a cova apenas por ver o que não deviam ter visto – respondeu simplesmente. Uma morte, pelo menos para Oberyn, era a mesma coisa de cem mortes. Então não era um imenso aborrecimento para aquela víbora maliciosa, esperta e leal mandar gente de toda Westeros tomarem no cu – Alegre-se, a Rainha é forte e não passou mal em canto algum, vai nascer um dragão, pode ter certeza disto.

_Não sei se eu tenho um ataque de fúria ou um de riso por ficar aliviado que estava tudo relativamente bem._

Rhaegar suspirou, não era hora de ficar perdendo tempo.

- Tome Porto Real, meu amigo, irei até o Tridente daqui algumas horas. Quando chegar lá, te mando uma carta e assim você me fala como e onde encurralou Tywin Lannister.

- O que fará se aquele _viado _estiver por lá? – perguntou Oberyn, que sabia do confronto individual que o próprio Rhaegar concordou – Sei que a fúria de um dragão pode durar uma eternidade.

O Rei estudou Oberyn atentamente. Mesmo sendo mais velho que Rhaegar, ele exalava juventude e especiarias das Cidades Livres. Era sempre muito bem-vinda uma amizade como esta: antiga, leal e extremamente útil. Rhaegar estava cercado de amigos leais e que o ajudou mesmo sem estar sabendo o que se passava.

- O que quer em troca? – Rhaegar tinha que o recompensar, gerando uma sobrancelha erguida naquele rosto queimado de sol – É uma questão de honra, Oberyn.

Ele abriu um sorriso astuto.

_Claro que ele quer._

- Peço permissão para que eu faça o que quiser com os Clegane – respondeu respirando fundo, como se a própria ira estivesse mexendo dentro de si. Rhaegar entende aquilo muito bem.

Ele se permitiu um sorriso.

_Darei permissão para que ele torture intensamente os Clegane, chegando a uma morte que os mesmos implorarão._

- Tem a minha permissão... – começou determinado em estabelecer algumas condições necessárias. Rhaegar se revelava um sanguinário, mas era apenas vingança - ...se encontrar crianças da família Clegane, não as torture. Mate de uma vez.

Oberyn assentiu contente.

_Não pouparei ninguém, que eles sintam a mesma dor que eu senti._

**N/A: olá, pessoal! Espeero que estejam gostando do ritmo da fic, cada vez mais a guerra está se fechando e vários egos serão engolidos na fúria do dragão! Obrigada pelos comentários, sejam bem-vindos aos que estão lendo a fic pela primeira vez, realmente espero que comentem. Jon e Arya chegarão, podem ter certeza disto... e quanto mais eu coloco sobre Rhaegar e Lyanna é para adubar a terra fértil para surgir Jon e Arya. Planejo coisas maquiavélicas :D beijos para todos, comentem!**


	9. Lyanna IV

Ela sabia que era vigiada dia e noite pelos soldados nortenhos, sabia os olhares incrédulos e muitos insatisfeitos pela presença dela ali, carregando o filho do último dragão na barriga e sendo mimada pelos Stark em todos os seus desejos. Muitos deles não a considerava uma Stark mais, era nítido o olhar nada contente dos vassalos nortenhos.

_Todos sabem que estão perdendo a guerra mas não demonstram o desespero._

Ned expulsou qualquer indício de prostitutas no regimento, falando que não era apropriado para uma grávida conviver com essas coisas 'imundas'. Algumas medidas de proteção foram tomadas por Ned e Benjen, colocando mais criadas ao redor dela e providenciando todos os seus desejos. Se Lyanna quisesse canela, o que vinha acontecendo bastante, eles tinham que ir até Salinas para procurar onde tinha. Eles agiam tão protetoramente que até mesmo ela ficou surpresa, pareciam que tudo que queriam era deixá-la bem para a família Stark não sofrer outro golpe mortal à la Jaime Lannister. Mas vendo todo esse mimo, não conseguiu parar de pensar em seu amor que provavelmente estava tomando Porto Real naquela hora.

No dia seguinte da sua chegada, Lyanna acordou emocionalmente instável e tudo que faziam, ela chorava. Foi um choque para seus irmãos, ela nunca chorou na frente deles mas, como chegaram à conclusão, que além do ataque emocional, era que o próprio dragão em formação estava sentindo falta do pai. Ah, Lyanna também. Melancólica, ela não quis comer e isso deixou o Lorde de Winterfell preocupado, afinal, ela já estava com uma barriga tão grande que precisava de ajuda para se levantar todo dia de manhã.

Tiveram que arranjar novas roupas, Lyanna estava engordando com a gravidez e as outras estavam ficando ligeiramente menores. De vez em quando ela sentia frio, mas o calor que tomava conta de si quando o seu dragão chutava... era bem intenso e esse começou a ser um incômodo tão grande que preferia tomar banho de água fria, mesmo sob os protestos dos seus irmãos.

Ela se perguntava se Ned havia mandado a carta para o seu Rhaegar, eles chegaram a um acordo mas os Baratheon estava os infernizando. Stannis e Robert não eram brincadeira, o gênio deles era tão terrível que chutaram um vigia do regimento, quebrando as costelas dele, por apenas avisar que Arthur proibiu a todos de entrarem na tenda dos Stark logo depois que ela chegou.

Os Baratheon tinham que manter uma distância dela, não era seguro.

Robert sempre seguia os seus passos, fazendo com que seus cavaleiros ficassem atentos a qualquer movimento. Ned e Benjen também tiveram uma conversa séria, mas até Stannis estava falando que aquilo tudo era uma 'questão de honra'.

_O que é honra, afinal?_

- O que eles acham que é honra, Ned? – perguntou enquanto passava o seu tempo dentro da tenda dos Stark, sentada no tapete felpudo com um vestido leve e tomando suco de laranja. Lyanna estava sentindo muito, mas muito calor, mesmo com a chuva desabando lá fora.

Ned estava sentado na poltrona mais confortável, observando-a. Parecia gostar do que via já que um sorriso discreto apareceu em seu rosto. Ela estava sem suas botas e sentada de uma forma tal que parecia uma criança... mas uma criança que tinha que tomar cuidado com a barriga.

Lyanna estava lá por conta de uma dor na barriga, preocupando a todos.

_ 'Todos'._

- Stannis fala que foi uma promessa rompida e não honrada, o que foi verdade.

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente, mas sorria internamente. Ned estava cuidando dela como se fosse o seu pai.

_Talvez na necessidade de virar o Lorde de Winterfell o espírito patriarcal encarnou nele._

- Eu nunca quis, você que iludiu o idiota – argumentou sorrindo agora, o seu dragão dera outro chute.

_Será um dragão daqueles._

Ned ficou atento aos movimentos dela, até mesmo se levantando da poltrona e sentando ao seu lado, observando-a novamente. Ele estava bem preocupado com essas pontadas e chutes que Jon estava fazendo e que isso não era tão comum assim, principalmente com o calor que ela sentia. Uma Septã estava cuidando dela, mas como a mesma admitiu, era um dragão bem agitado.

Os olhos dele demonstravam a preocupação de um pai, não de um irmão.

_A necessidade fez com que Ned virasse o Lorde de Winterfell e consequentemente o meu pai._

- Não estou com um bom pressentimento, irmãzinha – confessou receoso.

Lyanna arqueou suas sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça logo em seguida.

_Ele não consegue disfarçar o medo que tem de me perder._

- Logo Rhaegar estará aqui e Jon ficará mais calmo, você verá – Lyanna usava uma voz doce para que seu irmão não se preocupasse. Claro que toda mulher tem medo de morrer no parto, mas com Rhaegar nada aconteceria, mas para isso ele precisava estar ao seu lado – Sei que chegou uma carta ontem, Gerald é ótimo na arte da espionagem.

Ele suspirou, estava exausto.

_Abandonar o orgulho dá trabalho, aposto que ele ficará a vida inteira com isto na mente._

- A Víbora de Dorne apenas avisou que o Rei chegaria rapidamente aqui... – começou a explicar e assim Lyanna analisou-o. Não parecia ter a idade que tinha, parecia bem mais velho - ...e seus vassalos comparecerão em número aqui, mesmo com a garantia de que não seria uma armadilha. Fiquei ofendido com isso, Lyanna.

_Seu orgulho que está frágil demais._

Dando de ombros, ela tomou o resto do seu suco de laranja calmamente.

- Rhaegar é desconfiado por natureza, Ned – falou bem tranquila, sem dar muita importância aos receios do irmão. Era desgastante ficar escutando conversas sobre honra e orgulho, principalmente quando estes foram feridos – Você irá conhecê-lo, afinal, é o tio do dragãozinho aqui. Como poderá perceber, Rhaegar tem uma qualidade que você também: a preservação da família independente das condições externas. Irá estranhar o jeito intenso dele, mas é o fogo que fala por si.

No final das contas, Ned estava apreensivo por encontrar Rhaegar Targaryen, o irmão ainda era muito jovem e amadurecer forçadamente era difícil pois todos eram mais velhos que ele, fazendo com que ele se sinta o mais inexperiente, o que ele é. Todos sabem que as guerras se vencem é com a sutileza e não com uma arma em mãos... neste caso específico, uma gravidez.

Benjen também estava nervoso, senão mais.

Sempre quando Lyanna saía da tenda Stark, nos intervalos que a chuva concedia, era para passear pelas redondezas com seus cavaleiros de manto branco enquanto Ned ficava de olhos neles, não gostava de perdê-la de vista pois tinha a sensação que ela fugiria a qualquer momento.

Mas não era só ele que a observava.

- Não tenho muita certeza se Rhaegar aguentará aquele sujeito – comentou Oswell, dando-lhe um copo de água após uma caminhada pelo campo molhado. Para Lyanna, tudo a deixava com calor – Não é do feitio do meu grande amigo suportar um assédio desse, principalmente se o nome da loba estiver no meio. Perdoe-me pela expressão, minha Rainha.

_Como sempre informal e desbocado._

Ela sorriu por muitas coisas, mas só de imaginar ver Rhaegar chegando no regimento era mais do que um sonho, então Robert Baratheon não teve muita participação em suas preocupações. Bebendo até a última gota, Lyanna devolveu o copo para Oswell enquanto se aproximavam do regimento. Já estava escurecendo e o sereno não a deixava muito bem.

- Os olhos dele não são confiáveis, Vossa Graça – falou Gerald, tirando os soldados da frente para ela passar tranquilamente e longe dos toques deles. Pelo menos era a filosofia de Arthur Dayne: nada de toques na Rainha – Tenho a sensação que o Rei irá se enfurecer com esse... assédio.

_Assédio._

Robert a procurava em todos os lugares, analisava-a atentamente e passeava o seu olhar pelo corpo de gestante dela. O ódio era nítido em seus olhos, principalmente quando voltava o seu olhar novamente para a barriga dela. Lyanna ficava com a impressão de que ele a queria mas a odiava ao mesmo tempo, provavelmente frustrando-o. Certa vez ele tentou tocá-la, apenas tocar em seu ombro, mas Arthur Dayne o bloqueou e colocou-o no chão, pisando em cima do peito largo e musculoso dele e apontando a espada de aço valiriano na artéria do seu pescoço. Lyanna se surpreendeu, não esperava o toque daquele... idiota.

Ned apareceu, pedindo desculpas pelo movimento irresponsável do seu melhor amigo.

- Robert Baratheon que tem que pedir perdão, Lorde Stark – Arthur Dayne realmente era bem agressivo quando queria, Lyanna já havia visto esse 'eu' dele mas com Robert... o ódio falou mais alto e todos ficaram com a impressão de que aquela espada tão famosa iria realmente rasgar aquela garganta. Era o desejo dele, estava visível, mas não podia fazê-lo. Assim, recolheu-se e deixou aquele... estúpido... se levantar com a ajuda de vassalos dos Baratheon, que estavam em choque – O Rei é um legítimo Targaryen, fiquem atentos com ele.

_Que bom que Arthur avisa._

Ned assentiu, fazendo sinais para que os vassalos dos Baratheon saíssem de lá o mais rápido possível. Quanto menos Baratheon no meio, melhor fica a situação do Norte. Mas Lyanna tinha uma dúvida que os irmãos também possuíam em sua mente. Logo após aquela pequena confusão, ela voltou-se para a tenda dos Stark com os seus três cavaleiros de manto branco olhando por ela.

- Me preocupa o que o Rei está reservando para Robert – confessou Ned, mantendo o fogo aceso para que o frio não tomasse conta do regimento. Estavam no final do Inverno, mas não fazia calor suficiente para eles, já para Lyanna qualquer lugar fazia calor – Com Ponta Tempestade tomada pelos Martell, provavelmente os Baratheon estejam sendo expulsos de sua própria terra. Não gosto disto.

Ela se sentou no tapete felpudo. Ela gostava, ficava um pouco longe do fogo... que a fazia lembrar demasiadamente do seu amor. Lyanna sentiu uma pontada entre as pernas, fechando os olhos com a dor que estava sentindo, assustando a todos. O seu coração batia intensamente, permitindo um certo descontrole dos seus pensamentos... que agora estavam perdidos, a cabeça dela apenas rodava com as pontadas que sentia no ventre até entre as suas pernas.

_Não pode. Ele não é maduro o suficiente._

Com seus cavaleiros e irmãos, todos se aproximaram ao vê-la fechar os olhos com força. Um deles levando água para que ela tomasse, mas a mesma derrubou o copo no tapete, não conseguia pensar em nada para ingerir naquele momento e um calor desgraçado estava tomando conta dela, que nem aguentava mais olhar para aquele fogo.

- Minha Rainha... – falou Arthur Dayne, deitando-a no tapete e colocando diversas almofadas para que ela ficasse confortável, principalmente na parte da barriga. Com os olhos fechados, Lyanna só rezava para que o seu dragãozinho não nascesse naquela hora. _Muito cedo, muito cedo _- ...respire pausadamente...

- Não me enche! – praguejou impacientemente, não queria ver o seu dragãozinho morrer... _não... – _Esse calor está me enlouquecendo, está doendo... onde está Rhaegar?!

Arthur Dayne olhou para Ned, procurando saber o que fazer neste caso.

Lyanna não conseguiu prestar atenção ao diálogo deles, a dor tomava conta de si.

Tudo que ela sentia fazia com que ficasse com vontade de vomitar, algo que ela praticamente não teve a gravidez inteira. Seus seios doíam e o seu dragãozinho se contorcia em sua barriga, desesperando-a. _Ele não pode nascer agora. _Com aquele entra e sai de gente da tenda, ela não reconheceu ninguém, apenas sabia que a tenda estava com mais gente. Neste momento Lyanna perdeu os sentidos.

**N/A: capítulo curto dessa vez, é apenas para ilustrar o nascimento do próximo personagem principal: Jon! Já tenho toda a história feita na mente e então é apenas questão de dois ou três capítulos que eles começarão aparecer, viu? Não vão aparecer fisicamente, vocês entenderão. Obrigada pelos comentários, girls! Pena que só tive dois comentários no últim capítulo =/ comenta, gente! Uma autora fica feliz assim *-* Mas pelas leitoras que sempre comentam, aqui vai um agradecimento para Tatiana, Denise, Valentine e Dama Layla. Beijos!**


	10. Rhaegar IV

Ele sentia que deveria cavalgar mais rápido, algo nele estava agitando-o de uma forma incômoda. Uma inquietação e uma ansiedade tremenda tomou conta dele quando estava atravessando Valdocaso. Os seus companheiros, sendo apenas dez dúzias de cavaleiros e escudeiros, estavam fazendo com que a viagem ficasse mais devagar por conta da inexperiência de alguns. Rhaegar sentia a urgência tomar conta de si, havia algo errado e ele sabia que era com Lyanna. Seu coração apertava quando pensava nela.

_Lyanna... esteja bem._

Sem paciência, Rhaegar pegou seus dez melhores cavaleiros e seguiu até o regimento dos Stark perto do Tridente. Já sabia de todas as informações daquele lugar, principalmente da rendição de Correrio. Ele nem precisou responder ao irmão da sua amada, os Tyrell negociaram com eles e ambos demonstraram um consenso. Esta carta chegara um pouco antes do Rei sair dos arredores de Porto Real, provavelmente Eddard Stark mandou uma carta para Correrio e o Ninho da Águia antes de mandar a oficial até Porto Real.

Pelo menos em seus arredores.

Avançando durante a madrugada, o seu corcel de batalha estava em seu limite e Rhaegar também, mas era o seu emocional. Os cavaleiros acompanhavam o seu ritmo fielmente, mesmo tendo que sacrificar algumas 'necessidades básicas' para isso. O terreno estava lamacento e a chuva desabava em cima deles, mas nada disso impediu que Rhaegar a velocidade do seu galope. Aprendeu a montar com os melhores professores de Westeros, nada o pegaria de surpresa já que o Tridente era um terreno bem conhecido dele. Rhaegar conhecia as armadilhas de Westeros, ele sempre se aventurou por aí antes de se casar... mas agora o que importava era Lyanna, a sua Rainha.

Eles cavalgaram pela madrugada inteira, avistando as luzes do regimento um momento antes da alvorada. Aliviado, mas ainda com o coração apertado por saber que algo tinha acontecido à sua amada, não hesitou no galope e, com o término da chuva, viu que havia duas casas sendo representadas por ali.

Uma fúria invadiu-o.

Os Baratheon estavam lá.

Um misto de ira e emoções intensas dominou-o, fazendo com que ele esquecesse toda a cortesia para se portar diante de inimigos dispostos a se ajoelharem. De repente, pelo menos na mente dele, nada disso mais importava. Os vigias estavam preparando para parar aqueles cavaleiros, mas perceberam que o líder era nada mais na menos do que o Rei. Eles permitiram a entrada de Rhaegar, mas permitir não seria a palavra certa.

Ele passaria por cima daqueles soldados independentemente do que fariam, afinal, quem quer se colocar na frente de um dragão em fúria?

O dragão foi acordado, demonstrando ânsia em ver a sua Rainha.

Logo viu uma agitação entre as tendas maiores, principalmente a tenda do lobo-gigante.

_Achei._

Rhaegar não teve tempo sequer de prestar atenção no regimento, apenas galopou rapidamente, atropelando um desconhecido, chegando até lá. Os primeiros raios do sol estavam aparecendo e quando aqueles soldados perceberam que era Rhaegar Targaryen, com sua aparência incrivelmente exótica, ficaram sem saber o que fazer. Colocando os pés no chão, literalmente, ele não perdeu tempo e começou a procurar tenda por tenda onde estava a sua amada, a sua Lyanna.

Até no momento em que ele vê Robert Baratheon entrando na tenda principal, provavelmente do Lorde Stark já que esse é o regimento nortenho e não de Ponta Tempestade, que foi tomada por sinal.

_Ali._

A fúria em vê-lo era notável e, no momento que Robert Baratheon percebeu quem estava atrás de si, o dragão foi impiedosamente acordado. O _viado _estava chocado com a presença do Rei, encarando-o logo em seguida e colocando um ar arrogante para enfrentá-lo.

_Não tenho tempo para isso._

- Você não tem nada a fazer aq... – ele tentou dar uma de... idiota para cima de Rhaegar, que não perdoou e deu um soco na cara do _viado _e jogando-o de lado, literalmente. Tudo era uma questão de tempo, o Rei sentia a urgência deste sentimento e não havia nada pior do que sentir e não poder ver o que acontecia.

Entrando na tenda, percebeu que havia uma menina grávida deitada em um tapete felpudo e com uma dúzia de travesseiros ajudando-a a ficar confortável. Com uma face tranquila, parecia dormir profundamente e Rhaegar se desesperou ao perceber que aquela menina grávida e vulnerável era justo a sua Lyanna. Sem enxergar quem estava ali dentro, o Rei apenas foi direto até ela, ajoelhando-se rapidamente para ver o seu pulso. Um desespero tão intenso parecia estar correndo como o sangue em seu corpo, sentindo que todos ali o observavam mas pouco ligando para isso.

Soltando um suspiro quase inaudível, constatou que sua Rainha estava apenas dormindo. Sorriu internamente, analisando a menina-loba que estava diante de si.

_Onde eu te veria assim, frágil e vulnerável?_

Voltou seu olhar para a enorme barriga de grávida, dessa vez sorrindo discretamente enquanto passava a mão por ali, sentindo-se grato pela cavalgada intensa que ele teve até o Tridente. Com tecidos leves, o Rei estranhou estas vestimentas já que estava fazendo um relativo frio lá fora. Alisando o cabelo dela, ele resolveu olhar quem estava na tenda.

Seus cavaleiros do manto branco estavam ajoelhados, demonstrando sua lealdade. Eddard Stark estava lá com o outro irmão cujo nome Rhaegar não se lembrava, alguns vassalos provavelmente nortenhos, duas criadas de Dorne que ele mesmo escolheu, uma Septã e outras pessoas, parecendo uma mistura de servos com... parteiras? A face de preocupação delas não escondia a ansiedade de saber que o Último Dragão estava a encará-las atentamente na busca de algum fator que denuncie qualquer coisa errada que elas fizeram em toda a sua insignificante vida. Rhaegar sempre foi muito intimidante, tanto pela sua aparência Targaryen quanto por suas atitudes.

Um silêncio profundo tomou conta da parte interna da tenda enquanto vários soldados se agitavam lá fora porque os dez cavaleiros estavam chegando impetuosamente. Nenhum soldado conseguiria parar um cavaleiro como os da própria guarda do Rei.

Pensando um pouco, Rhaegar tomou cuidado com suas palavras.

- Faz tempo que ela está assim? – perguntou baixinho, apenas para a Septã escutar. Esta corou com a atenção dele.

Era uma mulher bem mais velha mas isso não escondeu o seu desconcerto.

- Err... ahh... e-eu...

E o próprio Rei suspirou, desistindo de levar uma conversa com ela. Impaciente, Rhaegar não conseguia esperar uma justificativa daquilo.

- Lorde Stark – chamou-o, mesmo ajoelhado e com seus olhos direcionados à sua pequena loba. Alguns passos foram dados com firmeza até se posicionar em sua frente, ajoelhado-se em seguida. Era apenas um jovem pressionado porque o pai e o irmão mais velho foram mortos pelo seu próprio pai, então assumindo Winterfell era o mesmo terror que Rhaegar passava naquele momento: governar Westeros. A diferença era que Eddard Stark era mais novo, inexperiente em diplomacia (embora tenha se saído bem), sem nenhum herdeiro definido e que não teve nenhum treinamento para assumir um território por não ter sido o primogênito. O Rei sentia um pouco de pena dele.

Mas mesmo assim, era um Stark e demonstrava ser um homem duro e digno de um Inverno.

_Veremos._

- Vossa Graça.

_Ótimo._

Examinando o rosto daquele Stark, o Rei percebeu algumas semelhanças com a sua lobinha, como os olhos firmes e um rosto longo. Rhaegar e seus pensamentos viajaram para um futuro próximo, caso tudo dê certo... afinal, ele seria... o irmão da Rainha. Já o é.

- O que houve? – perguntou o Rei com uma certa cautela. Lobos e dragões são bem diferentes, como Rhaegar sempre soube. Uma vez, quando seu pai pensava com clareza, ele dissera que a melhor arma que um homem pode ter é o orgulho disfarçado por trás da humildade. Orgulhoso, Rhaegar sabia a hora que deveria usá-lo.

Uma certa ruga apareceu entre as sobrancelhas do Lorde de Winterfell.

_Ele está desorientado pois sabe que está com as mãos atadas._

Mesmo assim, era praticamente impenetrável.

- Minha irmã está com uma gravidez avançada e sente muito calor o tempo todo, Vossa Graça – respondeu prontamente embora o tom de voz fosse mais grave do que Rhaegar pensava. Já este ergueu uma sobrancelha, pedindo maiores explicações – Sentiu algumas dores e eu suspeitei ser uma prévia de um parto, então logo chamei o que achei de melhor aqui no Tridente, que foram aquelas quatro criadas. Lyanna gostava de andar durante a tarde e quando chegou aqui depois de sua curta caminhada, se agitou e desmaiou ao olhar para o fogo, pelo que pude constatar.

Rhaegar estava preocupado com Lyanna. Desesperadamente preocupado.

Mas foi uma felicidade gigantesca saber daqueles sintomas, mesmo sendo tão contraditório em relação ao seus sentimentos por sua amada. Sorrindo internamente, ele não conseguiu disfarçar muito bem e acabou sorrindo abertamente, sendo o alvo de uma desconfiança tremenda dos olhos cinzentos do Stark. Assentindo, o Rei conteve o seu sorriso antes que pensassem outras coisas.

- É um legítimo dragão, Lorde Stark – _Elia nunca teve uma gravidez assim, de um dragão completo _– Minha mãe sentiu isso de mim e da minha irmã caçula, Daenerys. São dragões feitos para liderar a dinastia Targaryen e vejo que a Rainha gostará bastante ao saber disto.

_Um dragão._

- Mas... Vossa Graça, não acha ser perigoso para a minha irmã? – perguntou demonstrando a sua preocupação. _Claro que ele está preocupado, eu também estou _– Afinal, nunca a vi com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Vai ser um dragão problemático._

- Então provavelmente o parto será em questão de dias, os Targaryen nunca nascem depois dos oito meses – respondeu mais concentrado em afastar uma mecha de cabelo dela do rosto do que prestar atenção nas preocupações daquele Stark. Rhaegar já tinha milhares de preocupações, apenas queria apreciar o momento de vê-la tão... bonita. _Faz tanto tempo... _– Embora não seja viável fazer um parto no Tridente, não quero deslocá-la para canto algum em um estado como este. Arthur.

O mesmo se aproximou rapidamente, já sabendo que seria um 'pedido' em relação ao real problema daquele regimento. Lyanna não era problema algum, muito pelo contrário. Rhaegar não via a hora de estar junto dela, principalmente após tomar a Fortaleza Vermelha para si e vê-la dormir nos colchões de pena nos aposentos reais.

_O nosso quarto ficará o mais longe possível dos que minha antiga família dormia._

- Reúna os vassalos dos Stark e Baratheon que estão aqui no acampamento... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do seu melhor amigo, que assentiu imediatamente - ...nesta tenda. Resolveremos tudo antes do dragão nascer.

Assentindo novamente, ele se afastou e começou a conversar com o irmão que Rhaegar não sabia o nome, mesmo assim nem deu tanto atenção àqueles dois, que já entravam em contato com todos, tanto dentro quanto fora da tenda. Rhaegar sentiu o olhar pesado de Eddard Stark em cima de si.

- Vossa Graça, temo pela vida da minha irmã – confessou duramente. Era nítido ver o orgulho daquele homem tentar barrar os seus sentimentos. Normal – Nunca a vi tão vulnerável.

_Nem eu._

- Lyanna é a minha Rainha, uma loba que carrega um dragão e nada acontecerá com ela enquanto eu estiver por perto, grave as minhas palavras, Eddard Stark. Nada acontecerá com ela enquanto eu estiver vivo.

Ele encarou-o por alguns segundos, procurando firmeza e seriedade nos olhos violeta de Rhaegar. Procurava segurança para a própria irmã, mas Rhaegar sabia que a segurança de Lyanna dependia do Rei e não do irmão. O problema é que não havia jeito de tirá-la daquele acampamento naquela situação, ele não arriscaria uma nova viagem, mesmo curta.

- Foi muito doloroso ver minha família morrendo, Vossa Graça, não arriscarei mais.

_Eddard Stark... você não vê o quanto estou cercado de problemas muito maiores que os seus?_

- Isso não é de sua exclusividade.

(...)

Enquanto reuniam vassalos do lado de fora da tenda, Rhaegar colocou a sua Rainha em seus braços. Estava menos leve do que da última vez que eles se viram, tendo cuidado para não provocar nenhum incômodo em sua barriga de grávida. O Rei sentia um desejo quase que insano de tê-la ali, naquele lugar e naquela hora. Seus lábios estavam voltando a sua cor rosada, aliviando-o. Lyanna estava muito pálida quando ele chegara.

Rhaegar não viu a hora de vê-la acordada.

Deitou-a na cama de armar do Lorde Eddard Stark, juntando todos os travesseiros ao redor do seu corpinho de lobinha, principalmente na nuca e na barriga. Não quis colocá-la em outra tenda, estava desconfiado de sua própria sombra e faria muito mal em separá-la dele, que correu por Westeros exaustivamente para vê-la.

_Ela não vai sair da minha visão tão fácil._

Sentou-se na cama, acariciando o rosto daquela garota tão corajosa.

_Corajosa e louca._

Sorriu de lado ao imaginá-la surpresa ao vê-lo, seria uma sensação indescritível.

As criadas de Dorne chegaram com uma refeição quente para o Rei, que dispensou qualquer tipo de bebida que poderia atrapalhar o seu raciocínio. Rhaegar não era burro, sabia que tentariam algo a qualquer deslize que ele cometesse. Então, apenas água. Respirando fundo, o Rei comeu uma pequena parte e se descobriu sem apetite.

_Comerei depois._

- Arthur, permita a entrada deles – ordenou baixinho, fazendo o cavaleiro fazer uma reverência e sinalizar para Gerald abrir a tenda àqueles nortenhos e... Baratheon. Rhaegar queria encarar Robert Baratheon em seus olhos, sentados em uma mesa de diplomacia. No caso, eles estavam tentando se salvar de possíveis penalidades de guerra e isso fazia com que Rhaegar se sentisse melhor ainda, afinal, já estava humilhado antes mesmo da condenação do pós-guerra – Não deixe que nenhum ser vivo se aproxime da Rainha nesta tenda, meu amigo.

Levantou-se, havia colocado a sua lobinha do outro lado da gigantesca tenda do lobo-gigante com uma cortina de seda quase transparente dividindo-a. Arthur vigiava-a em pé, analisando cada homem que poderia adentrar ali. Os outros dois cavaleiros do manto branco se organizaram em lugares estratégicos caso alguma cabeça precisasse ser tirada do corpo. Os vassalos entravam um pouco acanhados, observando a exótica beleza do Rei. Os nortenhos viam outro mundo naquele ser Targaryen, a própria história os intimidava pois nunca deixarão de ligar os dragões com esta tradicional família.

Rhaegar se sentou na cadeira principal da mesa redonda, analisando-os atentamente enquantos estes se sentavam. Lançando um olhar quase que imperceptível para a sua Rainha, checou se ela estava bem. Todos ali estavam sem as armas, foi uma exigência óbvia do Rei.

_Uns muito novos, outros muito velhos._

_Uns muito assustados, outros muito exaustos._

Eddard Stark, seu irmão cujo Rhaegar tinha dificuldade para lembrar e o tão famoso Robert Baratheon adentraram ali, este último lançando um olhar extremamente questionável. Ele desafiava o Rei explicitamente, não passando despercebido pelos seus cavaleiros de manto branco. Eddard Stark lançou um olhar de censura para o amigo, sinalizando onde deveriam se sentar, ou seja, longe de Rhaegar.

Apenas o _viado _se recusou a fazer a reverência respeitosa típica.

_Nada que me atrapalhe._

Alguns evitaram olhar para a Rainha através daquela cortina de seda recém-colocada, já outros tentaram ser discretos.

- Vossa Graça... – o Lorde Stark resolveu começar ao perceber que nada sairia dos lábios de Rhaegar e que ele mesmo teria que arranjar uma corajosa iniciativa já que o regimento era nortenho. O Rei analisou-o atentamente. _Espero não tenha puxado o lado imprevisível dos Stark _- ...tem a minha palavra de honra em qualquer tratado a fazer, assim como o Norte.

Rhaegar assentiu lentamente, ainda analisando-o. Observou uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas do irmão mais velho de sua Rainha.

_Está com medo de perder o Norte apenas pela honra._

- Qual tratado você acha que eu devo fazer, Lorde Stark? – perguntou-o apenas para testar até onde a palavra de honra, a sinceridade, daquele jovem iria. Se tremeu, Rhaegar não soube... – Sabe os que minha família sempre fez com traidores, Lorde Stark?

_Pressione a honra dele._

Um silêncio tenso havia se estabelecido entre eles.

- Os Targaryen procuram queimar traidores, Vossa Graça.

Eddard Stark não tremeu externamente.

_Externamente._

- Queimaria todos vocês... – começou já colocando medo neles, assim como seu pai sempre ensinou ao lidar com soldados rebeldes, no caso, traidores. Um jovem, um Bolton, estava prendendo a respiração. _Como é grande a minha vontade de queimá-los... _- ...mas minha Rainha é uma loba-gigante e não seria justo acabar com a sua família do jeito que os Lannister acabaram com a minha. Esperando o meu único filho, o lobo também estará presente nele e assim o Norte continuará sendo um aliado por questões políticas e agora, por laços de sangue. Assim como Dorne é para os Targaryen.

_Eles são astutos, sabem que tudo sempre tem um 'mas'._

Novamente, Lorde Eddard Stark assentiu lentamente.

- Sei que nada é de graça, Rei Rhaegar.

_Nada é de graça, Eddard Stark._

- Está correto, Eddard Stark – concordou cauteloso, não queria desagradar a sua Rainha caso a sua família ficasse mais despedaçada ainda mas... o Rei não poderia colocar a situação, a sua preocupação, de uma forma tão explícita. Problemas pessoais são diferentes de problemas de guerra, quando misturados causam um grande estrago... mas o Rei poderia impedir algumas coisas... – Apenas a Patrulha Negra, mensageiros e camponeses poderão se direcionar ao Sul. A partir de hoje, os nortenhos estão proibidos de atravessar as Gêmeas e meus soldados fiscalizarão suas terras mensalmente. Os alimentos podem ser comprados do sul, juntamente com outros itens que apenas aqui se produz, mas não haverá perdão para todo o Norte caso apenas um soldado descer ao Sul. Se apenas um soldado se atrever, o Norte inteiro pagará pela inconsequência. Deixo bem claro que todos os mensageiros serão checados ao chegarem ao Sul ou entrarem ao Norte. Não duvido da sua palavra de honra, Eddard Stark, embora não seja suficiente neste caso.

_O isolamento é a melhor coisa a se fazer._

Todos olharam para o Rei, estavam chocados. Nunca antes um Rei resolvera separar o Norte do Sul e manter regimentos fixos para checá-los, espioná-los e deixar Rhaegar sempre informado do que estava acontecendo por lá.

Outro silêncio profundo se instalou.

_Espere._

- Nortenhos não são Baratheon – Robert Baratheon, vulgo _viado_, encarou-o desafiadoramente como se estivesse pronto para um combate individual. Rhaegar descartava esta possibilidade, ele tinha uma mulher e um filho em formação para jogar tudo para o alto. O Rei tinha uma família, porque ele gastaria o seu tempo rachaçando um fracassado? – Sou sulista, Rhaegar Targaryen, e nada me impedirá de ir para onde eu quiser.

Rhaegar arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

_Lyanna mataria esse cara em dois tempos se ficassem noivos._

- Que não seja por isso, meu amigo – começou sorrindo internamente, já imaginando o choque que ele teria ao perceber que o seu castigo era... bem, para o resto da vida. Homens não se esquecem da humilhação, rebaixamento e orgulho ferido - , minha ordem é clara: a partir de hoje, sua morada agora será aquela velha fortaleza ao norte do Lago Longo, um pouco ao sul do Rio Último. Creio que a Estrada do Rei facilitará bastante o seu contato com Winterfell... quando não estiver nevando – o Baratheon pressionava a mandíbula com força enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho de fúria. _A morte o pouparia de derrotas_. Os vassalos estavam surpresos com a exigência pois todos eles sabiam que o orgulho ferido e o fracasso desgastam e acabam com o homem. _A morte apenas fará com que ele se torne um motivo para um bardo qualquer cantar _– Irão fazer parte dos vassalos dos Stark, tendo-os como autoridade máxima no Norte. Não era tudo que você mais queria? Fazer parte de uma ligação com os Stark de Winterfell?

_Se ele estivesse com o martelo de guerra, com certeza avançaria pra cima de mim sem pensar duas vezes. Esse é o bom de ser cauteloso._

O Rei sorria internamente ao ver os olhos furiosos e as bochechas vermelhas de raiva daquele ser tão ignorante, arrogante e selvagem. Robert Baratheon não sabia o valor da família e do amor, apenas queria a glória e o sexo. Típico de moleques verdes mimados.

_Não perderei meu tempo com um sujeito tão desprezível assim._

- Pode ser um Targaryen, um Rei e ter roubado a minha Lyanna, mas não é dono da minha vida! – vociferou, ficando de pé e alertando Gerald, que rapidamente sacou um punhal de arremesso e jogou-o no ombro daquele idiota, que berrou de dor. Encarou o cavaleiro de manto branco furiosamente, nada disso surpreendeu o Rei. Claro que aquele _viado _iria reagir e Rhaegar estava mais preocupado com a lobinha do que com ele. _Tudo é uma questão de prioridades – _Já tirou tudo de mim, mas se pensa que vou ajoelhar aos seus pés e beijar seus anéis de um lagarto de três cabeças, reverenciar uma aberração que será esse novo lagartinho... está muito enganado, eu, Robert Baratheon, juro que um dia, UM DIA, irei confront...

Mas o _viado _não conseguiu terminar já que Gerald acertou outro punhal de arremesso, desta vez no braço esquerdo, atravessando-o. Com outro berro, o _viado_ espumava de raiva enquanto Rhaegar sorria prazeirosamente. O que era raro publicamente.

- Lorde Stark, faça o favor de amarrar o seu vassalo e mandá-lo para o Norte imediatamente – ordenou com um prazer gigantesco invadindo-o. _A morte é boa demais, mas irei atrás de você algum dia, Robert Baratheon. Grave minhas palavras _– Imediatamente.

_Sua fortaleza sofrerá nas minhas mãos, Robert Baratheon._

_Queimarei suas colheitas com muito prazer._

Eddard Stark assentiu lentamente, observando os resmungos de dor que o seu melhor amigo emitia. Essa conversa precisava terminar o mais rápido possível, queria ficar com a sua Lyanna o mais rápido possível e vê-la de olhos abertos, surpresa e feliz. _Assim como a conheci_.

- Benjen.

Agora Rhaegar sabia o nome do irmão mais novo.

Este último sinalizou alguns vassalos para ajudar a tirar aquele homem enfurecido e com sangue empapando toda a sua roupa dourada extremamente pomposa. Carregando-o rapidamente, o Rei observou aquela situação com um sorriso discreto estampado em seu rosto. Era a humilhação, derrota e desonra que matavam um homem, não uma espada no peito.

Percebeu que Lorde Eddard Stark sinalizava que queria continuar a conversa.

- Arrumem suas provisões – ordenou aos seus vassalos, que se levantaram imediatamente, não estavam nenhum um pouco hesitantes em sair dali. Rhaegar se pegou curioso com a personalidade do irmão da sua lobinha – Sei que está sendo leve nos julgamentos, o que agradeço inteiramente, Vossa Graça.

'_Mas'... ?_

- No momento, sim, mas devo alertá-lo que as consequências serão a longo prazo e portanto, como irmão da minha Rainha, concedo-o alguns privilégios, mas nada mais – esclareceu rapidamente. _Nada de desentendimentos_.

O nortenho assentiu imediatamente, já demonstrando pelo seu olhar que havia algo que o incomodava.

Eddard Stark esperou todos saírem, certificando-se de que nenhum nortenho estava escutando-os.

_É algo pessoal._

- Peço que me perdoe pelo pedido que farei, mas pense na minha visão familiar, minha visão de pai, e tente compreender... – falou cautelosamente, um tanto quanto sem jeito até, gerando um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade. _Ele está propondo algo para um Rei que acaba de salvá-lo... enfim, ele é seu cunhado e então deve considerar o que ele fala, Rhaegar, mesmo você querendo degolá-lo _- ...peço humildemente que nenhum laço de sangue deverá ocorrer entre os Stark e os Targaryen, nenhum laço de casamento ou de sangue. Por favor, peço que nossas casas não se misturem novamente. Considere este pedido, Vossa Graça, pois sei que não estou em posição de pedi-lo.

Ele analisou aquele Stark tão curioso. Seus olhos eram endurecidos provavelmente pela guerra, uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas já se pronunciava, mas ele era tão jovem... quantos anos será que ele tinha? Quinze, dezesseis? Não era um cavaleiro, apenas um soldado que teria que administrar todo o Norte. Era um jovem que já estava desorientado, desconfiado e cauteloso com tudo que o rodeava.

_Ele está com medo de ter uma filha parecida com Lyanna e que meu filho se pareça comigo._

**N/A: Pois então, parece que Lyanna vai demorar um pouquinho, não? Muito obrigada pelas reviews, fico tão feliz quando vejo uma nova! Obrigada, Denise, Tatian, Guest*, Valentine e Dama Layla! Ainda tem muito Lyanna/Rhaegar, acalmem-se... é porque eu vou sincronizar, só espero que entendam o meu ritmo. Tatiana, minha escrita não decaiu em nenhum momento, ok? u.u Ned que ainda é jovem ainda pra saber o que fazer quanto se trata de um cara que ele sempre ouviu falar ( e temer). Não arranje falhas ashusauhsauhsauhsauhsauh Beijos!**


	11. Lyanna V

Seus sonhos estavam confusos, como sempre. Mas desta vez havia um diferencial: muita neve ou muito fogo. Uma hora aparecia o frio nortenho e depois sentia um calor enlouquecedor digno das Cidades Livres. Não que Lyanna um dia pisara naquelas terras, mas era o que diziam por aí. As muralhas de Winterfell estavam sendo atingidas por uma tempestade... de fogo? Lyanna tinha a sensação que Winterfell não iria ser tão fria assim durante algum tempo. Parecia ser verão, pelo menos era o que ela sentia após sentir tanto frio e tanto calor ao mesmo tempo. Mas nada superou o susto que ela teve quando percebeu que várias crianças estavam correndo no salão do castelo, todas com características de um Stark legítimo e dois ou três que destoavam com o resto das crianças. Era ruivos, mas havia algo na postura deles que sugeria que o Norte vivia dentro deles ativamente. Uma confusão envolveu-a novamente, provocando uma neblina acentuada mas sentia uma segurança esquisita dentro de si.

Parecia estar entrando em um universo paralelo.

Nunca esteve em Porto Real, mas tinha a sensação que estava na Fortaleza Vermelha e sentada ao lado do Trono de Ferro com Rhaegar ali sentado, comandando uma audiência lotada. Alguns olhares indiscretos caíam sobre ela, geralmente se perguntando o que ela havia feito para que uma guerra inteira começasse por causa disso. Eles eram queridos pelo reino por conta da história de amor que enfrentaram para ficar juntos. O povo gostava disso.

Tinha um lobo-gigante branco e com olhos vermelhos atravessando o salão. Lyanna não se assustou, ficou com a impressão de que aquele animal que tanto representa os Stark de Winterfell fazia parte de sua vida. Ela não teve dúvidas de quem era o rapaz que estava sendo acompanhado pelo animal nada doméstico. Muita gente ficava tensa, muitas vezes Rhaegar elogiava o quanto... qual era o nome dele? Ela não se lembrava.

Aquele lobo-gigante tinha um nome, mas não pareceu ser tão importante se lembrar disto. O rapaz que se movimentava ao lado do animal lembrava Bran, o seu irmão mais velho que há um longo tempo (?) morrera em uma irresponsabilidade. Apenas lembrava porque quem conhecia Rhaegar sabia que aquele rapaz tinha a mesma personalidade... do pai. Lyanna se encheu de orgulho, ele não tinha características dos Targaryen... externamente.

Uma tontura tomou conta dela e tudo ali se dissipou, criando outra situação ao seus olhos. Seu corpo não estava lá, apenas conseguia ver o quanto uma menina era bem parecida com ela mas um pouquinho mais nova, empunhava uma espada de madeira contra alguns meninos esfarrapados. Não era Lyanna, seu pai nunca permitiu que ela portasse uma arma. Magra e não muito alta, a menina tinha uma expressão feroz enquanto batia naqueles pobres meninos sem dó. A Rainha sentiu vontade de rir, a menina seria mais macho que metade dos homens de Westeros.

Mas algo brilhou no pescoço da menina.

Ela usava o mesmo colar da rosa de inverno de uma legítima Stark. Geralmente é dada para a filha mais nova de um Lorde de Winterfell.

Antes que ela conseguisse conectar o seu raciocínio, era uma Stark... assim como ela.

Lyanna prendeu a respiração quando outra imagem surgiu.

Um rapaz semelhante às características dos Baratheon tentava forçar a lobinha a gostar dele, mas ela não conseguia pois seu coração estava ocupado por causa de um lobo-dragão que passou por cima das condições que foram impostas antes dele nascer. O prometido dela não era lá muito tolerante... e nem o lobo-dragão. Lyanna se entristeceu, a frustração de seu filho era dolorosa demais para uma mãe, afinal, os Stark e Targaryen não eram dados a flexibilidades em tratados de paz.

A menina era bem agressiva, era nítido que ela não queria se casar com ninguém. Se sentia deslocada naquele castelo nortenho, seus olhos eram bem curiosos mas um tanto quanto tristes. _Uma demonstração de que se não pode ter Lyanna, pode-se ter a mais jovem Stark que tanto se parecia com ela. Robert Baratheon, seu vagabundo._

O rapaz do lobo, Jon, não conseguia nem ver o prometido da menina-loba que uma ira crescia dentro dele, uma ira de dragã era o principal receio dela: alguém acordar o dragão. Mas não era pelo casamento que ele estava no Norte, os problemas e tensões forçaram a ida dele... com outros. Conhecê-la foi uma consequência infeliz e, cada vez mais que o tempo passava, mais o sentimento que tinha por ela se tornava agitado e, talvez, descontrolado.

A menina-dragão avisou-o de que aquilo era irracional, mas o lobo-dragão não quis ouvir.

Os meninos-dragão incentivaram-no a seguir o que pensava, mas as consequências seriam pesadas. Mas independente da escolha, os três o seguiriam até o resto de suas vidas.

Seu lobo-dragão estava triste.

Rhaegar e Lyanna se preocupavam com o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro.

Com os olhos melancólicos e coração obscuro, o lobo-dragão levantou seu olhar para a jovem Stark vestida pronta para trocar as juras de amor com um Baratheon, passando pelo corredor e abaixando o olhar quando o viu. Ele sabia que não era pela sua autoridade. Ninguém sabia dos seus sentimentos, nem mesmo a menina-loba. Eram secretos, apenas o lobo-gigante sabia, e este vigiava o rapaz Baratheon dia e noite. Em sua tortura psicológica, o lobo-dragão se pegou pensando, e logo odiando, nas possibilidades de vida que os dois teriam juntos. Uniriam os Stark e Baratheon. Com o coração a _fogo e sangue_, o lobo-dragão sumiu daquele corredor.

Não era permitido matar sob o teto deles.

Também não era permitido se meter na vida pessoal dos Stark.

Algumas lágrimas deslizaram por sua face enquanto entrava nos aposentos reservados apenas para ele, Jon Targaryen. O ódio o corroía, nunca quis nenhuma mulher, apenas a que escolhesse se casar... o que seria impossível. Mesmo com os irmãos-dragão, Jon se sentia sozinho naquele lugar. Seu desejo era ir atrás dela, mas se fizesse aquilo... as consequências seriam catastróficas. Ele tinha cinco escolhas: voltar para Porto Real como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que seria impossível; fugir com ela, se o aceitasse, é claro... mas seria impossível, a menina-loba ainda estava machucada; empunhar a espada contra os Baratheon, mas logo seria censurado pelos pais; assumir o seu sentimento na frente de todo mundo, mas de nada adiantaria; ou... o coração dele bateu rápido, ele teria que assistir o casamento por motivos políticos mas isto iria consumir tanto dele, ou melhor, o que restava dele... ela engravidaria, formaria uma família nortenha e seria feliz sem o próprio Jon.

Ele tinha uma espada ao seu lado, um lobo-gigante do outro e um exército sulista no Norte sob suas ordens. Os irmãos-dragão e as Serpentes de Areia estavam ali, todos apoiariam qualquer decisão sua já que estavam no Norte apenas para examinar um território potencialmente inimigo. Nunca ficaram em paz total, mas o Norte e Sul conseguiam levar a vida tranquilamente... exceto pelas flechas.

Lyanna engoliu seu coração quando percebeu que o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro limpou as lágrimas e adquiriu um brilho decidido em seus olhos, respirando fundo para ter certeza do que iria fazer. Guardou a espada junto a si e saiu do quarto imediatamente, com o lobo-gigante ao seu lado.

De certa forma, para a angústia de Lyanna, ele e Rhaegar eram praticamente a mesma pessoa. Jon iria até o fim, independente de qual este seja.

(...)

Abriu os olhos de repente, estava assustada com o sonho que havia tido. Não se lembrava muito bem, mas sabia que era algo relacionado ao seu lobo-dragão e o Norte. Com o coração acelerado, Lyanna não conseguiu ficar na mesma posição naquela cama. Espera aí, porque ela estava em uma cama de armar? A sua última lembrança foi ter desmaiado no tapete daquela mesma tenda, a tenda do Lorde Stark de Winterfell. Sentiu uma pontada de dor, seria um lobo-dragão bem intenso... o que a fez ficar um pouco temerosa.

_Deixe de besteira, Lyanna. Você nem sabe o que sonhou direito._

Afastando o cabelo do rosto, ela percebeu que já estava de dia... mas não tão claro assim. Estavam saindo do Inverno, mas mesmo assim ainda estavam nele. Sentindo um cheiro de suco de laranja, o seu desejo logo se pronunciou e sua boca encheu de água. Sentando-se lentamente na cama por causa da barriga, percebeu que Arthur Dayne estava ao seu lado, guardando-a. Prestativo, ele fez a típica reverência.

- A Rainha está melhor? – seu tom de voz estava mais calmo do que da última vez que haviam conversado. Menos tenso, talvez. Lyanna assentiu, arrumando o cabelo em uma trança embora de vez em quando sentia uma leve tontura típica de uma gravidez avançada – Nos preocupou bastante, Vossa Graça.

Ela respirou fundo para conter uma ânsia de vômito.

_Queria que Rhaegar estivesse aqui._

- Apenas senti uma fraqueza, não sei bem o que aconteceu... – explicou lentamente, observando várias rosas azul-claro de Inverno pela cama, as que Rhaegar sempre costumara colher para ela - ...mas o importante é que me sinto bem melhor, Arthur. Foi você que as colheu para mim?

Ele balançou a cabeça, deixando-a confusa. Logo, ao olhar para o outro lado da tenda, um sorriso surpreso tomou conta de seus lábios. Seu pulso se acelerava ao perceber que o seu amor estava ali, sentado e checando alguns mapas sozinho. Concentrado, Lyanna reconhecia que ele estava cansado e assim seu coração se afligiu.

_O que aconteceu enquanto eu dormia?_

O Rei percebeu lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso, já sabendo que ela estava acordada ao ouvi-la conversar com Arthur. Com um sorriso discreto, ele se levantou e atravessou a tenda lentamente, observando-a atentamente. Lyanna havia se esquecido de como a presença dele era marcante e majestosa, sempre com o talento de impôr suas condições e fazer os seus inimigos ficarem desorientados apenas por perceber que o sangue de Valíria corria em suas veias. Ameaçador nas batalhas, mas carinhoso em seus braços de loba.

Lyanna tentou se levantar para abraçá-lo, mas ele chegara primeiro e a fez se sentar imediatamente. Seu toque era quente e... o coração da lobinha estava descontrolado.

_Pouco tempo se passou, mas parece que foram anos._

Acariciando-se o rosto da menina-loba lentamente, fez um gesto para que Arthur Dayne deixasse a tenda, o que logo foi atendido.

Seus rostos estavam próximos e ela sorria abertamente, encarando aquele olhar violeta que tanto amava. Rhaegar era doce e gentil, mas apenas quem o conhece sabe disto.

- Estou tão feliz de vê-la bem, minha lobinha – sua voz estava rouca e seu hálito quente que atingia o pé da sua orelha a fez arrepiar. Corou levemente, havia se esquecido das juras de amor que ele sempre fazia – Como você está?

Ela o beijou levemente, ansiando aqueles lábios quentes.

- Com muita vontade de tomar um suco de laranja, Rhaegar – respondeu sorrindo, abraçando aquele Targaryen exótico e musculoso. Se sentia tão segura perto dele, havia se esquecido a diferença entre enfrentar Westeros só e fazer a mesma coisa junto ao seu dragão. O Rei sorriu satisfeito, passando a mão lentamente em sua barriga e deixando-a arrepiar. Lyanna ansiava o toque dele, quanto mais íntimo, melhor – Senti um calor enlouquecedor e o nosso lobo-dragão ficou agitado quando olhei para o fogo. Fiquei fraca por alguns instantes, tive medo de perder o nosso menino.

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da Rainha.

- Será um dragão puro, um legítimo Targaryen, minha lobinha – começou ao pé do seus ouvido, deixando-a arrepiada novamente – A gravidez da minha mãe foi assim, eu dei muito trabalho e quando ela via fogo, tinha a sensação de que eu estava nascendo. Fico feliz que seja só um alarme falso mas os Targaryen nunca nascem após oito meses, por isso temos que ficar em uma vigília nesta semana. Não sabe o quanto meu corcel de batalha sofreu para chegar até aqui o mais rápido possível.

- Você recebeu a carta do meu irmão, não é?

Ele assentiu prontamente.

- Mas Oberyn também já sabia o que estava se passando com você, apenas ocultou para que os Tyrell ficassem sem saber de nada – respondeu rapidamente, pegando-a no colo com facilidade mas cuidadoso. Colocou-a em na cadeira mais confortável – Meus vassalos estão tomando Porto Real, estou esperando uma carta de Oberyn para saber o que está acontecendo por lá.

Lyanna sorriu.

_Que sonho mais besta que tive. Apenas uma divagação._

- Já conversou com todos aqui? – perguntou curiosa, já querendo ter certeza que Ned e Benjen estavam com as cabeças intactas ligadas aos seus pescoços. Lyanna também havia esquecido do cheiro de Rhaegar, um cheiro quente e intenso que lembra, talvez, cravo.

Rhaegar assentiu, saindo da tenda apenas para pedir o suco de laranja dela.

- Está tudo certo, lobinha – respondeu ao sentar ao seu lado, acariciando sua mão quente. Rhaegar sempre foi muito, mas muito quente. Lyanna sorriu internamente. É, isso tem um duplo sentido verdadeiro – A única condição que o seu irmão pediu foi que nossas casas não se entrelacem mais enquanto Westeros for Westeros. Teremos que criar os nossos filhos bem longe da sua terra, longe do Norte. Eddard Stark tem medo de que uma nova Lyanna e um novo Rhaegar apareçam.

Lyanna engoliu em seco.

_Deuses, permitam que este sonho seja uma invenção inútil da minha mente fértil._

A Rainha assentiu lentamente, parecia ser o melhor caminho a seguir. Não arriscaria repetir esta mesma situação já que os sonhos sempre foram perigosos, segundo os costumes nortenhos. Com receio, foi uma decisão difícil mas necessária.

_É melhor assim, Lyanna. Mesmo se for um sonho besta, não se arrisque._

- Concordo com ele, - falou lentamente, observando Arthur Dayne entrando na tenda com um jarro de metal que continha um suco de laranja concentrado e azedinho, do jeito que ela sempre gostou. Tomando o copo todo em um só gole, a Rainha decidira o que fazer – Já conversou com o idiota?

Um sorriso de lado, bastante sádico, surgiu naqueles lábios maliciosos. Era quase inacreditável vê-lo bem ali, ao seu lado e triunfando em cima dos inimigos e traidores sem machucar o coração dela.

_Que bom._

- Ele está machucado pois ficou agitado demais enquanto eu falava o que seria dos Baratheon, está sangrando por aí mas finge que não está sentindo dor – respondeu tranquilamente, aparentemente satisfeito consigo e com toda a situação. Lyanna sorriu abertamente, o seu dragão estava por cima da carne seca mesmo entre os seus inimigos. Como sempre, o seu amor tinha uma habilidade de intimidar as pessoas que era extremamente benéfica – Foi decidido que Ponta Tempestade não seria mais a morada deles e que se tornariam vassalos dos Stark, unindo suas famílias como sempre quiseram. Então, é um sonho realizado para Robert Baratheon, não acha?

_Como sempre, cruel ao seu jeito._

Lyanna estava extremamente satisfeita com o encaminhamento das coisas.

_Mas... não, nada de 'mas'. O que importa é a realidade, o presente, e não sonhos sem sentidos._

- Com certeza, meu amor – ela tomou mais um copo de suco de laranja enquanto eles conversavam sobre o que havia feito em Porto Real e a Campina, com as batalhas e tudo mais. Lyanna ficara boquiaberta com a quantidade de batalhas entre o Norte e o Sul nos últimos meses. O seu dragão havia participado de quase todas, deixando-a alarmada. _Mas já passou, ele está aqui comigo._

Após algum tempo, Ned entrou na tenda rapidamente. Parecia que havia corrido por todo regimento, estava sem fôlego e Benjen vinha atrás de si. Logo se acalmaram quando a viu bem, sendo protegida pelo Rei. Ela sabia que era esquisito ver a irmã mais nova com o dragão Targaryen, afinal, sendo protetor e cuidadoso, contrariava todas os boatos que surgiam de todos os cantos de que ele era cruel como o pai.

_Bem, cruel ao jeito dele. Não posso dizer que não será crueldade quando o meu dragão começar a queimar a colheita de vários nortenhas antes do Inverno, não?_

- Estou bem, obrigada – comentou sorrindo, o seu dragão estava com a mão em sua cintura, aproximando-a de seu corpo quente. Passava uma impressão de que Rhaegar tinha mais direito de ficar com ela do que qualquer um dos irmãos. _Ciumento_ – Rhaegar me falou o que estão pretendendo. Estou em completo acordo com vocês, principalmente quando se trata da próxima geração Stark e Targaryen. Ned, prometa-me que nenhum dos seus cruzará a fronteira entre o Norte e o Sul. Faz isto por mim?

Ele assentiu prontamente, como um soldado.

_Bran será um fantasma em seus ombros, meu irmão._

- Concordo com seu ponto de vista, minha irmã – _Ned... você envelheceu quantos anos nos últimos meses? _– Quero receber sua visita em Winterfell, mas apenas o tempo dirá quando isso será. Me entristeço com a situação pois quero que nossa família, os Stark, cresçam novamente em terras nortenhas. Mas devo dizer que isso será impossível enquanto os seus ou meus não estiverem com seus lares completos.

Lyanna assentiu.

_Tradução: quando todo mundo casar poderemos nos reunir. Como se isso fosse impedir alguma coisa, Ned._

- Eu poderia conversar mas quero andar um pouco pelo campo, - os três lançaram-na olhares de censura, ela revirou os olhos impacientemente – preciso caminhar um pouco, não consigo ficar deitada ou sentada durante muito tempo.

Ela se levantou lentamente enquanto Rhaegar se posicionava ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão para que ela não ficasse desajeitada o suficiente para uma possível queda. Percebeu que Benjen analisava o Rei atentamente, bastante curioso. Todos aqueles Stark, inclusive ela, era tão novos... tão jovens... porque iniciar uma guerra? Até Lyanna sentia os efeitos de um amadurecimento forçado.

Seus irmãos saíram do caminho, permitindo que ela e o seu dragão saíssem da tenda azul-cinza e caminhassem pelo regimento, sendo observados e analisados a cada passo que davam. Uma Stark com um Targaryen era uma novidade inusitada para todos, simplesmente era difícil de imaginar a pequena loba com o último dragão dos Targaryen.

_Não tão último assim._

Aos poucos, os soldados se ajoelhavam.

Lyanna era Rainha agora.

Olhando para Rhaegar, deu uma piscadela descontraída para ela, que tinha que ficar calma.

Após alguns minutos caminhando pelo regimento com a ajuda do seu amor, o mesmo fixou seu olhar na tenda dos Baratheon, que estavam observando toda aquela agitação que ocorria do lado de fora. Robert Baratheon aparecera com curativos no braço e lançando-a um olhar magoado que logo virou ira. Mas como todos perceberam, a ira de um dragão era mais mortal do que de qualquer outra casa em Westeros. A ira de um dragão provocava tantos danos que até mesmo um sem-noção como aquele Robert sentia seu impacto.

E seria assim, dia após dia ele teria que conviver com o fracasso, com a derrota.

Mas isso preocupava a Rainha.

_Não é hora de pensar nisto._

Com o carinho de Rhaegar, seus beijos quentes e juras de amor antes de dormirem, os dias se passaram rapidamente. Acordava e dormia com a proteção que apenas ele conseguia dá-la, seus abraços a deixava mais confiante, seus beijos a fazia se sentir querida e seus carinhos a mostravam o quanto uma família feliz poderia surgir após todas aquelas confusões. O Rei era devoto da Rainha, como todos perceberam em pouco tempo.

Muitos diziam que ela havia enfeitiçado-o.

_Queria saber o que usei._

Mas ainda tinham medo dele, afinal, era um Targaryen e fez algumas cabeças rolarem por conta de desacato à sua autoridade. Vários deles eram Baratheon, o que o fez ficar alegre ao ver que poderia diminuir aquela prole. Lyanna pouco se importou, queria que os Baratheon fosse extinguidos e que... a menininha-loba não sofra nas mãos de uma nova geração daquela família.

Certo dia, a Rainha acordou com uma dor estonteante, alertando Rhaegar imediatamente. Olhando em seus olhos violeta, era viu toda a segurança e confiança que precisava para enfrentar uma nova possibilidade de vida determinante em toda Westeros.

A bolsa havia rompido.

**N/A: olha, realmente muuito obrigada pelos comentários, pelo jeito vi que a fic pegou o rumo certo no coraçãozinho de vocês. Que meigo... só que não. Este capítulo surgiu como uma lago profundo onde se pesca muito e não sabe o que é real ou falso, não sabe se vai acontecer ou quais partes estão errados e quais as certas. Lyanna deu um tiro no escuro que já prevê o rumo da fic e devo dizer que estou ansiosa para mostrar os capítulos já feitos o/ obrigado pelos comentários novamente Valentine, Iasmin, gugadg, Guest* who speaks english. Senti falta de algumas aqui, como Tatiana, Denise e Dama Layla. Beijos!**


	12. Rhaegar V

Pode parecer incrivelmente frio, mas Rhaegar nunca se desesperou em relação ao nascimento dos seus filhos já mortos, Rhaenys e Aegon. Parecia ser tão distante, em um outro século, que ele havia desacostumado com a perspectiva de perder a sua lobinha com o 'lobo-dragão' deles ao mesmo tempo. Ele realmente estava se desesperando quando viu o sangue se espalhar pela cama enquanto tentava mantê-la segura e consciente ao seu lado. Toda mulher tem medo de uma morte tão cruel como a da cama de sangue, mas parecia que Lyanna não se importava com aquilo.

O Rei já havia alertado seus cavaleiros, reforçando a segurança no lugar, afinal, tanto ele quanto a sua Lyanna estariam vulneráveis em qualquer hipótese. O coração do não tão último dragão estava acelerado e, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, se pegou pensando em como poderia levar a sua vida sem sua família? Talvez ele não suportaria...

_Deixe isto para depois._

Retirou os lençóis de cima dela e desamarrou a camisola dela em questão de segundos. Observou os olhos cheios de dor que ela lhe lançava, aquilo fazia o coração de Rhaegar tremer nas bases. Pegou a jarra d'água em dois passos, limpando todo o sangue de cima dela, assim como a sua mãe, Rhaella Targaryen, o ensinou quando seus falecidos filhos nasceram. Rhaegar sabia que o pavor que sentia vinha de um cheiro que ele sempre sentiu nos campos de batalha: cheiro de morte. Ele tinha que se esforçar para não tremer enquanto a ajuda não chegava.

Seu coração deu um salto quando sua lobinha fechou os olhos com uma aparência cansada, exausta. O que Rhaegar faria no mundo sem Lyanna e Jon?! Tomou o rosto dela com as mãos delicadamente, mas afobado, para ver se ela acordava. Após alguns segundos de terror, Lyanna abrira os olhos. Rhaegar se aliviou, ainda mais quando toda a ajuda chegara, a Septã com as servas para auxiliar no parto de sua lobinha. Eddard Stark chegara de qualquer jeito, estava sem uma bota e o casaco estava rasgado (?). A velha Septã aproximou-se rapidamente, pedindo permissão para tocar na Rainha.

Ele assentiu.

_Sua mula, você já devia estar em cima dela antes mesmo de me ver._

As servas se aproximaram com vários tecidos e ervas, todas elas querendo mexer em sua Rainha. O coração dele batia acelerado. Foi forçado a sair de perto dela para as servas continuarem o trabalho, indo em direção aonde o irmão mais velho vivo de sua lobinha estava. Era um jovem verde, mas já com rugas este Lorde Stark de Winterfell.

Rhaegar sabia que o desespero estava em seus olhos violeta, sabia o quanto o dragão em si estava agitado pois se os deuses reivindicarem a sua lobinha, com quem lutaria? Quem mataria? Quem queimaria?

_Não, não seja tão pessimista._

Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon, Norte, Westeros, Targaryen... nada mais importava.

Algo ruim estava eclodindo dentro dele.

Lyanna começara a gemer de dor, causando o desespero do Rei Dragão. O sangue não parava, mesmo sendo tratado e realizado o início do parto. O relógio estava certo, não havia atrasado na ajuda na hora do parto e todas elas apareceram quase que imediatamente... então porque raios Rhaegar não via melhora alguma?

A fúria tomava conta do dragão.

- Vossa Gr...

- Só quero Lorde Stark e as parteiras nesta tenda, Arthur – ordenou friamente, demonstrando que não estava para qualquer tipo de distração naquele momento. A fúria do dragão estava começando a se mostrar pois todos ali dentro sabiam que Lyanna, a sua Rainha Loba, não estava parando de gemer de dor enquanto o sangue não parava de sair. Todos ali seguiram a ordem imediatamente, sem sequer falar nada uns com os outros.

Todos estavam de cabisbaixos.

Rhaegar engoliu em seco, aproximando-se da sua lobinha, que sorriu fracamente ao vê-lo enquanto as parteiras cuidavam dela.

O coração de Rhaegar nunca se apertou tanto em sua vida de puro sofrimento camuflado. Lyanna, a sua loba selvagem, estava pálida e fraca.

_Minha loba-gigante nortenha._

- Nunca entendi o que viu em mim, meu amor.

_Não, nada disso, Lyanna. Não faça isso._

O olhos do dragão lacrimejaram, a Septã começava a deixá-la em uma posição para um parto de emergência. Rhaegar não conseguia pensar naquele momento, apenas... apenas vivia o sofrimento como nunca viveu.

O Rei se agachou ao lado dela, acariciando o seu rosto pálido que logo se contorceu de dor à medida que o parto se desenvolvia.

- Vi uma loba-gigante nortenha – foi a melhor coisa que ele conseguiu pensar, afinal, como Rhaegar estava conseguindo pensar?

Ela sorriu novamente, depois de uma careta de dor. Os olhos estavam exaustos, mas o sorriso continuava lá. Ele sempre vira uma beleza selvagem nela, como nunca tinha reparado o quanto Lyanna poderia ser mais vulnerável do que uma mosca?

_Acostumei-me mal ao vê-la sempre forte..._

- Já eu vi um dragão melancólico.

Ele assentiu imediatamente, assim o parto havia literalmente, praticamente e dolorosamente iniciado. Rhaegar segurou na mão feminina dela, reparando que tinha um pequeno calo por causa das rédeas do cavalo nesta última cavalgada dela por todo Sul. Aquilo matava Rhaegar toda vez que pensava, mas nunca colocaria a vida dos cavaleiros de manto branco em perigo.

Do nada, pegou-se pensando em sua mãe, Rhaella Targaryen.

Diziam que a gravidez dela era de risco.

Mas o que ele estava pensando?

_A cama de sangue pode ser cruel, Rhaegar. Mais cruel que uma batalha, uma guerra dos tronos._

A mão dele tremia.

- Um dragão que foi muito feliz de ter te encontrado, meu amor – falou aleatoriamente, sem saber o que pensar, como agir ou o que fará. Parecia que Westeros havia desaparecido atrás de si, parecia que seus problemas estavam minúsculos em comparação ao que o seu coração sentia, o seu sofrimento latejava e a ira queimava profundamente em seu ser – Uma loba-gigante me proporcionou uma felicidade que nunca antes senti, lobinha.

Ela escutara, ele sabia que sim.

Não havia como a Rainha pensar naquele momento, apenas segurou a mão do Rei fortemente quando a Septã começou a massagear o ventre dela na tentativa de acelerar o parto... estava mais que claro que Lyanna corria vários riscos, querendo ou não, ela sofreria daquele jeito. O Rei se sentiu extremamente culpado por tudo quer fizera: dezenas de milhares morreram em uma guerra por causa do amor deles, ele impôs a morte do pai e do irmão mais velho da sua lobinha, sem contar que matara acidentalmente quase todos os Targaryen.

_Como posso viver com isso?_

- Vossa Graça, perdoe-me mas preciso que o senhor se afaste um pouco – pediu a velha Septã. Rhaegar obedeceu imediatamente quando viu a expressão facial dela. A Septã estava em alerta, completamente ciente das responsabilidades daquele parto, o que isso significava tantas e tantas coisas para si – Vamos, minha Rainha, não perca o fôlego.

Rhaegar apenas deu um passo para trás, sem saber o que fazer.

Quem ele poderia matar?

Queimar?

Os segundos se passavam como se fossem meses, o sofrimento do Rei estava cada vez mais fundo pois não tinha com quem lutar, revidar e matar. Não quis saber do irmão mais velho vivo de sua lobinha, ele não importava mais. Nada mais importava, Rhaegar tinha os olhos lacrimejados ao ver a sua lobinha gemendo de dor e ele sem poder fazer nada.

Apenas parar, observar e... esperar.

_Esperar a loucura, como meu pai sempre falava._

Uma cama de sangue.

Era o que resumia aonde ele e Lyanna dividiram o leito pela... última vez.

Ao constatar que o filho, sim, um lobo-dragão, estava nascendo saudável e sem nenhum indício de anormalidades, a felicidade do Rei foi lá em cima. Ele não se esquecera da sua Rainha, apenas viu uma nova vida com muitas possibilidades, via um futuro Rei sábio e forte. Rhaegar viu Lyanna em seu filho, Jon.

Chorando, Jon agora estava saudável, envolvido por mantos quentes.

- Ned – ela chamou o irmão mais velho com uma voz sofrida. Rhaegar ficou em fúria de ciúme. _Mas que...? _– Ned, me prometa que nunca levantará armas contra o meu filho. Prometa-me, Ned.

O Lorde Stark de Winterfell se assustou, assim como Rheagar.

- Minha loba, o que está querendo falar? – perguntou um desesperado Rei, mas quando Jon foi colocado nos braços de sua Rainha... o dragão delirou de felicidade ao ver os dois juntos. _Talvez a vida não seja tão dura assim, Rhaegar. A esperança prevalece. _Beijou a testa da sua lobinha, que segurava o lobo-dragão nos braços com uma satisfação que Rhaegar apenas vira quando ela percebeu que estava grávida. Era um sorriso fraco, mas um sorriso imensamente feliz.

- Eu falei que Jon iria ser um lobo por fora e dragão por dentro, não se lembra? – perguntou a sua linda Rainha com os olhos cintilando de felicidade. Rhaegar sorriu, talvez as coisas não fossem tão cruéis como ele pensava. _A esperança prevalece, Rhaegar Targaryen._

- Sim, quando estávamos fugindo de Harrenhal e já falando em filhos – respondeu com um sorriso aliviado, abraçando sua loba e o lobo-dragão que havia se calado. O Rei analisou bem o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro e logo sorriu novamente, beijando os lábios pálidos dela – Vejo tanto de ti nele, meu amor.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, mas os olhos estavam firmes.

- Rhaegar, meu amor, meu dragão, prometa-me que não pegará em armas contra os meus irmãos... – _Não, o que está fazendo? O que está falando? _O dragão estava com os olhos arregalados, foi como se tivessem tirado um tapete de esperança em que ele estava sustentado - ...tenho que deixar claro, meu amor. Para o bem de todos nós, até mesmo de Westeros. Sonhei com algo estranho, vi um lobo-gigante branco...

Rhaegar não sabia o que estava se passando.

_Ela está... ?!_

- Lyanna, não me deixe... – implorou com as lágrimas deslizando silenciosamente por sua face. A sua loba, sua Rainha, sua nortenha não estava chorando. _Ela nunca chora _- ...lutei tanto por nós, não me deixe neste momento. Eu te amo.

Piscou algumas vezes, estava exausta.

_Conheço este tipo de exaustão..._

- Também te amo, meu amor – falou fracamente, gerando cada vez mais um desespero furioso dentro de si, _não pode, não... _– Amo minhas duas famílias, os Stark e os Targaryen. Prometa-me, meu amor, meu dragão, que fará de tudo para que Jon não cause... não...

Ele não consegui acreditar, como ele poderia manipular o presente, talvez o destino? Com quem ele lutaria? Não havia nenhum inimigo, apenas os deuses clamando pela vida de sua forte loba-gigante. A cor saía dos seus lábios lentamente, mas ela encarava-o como se fosse a última vez...

_Não, Lyanna._

- Lutei tanto por nós, minha loba, meu coração...

- ...então lute mais ainda por Jon, fale com ele, todos os dias, o quanto eu o amo.

Rhaegar sentiu um nó em sua garganta.

- Eu te amo.

A cor saía do rosto dela com maior rapidez, gerando uma fúria enlouquecedora no dragão. No Rei Dragão.

- Eu te amo tanto que joguei tudo para cima para ir com você, meu dragão – começou lentamente, já apoiando sua cabeça no corpo do Rei, que não acreditava no que estava vivendo naquele momento. _Não, não... não... _– Governe Westeros como um Targaryen justo e consciente, criando o nosso lobo-dragão perto de si, nunca deixe a vida dele em mãos de outros. Meu dragão, saiba que você foi a melhor coisa a ter acontecido... em... minha... vid...

E assim Lyanna fechou os olhos para nunca mais os abrir.

O Rei Dragão não conseguiu saber o que se passou dentro dele quando viu a sua Rainha morta em seus braços, segurando o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro nos braços que jazia dormindo. O coração do Rei parou por um momento, sua mente não funcionou e quanto mais ele pensava no que estava acontecendo, menos aceitava a cena que estava presenciando.

Sua lobinha jazia de olhos fechados, exaustos mas tranquilos e, se não fosse a falta de sua respiração, seu fôlego, poderiam pensar que ela estava apenas dormindo. Mas não, a Rainha Lyanna Targaryen, mãe do herdeiro do Trono de Ferro e o amor da vida do Rei Rhaegar Targaryen havia sido atingida pela mais cruel das mortes: a cama de sangue.

_Cama de sangue._

O Rei Dragão estava entorpecido diante da sua Rainha morta.

_Em meus braços..._

Lorde Stark estava sem reação, assim como o Rei.

Mas este último sentia na pele o que é perder seu amor, perder sua família, perder o reino e reconquistá-lo apenas pelo amor pela loba-gigante.

As parteiras estavam apreensivas, claro que estavam. Era a Rainha que elas mataram.

_Não. Um Rei é sábio, Rhaegar. Um Rei é frio. O Rei agora será sábio e consciente, assim como a minha lobinha me pediu._

Ele não conseguiu desfazer o nó que estava em sua garganta, não conseguia falar naquele momento. O choque, o baque, foi tão grande que até mesmo as condições climáticas não ajudavam: uma tempestade começara a desabar do lado de fora.

_Uma tempestade interna e externa, Rhaegar._

Observou-a novamente, apreciando cada detalhe naquela lobinha. Ainda não acreditava naquilo, eles foram dormir felizes e... ela simplemente morreu em uma cama de sangue. Respirou fundo, acariciando o cabelo dela mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos, procurando concentração e foco no que queria, no que deveria fazer e como fazê-lo.

_Mais uma prova de que a esperança é uma faca de dois gumes._

A dor irrompia no coração do Rei Dragão.

Mas Jon esperava por ele.

O jovem lobo-dragão abrira os olhos, observando a mãe morta.

_Não, Jon não pode começar a vida vendo uma morte._

Pegando-o nos braços, Rhaegar viu que era um menino forte e... tinha todas as características da mãe. A verdade era que Rhaegar estava vivendo em um universo paralelo enquanto todos da tenda observavam a dor dele.

_Olhos cinzentos, pele extremamente clara e cabelo escuro... Lyanna, meu amor, Jon será criado sob a minha supervisão, não deixarei nenhum outro criá-lo. A vida de Jon agora me pertence, meu amor. Vai ser um herdeiro amado e digno do Trono de Ferro, um herdeiro forte pois a mãe foi corajosa e mais forte ainda..._

Ele divagava em seus pensamentos.

Aninhou-o em seus braços, sentindo aquele pele quente.

Poderia sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

_Um lobo-dragão, de fato._

O Rei Dragão vivia um momento confuso e solitário.

Um vazio estranhamente 'preenchia-o' habilmente, mas toda vez que tomava a consciência de que Jon estava vivo e em seus braços, Rhaegar Targaryen logo recupera suas forças para enfrentar para uma luta: manter o poder Targaryen no Trono de Ferro. A partir daquele momento, prometeu à Lyanna, Jon e si próprio de que manteria o poder nas mãos dele.

_Toda esta luta terá um resultado, nosso Jon saberá como guiar um reino e... achar a sua própria futura Rainha, minha loba-gigante._

Após alguns minutos, Lorde Stark se aproximou igualmente desnorteado ao ver a sua irmã mais nova no leito de morte, que foi cruel com ambos. Rhaegar não tirava razão do sofrimento dele, era sua irmã mais nova e que protegeu mesmo indo contra a sua honra, seus aliados e amigos. Acima de tudo, eles tinham isso em comum: o amor pela lobinha. A diferença era que o amor do Lorde Stark de Winterfell era fraternal, felizmente.

- Receio que Vossa Alteza não seguirá a tradições da minha família.

_As criptas._

- Os Targaryen queimam os mortos, Lorde Stark – comentou um pouco perdido pois, qual o sentido de queimar a sua linda lobinha? Lyanna era uma loba-gigante, uma nortenha selvagem... não combinaria com o Sul vê-la em um local tão quente e 'sofisticado' – Mas uma loba-gigante deve ficar onde lobos-gigante ficam: Winterfell.

Ele foi pego de surpreso.

_Eu também fui._

- Vossa Alteza... ? – claro que ele estava chocado, não esperava uma atitude desta do Rei.

_Nasceu como uma loba-gigante. Com os lobos-gigante da sua dinasta deve repousar, minha lobinha._

_Foco, força e fé._

- Como Protetor do Norte, organize o Norte, Lorde Stark – começou o Rei Dragão, afinal, agora ele era Rei acima de tudo e tinha que garantir um território para o lobo-dragão tão especial, o fruto de um dragão com um loba-gigante. _Ele terá tudo, mas terá que conquistar cada um de seus objetivos com a fúria de um dragão e a frieza de um lobo-selvagem _– Volte para lá o mais rápido possível, não farei uma cerimônia de coroação. Deixe-me com ela mais um pouco, assim você pode levá-la para as criptas de Winterfell. Dê valor para sua própria família que está em formação, pacifique os Baratheon pois não quero ter que levantar armas contra o Norte novamente. Quero relatórios mensais, espero que honre a memória de sua irmã mais nova ao servir o futuro Rei, que na verdade é o seu sobrinho. Como um lobo-dragão, sei que ele defenderá ambas casas pois as uniu. Quero este regimento seja desfeito em questão de dois dias, neste curto espaço de tempo espero que acompanhe a sua irmã mais nova, a minha Rainha, de perto. Vocês, Stark, são duros, fortes e honrados, honrem ao lobo-dragão e assim nós os honraremos. Visitaremos Winterfell quando Jon estiver pronto.

Eddard Stark o encarava como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

_Quando Jon estiver pronto._

**N/A: será que vocês realmente achariam que eu deixaria de seguir com a história original? :D**


	13. Catelyn

O norte ainda era estranho para Catelyn.

Era muito mais frio do que imaginava, as pessoas eram mais quietas e a sobrevivência era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. No Sul também se pensa assim, mas no Norte fica tão explícito que, de repente, ela sentiu que não estava em Westeros. A vida ali era dura no Inverno, era cruel escutar tantas histórias de vida mais trágicas do que as outras. Mas outras coisas preocupavam a mais nova Lady Stark, muitas delas envolvendo o nome do seu marido.

Lorde Eddard Stark de Winterfell.

Ela o conheceu no dia do casamento deles, há oito meses.

Foi mais esquisito do que todos falaram. Catelyn sempre foi uma jovem muito prática pois era a mais velha e com a mãe morta há muito tempo, o cotidiano a ensinou a administrar bem o que ela chamava de lar. No caso, Winterfell teria que ser o seu lar.

_É o lar da minha família agora._

Ned não era o que se chamava de um conquistador, estava tímido quando a conheceu e de vez em quando hesitava em tocá-la, principalmente no fatídico dia. Catelyn teve que arrumar um jeito para que ele se sentisse à vontade com ela, sendo geralmente o contrário. Mas ela o perdoou. Era melhor ter um marido tímido do que um Robert Baratheon, segundo sempre falam, que já tem bastardos o suficiente para tão pouca idade. Era um desrespeito com a família dele, mas isto era outra coisa.

O seu marido não estava em Winterfell e assim exigiam uma postura condizente com a posição dela em relação ao Norte. Era incrivelmente assustador sair de Correrio como apenas uma lady pronta para tomar conta de um castelo e logo ali, tentando colocar ordem em todo Norte. Ela não sabia como conseguia acordar todos os dias com sua gravidez avançada e ainda tentar resolver todos os problemas por ali. Eram histórias complexas relacionadas à guerra, os camponeses precisavam da ajuda dos vassalos dos Stark para tentarem colher o que restou das plantações nas estufas de Inverno. Catelyn só tinha quinze anos e não via a hora do seu marido chegar para colocar ordem naquilo, proporcionando um descanso para ela.

Era o herdeiro do Protetor do Norte.

Ela sorria sempre que pensava assim, mas logo este sorriso sumia ao lembrar que o seu Lorde Stark estava em um luto grave pela sua irmã, a Rainha do Rhaegar Targaryen. Era tão impossível pensar que tanta coisa mudou em apenas nove meses, toda a configuração familiar dos Stark mudara e até mesmo Lyanna... Targaryen sofreu o destino cruel da cama de sangue. Catelyn tinha medo da cama de sangue, sua própria mãe morreu nela.

_Uma morte cruel, sendo mais trágica ainda para Rhaegar Targaryen, que lutou contra toda Westeros para assumir o amor por ela._

Era romântico, trágico e cruel.

Mas do ponto de vista de vários nortenhos, era o castigo dos Targaryen por terem matado o pai e o irmão, Bran, do seu marido. Ela chamou a atenção deles na mesma hora, se Lorde Stark escutasse qualquer indício disto, decapitaria todos ali. Do jeito que contavam, Ned era possesivo quando Lyanna estava no meio da história e não iria admitir qualquer tipo de desrespeito quanto à memória de sua irmã e...

Ned já deixara mais que claro, para todo o Norte, de que seu apoio ao Jon Targaryen era incondicional. A maioria dos nortenhos ficaram chocados com esta atitude, mas todos que conheciam o próprio Ned já sabiam que ele o faria apenas por ser o filho de Lyanna... Targaryen. No caso, o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro.

_O herdeiro do Trono de Ferro é o meu sobrinho._

Era tão bizarro pensar assim, logo no Norte isolado, ela, Lady Stark de Winterfell, tinha parentesco direto com os Targaryen. Ela não sabia nem por onde começar o seu raciocínio, afinal, o herdeiro de Winterfell também estava para nascer.

_Se for homem, será Robb. Se for mulher, será Sansa._

Mas um homem deixaria o seu Ned feliz, poderia lembrá-lo como que Winterfell ficaria recheado de crianças, netos e bisnetos. Ela prometeu a si mesma que iria dar o melhor de si para povoar a família Stark novamente. Benjen já chegara em Winterfell e logo partira, a Patrulha precisa de pessoas habilosas como ele... o fluxo de selvagens estava intenso e tudo parecia estar pressionando o território nortenho. Ela agradecia o bom senso do seu marido, que não se deixou levar pela teimosia de Robert Baratheon.

Benjen falara que a melhor oportunidade para matar Rhaegar Targaryen e o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro estava naquele momento decisivo. Claro que os dois estavam vulneráveis, é praticamente impossível manter a guarda alta quando o amor da vida dele morre em seus braços, segundo falaram. Ridículo. Uma completa falta de honra, era até desgostoso uma amizade com o seu marido. A honra de um Stark vale muito e não a deixaria de lado tão fácil, para a alegria eterna da mais nova Lady Stark.

Eddard Stark honraria os seus compromissos para com o Rei, o que proporcionou aos Stark alguns benefícios.

_Finalmente, acho que posso ter um filho tranquilamente._

Eles poderiam atravessar as Gêmeas, mas devem sempre avisar o que vão fazer e quando poderão fazê-lo. Se atravessassem, teriam que visitar Porto Real para uma 'inspeção' do Rei sobre eles, o que significa que Rhaegar Targaryen pretendia um contato direto com o Norte. Alguns falam que é para Jon conhecer a parte nortenha da família, mas também pode ser apenas uma desculpa para ver quais são os pontos fracos dos Stark em sua família.

Mas independente do que pode acontecer no futuro, Catelyn estava tranquila para dar a luz ao seu lobinho. Lobinha. De vez em quando ela pensava que ter uma filha parecida com Lyanna enlouqueceria Ned.

_Não sei se é de medo ou felicidade._

A Septã falara que daria a luz na semana que vem, pelo que tinha observado na enorme barriga da Lady Stark.

- A senhora precisará descansar bastante, Lady Stark – recomendou amavelmente. Ela não era tão velha assim, mas parecia ser confiável... não porque também era sulista, mas passava um maior calor do que as nortenhas. _Embora tenho que me acostumar com elas _– Lorde Stark chegará nos próximos dias, segundo o mensageiro. A Rainha será coloca nas criptas de Winterfell.

_Mas o que...?_

- O Rei permitiu isto? – perguntou surpresa, os Targaryen não eram famosos pela flexibilidade política, principalmente amorosa.

A Septã assentiu, fazendo um movimento para que Catelyn voltasse a deitar.

A Lady Stark havia sentado na cama de susto, enrolada em muitas peles.

- O Rei Rhaegar Targaryen falou que como uma loba-gigante, a Rainha deveria descansar com o Norte pois aqui é o habitat natural dela, minha senhora.

Catelyn assentiu lentamente, já sentindo outras intenções nesta atitude.

- O que significa que o Rei terá passe livre para Winterfell independente do tempo, da hora e dos acontecimentos daqui... – raciocinou rapidamente, já associando empolgada de que suas filhas não precisarão se casar com os vassalos rudes dos Stark. _Minhas filhas mecerem castelo sulistas, com os luxos e uma vida mais leve do que aqui, no Norte... _- ...mas compreendo. Seria esquisito me colocar nestas criptas porque não sou daqui.

A Septã assentiu, concordando plenamente com seus argumentos.

- Devemos repousar onde nascemos, Lady Stark

(...)

Ele chegara em Winterfell um pouco depois do parto de Catelyn, que ficou um pouco aborrecida porque o seu Lord Stark atrasara na tentativa de afastar os Baratheon do corpo da irmã mais nova. Mas ela novamente tentou não se aborrecer por conta da Rainha Loba, como toda Westeros a está chamando.

O importante já havia acontecido, ela sobrevivera ao parto, que foi extremamente tranquilo, e já tinha o seu pequeno Robb aninhado em seus braços, deitada na cama e confusa se queria alimentá-lo ou deixava para a ama de leite. Era uma dúvida comum entre mães de primogênitos, afinal, o leite seria da ama de leite e não da Lady do lugar, não é?

Enquanto Catelyn pensava, escutara toda uma confusão acontecendo no pátio de Winterfell.

_A Rainha Loba chegou._

Não sairia da cama dela em hipótese alguma, principalmente por causa de Robb, que sorria ao vê-la cutucando-o de brincadeira, agitando uma boneca de palha para que ele tentasse pegar. Era um lobo, mas um lobo com aparência de Tully, deixando-a orgulhosa.

_O herdeiro do Protetor do Norte tem as características físicas de um Tully._

Era contraditório, mas ela ainda era muito apegada à truta.

Resolveu que não haveria ama de leite nenhuma para o seu primogênito, ela estava cheia de leite para distribuir e vender. Ajeitando o seu pequeno Robb em seu colo, colocou-o para mamar lentamente pois ele tinha que aprender como ir ali e o que fazer. Um pensamento pegou-a desprevenida.

_Quem será que Rhaegar Targaryen colocou para ser ama de leite de Jon?_

Enfim, não importava.

O mais importante de tudo foi que Robb aprendeu rapidamente o que tinha que se fazer, lembrando a praticidade dos Stark.

Falando em Stark, ela sabia que o seu marido iria atrás dela.

O que não foi diferente. Pouco tempo se passou quando ela começou a escutar passos apressados pelo corredor e, sorrindo internamente, ficou deliciada com a atitude afobada que Ned estava tomando.

_O primogênito..._

Duas batidinhas e ele entrou rapidamente.

Ned estava um pouco diferente, notou imediatamente. Parecia ter envelhecido uma década depois que eles haviam se casado, algumas rugas entre suas sobrancelhas estavam bem pronunciadas, os olhos estavam fundos, sua pele estava pálida e ele transmitia um orgulho Stark com uma pitada de desespero contido.

_Ele está em luto, Catelyn. Luto pela irmã mais nova que é a Rainha Loba._

Mas ainda sim ele sorriu abertamente ao vê-la com Robb nos braços, já mamando.

Catelyn sabia que ele ficara imaginando o quanto seria bom colocar uma grande família nos salões de Winterfell, assim como antes da família ser desfigurada. Com um homem então... viria cada vez mais rápido, se tornando, talvez, o sonho do seu marido: uma família estruturada, sem chances de algum idiota ir atrás deles e tomar a Stark mais nova, assim como o Rei fizera.

_Ned está traumatizado._

Ela sorria timidamente, havia se esquecido que mesmo em sofrimento e luto, o Lorde Stark era intimidante.

_E...másculo._

- Minha senhora, perdoe a minha demora.

Voz grave de quem parecia estar com algo entalado na garganta, ou seja, a guerra estava ali, deixando-o ruim consigo mesmo.

_Lembre-se do luto dele, Cat._

- Robb estará sempre aqui comigo, iríamos te esperar de qualquer jeito... humm... – _dúvidas, dúvidas, dúvidas que apenas uma mãe deve ensinar para as filhas, mas como não lembro da minha... _- ...posso te chamar de Ned, como toda a sua família fazia?

_Fazia._

Ele assentiu, deixando aquela gafe escapar propositalmente.

De repente, Catelyn se sentiu uma estúpida.

- Somos marido e mulher, Cat – falou como se ela tivesse dez anos de idade, mas com um lado terno que ela gostaria de ver mais nele. _Quem sabe depois desse luto, talvez, ele não fique melhor? Eu farei com que ele fique melhor... _– Temos um filho, tenho a minha honra. Afirmo-lhe com segurança de que a senhora é a única em minha vida. Sei que esse casamento não era bem o que minha senhora desejava, mas posso te proporcionar tudo que lhe foi prometido pelo meu pai.

_Ned..._

Catelyn balançou a cabeça lentamente, enrubescendo com o olhar questionador dele, que estava perto o suficiente para tocar em Robb. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha dela, deixando-a excitada. Aquele charme de homem másculo nortenho estava acabando com ela.

- Ned, eu tive a opção de não me casar com um Stark depois da morte de Bran – Catelyn tinha que deixar claro aquilo senão o fantasma de Bran iria ficar sobre o seu já atormentado marido, fazendo-o sofrer mais ainda. _Que os deuses te ajudem, Ned... _– Sabe que eu tinha mais dois pretendentes, mas escolhi você.

Ele suspirou, parecia que um pesadelo estava caindo em seu ombros e não tinha um método de fuga. Era doloroso vê-lo daquele jeito tão desolado.

- Cat, não precisa falar essas coisas apenas para me deixar bem.

_Teimoso._

Robb mamava cada vez mais forte, mordendo o mamilo dela com maior frequência, causando uma expressão de dor no rosto delicado dela. Ned a observou por um momento, sorrindo de lado. Os olhos dele queriam, necessitavam de carinho e atenção, Catelyn poderia dar tudo que ele quisesse.

Lorde Eddard Stark era o marido dela e a mesma faria com que ele fosse um ótimo marido, pai, avô, tio...

_Tio..._

- Ele é a sua cara, Cat – comentou apreciando o primogênito Stark.

_Largue esses problemas, Ned. Aqui é o nosso quarto, nosso território._

- Mas tem a fome de um lobo-gigante – comentou sorrindo, tentando deixar a conversa natural, sem ter que voltar em fantasmas ou gafes idiotas enquanto conversavam de coisas que não tinham a necessidade de serem conversadas. O seu marido ficara mais leve depois disto, aliviando-a.

Ele respirou fundo, acariciando a cabeça do filho deles, concentrado em analisar o seu primogênito.

- Obrigado por não ter me deixado quando teve a oportunidade.

Catelyn analisou os olhos cinzentos dele. O sofrimento dele era tão tocante, ficava com a impressão de que metade da vida dele foi por água abaixo. Essa outra metade se chamava Lyanna, que na verdade era a Rainha do Rhaegar Targaryen e mãe do herdeiro do Trono de Ferro. As partes sempre se separam, como a Septã de Correrio sempre falara com ela.

'_As partes sempre se separam, Catelyn Tully. Só se tem uma coisa por inteiro, se essa coisa for constituída de seu inteiro'._

Ela nunca se esquecera disto.

- Como poderia recusar um jovem tão tímido como você? – perguntou tentando fazê-lo rir, que teve até um pouco de sucesso, mas como ela já pôde perceber o Norte não aprecia tanto o humor como os sulistas o fazem. Pelo menos não agora. _É luto, Cat_.

Ned deu de ombros, agora já mais leve.

- Não sabia que minha timidez atrairia uma senhora sulista como você – brincou (_finalmente!_) na tentativa de deixar tudo para trás a partir do momento que criava a sua própria família. Cat sabia que ele estava louco para ter mais filhos com ela. Um pouco sem jeito, ele se aproximou, deixando-a enrubescida, beijando seus lábios levemente. Já se afastando, Ned já respirava de uma forma diferente – Teremos todo tempo para observar o nosso filho, mas por favor, deixe-me tê-la.

Cately se esqueceu de como o Norte era frio. O coração dela batia acelerado na perspectiva de vê-lo sobre ela novamente, penetrando-a e ficando cada vez mais forte, assim como ele se revelou ao transar com ela. Só o fizeram uma vez.

_Dizem que nada melhor para aquecer um coração frio do que o corpo de uma mulher. Sim... eu posso proporcioná-lo tudo que ele quiser. Eu serei a única mulher dele, não deixarei com que ele vá se esquentar com outras. Ned é meu, de ninguém mais._

- Terá meu corpo e meu coração quando quiser, Ned – ela sorriu ternamente para ele, que parecia mais tranquilo do que antes quando chegou lá, um pouco desesperado e com uma tristeza palpável mas contida – Mas tenho que terminar de amamentar o nosso filho.

Ele sorriu sem-graça.

_Coisas de homem..._

- Faz tanto tempo que nos vimos, Cat – começou já com um ar melhor, um ar natural e até mesmo mais tranquilo... ou perto disso. Ela sentiu outra mordiscada no seio, Robb iria realmente ser um lobo daqueles – Acredite em mim, eu gosto de você e te farei uma esposa feliz e completa. Minha senhora merece uma família, pense só, tantos pirralhos correndo pelo salão...

Ela riu dele, deixando-o bem.

_Seja jovem, meu lobo._

Mas já era hora de cutucar a ferida dele. Ela precisava saber.

- Faremos uma família encher Winterfell, mas... – pensou bem antes de formular a pergunta, não era lá o que ele conseguiria responder mas ela precisava sanar as dúvidas que cresciam em sua mente. Catelyn não conseguiria esperar. Ele a esperava, observando-a com curiosidade - ...perdoe-me tocar neste assunto, mas teremos contato familiar, como tio e tia, do herdeiro do Trono de Ferro? Um contato direto?

Ele travou.

- Porque me pergunta isto, Cat?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Sou só uma menina e apenas quero saber, com a melhor das intenções, se teremos alguma chance de criar nossas filhas na corte... – respondeu rapidamente, atropelando as palavras e arrancando um olhar surpreso dele. Claro que Catelyn ficou desconcertada, mas não tinha como parar a sua resposta depois de começar a dá-la. _Independente da boa vontade dele_ - ...não casarei nenhuma das minhas filhas com seus vassalos, meu pai sempre me ensinou como se deve fazer ótimas alianças com outras casas por meio de casamentos, assim como o nosso casamento, Ned. Se temos autorização para ir ao Sul, porque não criar nossas meninas, se tivermos, na corte?

Ele respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça imediatamente... mas não parecia surpreso.

_Muito pelo contrário._

- Robert prometeu que não viria nas criptas, não faria parte do luto, não incomodaria o Sul e nem se oporia às minhas ordens ou as do Rei... – ele estava hesitante.

_Eu não acredito nisto._

- Continue, Ned – pediu firmemente. Foi quase uma ordem.

Ele coçou a cabeça, claro que aquilo estava pesando em seus ombros.

- ...se eu tiver uma filha parecida com Lyanna – terminou já esperando uma chuva de xingamentos de Catelyn... que não veio. Robert Baratheon era difícil de se conter, de se calar a boca, principalmente com a dor de cotovelo que ele tem em relação ao Rei e que toda Westeros está conhecendo. Talvez o próprio tenha concordado com isso, mas Catelyn duvidava muito... Rhaegar Targaryen nunca incentivaria nenhum casamento por aliança, isto já é claro para toda Westeros.

Mas mesmo assim a indignação tomou conta dela.

- Ele já estará velho para se casar com uma filha nossa... isso se tivermos uma filha parecida com a Rainha Loba – argumentou imediatamente, percebendo que ele estremeceu quando ela falou o jeito honroso que toda Westeros falava de Lyanna... Targaryen.

Ele começou a tirar as armas, deixando-as em cima do criado-mudo e deitando na cama logo após. Claro que estava cansado... mas o assunto era mais urgente e ele sabia disto muito bem, portanto ela deixou-o se acomodar para ele começar falando tudinho, detalhadamente.

_De-ta-lha-da-men-te._

Nem precisou esperar tanto tempo assim.

- O Rei não sabe de nada, Cat.

- O Rei é contra casamentos arranjados, por isso que colocou Westeros em guerra – reclamou rapidamente, já não tolerando a perspectiva de ver sua filha casando com o homem da dor de cotovelo que Westeros toda já conhece. Não é honroso!

- Ficou definido que se tivermos uma filha parecida com minha irmã, ela se casaria com ele ou com o herdeiro oficial dele, o que está difícil de se achar já que ele tem uns dois filhos lá no Ninho.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não deixarei com que filha minha se case com Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark. – ela estava com muita raiva, não era para menos. O problema é que o próprio Lorde Stark estava indignado com a proposta... mas aquilo traria paz ao norte. O pior de tudo era que ela entendia o ponto de vista tão sofrido do seu marido, por isso respirou fundo para conter a sua agitação – Pode ser com o filho dele, mas não com ele. Por favor, Ned.

- Nem sabemos se vamos ter um filha assim, Cat.

_Exatamente... nem sabemos._

- Se tivermos uma filha assim, e ela rejeitar o combinado, o que faremos? – perguntou já alarmada, esse negócio de casamentos arranjados entre os Stark e Baratheon não estão soando bem e Catelyn sabia, simplesmente sabia, que aquilo não daria certo.

- Com o tempo, sei que ele irá por outros rumos pois o amor dele só é paixão... – começou a responder de uma forma tranquila, ou melhor, tentando passar tranquilidade para ela. O olhar dele estava fixo nos olhos de Robb, que eram olhos Tully mas com uma determinação Stark. _Vai ser um lobo daqueles... _- ...e logo dissipará. Mas como sei que a teimosia é uma característica marcante em sua personalidade, ele ainda vai querer que o sangue dos Stark e dos Baratheon se misture, então é mais que claro que o herdeiro oficial dele, seja quem for, poderia se casar com ela, se a tivermos. Convenhamos Cat, não tem como piorar... mas ela estará sempre perto de casa.

_Sim, este é o único fator que me consola. Mas se for igual a Rainha Loba... tem jeito, e muito, de piorar._

**N/A: sei que muita gente ficou triste ;( que pena ashuhasuhahsu este capítulo foi feito apenas para dar uma ilustrada no norte de Westeros! Catelyn tbm se revelará uma ótima crítica, se é que vcs me entendem... pois é, Rhaegar ficará um poço de frieza exceto com Jon, mas é só no próximo capítulo. Beijos e thanks pelos comentários! ;***


	14. Rhaegar VI

O Rei não queria falar com ninguém, muito menos com toda a multidão que o cercava enquanto adentrava Porto Real rapidamente, cavalgando na frente dos seus cavaleiros e amigos. Muitas pessoas festejavam a volta de um Targaryen ao Trono de Ferro e outras estavam curiosas, a maioria delas queria ver o Rei, como sempre. Porto Real era assim, gente de todos os lugares, curiosos de todos os cantos e fofoqueiros de todos os becos. Mas Rhaegar, com Jon no colo protegido do sol por um lenço de seda vermelha, cavalgava como se estivesse sozinho, em um campo aberto e um horizonte cinzento. Era assim que ele se sentia.

Todos os seus amigos, Arthur, Oswell, Gerald, Oberyn, Barristan... todos eles estavam em silêncio pela tristeza do Rei.

Rhaegar nunca se sentiu tão deprimido em toda a sua vida, não tinha com quem lutar ou queimar, muito menos torturar, então o que fazer quando os deuses resolvem tirar a vida de uma menina que cruzou toda Westeros para fazer um tratado de paz?

Ele não estava pra ninguém.

Oberyn matou muita gente ali, mas não importava. Eles sabiam o que tinham que fazer, já começando a limpar a bagunça que Porto Real estava. Não estava muito bonito, o cheiro de queimado tomava conta da cidade e as pessoas passavam fome, mas era o seu lar.

Mas porque ele não sentia que aquilo era um lar?

Ajeitou Jon, o seu lobo-dragão, no colo enquanto descia do cavalo já nos estábulos da Fortaleza Vermelha. Analisou a face branca e em paz do seu filho, que tanto lembrava a sua Rainha Loba. Dormia exatamente do jeito que ela, pensou sorrindo internamente. Sorrir estava sendo quase impossível, apenas o fazia quando brincava com Jon. Rhaegar sabia que os olhos estavam fundos, mas procurava manter sua vida pessoal longe da política, era o melhor a se fazer... estava construindo o reino para o seu filho.

O Rei prometera para si mesmo, para os deuses e à Lyanna que faria com que Jon governasse Westeros como nenhum Rei governou, nem mesmo ele, Rhaegar Targaryen.

Mas primeiramente tinha que revezar as amas de leite, Jon tinha um apetite de dragão e apenas uma ama de leite não dava conta. Entrando na Fortaleza Vermelha, ele avisou aos seus cavaleiros brancos para verificar todo o castelo em busca de armadilhas esquisitas deixadas de vingança. Logo após, reforçariam a segurança de onde ficaria o quarto dele.

Jon dormiria em seu quarto. Rhaegar não perderia mais ninguém da sua família.

Ele recebera, há dois dias, uma mensagem de que sua mãe estava morta em uma cama de sangue.

_Uma morte cruel para as mulheres que querem ver os filhos, mais cruel ainda para quem as ama de todo o coração._

Seus irmãos viriam assim que Daenerys terminasse de mamar, pelo menos no primeiro ano. Não arriscaria uma viagem turbulenta com uma recém-nascida que precisa de uma ama de leite. Não.

Rhaegar descartava tudo que fosse arriscado.

Seguiria a filosofia de Lyanna: nada de incestos.

_Era assim que ela governaria ao meu lado._

Se dirigiu rapidamente aos aposentos do Rei, precisava acomodar o seu filho o mais rápido possível, deixaria-o confortável antes que sentisse a falta da mãe, o que vinha ocorrendo nos últimos dois dias. Rhaegar sabia que o seu lobo-dragão sentia a falta da mãe, ele reconhecia aquele olhar cinzento de carência que Lyanna o lançava de vez em quando na hora que ele tinha que sair da Torre da Alegria para o conselho de guerra.

A ama de leite já estava lá, para o alívio do Rei.

- Amamente o Príncipe, eu ficarei aqui – ordenou friamente, assustando a menina que tinha os seios inchados de tanto leite contido. Era uma menina mesmo, deveria ter uns catorze anos no máximo e ali estava, dando leite para o Príncipe Lobo-Dragão. Era assim que Jon estava sendo conhecido em Westeros, assim como a sua Rainha Loba. No fundo, Rhaegar adorava ver o respeito que todos tinham por sua família, eles sabiam que o amor deles era verdadeiro e que o fruto, Jon, era confiável. Com uma mistura de Norte e Sul, quem poderia reclamar? Deu o seu filho à ela, meio que relutante, e sentou-se na cadeira em frente. _Ficarei aqui, mesmo se outra guerra começar hoje, aqui ficarei _– Quando terminar, me entregue meu filho e vá embora.

A menina assentiu imediatamente, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

Ele também não estava com paciência em ser muito delicado, como a cortesia exige.

_Pelos deuses, eu estou passando pela pior fase da minha vida!_

E ali ele ficou, observando o seu filho mamar com voracidade e arrancando um olhar carinhoso do pai.

_Se fosse mulher, seria a minha lobinha em miniatura._

(...)

Ele sabia que Tywin Lannister estava preso na pior masmorra da Fortaleza Vermelha, sendo vigiado em turnos meus seus cavaleiros de manto branco. Rhaegar confiava inteiramente neles, pelo menos nos amigos ele conseguia manter este tipo de sentimento mas... em relação ao outros...

O Rei Dragão fez que, para a admiração das mães de toda Porto Real, sua rotina fosse praticamente igual ao do filho. Jon dormia no mesmo quarto que ele, acordava com ele, comia com ele... Rhaegar era tão zeloso que muitos vassalos reclamavam da falta de tempo do Rei, após alguns meses do término de guerra. Quando tinha que estar fora e não poderia levar o filho, o seu leal cavaleiro que protegeu a Rainha Loba durante a gravidez cuidaria dele.

_Arthur Dayne. Ainda bem que sua família aceitou os presentes que mandei._

De vez em quando Rhaegar tinha que comparecer na cidade para garantir certos cuidados que deveriam ter, principalmente ao reconstruir o porto. Enquanto observava o que restou de um movimentado cais, a multidão o encarava mas não se aproximava mesmo se não estivessem sendo contidos pela patrulha da cidade. Eram olhares curiosos, ele sabia que muitos ali queriam saber sobre o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro para dar uma esquentada nas últimas notícias. Sorrindo internamente, Rhaegar percebeu o quanto o seu povo rejeitaria o _viado_. O povo não quer saber de guerras gloriosas, mortes honradas e conspirações.

_Eles rezam por uma boa colheita e pela sorte de nenhum mal atingi-los._

_O que é bem impossível._

Era estranho perceber quanto tempo havia se passado, e rápido, desde quando ele se fantasiava para xeretar o que tinha de novo no porto e nas feiras de estrangeiros e piratas. Era um menino aventureiro, que gostava de coisas novas e tinha um plano de continuar o reinado com uma família formada, estruturada e potencialmente frutífera para a sua dinastia.

Ele suspirou, exausto.

_A vida dá um banho de água fria nos imaginários dos jovens._

Hoje ele está com toda a família morta, exceto por seu filho e irmãos mais novos, todos pequenos demais para saber o que significava o sobrenome deles. Uma tragédia sem fim, desde a morte de seus primeiros filhos, algo que ele evitava pensar, até a morte de sua Rainha Loba. Na realidade, o Rei se sentia desiludido com a vida que levava, apenas Jon, Viserys e Daenerys que conseguiam levantá-lo todos os dias para reconstruir Westeros.

Magíster Illyrio que estava cuidando deles enquanto Daenerys estivesse ainda em risco. Era um homem rico e poderoso das Cidades Livres que sempre foi muito ligado aos Targaryen, deixando o Rei aliviado pela contínua lealdade. A lealdade se tornou raríssima ultimanete e os Martell e Tyrell tinham várias questões a disputar, entre elas o Rochedo Casterly.

_Dei à eles Ponta Tempestade, o que os Martell querem em Rochedo Casterly?_

_Coisa boa que não é._

Rhaegar conhecia muito bem a família da sua primeira esposa, tempestades de areia assim como o temperamento deles: quente, confuso e potencialmente perigoso. Oberyn continuava em Porto Real, mas ele logo sabia que tinha que mandá-lo de volta para Dorne. Pelo menos alguém tem que dar ordens firmes por lar.

_De preferência um dos meus melhores amigos._

Jon reinaria.

Viserys seria mandado para Oberyn como protegido, já foi combinado.

Já Daenerys... se for um dragão como a mãe deles sentiu, dará um grande trabalho. As Targaryen sempre foram muito vingativas, lembrando bastante as mulheres de Dorne. O sangue das Cidades Livres e de Valíria era quente demais. A política matrimonial foi extinta por ele mesmo, assim permitirá com que ela se case com quem quiser. O único problema é por quem ela pode se apaixonar. Ele tinha receio que ela cresça com um complexo comum dos Targaryen: incesto. Rhaegar sabia que não poderia condená-la por isso, mas ele sinceramente rezava para os deuses que Jon e Daenerys não resolvessem se casar por política apenas para manter os Targaryen no poder.

Aquilo o mataria de desgosto.

Mas se apaixonassem propriamente, não haveria problema. Poderiam se casar.

_Somos Targaryen, podemos cometer as loucuras que quisermos e tudo continuará normal._

- Pensei que ficaria com o Príncipe Jon durante a inspeção, Vossa Alteza – um cavaleiro desconhecido surgiu do nada, começando uma conversa gentilmente. Seus cavaleiros o observavam de longe, ficando lá até segunda ordem. Vários trabalhadores estavam espalhados pelo cais enquanto Oberyn dava ordens não tão gentis. Rhaegar não sabia se eram trabalhadores com quem Oberyn estava xingando, mas o tal cavaleiro, não tão pomposo quanto esperam ser, tinha uma postura nortenha. Na verdade, uma postura que o lembrava alguns vassalos dos Stark. Aí Rhaegar notou o óbvio: era um corvo – Sou o Senhor Comandante da Patrulha Negra, Vossa Graça. Perdoe-me por minha aparição brusca mas fui até a Fortaleza Vermelha e Vossa Graça não estava.

Ele fez a reverência habitual enquanto Rhaegar apenas o analisava. Era fácil ser frio e cauteloso com um coração de pedra como o dele.

- 'Urso Negro', é como é chamado, não? – perguntou Rhaegar, dando permissão para que ele chegasse mais perto. Era um achado. O Rei não teria que correr atrás da Patrulha da Noite para saber o que o Norte poderia estar fazendo. _A Patrulha não toma partido... mas também não podem me ocultar informações _– Creio que a viagem foi longa.

Ele assentiu imediatamente, recompondo-se da típica reverência. Parecia ser um homem duro, claro que o é, de uma ilha praticamente congelada chamada de Ilha dos Ursos. Daí vem o apelido de 'Urso Negro'... que daqui alguns anos viraria um 'Velho Urso'. Entretanto, Rhaegar sentiu uma peculiar afinidade com o Senhor Comandante, o jeito dele lembrava os Stark.

O mais curioso é que o Rei gostou de ver um remanescente Stark em Porto Real.

_Jon precisa conhecer os Stark, talvez sentirá falta da família materna também._

O Rei queria a felicidade do filho em primeiro lugar.

- Sempre é, Vossa Graça.

Analisando mais aquele cavaleiro aparentemente sensato, o Rei permitiu-se uma nova atitude.

- Caminhe até a Fortaleza comigo – ordenou, como sempre. Um Rei dá ordens, como o seu pai sempre o ensisara. Se não ordena, não é um Rei de verdade. Quase que Rhaegar sentiu a voz do seu pai entrar em seus ouvidos. O nortenho assentiu imediatamente, mantendo uma postura defensiva que vários nortenhos tinham – Como que a Patrulha está?

- Precisamos de garotos, o Inverno foi muito cruel – respondeu em um suspiro, era óbvio que o Inverno acabara com eles. É a função do Inverno no Norte – Mas penso que um longo Verão chegará.

_Esperança é o que move todo mundo. Principalmente lá naquele fim do mundo._

- Posso mandar homens, velhos, crianças... ? – Rhaegar já sabia o que faria, sorrindo internamente. Era tudo que Tywin Lannister não desejaria: o negro. _Ele deseja a morte, não teme a tortura... mas teme a humilhação vivenciada dia após dia. _

- Claro, sendo uma alma eu já fico incrivelmente satisfeito, Vossa Alteza – respondeu imediatamente, já um pouco surpreso com a rapidez da resposta, afinal, todos os Reis sempre dão um jeito de enrolar a Patrulha da Noite... _mas como o meu tio está por lá... _– Qualquer um. Podemos colocá-los como faxineiros, cozinheiros, patrulheiros e toda a sorte de tarefas, colocando uma alma lá, farei com que ela trabalhe muito.

Rhaegar assentiu levemente, pensando em sua pequena vingança.

_O Norte terá que se preparar para receber Tywin Lannister._

_- _Devo escolher a função de alguns dos meus prisioneiros na Muralha, Senhor Comandante? – perguntou gentilmente, não é uma boa perspectiva pensar que um dos mais assassinos vivos em Westeros poderia acabar vestindo negro. Era uma humilhação que Jaime Lannister tinha horror de mencionar ao pai enquanto conversava com os corvos quando vinham em Porto Real.

- A fala de um Rei é a ordem, Vossa Graça.

_Exatamente. Ordens são ordens._

- Tywin Lannister está aleijado... – _ele ficará aleijado daqui a pouco _- ...mas deve servir como aqueles corvos que vão de aldeia a aldeia procurando possíveis pretendentes da Patrulha lá no Norte, não é?

O Urso hesitou imediatamente, mas como um típico nortenho que é, soube disfarçar o choque muitíssimo bem. Aqueles olhos azul-claro passavam receio para o Rei, não sendo para menos. Coisas que nenhum corvo gostaria de receber mesmo em seu habitat natural.

- Tywin Lannister, Vossa Graça? – repetiu atônito.

Rhaegar assentiu levemente, caminhando lentamente com o Senhor Comandante ao seu lado.

_Ordens são ordens._

- Ele está sem um braço... – _ficará sem um braço _- ...e não tenho vontade de torturá-lo já que toda a sua prole está morta e sei que ele implorará a morte antes mesmo de me ver. Por isso que posso dá-lo uma tarefa útil para todos: a Patrulha da Noite.

O Urso parou, pensou e concluiu.

_Assim que se monta um reino: humilhação em cima de humilhação, caríssimo nortenho._

- Como um aleijado não é ninguém no Norte, não tenho dúvidas que Tywin Lannister odiará a Muralha... – começou pensativo, caminhando um pouco mais devagar e deixando o Rei sem paciência. _Jon está me esperando... _- ...mas posso pedir que ele tenha uma canela a menos, Rei Dragão?

Não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao notar que o Norte não seria tão ruim assim de se contatar futuramente. Foi um sorriso discreto, quase imperceptível, mas uma grande evolução depois de oito meses de luto de sua Rainha Loba. _Mas estou perdendo muito tempo com assuntos mínimos, preciso ficar perto do meu filho e essas questões, que foram feitas para uma Mão, insistem em me perseguir._ Oberyn não era nenhuma Mão e teria que voltar para Dorne, sem contar que Viserys iria crescer com ele.

Os seus cavaleiros de manto branco, bem, são cavaleiros de manto branco.

Não colocaria nenhum outro.

_Agora vejo como é difícil não ter uma Mão._

_Principalmente uma que eu possa confiar._

- Concedo-lhe este pedido, Senhor Comandante – respondeu um pouco aliviado, a presença de vassalos Lannister na Fortaleza Vermelha sempre o deixava receoso quanto à perigos que Jon poderia correr perto deles. Já Rhaegar não preocupava consigo, apenas queria ver o filho bem. _E para isso eu preciso de uma Mão confiável _– Mas agora eu devo fazer um pedido à você.

Iria demorar até chegar à Fortaleza Vermelha e Rhaegar não queria demorar muito neste assunto que o assombra, mas que pode ser a melhor escolha a se fazer.

_Sangue é sangue._

- O pedido de um Rei, é uma ordem, Vossa Graça.

Analisou bem aquele figura ao seu lado.

Não era tão novo assim, era bem mais velho que Rhaegar e parecia estar na Patrulha por algum incidente, sempre são incidentes. Exceto o irmão mais novo de Lyanna, ele foi porque quis. O Rei não entendia essas vontades esquisitas de congelar e nunca assumir um filho. _Eles não tem liberdade para amar._

Não estava tão receoso quanto ao último 'pedido'.

O coração do Rei batia um pouco mais rápido, era drástico e sabia que surpreenderia toda Westeros.

- Diga ao Lorde Stark que quero-o em Porto Real.

**N/A: Pois bem, foi um capítulo mais light, mostrando o sofrimento e falta de capacidade do nosso querido Rhaegar em superar a morte da sua Rainha Loba, e digo mais! Ele não superará porque eu sou má! :D obrigada pelos comentários, como estou com pressa, nem posso olhar seus nomes, mas geralmente são as mesmas e as VIP's ;) beijos!**


	15. Eddard III

**N/A: SORRY, eu coloquei o cap. errado ashuasuhsauh já consertei!**

Ele estava aprendendo a lidar com o título de Lorde Stark.

Nunca foi instruído para liderar e isso estava causando diversos probleminhas em Winterfell, o Norte estava mais tranquilo enquanto todos voltavam para casa e reconstruíam tudo, principalmente com o fim do Inverno mortal que os atingiu. As colheitas estavam fracas, mas o mercado de Porto Branco os salvava o suficiente para aguentar uns dois ou três anos até tudo ficar bem. O pior era pensar que Winterfell tinha que dar um jeito nos Baratheon.

Stannis e Robert não eram brincadeira.

Com apenas oito meses no Norte, já deram dor de cabeça aos Reed ao tentar caçar em terras que não os pertenciam.

_Sulistas._

A neve não deixava os dois visitarem Winterfell, para o agradecimento eterno do Lorde Stark. Estavam agitados, a fortaleza era fria e as colheitas eram pobres. Os criados estavam acostumados com o Sul e seu sol de Inverno, então era praticamente impossível levar aquela fortaleza para frente.

_Pensei que Rhaegar havia sido misericordioso conosco._

Apenas eles, os Stark, tinham certos privilégios.

Cat poderia receber visitas do Sul e Robb... poderia viver no Sul, aprender como se faz as coisas por lá. Seria bom um pouco de vivência para ele descobrir que os inimigos podem vir de todos os cantos, quanto maior o conhecimento do seu primogênito, melhor para o Norte. Para Winterfell.

Os Arryn tiveram um grande prejuízo com a guerra, principalmente depois que a irmã mais nova de Cat se casou com Jon Arryn por motivos... constrangedores. Estavam sendo vigiados no próprio território, sob pena de morte quem levantasse a mão contra um dos soldados Targaryen. Mais da metade dos criados de lá estavam em Porto Real, ajudando a reconstruir o que eles destruíram. Seus cavaleiros que ainda sustentavam a guerra foram mortos ou exilados. Queimados.

_Humilhação. Rhaegar sabe fazer isso muito bem._

Os Tully foram poupados.

'_Poupados'._

Tinham que sossegar os homens de ferro, se eles se rebelassem, a responsabilidade seria dos Tully. Só que não terminava por aí, os Tyrell dominavam Rochedo Casterly e agiam como se os Tully fossem vassalos deles, o que o Rei não fez questão alguma de determinar o que aconteceria entre aquelas duas casas. Mas ao todo, os Tully estavam bem por causa de Cat.

_Pelo menos o Rei considera a minha família._

O fluxo da Patrulha da Noite estava intenso, vários prisioneiros de guerra estavam vestindo o negro. Isso o deixava receoso, nunca gostou dos Lannister e ter os seus vassalos era inadmissível... mas não adianta conversar com o Rei, ele ficava cada dia mais intolerante quanto reclamações 'insignificantes'.

_Digno do sobrenome 'Targaryen'._

De vez em quando se pegava pensando em como as coisas estariam caso sua irmã mais nova estivesse viva. Ned procurava esquecer este assunto, o que mais interessava era que a sua família estava saudável e com um primogênito que parecia um lobo de verdade.

Sentados no caldeirão, eles jantavam lentamente e sem nenhuma tensão por perto. Era bom sentir o quanto eles estavam seguros ali, em Winterfell. Mas a segurança sempre é ilusória, como o seu pai sempre disse. Principalmente para Bran.

_Bran._

Cat estava mais linda do que nunca, provavelmente engravidaria novamente pois já havia demonstrado sua fertilidade. Isso o fez sorrir de lado. Era a sua esposa e tinha ciúmes ao pensar que ela poderia pertencer ao seu irmão mais velho. Mas fantasmas são fantasmas.

- Mandei um corvo para Porto Real com o relatório de que fiz sobre o Norte – comentou enquanto tomava vinho, chamando a atenção de sua esposa. _Ela quer mas ao mesmo tempo não quer expôr nossos filhos aos Targaryen._

Ajeitando a longa trança ruiva, Ned analisou-a.

Era uma menina, uma jovem que tinha um punho de ferro. Sabia liderar, mas tinha um coração de mãe.

_Parece mais uma loba do que uma truta._

- Relatou a insubordinação dos Baratheon como vassalos de nossa casa?

_Infelizmente._

- Tenho que relatar, é o Rei.

Ela balançou a cabeça imediatamente, gerando algumas dúvidas nele.

- O Rei já queima as colheitas deles, Ned – argumentou educadamente. Ela não queria que os Baratheon fossem prejudicados, mas mesmo assim não queria que eles continuassem no Norte. _Porque será, Cat? Isso tudo é medo? _– Não seria mais fácil devolvê-los para o Sul?

Ele revirou os olhos impacientemente. Não era a primeira vez que ela começava com esse assunto, mesmo sabendo ser impossível de aquilo acontecer. O Rei não pede, o Rei ordena e o faz independentemente se são a família materna do herdeiro do Trono de Ferro.

_Do que percebo, Rhaegar Targaryen leva a vingança muito a sério._

- Sabe que isso é impossível, Cat – respondeu diretamente, na última vez que conversaram sobre isso foi difícil para o Lorde Stark contornar a situação. _Não gosta de Robert por tantos motivos... o que está escondendo de mim? _– O Rei o exilou do Sul e agora são os nossos vassalos. Não tem como argumentar com ele, se é que você percebeu. É um Targaryen, preciso falar mais?

- Mas Ned... e... e se você fosse para Porto Real e conversasse com ele? – perguntou-o inutilmente.

_?_

- Isso não tem jeito, Catelyn. Dei minha palavra para o meu melhor amigo e mesmo se eu conseguisse superar essa desonra, dialogar com o Rei sobre os Baratheon seria o mesmo que agir como se eu fosse Bran ou o meu pai atrás da minha irmã mais nova que morreu no parto do herdeiro do Trono de Ferro, que no caso é um Targaryen – era difícil Ned perder a paciência, mas não tinha como mantê-la com todas as insistências. _Não posso, Cat._ – Sinto muito, Cat. Isso não está ao meu alcance.

A sua senhora respirou fundo, tentando conter o nervosismo. Aquilo a fazia ficar fora de si toda vez que imaginava uma filha deles com a cara e o jeito de Lyanna Stark... principalmente casando-se forçadamente com um Baratheon. Principalmente se esse pretendente fosse o próprio Robert. Isso também gerava calafrios no Lorde Stark, mas há como voltar em sua palavra?

_Não, não há._

- Mas se o Rei souber disso... – começou novamente, usando uma artimanha que Ned ficava com medo. _Uma mãe sempre corre atrás do possível e impossível... _- ...poderia ser muito ruim para nós, querido Ned.

_Sei disso, Cat._

Dando de ombros, ele decidiu que não falaria mais sobre aquele assunto.

- Cat, não sofra por antecedência.

Ned pensava que ela fosse assentir e voltar a jantar, mas fez o contrário. Catelyn tinha uma personalidade admirável, mas quantos aos filhotes virava uma loba-gigante com um coração de pedra. Ele não duvidava que ela poderia levantar uma espada contra a pessoa que quiser ferir sua cria.

_Nossa cria. Claro que não deixarei isso acontecer._

Sua senhora levantou-se do assento lentamente, saindo dali em silêncio. Ele odiava quando ela ficava assim, não queria vê-la triste, afinal, era uma ótima companhia e ele a amava... mas palavras são palavras, honra é honra e orgulho continua sendo orgulho. Orgulho ferido, em questão.

Não foi fácil dar pra trás na guerra.

_Não mesmo._

Deixou-a ir. Era melhor assim, pensando ela poderia chegar à alguma conclusão benéfica à eles.

Mas enquanto continuar pensando em jogar o jogo dos tronos...

_Não, Cat._

Enquanto jantava sozinho, seus pensamentos vagavam por toda Westeros, sendo pego de surpreso por um grupo de soldados de Winterfell. O Lorde Stark franziu o cenho, seja o que estava acontecendo, poderia ser sério.

_Parece que tudo é sério para um Lorde._

- Lorde Stark... – o líder do grupo fez a típica reverência, juntamente com os outros, e demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo. Apenas observando, Ned reparou que uma ruga em seu castelão estava mais pronunciada. _Espero que não estraga a minha noite... _- ...o Senhor Comandante Mormont deseja falar com o senhor.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Ned realmente não estava esperando um Urso. Geralmente quem dava as informações da Patrulha eram os mensageiros e não o próprio Senhor Comandante. Era estranho, era esquisito... mas parecia importante. Deixando o cansaço do dia de lado, principalmente depois da pequena discussão com Cat, colocou a sua postura de Lorde em prática.

Ned estava ficando bom nisso.

- Tragam-no.

Eles fizeram a mesma reverência e um deles foi buscar o dito cujo.

Ned sabia que eles preferiam Bran no caldeirão, mas este estava morto e alguém precisava substituí-lo. Aquilo pairava em Ned o tempo todo, o fantasma de Bran o incomodava e muitas vezes o deprimia.

Após alguns minutos, o Senhor Comandante Mormont apareceu, fazendo a habitual reverência ao Lorde Stark de Winterfell. Ned só o tinha visto uma vez quando fora até a Muralha com Benjen para saber como que funciona a Patrulha Negra, na época, há alguns anos, ainda não era o Senhor Comandante, mas o Urso sempre foi determinado em seus objetivos, como todos sabem. Era um vassalos dos Stark lá da Ilha dos Ursos, um lugar que Ned nunca fora mas que _Bran _gostava muito.

_Saia da minha mente, Bran._

- Como vai, Lorde Stark? – perguntou-o polidamente e, como todos da Patrulha, era mais que bem-vindo nas muralhas de Winterfell.

Satisfeito com a visita, Ned sempre gostara das histórias dos patrulheiros. Mas claro que como Lorde, o significado dessas histórias seriam puramente desafiantes. Todos sabiam que os selvagens estavam inquietos do outro lado da Muralha, mas era um assunto restritos à apenas algumas casas do Norte.

Ao Rei também, óbvio.

Ned sorriu discretamente.

- Muito ocupado, Senhor Comandante... – respondeu-o cordialmente, até mesmo alegre de ver alguém entrando no salão de Winterfell que não seja alguém para falar dos problemas que os Baratheon estavam causando no Norte. Estava cansativo, até mesmo a sua senhora dava opinião nas decisões dele - ...mas sente-se comigo, creio que mesmo com o fim do Inverno ainda esteja ruim de se instalar nas estradas. Coma junto à mim, Senhor Comandante.

Ele assentiu imediatamente, demonstrando alívio ao ser recebido ali depois de chegar do Sul.

_Claro que está aliviado, mas esse alívio se deve porque não há nenhum indício de Robert ou Stannis aqui em Winterfell. Os deuses foram bons!_

- Agradeço pela hospitalidade, Lorde Stark... – falou de forma mansa, mas uma forma mansa nortenha, nada ligado ao Sul em suas _frescuras _e aproximando-se da mesa, sentando-se longe depois. Ned o analisou novamente, não era tão jovem mas não deixava de ser um... _uma vida de Senhor Comandante o envelhecerá rapidamente _- ...as instalações na Estrada do Rei estão um caos mesmo depois da guerra e com o fim do Inverno. Já nós da Patrulha sabemos lidar com o frio independente das condições, Lorde Stark. O maior perigo seria ficar cara a cara com um Baratheon.

_Como sempre._

Neste momento Ned captou que o assunto da conversa seria restrito. Com um sinal, os outros soldados saíram do salão, deixando os dois sozinho no caldeirão. Uma criada surgiu servindo uma sopa com carne desfiada fervendo e um vinho famoso por ser considerado o 'sol de Dorne'. Era a melhor coisa que ele poderia oferecer naquele momento, Benjen era um deles, fazendo com que Patrulha fizesse parte da sua família.

E o Senhor Comandante parecia estar com fome, avançou na tigela com gosto.

Ned sempre gostara de ver os outros comendo, era um ato que revelava muito bem como eles lutavam. Não, não foi Bran que o ensinou... foi sua irmã mais nova, Lyanna. A _Rainha Loba_.

- Creio que esteve no Sul, não? – perguntou-o terminando a sua refeição, era mais que óbvio que o Urso estava no Sul, mas uma conversa importante sempre surge com comentários estupidamente cautelosos. Ele assentiu levemente, provando do vinho.

- Recrutando meninos, jovens, velhos para a Muralha e procurando saber como Westeros está depois da guerra, o próprio Lorde Stark sabe que não é sensato enviar corvos como mensageiros políticos – respondeu sensatamente, sendo, para o agradecimento de Ned, sincero quanto aos seus pronunciamentos. O mesmo assentiu, esperando que ele falasse mais – Além do mais, tive que conhecer o Rei Dragão.

_Eu sabia. Rhaegar Targaryen virou a sombra sobre a minha família._

- Então penso que está aqui por mais de um motivo.

O Senhor Comandante assentiu lentamente, terminando com o vinho. Ned não levava a mal a presença do Urso ali, se foi uma ordem do Rei, ordem devem ser obedecidas à risca. Mas não conseguia negar que cada vez mais que falavam em Rhaegar Targaryen, mais o estômago de Ned embrulhava.

- Tywin Lannister está sem um braço e metade de uma perna, já está chegando na Muralha... – informou-o lentamente para que o susto não fosse tão grande, mas não houve efeito. Ned quase caiu pra trás quando escutara a loucura que o Rei estava fazendo, lançando Tywin Lannister para o Norte, para a Muralha... para, _não, espera... ele está sem um braço e metade de uma perna, indo até a Muralha entre nortenhos... devo dizer que é pior que a morte, Rhaegar. Como sempre, mestre na humilhação dos inimigos - _...o Rei falou que eu deveria usá-lo como faxineiro quando não houve comida para entregar nos postos da Patrulha. Devo dizer que achei estranho de início, mas como o homem não tem medo da morte, como pude constatar, e aleijado... qual a graça torturá-lo, não? Os Lannister já estão quase extintos mesmo. Gostei do novo Rei, Lorde Stark. O Príncipe tem a aparência de um Stark, um lobo-gigante.

_Claro que tem. Vi quando ele nasceu._

- O Rei Rhaegar é muito justo com quem merece, Senhor Comandante... – começou cordialmente, querendo falar poucas e boas sobre os Targaryen mas não podia fazer isto. A Patrulha não toma partido e o seu irmão estava lá para provar um pouco disto. _Palavras mal ditas, Palavras malditas _- ...mas creio eu que a sua presença aqui tenha mais outra justificativa.

O Urso assentiu firmemente.

_Claro que tem, o problema é saber o que devo fazer depois de ser dita._

- O Rei Dragão está requisitando a presença do senhor em Porto Real.

Ned engoliu em seco. Mal tinha se estabelecido, já teria que ir até lá?

_Para qual finalidade?_

- Sabe o porque que tenho que ir, Senhor Comandante? – perguntou-o tentando conter a agitação dentro de si, não queria ficar longe de Winterfell, de sua família... realmente não queria deixá-los nem mesmo por pouco tempo. O seu Robb estava com Cat, não iria perder a criação do seu, até então, único filho.

- A única coisa que sei é que o Rei Dragão, segundo o mesmo, pode esperar o tempo que for, mas que um dia o senhor teria que ir até Porto Real.

_O Urso não parece saber de nada. Que bom._

- O Rei estipulou esse tempo de espera? – perguntou-o astutamente, não queria ficar confuso em palavras mal ditas.

- Acho melhor, se é que me permite, o senhor e o Rei trocarem cartas, Lorde Stark. Não me envolvo nos assuntos na coroa, então mostrando-se um assunto tão íntimo... retiro-me da questão, se é que me entende.

Ned assentiu com segurança.

_Claro que te entendo. É o que um homem honrado faz._

(...)

- E então? – perguntou uma Catelyn agitada, segurando Robb no colo enquanto o encontrara na sala íntima, olhando para o fogo e pensando sobre muitas coisas. Tantas coisas que acontecem em tão poucos tempo... _o que será que nós, Stark, fizemos para os deuses? _– A carta já chegou, querido?

Observou-a por algum tempo. Ele e Rhaegar se corresponderam por algum tempo...

Cat era uma jovem linda e inteligente, mas sempre soube o que queria. Agora o que ela queria era que os Baratheon ficassem longe dos Stark. Não era para menos, Robert Baratheon resolveu visitá-los exatamente depois que o próprio Ned mandasse a carta para o Rei.

_Ambos homens orgulhosos e complicados._

_Que gosto que minha irmã tinha, pelos deuses!_

- Leia.

Ele a entregou rapidamente, como se quisesse esquecer o conteúdo dali.

Enquanto a sua senhora lia, ele voltou a olhar para o fogo.

_Fogo dos Targaryen._

_Eu não posso sair de Winterfell._

Cat mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto lia a carta do Rei Dragão, demonstrando o receio que estava contido ali, naquele pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Ao finalizar, ela dobrou a carta e devolveu-o.

- O que fará, Ned? – perguntou insegura, mas evitando a inquietação para não acordar Robb – Pelo menos o Rei disse que você tem a autorização de ser Mão aqui em Winterfell, ficando em Porto Real seis meses, ou seja, seis meses aqui e seis meses lá. Tem o direito de usar o mar como meio de transporte, o que é bem prático, partindo de Porto Branco. O que fará?

Dando de ombros, Ned se viu tentado.

Poderia ajudar um reino de uma perspectiva diferente, até porque é um Stark e tinha o sangue do herdeiro do Trono de Ferro. Poderia ajudar a sua família...

_Poderia fazer tanta coisa... isso o assustava._

- O Rei pensou em tudo – comentou um pouco receoso, jogando a carta no fogo, deixando-a queimar lentamente. _O fogo queima e consome... _– Até mesmo no meu modo de vida familiar.

Cat assentiu firmemente.

_No fundo, ela quer que eu aceite para ver se eu mude de ideia com essa promessa que fiz à Robert._

- Tem um ano para aceitar e mais dois para se adaptar à essa rotina, daí você pode tirar a conclusão do que deve fazer como Mão, querido Ned.

Ele balançou a cabeça imediatamente.

- Não te deixarei com um filho nos braços e outro na barriga, Cat.

Cat estava com três meses de gestação, não era uma gestação conturbada mas mesmo assim era impactante demais para o Lorde Stark. Ele se sentia um irresponsável por abandonar a família, isso se aceitasse a proposta. Como ela havia provado, tinha uma fertilidade exemplar... mas que proporcionava pesadelos para a mesma.

_Ela sente que é uma menina._

- E se for uma filha com todas as características da Rainha Loba, Ned? – perguntou já deixando aflorar aquela ansiedade que tentava conter dentro de si. Ned entendia o sofrimento dela, que depois de conhecer melhor Robert Baratheon, ampliava a cada dia que passava. Noites sem dormir viraram comuns, principalmente depois de uma crise emocional digna de uma grávida... – Aí nem mesmo um herdeiro o seu melhor amigo terá! Quer que eu entregue a nossa filha à ele por causa de uma... uma coisa desnecessária que só serve para consolar o ego dele?!

O Lorde Stark respirou fundo, a tentação de discutir com ela era forte. Ned se sentia ofendido com o comportamento dela perante o seu melhor amigo, chamando-o de mesquinho e egocêntrico antes de dormir toda vez que ela hóspede ali. Mas como uma boa esposa, disfarçava muito bem o seu incômodo, sendo demonstrado apenas para Ned e o Meistre.

_Ela vê defeitos nele até onde aquele idiota não tem._

- Robert é um homem bom, Cat...

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente, respirando fundo para não se irritar muito.

- Um homem que apenas deseja um consolo com todas as características da Rainha Loba e EU que vou fabricar uma filha para ser entregue à ele? – raciocinou toda uma pergunta, falando rápido e deixando-o tonto em questão de segundos. _Mulheres... _– Não entregarei minha filha, Ned. Nem sob pena de morte.

Engolindo em seco, Ned balançou a cabeça.

_Fique tranquilo..._

- Estarei quebrando a minha palavra, Cat.

_Sei o recurso que ela vai utilizar. Cat sabe que eu não tenho escapatória._

_Mulheres._

- O Rei não aceitará este combinado, principalmente envolvendo o nome de Robert e uma Stark inocente, que nada tem a ver com o fracasso amoroso dele – não era um raciocínio, uma hipótese ou um comentário... era uma afirmação. Com certeza, uma afirmação. _Afirmações são perigosas..._

_...mas essa era verdade._

Sendo Mão, Ned não teria como esconder a sua intimidade familiar.

- Afinal, Cat... deseja tanto que eu me torne Mão do Rei que é filho do assassino do meu pai e irmão mais velho? – perguntou seriamente, colocando seus pensamentos naquela discussão. Ele não sabia o que era pior: discutir sobre essa questão de um matrimônio forçado entre os Stark e Baratheon ou exibir a ferida ainda não cicatrizada. Mas ela conseguiu manter a sua posição, _com o punho de ferro que ela tem... _– Está colocando minha honra contra meus sentimentos, sabia?

Ela assentiu, não mudando a sua posição. Ned sabia que era quase impossível comovê-la.

_Só acontece quando Robb está no meio._

- Desejo muitas coisas, Ned – começou firmemente, respirando fundo para não ter que titubear em nenhuma hora. Ele a conhecia muito bem, sabia que quando começava... era difícil terminar sem algum dano – Desejo que tenhamos vários filhos saudáveis e que Winterfell floresça nesta Primavera. Quero lhe dar felicidade mas primeiro quero deixar claro que se algum dia eu tiver a oportunidade de fazer com que nossa filha, caso tenhamos uma Rainha Loba em miniatura, seja protegida de Correrio... Ned, não hesitarei em mandá-la. Já que sua palavra não pode voltar, a minha contará... e muito!

Rodopiando as saias, ela deixou-o só naquele cômodo.

Suspirando, ele já não sabia o que fazer.

_Parece que sinto isso desde que Lyanna resolveu ir embora com Rhaegar._

Observou o fogo novamente.

- Entre ser Mão do Rei e perder o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão... o que Bran faria em meu lugar?

**N/A: Olá! Atrasei o cronograma da fic dessa vez porque fiquei sem a minha preciosa internet. Jon e Arya começará a partir de agora, todas as complicações vão surgir... mas manterei vários esquemas do livro, eles serão criados como irmãos mesmo. Não quero desfocar nisto. No site fanfiction BR, fui criticada por matar Lyanna e fazer o diabo a quatro com alguns personagens. Uma coisa básica para quem pensa o mesmo: isso aqui não é um romance bonitinho. Não sei porque todo mundo pensa que é fácil transformar um enredo tão frio como o de GoT em um romance meloso, sinto que a história se perde porque o que seria GoT sem disputas políticas, não? Nessas horas que vejo quais são os leitores que leram os livros e os que não leram. Enfim, só pra afirmar que não sigo opiniões de leitores sauhsauhsa mas comentem, já vi que os comentários daqui são mais liberais. Obrigada pelos comentários, garotas. Senti falta de algumas outras leitoras, mas tbm estou em final de período na faculdade o bicho tá pegando. Enfim, beijos ;***


	16. Catelyn II

Estava sendo dura com o seu marido mas não entregaria a sua filha para um homem que parecia um touro, bruto e promíscuo, principalmente quando esse tal homem está bebendo todo o vinho de Winterfell na sua frente. Era engraçado e educado com Catelyn, mas exigia respeito debaixo do seu teto. Não queria nenhuma brincadeira agressiva, principalmente relacionada aos Targaryen.

_As paredes tem ouvidos._

Comia como um touro, até.

Fazia o seu marido rir e contar certas histórias da juventude no Ninho da Águia, mas... Catelyn não via nenhuma importância na presença daquele ser que andava sendo o maior pesadelo da vida dela. E parecia que não queria sair de Winterfell, afinal, Stannis que administra a fortaleza recém-batizada de _Tormenta do Sul_. Ela sentia vergonha alheia quando julgavam o Sul apenas por conhecer os mais fracassados sulistas que toda Westeros teve notícia. Como sempre, Cat tinha que fingir que estava apreciando cada palavra que ele pronunciava.

_Ned sabe._

Seu marido sempre sabe quando está desgostosa.

Com o barrigão de quase nove meses, como ela poderia estar diferente?

Poderia ser a menina que levariam dos braços dela assim que nascessem, tinha medo que Ned aceitasse tamanha crueldade apenas por manter a honra, palavra e orgulho. Segundo o mesmo, Robert é o irmão de alma dele.

_Que essa alma arranje outra. De preferência uma alma Targaryen para deixá-los bem longe daqui._

Mas o que a deixava com uma raiva gigantesca do seu marido, estavam dormindo em quartos separados por conta disso, era que ele havia recusado ser a Mão do Rei. Aquilo poderia beneficiá-los de tantas maneiras... poderiam ajustar o Norte e proporcionar um ambiente pacífico para a sua família se estabelecer. Não queria ter que ver cenas absurdas que o Inverno trazia até Winterfell, muito menos ter que lidar com esse espectro chamado Robert Baratheon pairando sobre eles. Aquilo tiraria os Baratheon de perto da famílias deles de uma vez por todas.

_Mas não... a palavra de um Stark vale mais do que qualquer coisa._

_Palavras mal ditas formam palavras malditas._

- Como estão as acomodações em Tormenta do Sul? – perguntou Catelyn na melhor das intenções de tentar manter uma conversa cordial para que Ned não a acuse de falta de hospitalidade para com os seus amigos. _Um amigo como Robert dá trabalho... _

Com um sorriso de jovem, ela tentava conversar com ele para disfarçar o desgosto.

_O mais incrível é que ele não percebe. Fica nas criptas por tanto tempo que Ned tem que chamá-lo. Mas foi negado impiedosamente pela Rainha Loba, que deve estar rindo do fracasso dele. Eu riria._

- O Inverno está mais para um inferno gelado, Lady Stark – respondeu amigavelmente, não notando sequer um vestígio do desconforto dela. _Se for uma menina parecida com a Rainha Loba... _– Mas estamos conseguindo nos adaptar com a ajuda do seu marido, não se preocupe.

_Não me preocupar...?_

- Fico feliz em saber.

_Ou não._

Um olhar esquisito foi lançado à ela, era Ned. Não se importou e voltou a comer o seu ensopado de carne, estava grávida e, pela segunda vez, praticamente comia tudo que saía da cozinha. Robb se revelou um menino forte e inteligente, ela comeu muito javali para que ele nascesse daquele jeito. Agora comia gansos até falar chega, seria uma menina.

_Eu sei._

Era um desespero ver aquele homem andando em Winterfell como se estivesse em sua própria casa. Se já era um medo tremendo ver sua filha tirada dos seus braços, ter Robert Baratheon vivendo como se fosse da família... não teriam para onde correr.

Por isso ela estava no quarto com Ned, que pensara que ela fosse voltar a dormir com ele.

_Crise conjugal._

O seu coração se apertou quando viu um sorriso se formar naqueles lábios que ela tanto desejava. Era triste, sim.

_Mas necessário._

- Não estou gostando da presença prolongada de Robert aqui, Ned.

Ele suspirou exaustamente. Foi audível a impaciência que ele estava com ela, mas ele nunca faz nada prático quando toca no assunto Robert _versus _Nova Lyanna. Catelyn sabia que isso o atormentava, mas deu a palavra ao seu melhor amigo em troca de uma pacificação no Norte, uma certa tolerância quanto ao Rei. Foi o acordo entre eles, um acordo para o bem maior. Mas...

_...quero o bem da minha filha e não do Norte._

Deitado na cama, ele passou a mão na barba que estava deixando crescer.

_Um homem orgulhoso, correto e bonito ao seu jeito._

- Não posso voltar atrás, eles estão se comportando muito bem e quase não questionam os relatórios que são feitos mensalmente e enviados ao Rei – argumento rapidamente, deixando bem claro que ali não tinha volta.

O maxilar dele estava tenso, não tão diferente dela.

_Até demais, Cat._

_Sou uma truta, e trutas acham espaço na correnteza de um rio._

_Abrirei qualquer espaço._

- Está usando sua filha como moeda de troca?! – perguntou indignada, sentindo dores na barriga.

Dores que também sentiu quando Robb nasceu.

Um desespero gritante tomou conta dela, transpassando isso para o marido, que assustou-se com a parada brusca dela. Os olhos dele estavam alarmados, correndo até ela e indicando para que ela se sentasse na cama. O medo cintilava naqueles olhos cinzentos e ela sabia muito bem que aquilo o fazia temer a famosa cama de sangue que a Rainha Loba morreu na frente dele.

Sentando-se devidamente, acalmou-se após algum tempo sendo ajudada pelo marido, que a fazia uma massagem nos ombros.

- Está tensa, Cat.

As mãos dele eram quentes e ela as desejava todas as noites, mas não conseguia fazer nada devido à perspectiva de ter sua filha levada por Robert Baratheon.

_Iria traí-la todas as noites._

- Ned, eu te amo... – confessou baixinho, era cruel mas... quem disse que a realidade é fácil? - ...mas espero que entenda o quanto eu odeio todo esse acordo.

Ele beijou o seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Não me agrada, mas o que faria no meu lugar, Cat? – perguntou mansamente, sussurrando ao ouvido daquela jovem grávida que era a única Lady Stark. _Espero que seja a única, espero que só tenha filhos... _– É o meu melhor amigo e irmão, cresci com ele, aprendi a lutar com ele, vi o mundo também com ele. O que faria quando a sua própria irmã jogasse na cara dele tudo que ele poderia tê-la oferecido? Principalmente para ficar com Rhaegar Targaryen? E ainda mais sendo ridicularizado por toda Westeros? O que eu poderia fazer para conter uma revolta dele? Um temperamento tão difícil deve ser levado em conta, Cat. Se ele levantou uma rebelião contra os Targaryen, quem garantiria que não poderá levantar outra?

Ela balançou a cabeça firmemente.

_Esses dedos..._

- Ele não terá chance alguma.

- Sim, ele pode não ter... mas a quem você acha que o Rei responsabilizará pelos danos, Cat? – perguntou com sua perspectiva realista do mundo.

A realidade é cruel.

Sentindo algumas dores de parto, ela fechou os olhos. Ele logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo, saindo correndo atrás de algum criado por perto. Sendo observado por ela, Ned estava desesperado mas não havia o que temer, não tanto quanto o problema que eles foram arranjar.

_Se essa menina nascer com a aparência da Rainha Loba, se chamará Arya. Se não, será Sansa. Sendo Sansa, o perigo passaria longe pois Robert Baratheon nunca aceitaria uma Stark diferente da que ele quer. Ele quer Lyanna. Se for Arya..._

_Se for Arya a nascer... ela não ficará em Winterfell._

(...)

Era uma carta do Rei.

Lorde Stark não estava lá para recebê-la, apenas Catelyn, Robb e Sansa estavam em Winterfell naquele momento.

Ele, Benjen e Robert foram caçar na Mata dos Lobos. Benjen gostava de visitá-los de vez em quando, era bom ter um contato com a família embora Catelyn nunca conseguira entender a obsessão que o irmão mais novo de seu marido tinha com a Patrulha da Noite. Se ela já congelava ali, na Muralha estava fora de questão.

_E o viado não sai de Winterfell nem amarrado._

Aquilo a deixava fora de si, cada dia, mês e ano que se passavam, mais ela pensava seriamente em contratar alguns assassinos para matá-lo e desaparecer com o cadáver. Infelizmente, Lorde Stark sabia tudo que se passava no Norte, então em Winterfell... seria impossível esconder.

Ali parecia que virara a nova morada dele. Era decepcionante ver o seu marido tentar conciliar as coisas, mas não conseguia ficar com raiva dele o tempo todo. Era impossível. O seu marido era gentil, amável, sério e correto, não poderia culpá-lo pela chuva de problemas que caíam no ventre de Catelyn. Ela gostava de pensar que foram palavras mal ditas de Ned, essas palavras logo viram malditas. Talvez fosse para apaziguar os ânimos.

- Eu pensava que ele desistiria depois de Sansa – confessou-a uma vez, estavam brincando com os filhos no momento, longe de Robert.

Catelyn odiava deixar os filhos perto dele.

Mas infelizmente Robert não desistira. As brincadeiras continuavam irritantes, como sempre. Dava para ver a expectativa nos olhos dele, deixando-a cada vez mais tensa pois o seu marido não conseguia contê-lo. Ned tentava, mas o _viado _não sossegava facilmente.

- Quando irá nascer a minha menina, Lady Stark? – perguntou-a em um tom de brincadeira enquanto ela segurava Sansa no colo e observava Ned e Sor Rodrik brincarem com Robb, agitando espadas de madeira em miniatura para que ele conseguisse manter a pose de um cavaleiro. O sorriso nos lábios do seu marido a fazia derreter como manteiga no Verão.

'_Minha menina'..._

Catelyn estava grávida novamente. A sua terceira gravidez.

Robert deu um sorriso satisfeito quando recebeu a notícia. Ned conseguiu argumentar com ele que se o terceiro fosse um filho, não haveria mais nenhum trato entre eles. Exceto se o próprio conseguir um herdeiro, o que é bem improvável. Robert gostava de um estilo de vida bem diferente do que o de um Lorde respeitável.

_Se bem que Lorde mesmo é o irmão, Stannis._

Só que o instinto de Catelyn a deixava louca.

_Vai ser uma menina._

Uma barriga de oito meses que logo mostraria o que Catelyn sempre temeu: Arya.

Concentrando-se na carta com o selo dos três dragões que jazia em seu colo, ficou se perguntando se Ned havia feito algo errado nos relatórios mensais.

_Por mais que Robert e Ned briguem, o meu marido continua sendo leal ao Rei._

Estava em seu quarto e seus filhos dormiam na cama de casal, o Verão havia chegado mas a diferença do Sul para o Norte era gritante em vários quesitos, principalmente os climáticos. Catelyn continuava a sentir frio.

Hesitante, seus dedos passavam pelo envelope lacrado. Estava com uma tentação de abri-la tão forte que passava os dedos pelas laterais, tentando decidir-se o que faria com aquela carta. Ela mesma a pegou quando o corvo começou a bicar a vidraçaria da janela, ninguém sabia da carta.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela resolveu romper o lacre e ler todo o conteúdo.

_Ned me fala do mesmo jeito, porque não devo abrir?_

"_Obrigado pela oficialização da sua resposta, Lorde Stark. A família é o que há de mais importante e todos devemos conservá-la, assim como faço com a minha. Dei-lhe este tempo para pensar, espero que tenha feito o correto para o seu território. Um homem livre sabe o que quer, como dizem. Chegamos ao fim desta questão, parabéns pelos filhos e por Lady Stark estar grávida. Apenas quero que saiba que, como Rei, interferiria neste acordo que fez com Robert Baratheon, mas o chefe familiar é você e portanto é uma questão exclusivamente sua. Não concordo, mas espero que seja sensato caso um dia isto ocorra. Se mudar de ideia, interferirei. Rei Rhaegar Targaren."_

Então o Rei estava sabendo deste acordo e Ned defendeu-o?

Catelyn ficou fora de si, sempre pensou em alegar que o Rei era contra esse tipo de condição... mas não, o próprio Rei Rhaegar Targaryen responsabilizou o seu marido pelas consequências que aquilo ali causariam para o Norte.

_Ned... o que está fazendo?_

_Não vê que isso estragará a nossa família?_

Tudo era uma questão de palavra, promessa e honra. Claro que isso importava, era uma moeda rara hoje em dia, mas precisava envolver crianças e essa...

_...pedofilia?_

Catelyn não acreditava que Robert conseguiria segurar-se por muito tempo, Ned já tinha outra opinião, falava que o melhor amigo iria respeitar a família deles. No fundo, Catelyn sabia que Robert iria respeitá-los, mas a espreita dele era pior do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele queria a menina para uma finalidade: substituir Lyanna.

_Como será que ela se sentiria se fosse vítima da palavra de honra do pai?_

Tudo estava caindo aos pedaços ao seu redor. Ela não poderia entregar sua filha ao vento, principalmente à um vento chamado '_viado'. _Não queria que uma criança fosse responsabilizada pelos erros do pai e tia.

_Até quando Lyanna irá deixar de me atormentar?_

_Não posso entregá-la à ele._

_Também não posso isolá-la em Winterfell pois Robert está sempre por aqui._

_Correrio não iria ser contra, um casamento assim é bom para a paz de Westeros._

'Paz'?

Com certeza não será a paz de Catelyn.

Leu a carta dez vezes, pensando na loucura que estava a cometer. Era uma completa loucura, principalmente se ela não falar nada para Ned sobre a existência daquele conteúdo e... do que ela poderia mandar, não é? Poderia livrar a sua filha de um _viado _chamado Robert Baratheon e o seu marido não permitiria uma rebelião se eu a mandar para... Porto Real. Eles não podem ir contra ou alegar qualquer coisa já que com o consentimento da mãe...

_E também apenas os Stark tem permissão para ir ao Sul._

Catelyn resolveu não pensar tanto assim, se era pra ser feito... teria que ser agora.

Ninguém estava olhando, ninguém estava escutando ou até mesmo por perto.

Era uma noite calada, perfeita para loucuras como aquela.

_Uma mãe faz tudo que pode para proteger os filhos._

Ajeitou um pergaminho na mesa e molhou a pena na tinta, pensando no que poderia escrever ao Rei.

Respirou fundo e, quando tocou a ponta da pena no pergaminho, percebeu que tinha pouco tempo para escrever tudo aquilo: sua menina estava se remexendo em seu ventre, o que significava que... o Inverno estava chegando novamente, mas dessa vez só para os Stark e Baratheon.

**N/A: cadê meus comentários ;-; ? Vocês me deixaram? ;-;**


	17. Rhaegar VII

Era difícil organizar um reino sem uma Mão.

Rhaegar estava tendo essa difícil missão desde que o Lorde Stark recusara sua proposta, mas o Rei não o culpava. Perdera o pai, o irmão mais velho e a irmã para a guerra, era difícil deixar a sua família em formação para trás. Independente disto, não havia mais ninguém que poderia levar aquele cargo com confiança e firmeza. Oberyn recusou por motivos óbvios: libertinagem.

Ele não teria a privacidade e muito menos o sangue frio de decidir o que fazer politicamente. Era como colocar um fogo-vivo na mão dele, algo que o próprio Rei temia. Também não poderia fazer com que seus cavaleiros virassem Mão, não faz parte do juramento deles e isso Rhaegar tinha que respeitar pois foi a própria família Targaryen que inventou aquelas regras.

Claro que ele não iria contra os espíritos da sua dinastia.

Então o cargo sobrou para o próprio Rei.

_Pelo menos estou garantindo que não há uma Mão à la Tywin Lannister, mesmo que isso me custe muita coisa. Partindo deste princípio, Jon crescerá em um ambiente saudável._

Fazia pouco tempo para que Jon completasse cinco anos, deixando o pai cada vez mais coruja. Tinha todas as características da mãe, os olhos cinzentos e cabelos escuros dos Stark... mas era um dragão por dentro. A força que ele tinha era fora do comum, lembrando o pai a sua própria infância. Não deixaria que Jon fosse criado igual ao Rei, seria mais livre para conhecer as coisas que quer.

Mas tem uma coisa: Jon não terá a liberdade de escolher de se quer o Trono de Ferro ou não.

Era um dever.

Um dever Targaryen.

Já conseguia segurar uma espada e Arthur Dayne o ajudava na postura. O primeiro dever de um guerreiro é usar o próprio corpo, depois disto que começa introduzir as aulas de esgrima. Os cavaleiros de manto branco, quando Rhaegar não tinha tempo para mostrar ao filho como se posicionava, mesmo de brincadeira, assumiam esse papel. Confiava inteiramente neles e de início foi difícil aceitar que não teria como conciliar a sua rotina de Rei com a rotina de Jon o tempo todo.

Daenerys era uma menininha quieta, gostava de observar as coisas e não se dava muito bem com Jon. Isso não o preocupava, ainda eram novos e estranhavam um ao outro por causa da aparência. Já Viserys... esse estava impossível. Sendo quatro anos mais velho que Jon, Viserys já tinha uma noção do peso que os Targaryen carregam nas costas e claro que arruma confusão por conta disso.

_Lembra o pai, infelizmente._

Jon, que não sabia nada de nada, ficava sem entender o porquê do seu 'tio' não gostar dele, mas enquanto Viserys o ignorava estava tranquilo. O problema foi quando o seu irmão mais novo ficou com raiva ao ver que a diferença dos tratamentos aos Targaryen era bem grande, principalmente entre ele e Jon.

_Que tarde conturbada foi aquela..._

- Jon não é um de nós! – berrou, no auge dos seus sete anos. Rhaegar estava lendo os relatórios mensais dos principais Lordes de Westeros enquanto Jon dormia na cama e Dany brincava com suas bonecas no tapete felpudo. Ela nunca dava atenção ao irmão, _sorte a dela._

_Tem que ter muita paciência..._

Respirando fundo, Rhaegar voltou seu olhar para aquela criança Targaryen que tanto dava problema para ele e aos cavaleiros de manto branco. Vários relatos de rebeldia chegavam até o Rei, que sempre repreendia o irmão mais novo. Viserys só respeitava Rhaegar.

- Vá procurar o que fazer, Viserys.

Como uma criança teimosa, ele fechou a cara diante da indiferença do Rei.

- Jon não tem o cabelo e os olhos de um Targaryen! – insistiu novamente, apontando o dedo indicador para o menino com características nortenhas que dormia na cama tranquilamente. _Jon era quieto demais para criar uma confusão como esta, tímido demais _– Eu que deveria ser... !

_...o herdeiro._

_Poupe-me, Viserys._

Analisou-o por alguns instantes, era um menino revoltado porque tinha perdido a mãe na sua frente em uma cama sangue.

_Isso não é motivo para um comportamento deste._

_Problemas são problemas, devemos aprender a lidar com eles por mais impossíveis que pareçam._

- A diferença é que Jon é o meu filho.

_Uma espada venenosa, Viserys. Não provoque-me._

- Rhaegar... – agora começava a birra, a chantagem emocional que nunca comove o Rei. Rhaegar simplesmente ignora e Viserys parava depois de algum tempo, era sempre assim mas o trato que fez com Oberyn ainda estava de pé. _Se Viserys continuar assim... Oberyn fará com que ele mude radicalmente _- ...não é justo.

_Se com sete anos é assim..._

- A vida não é justa – cortou-o novamente, querendo que ele ficasse em silêncio enquanto lia a carta do Lorde Stark, oficializando o 'não' dele. Era de se esperar, mas a resposta oficial estava sendo dada naquele momento. Suspirou ao ver o irmão mais novo de cara amarrada e com os braços cruzados, esperando uma resposta favorável para a sua birra – Mas você conhecerá Dorne em pouco tempo mas devo dizer que lá em muito diferente da Fortaleza Vermelha.

Ele revirou os olhos, a raiva transbordava. Viserys estava em ira draconiana após receber a _ordem do Rei _para que fosse viver em Dorne com Oberyn, sujeitando-se como protegido. Era o melhor a se fazer, Rhaegar não estava dando conta de lidar com um tímido Jon e uma quieta Daenerys, um obcecado pelo poder como Viserys não é um fardo agradável de se carregar.

- Eu não vou! – exclamou irritado.

_Se continuar assim, eu que vou ficar irritado._

Rhaegar odiava ser questionado por Viserys, ele sempre dava um jeito de iniciar discussões desnecessárias em lugares onde nada disso deve ocorrer. Principalmente se for para fazer um espetáculo para os vassalos. O irmão mais novo do Rei adorava espetáculos e muita pompa.

_Igualzinho ao pai._

- Você vai.

Ele balançou a cabeça imediatamente, como uma criança birrenta.

- EU NÃO VOU!

Foi nesta hora que Rhaegar perdeu a paciência com o irmão mais novo.

- Você disse que se comportaria, Viserys – falou tentando conter a impaciência com o irmão mais novo, não seria bom se os dois perdessem a cabeça. A verdade era que Viserys sempre ofendia indiretamente a Rainha Loba, deixando o Rei com muita raiva pois o reino inteiro respeito o amor que ele sente por ela, porque o seu próprio irmão mais novo não poderia respeitar? – Você disse que se comportaria, assim eu não precisaria pedir para que Oberyn o tomasse como protegido.

- Mas eu me comporto! – insistiu com os olhos lacrimejados, era um manha para pressionar o emocional do Rei, que nunca se deixava comover por situações como esta. Rhaegar só se comovia quando Jon ficava triste ou quando Daenerys tinha pesadelos. Eram casos diferentes, mas ele se comovia. – Só quero o que é meu!

Rhaegar suspirou, derrotado.

O jeito era mandá-lo para Oberyn.

_Onde foi que eu errei com Viserys?_

(...)

Ele chorava e esperneava, mas Rhaegar nada fazia.

_Ele pediu isto e apenas Oberyn pode mostrá-lo como a realidade é dura._

Os criados iriam junto com Viserys, mas apenas Gerald iria com ele. No resto, Dorne seria a nova casa do seu irmão mais novo. Oberyn estava lá apenas para receber o 'pacote valiriano', como o mesmo falava de Viserys.

_Fala que pacote é a mesma coisa que fardo._

Daenerys estava escondida atrás da perna do Rei e Jon, como sempre, quieto, tímido e observando o que estava se passando. Dany gostava de Viserys mesmo com as brincadeiras cruéis que ele fazia com ela, mas Jon... Jon era diferente, sentia uma aversão por ele que o próprio Rei ficara preocupado caso essa rixa entr os dois crescesse na Fortaleza Vermelha. Seria impossível contê-los.

- Prometo que cuidarei dele, Vossa Graça – falou Oberyn, fazendo a mesma reverência típica, mas geralmente, vinda dele, irreverente – Mas sabe que ele tem a responsabilidade de responder por seus atos, não?

Rhaegar assentiu levemente enquanto via o seu irmão mais novo com raiva dele, entrando no barco sem olhar para trás.

_É melhor assim, Rhaegar._

De vez em quando ficava imaginando o que o seu pai faria caso estivesse vivo.

_Provavelmente me queimaria._

- Ele me forçou, meu amigo – justificou-se, sentindo um pouco de culpa agora que via o irmão mais novo ir embora com raiva dele.

Oberyn deu dois tapinhas em suas costas, sorrindo como se aquilo não precisasse de justificativa.

- O Príncipe Jon sempre foi atacado por seu irmão mais novo, Vossa Graça – começou Oberyn, dando de ombros e preparando-se para entrar no barco e voltar para a casa dele, Dorne – Entre eles, tinha que escolher algum. Seu irmão mais novo é considerado por você como um filho, mas se o seu real filho está sendo ameaçado por ele... não há o que se pensar duas vezes. Preciso voltar para casa, as minhas serpentes de areia estão me esperando.

_Oberyn só tem filhas... e filhas bastardas._

Rhaegar assentiu novamente, compreendendo que, para o bem de Jon, Viserys tinha que deixar Porto Real e, consequentemente, a coroa.

- Vá em paz, meu amigo.

(...)

Fazia alguns meses que Viserys havia ido embora e as coisas na Fortaleza Vermelha estavam melhores, harmônicas até. Jon estava mais solto, era nítida a sensação de liberdade que estava tendo depois que o 'tio' foi embora para Dorne.

Daenerys também estava mais alegre, só que os dois não se misturavam.

_É a mesma coisa que tentar misturar fogo e gelo._

Já era de madrugada e Rhaegar observava Jon dormir em seu quarto. Com muita insistência, a Septã convenceu-o a dar um quarto para o filho, criticando a proteção do Rei. Era errado, ele sabia... mas tinha um medo anormal de perder o seu filho para qualquer outra coisa, então era mais que natural mantê-lo junto a si, não é?

Mas ele concordou.

Observava os traços nortenhos daquele menino e logo lembrava da sua Rainha Loba. Toda dia ele sonhava com ela, parecia que o espírito dela estava sempre por perto e pensar desta forma o confortava. Nunca mais teve nenhuma outra mulher, o seu coração estava trancado e a chave só se chamava Jon. Perto disto, nem mesmo Daenerys conseguia alcançar.

Lyanna era o seu Jon.

Escutou uma batidinha de leve na porta do quarto de Jon, alertando-o e já colocando a mão no cabo da espada. Outra coisa: Rhaegar só andava armado. Neurótico por segurança, ele nunca deixava a guarda baixa.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou baixinho para não acordar o filho.

A porta se abriu.

Era o Meistre, ele tinha um candelabro em uma mão e uma carta na outra. Meistre Pycelle, não era tão velho e Rhaegar sabia muito bem no vício dele em prostitutas de um bordel de um homem que sabia fazer dinheiro. Esse homem era ligado aos Tully, pelo que Pycelle andava comentando. Por essas e outras que a Fortaleza Vermelha TINHA que ter segredos, senão a desilusão correria solta por toda Westeros. Ele era um bom Meistre, só deveria tomar cuidado para que ninguém saiba das orgias que fazia.

_O problema é exclusivamente dele._

- Vossa Alteza, perdoe-me por interrompê-lo tão tarde.

Rhaegar se levantou da cama e deu de ombros, ele nunca conseguia dormir mesmo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou diretamente, queria ficar um pouco mais com Jon já que no outro dia teria que ver como que ele poderia mandar um dos seus mensageiros até Porto Branco para coletar os impostos no Norte – Sabe que não gosto de ser incomodado quando estou com a minha família.

O Meistre assentiu rapidamente, ficando com um nervosismo típico de quem aborda o Rei quando o próprio está em sua intimidade. O Dragão não era dócil, todos sabiam disto.

- Acabei de receber esta carta com o selo do lobo-gigante, Vossa Alteza.

_Eu sempre recebo cartas dos Stark. Não é surpresa._

- Não vejo nada de especial nisto, Meistre Pycelle.

Meistre Pycelle sempre ficava nervoso e enrubescido quando o Rei Dragão o encarava diretamente.

- Olhe por si mesmo, Vossa Graça.

O Meistre lhe deu a carta rapidamente, fazendo a reverência e saindo dali assim como entrou: silenciosamente. Um pouco intrigado, Rhaegar sentou-se em uma poltrona perto dos candelabros e observou o envelope que tinha em mãos.

Não demorou para perceber o que estava incomum ali.

'_Que seja entregue diretamente ao Rei'._

Não era a caligrafia do Lorde Stark, esta caligrafia era delicada e suave, lembrando jovens mulheres. Com o selo do lobo-gigante, Rhaegar teve um momento de delírio ao imaginar que aquela carta poderia ser de sua Rainha Loba... se ela estivesse viva.

Suspirando, ele resolveu romper o lacre.

"_Não sou uma Stark por nascimento, mas uso o selo como Stark de casamento. Antes de ser a Lady Stark, eu fui a primogênita dos Tully de Correrio, Catelyn Tully. Como uma sulista, sei que os costumes nortenhos às vezes são rigorosos e severos, os costumes são levados ao pé da letra e a palavra vale mais do que uma guerra. Como deve saber, sou mãe do herdeiro de Winterfell, Robb Stark, e da minha segunda filha, Sansa Stark, já grávida e perto de dar a luz ao meu terceiro filho. Creio que posso estar sendo precipitada, mas espero que Vossa Graça compreenda que um instinto feminino é algo místico e que deve ser levado em conta, assim como a Rainha Loba preveu o nascimento do Príncipe Jon Targaryen. Estou consciente que também sabe do acordo absurdo que meu marido e Robert Baratheon fizeram caso este bebê que eu estou carregando for uma menina parecida com a Rainha Loba, desagradando-me o fato de que independente do que eu faça, a palavra de um homem no Norte vale mais que mil mortes. Meu marido, Eddard Stark, deu a sua palavra, palavras mal ditas, para o homem que vive à espreita em Winterfell por uma cópia da Rainha Loba. Estou na minha terceira gravidez e sinto que será uma menina, forçando-me a uma tristeza inconsolável ao ver que Robert Baratheon a tirará dos meus braços e logo a fará noiva dele. Sei que Vossa Alteza preza muito a família e talvez corresponda a minha angústia como uma mãe vítima de palavras mal ditas. Tentei de todas as maneiras e nada consegui. Não sou capaz de expulsar Robert Baratheon de Winterfell porque é o vassalo do meu marido e não posso enviar a minha menina para Correrio por não ter motivos políticos o suficiente que faça com que os Baratheon não arrumem confusão no Norte. Peço que compreenda o meu ato de desespero, não é fácil para uma mãe assistir tudo isso e nada ser feito. Como sangue é sangue, o Príncipe Jon é o meu sobrinho por casamento e a família materna dos Stark, sendo a minha última opção de desespero. Pense em sua Rainha, se lembra quando ela foi prometida ao mesmo homem? Se lembra como que o meu marido tem os olhos vendados quando se trata dele? Peço humildemente que considere a minha proposta, espero que não permita que uma menina inocente seja vítima de um passado conturbado. Vossa Alteza poderia proteger o sangue do Príncipe Jon? Poderia proteger a minha filha? Em menos de duas semanas, ela nascerá e assim pode ser será vítima daquele olhar que tanto me persegue em Winterfell. Pelo desespero de uma mãe, pelos Sete e por tudo que há de sagrado na família, poderia aceitá-la como protegida? Espero, e muito, que considere todo o meu desabafo e desespero de mãe. Atenciosamente, Lady Stark de Winterfell."_

Rhaegar ficou atônico quando terminou ler a carta.

Resolveu ler outra vez para ter certeza do que estava acontecendo, esperando ter se confundido... mas não, ele havia entendido o certo. Lady Stark parecia ser uma mulher de fibra para enfrentar a fúria do marido e dos Baratheon ao mesmo tempo, sendo extremamente questionável a conduta desses dois. Mas como ela falou, os nortenho são teimosos, duros e rígidos com as suas promessas. Mas como ela disse...

_Palavras mal ditas, palavras malditas._

O Rei não tirava a razão dela mas prometeu não se envolver... até reler algumas partes da carta.

Uma ira tomou conta do Rei Dragão.

"_Pense em sua Rainha, se lembra quando ela foi prometida ao mesmo homem? Se lembra como que o meu marido tem os olhos vendados quando se trata dele? Peço humildemente que considere a minha proposta, espero que não permita que uma menina inocente seja vítima de um passado conturbado"._

Agora sim a culpa o invadia mortalmente.

_A culpa é minha._

_A culpa é minha por causar esse estrago na vida dessa menina que nada tem a ver com todos esses problemas._

Lady Stark não falara que a culpa era dele, mas claro que estava implícito.

_Ela deve nascer em duas semanas..._

_Mandarei Arthur e Barristan com os coletores de impostos._

N/A: Ser universitária, manifestante e escritora ao mesmo tempo é pesado! Desculpa pelo atraso ;) então, o que acham do imprevisível que a história está tomando? Rsrsrs ! Obrigada pelas reviews:

- Dama Layla

- Valentine

- Tatiana

- Denise

- Guest*

Não me deixem u.u sahusahuashuas

Beijo!


	18. Catelyn III

_O Rei não respondeu._

Catelyn estava temendo o pior. Ele poderia estar rindo dela e da desgraça da vida de Arya, que estava aninhada em seus braços. Ela estava certa, era uma menina com características Stark e parecia ser tão agitada que até mesmo Ned a comparou com a Rainha Loba. Catelyn odiava lembrar da reação que Robert Baratheon teve quando viu a menina, Arya.

- Agora temos nosso acordo, Ned – afirmou cinicamente, Catelyn realmente pensou que ele estava delirando e que talvez o seu marido poderia ir contra toda aquela... estupidez generalizada. Mas ele nada fez, sempre argumentou que era para o bem do Norte e que ela estaria perto de casa de qualquer forma. O problema era que a menina tinha acabado de nascer e já planejavam toda uma vida pra ela!

_A vida das meninas é planejada, mas assim... não é assim que deve criar uma menina._

Arya cresceria desesperançosa com o futuro ao perceber o touro que era o seu prometido. Cada dia poderia passar e ela perceberia que seria usada apenas como um espelho da Rainha Loba, uma vítima de uma guerra que nunca deveria ter começado e que viveria sendo apenas uma ilusão. Uma ilusão para Robert Baratheon.

Catelyn duvidava que a menina aceitaria tudo.

_Ela ficará com raiva de mim, de Ned e do resto do mundo._

Se for parecida com a Rainha Loba... aí que a confusão poderia ficar pior.

Ned queria andar pra trás no acordo mas faz parte da personalidade ser um homem que cumpre as suas promessas, geralmente isso é muito bom para o caráter e na criação de filhos corretos e sérios. Mas parece que até isso o destino deu um jeito de estragar, os olhos do seu marido se fechavam quando Robert Baratheon estava por perto.

De vez em quando ela pensava que o próprio Ned estava tentando criar uma ilusão do amigo que tinha, pensar que ele ainda era o melhor amigo dele, o irmão postiço lá do Ninho da Águia. Ele pode ter mudado, as pessoas nunca permanecem as mesmas e isso a deixava cada vez mais temerosa do que estaria por vir.

Robb gostava de Robert Baratheon, ele o fazia rir até chorar e isso era legal de se ver. Ned sempre comentava que ele tinha as mesmas piadas desde que o conheceu no Ninho da Águia. Naquele momento, Robert Baratheon parecia até ser um homem direito e correto mas era só voltar a falar sobre Arya Stark que... ele desandava. Agia como se fosse o pai da menina, mas tinha um olhar tão...

Catelyn temia.

Aninhou-a fortemente em seus braços, deitada na cama. Ela tinha um mês de vida e estava cada vez mais linda, a pele branca como um floco de neve e os cabelos escuros com olhos cinzentos tão característicos dos Stark. Foi a primeira que teve as características nortenhas em seu casamento, justo uma menina...

Catelyn sabia que Ned amava Arya.

Mas este gosta da expressão '_por um bem maior'_.

- Sabe que a mamãe fará qualquer sacrifício por você, viu? – começou a conversar com Arya, que a olhava curiosamente enquanto Catelyn sorria. Estava amanhecendo e Ned já estava no caldeirão, esperando-a para começarem o dia juntos. Ela pediu e o marido atendeu: não queria nenhum Baratheon por perto naquele dia. Queria a sua família unida, não a família e um puxadinho chamado 'Robert' – Chutarei Robert toda vez que ele tentar te pegar no colo, fique tranquila, meu amor.

- Deveria se conformar, querida – falou Ned, entrando no quarto de mansinho e pegando-a de surpresa enquanto brincava com Arya. Ela o lançou um olhar carrancudo, já demonstrando o quanto aquele assunto a aborrecia – Nós faremos com que isso se torne uma coisa boa. Ele ficará pe...

- ...perto de casa, eu sei! – exclamou impacientemente, levando ao seu marido erguer uma sobrancelha, surpreso com o temperamento explosivo dela, que suspirou – Me desculpe, hoje estou mais sensível e esse assunto não me ajuda. Onde está a ama de leite? Eu preciso comer e Arya, mamar.

Ned pegou Arya no colo, sorrindo para a mesma. Catelyn gostava de ver essas demonstrações de afeto dele, deleitando-se com a situação e até esquecendo aquele problema desgraçado. Cheirou-a e fechou os olhos, abraçando-a delicadamente. Ele parecia feliz por ela estar ali... mas será se ficaria feliz se o Rei tivesse aceitado... ?

Será se Ned ficaria tão decepcionado com ela a ponto de procurar outra?

_Mas eu estou decepcionada com ele, nem por isso vou atrás de outros._

- Arya Stark, parece que será uma mulher de fibra, como a sua mãe – Cat sabia que quase que ele falava '...e sua tia', seus lábios até pareceram se mexer mas ele finalizou com o ponto final. Seria a pior coisa que poderia comentar no momento, ela tinha certeza que Ned estava se orgulhando de ter uma menina assim como a irmã mais nova.

Mas Cat não entendia.

_Como ele não vê o que está fazendo?_

_Vai acabar com a vida da filha por orgulho?_

- Ela é bem agitada – comentou enquanto se levantava da cama, vestindo trajes confortáveis para aquela manhã, não sairia de dentro do castelo nem mesmo se o Rei estivesse lá fora. Ou não... – Creio que será um desafio educá-la.

- Não se preocupe, Cat.

Ela deu de ombros, saindo do quarto junto com o marido, que segurava a menina.

_Não se preocupe._

- Onde estão Robb e Sansa? – perguntou quando chegaram no salão de Winterfell, Ned havia brincado com Arya o tempo todo desde que saíram de dentro daquele quarto. Cat sorria de vez em quando, era muito gostoso ver os dois interagindo – Eles não vão comer com a gente, não?

- Estão passeando com a Septã pelo Bosque Sagrado, logo estarão aqui – respondeu-a, entregando Arya delicadamente nos braços da ama de leite. Esta última comia igual um javali, parecia que Arya exigia muito dela. _É uma loba-gigante... como a tia _– Pare de pensar em nossos filhos por enquanto, você ainda está em observação pela Septã... não foi um parto fácil, Cat.

Ela assentiu, sentando-se em seu lugar no caldeirão junto ao Lorde Stark.

O parto não foi tão tranquilo quanto o de Sansa e Robb, mas deu tudo certo no final.

_Seria mais uma tragédia para os Stark._

_Pare com isso, Cat. Talvez você esteja exagerando... Robert não pode ser tão..._

_...não... ele pode sim._

Começaram a refeição lentamente, as torradas com mel e banana eram para Cat e Robb, já Ned preferia alimentos mais fortes, como carnes e ovos no desjejum. Era comum no Norte ver os homens comendo coisas atípicas naquela determinada hora do dia, pelo menos em um ponto de vista sulista, como o de Catelyn. Uma outra coisa que ela logo constatou ao chegar em Winterfell: nada de decorações desnecessárias, tanto no salão quanto em banquetes. Parecia que no Norte era assim, prático e útil. Mas com o passar dos anos, Catelyn se acostumou com esse jeito rude que se tornou um estilo de vida para os Stark. Ela ainda se lembrava o quanto que Lysa irritou-a comparando Bran com os selvagens do outro lado da Muralha, era inadmissível aquele tipo de comportamento e logo o pai deu um basta naquilo tudo. Mas claro que tudo foi influência de Mindinho.

Enquanto tomava o seu chá com uma rodela de limão, Catelyn pegou-se pensando no seu amigo de infância.

_Espero que aquele ferimento que Bran fez esteja cicatrizado, Mindinho não é tão ruim assim..._

- Está pensativa hoje, minha senhora.

Voltando seu pensamento para o salão de Winterfell, Catelyn voltou seu olhar para o marido. Os olhos dele, duros como sempre, espelhavam uma certa preocupação pois o próprio sabia que havia algo errado nela. Claro que havia, ele sabia, mas como um lobo-gigante, Ned sabia farejar um problema de longe, de muito longe.

Ned era o seu amor, pelo menos isso ela tinha certeza.

_A incerteza se deve ao que o Rei esteja pensando._

Respirando fundo, ela ficou na dúvida se deveria contar o que tinha feito.

_Será se ele me rejeitará?_

- Espera que entenda a minha angústia, querido – começou hesitante, com o coração acelerado e uma dúvida do que deveria realmente fazer. Não era justo o que estava fazendo com o seu marido, o seu Ned... mas também não era justo ter que aguentar a inconveniência e as consequências de um _viado _– Sinto um aperto no coração sempre quando penso em Arya, creio que não acho certo que ela cresça e conviva com o pretendente. Na minha sincera opinião de mãe, gostaria que eles ficassem separados enquanto ela construa a sua... como que se diz?

Os olhos cinzentos estavam passando uma ideia de confusão. Catelyn sabia que era o melhor amigo dele... sabia que era normal ver Robert como irmão e lembrar-se da juventudade despreocupada com Ninho da Águia. Era justo que Ned tinha suas ilusões, igual à ela... Catelyn tinha a ilusão que, do nada, o Rei chegaria ali com os braços abertos para aceitar o pedido dela.

_Completa ilusão._

Parando de comer momentaneamente, ele a encarou...

...e ela não desviou o olhar.

- Quer que nossa filha cresça longe de Robert, Cat? – perguntou-a com aquela expressão de que estava tentando compreender o que se passava, mas como Catelyn passou a notar com o passar dos anos era que o seu marido não tinha uma sensibilidade exemplar para assuntos familiares. Ned era muito bom no combate físico e político, mas a criação dos filhos, principalmente das filhas, era algo que ele ainda estava tentando aprender. Tentando compreender... – Entendo o seu ponto de vista, não se preocupe. Não me orgulho em falar que Robert estará aqui todos os dias da vida da nossa filha... mas pense pelo lado bom, minha senhora: ela pode se afeiçoar à ele com mais facilidade se crescer com ele por perto.

Catelyn suspirou discretamente, terminando de tomar o chá e colocando uma torrada com mel e banana fatiada na boca. Ele a observava e ela fingia que não estava acontecendo nada.

_O jeito é fingir que não é culpada._

- Ned, querido... não passou por sua cabeça que Robert pode não se controlar? – perguntou disfarçando a sua culpa, claro que era extremamente difícil tomar uma atitude tão drástica como a que ela tomou, simplesmente mandando uma carta para o Rei! Para o Rei! _O desespero justifica meus atos _– Arya, crescendo como a Rainha Loba, será uma tentação para ele, meu amor. Imagine a nossa filha com dez anos e ele por perto? Robert é impulsivo, até você concorda com isso. Ned, compreenda-me, peço que me compreenda.

Ele a observou de uma forma curiosa, fazendo-a arrepiar.

- Eu sinto culpa de ter dado minha palavra à ele, Cat – começou ternamente, colocando a sua mãe em cima da dela, acariciando-a lentamente e permitindo a abertura emocional dele. Ned tinha muita dificuldade, devido à criação nortenha que ele teve, de expressar os sentimentos e o seu emocional. Catelyn já estava acostumada mas continuava sendo muito difícil de aceitar, mas ela o amava do jeito que ele era isso é o mais importante. _Eu também sinto culpa... mas não voltaria a minha palavra e dessa vez não por orgulho, agora é por necessidade _– Era final de uma guerra, Robert queria um duelo com o Rei após a minha irmã morrer. Estávamos em luto, Robert também estava mas todos sabem do temperamento explosivo dele, que colocou a culpa da morte de Lyanna no Rei, já vulnerável e com um recém-nascido no braços. O que faria para Robert não cometesse uma loucura? Robert morreria de qualquer forma e não duvido que o desejo dele de matar o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro talvez fosse maior do que o desejo de matar Rhaegar Targaryen. Se Robert matasse Jon, o que acharia que Rhaegar faria?

_Dura realidade._

- Faria outra guerra – respondeu como uma criança sendo ensinada a contar, somar, dividar e multiplicar. Ned assentiu.

- E...?

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Deduziria que o Norte havia planejado junto com Robert – respondeu como se fosse uma criança. Catelyn sabia de tudo aquilo, sabia da necessidade do acordo... mas precisava ser justo a sua filhinha que nada tem a ver com isso? Ned ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando um raciocínio melhor – Exterminaria os nortenhos até sobrar apenas a Patrulha da Noite como vingança, que é o tema da casa dos Targaryen: _fogo e sangue_. Eles são famosos pelas vinganças doentias e obcecadas e geralmente cozinhando toda Westeros. Humm... Correrio e o Ninho seriam punidos também.

Ned assentiu, agora satisfeito com o raciocínio dela.

- Eu e você morreríamos e não teríamos filhos – concluiu racionalmente, voltando a comer tranquilamente... mas com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas que tremia ligeiramente. _Pobre Ned... _– Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar e, por sorte, acalmou Robert. Não posso dizer que deixei Stannis contente, mas infeliz ele não ficou, iríamos unir nossas casas de qualquer jeito e isso é muito importante aqui no Norte, não é tão comum assim um suserano oferecer sua filha para um vassalo. Provavelmente ele se sentiu mais importante depois disto. Acredite, Cat... se houvesse meio, eu voltaria atrás... mas não há.

Catelyn mordeu o lábio inferior e se perguntou o que poderia fazer naquele momento.

_Contar da carta que mandei para o Rei?_

_Falar para matar Robert Baratheon escondido de todos?_

Não, havia outra forma.

- Arya pode se casar com ele apenas quando estiver com quinze anos, não é? – perguntose já querendo assegurar-se do que estava falando.

Ned assentiu levemente, observando-a curiosamente... exatamente de um jeito que ela não gostava, simplesmente sentia que sua alma estava sendo examinada por aqueles olhos cinzentos.

- Sim, foi o combinado.

- Mas acha que ele vai esperar, Ned? – perguntou, procurando checar o território que estava pisando... novamente._ Dessa vez é pra valer. _

Eddard Stark de Winterfell hesitou

_Te achei, desconfiança. Sinto ter este tipo de atitude, querido Ned._

- Robert não desonrará nossa família, Cat – respondeu como um leal amigo o faz... isso deixava-a contente, o seu marido era um homem correto, bom e de bem... mas cego quando ao melhor amigo que tem – Mesmo se eu concordar deixar com que Arya cresça com ele por perto, algo me alerta, Cat. É difícil aceitar uma sensação dessa em relação ao meu melhor amigo. Você é inteligente e sei que pensou muito mais além do que isso, o que pretende fazer, minha senhora?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior novamente, Ned a conhecia muito bem.

_O que quer dizer que se fosse tão contra como demonstra... já teria chamado a minha atenção._

- Além de ficar em Winterfell por muito tempo, o território deles não é longe... – começou hesitante, temendo usar as palavras erradas. _Nada de titubear, Cat _- ...o que não deixa espaço para Arya crescer em paz, longe dessa promessa que gerou paz no Norte.

- Continue, por favor – pediu lentamente, provavelmente já sabendo aonde ela iria chegar embora não tenha tido nenhuma reação contra.

_Respire, Cat._

Uma pausa. Ela tinha que manter sua voz estável, levantar a questão que sua menina iria crescer longe dela era incrivelmente dolorosa mas necessária.

_Nada de olhos curiosos e atentos._

- Como você foi mandado como protegido para Jon Arryn, porque não podemos mandá-la? – perguntou como se não estivesse planejando nada, isto é, como o Rei não respondera seria Correrio a única alternativa embora não seja nada prática por motivos de alianças óbvias, não é todo mundo que encara a fúria do Norte.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- Robert causaria um estrago e pensaria que eu poderia estar quebrando a minha promessa, Cat – respondeu racionalmente, já afastando o prato de comida. A ruga característica dele não parava de pulsar, ou seja, o raciocínio dele estava correndo rapidamente por toda Westeros. _Ele sabe que não pode mantê-la aqui, Ned sabe disto _– Seria difícil mandá-la para Correrio, é perigoso Robert causar uma confusão desnecessária e descer ao Sul, o que é proibido pelo Rei segundo o acordo de paz que fizemos após a guerra. Robert não irá ficar calmo se não a tiver por perto, infelizmente.

Catelyn estava em dúvida se contava ou não o que havia escrito na carta que mandou para o Rei. De repente, Cat se sentiu uma traidora dos interesses nortenhos mas qual é o sentido disto quando o seu papel de mãe exige tamanho esforço? É o dever de mãe, apenas as mães podem falar a dor que sentem quando algo acontece com o filho.

_É terrível._

Ela tomou coragem, não era justo esconder aquilo. Ele lançou-lhe outro olhar peculiar, como se estivesse cogitando a ideia de que Catelyn fez algo a mais que não estava lhe contando. Com o coração batendo aceleradamente em seu peito, ela engoliu em seco e...

O castelão entrou apressandamento no salão de Winterfell, as bochechas estavam vermelhas da pressa que estava de chegar até lá. Sor Rodrik era um cavaleiro honrado e digno da confiança de todos os Stark, ele nunca iria levantar a espada contra esta casa. Só que desta vez havia algo de errado.

_Sor Rodrik está um tanto quanto surpreso._

Fazendo a reverência, ele teve que recuperar o fôlego antes de falar, posicionando-se na frente dela e de Ned.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou um Ned já alarmado.

_Ele nunca abaixa a guarda._

- Perdão por interromper a refeição, Lorde Stark – começou Sor Rodrik, pigarreando logo em seguida enquanto outros guardar de Winterfell entravam no salão rapidamente, escoltando... – Tem visitas.

_...dois cavaleiros de manto branco?_

Arregalando os olhos, Catelyn percebeu que o Rei havia aceitado o seu pedido antes mesmo de respondê-la. Pela expressão facial do seu marido, Ned conhecia aqueles dois cavaleiros da guarda do Rei e não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa quando eles adentraram o salão de Winterfell. Na mente dele, não havia necessidade de subirem até o Norte para vê-lo pois os relatórios mensais estavam corretos, mas mesmo se não o estivessem, não seriam dois dos melhores guerreiros de Westeros.

Catelyn ficou tão nervosa que teve vontade de se encolher em um buraco e não sair nunca mais.

Ela não estava acreditando.

_Está acontecendo, pelos Sete! Está acontecendo... !_

Os dois fizeram as devidas reverências em frente ao Lorde Stark, ambos estavam sérios e nem um pouco inseguros por adentrar aquelas muralhas tão grossas de Winterfell... afinal... parecia que os dois estavam sós. Aparentemente, talvez.

- Perdoe-nos por não ter avisado que iríamos lhe visitar, Lorde Stark – falou Sor Arthur Dayne polidamente, como uma guarda real deve ser. Catelyn nunca havia os visto mas logo pensou...

_...o Rei mandou dois cavaleiros de manto branco para levar Arya?_

_Logo o que foi praticamente o protetor da Rainha Loba... ?_

Catelyn ficou com a sensação que havia entrado em realidade alternativa. Tudo ali parecia tão longe e tão perto.

- Não há nada o que perdoar, Sor Arthur Dayne – Ned se levantou, indo até os dois cavaleiros da guarda do Rei, cumprimentando-os devidamente e sem qualquer sinal de hesitação. Ned era assim, a hospitalidade sempre pois a política do pão e sal vale em toda Westeros, independente de quem seja os seus inimigos – Não que eu esteja querendo ser precipitado, espero que me perdoem mas o que fazem tão ao Norte?

Sor Arthur Dayne era tão... elegante.

_Aliás, os dois parecem que saíram de um conto da Velha Ama._

Mas ambos com posturas que lembravam-na aço valiriano afiado, nenhuma demonstração de insegurança embora não pareciam ser arrongantes ou cheios de si.

_São os cavaleiros do Rei, não podem abaixar a guarda e também não podem abusar do poder._

- Assim como falou, não há o que perdoar, Lorde Stark – falou educadamente o mais velho, Sor Barristan. Não era tão velho assim, mas se comparar Ned com ele... – Tem razão em desconfiar, eu e Arthur viemos até aqui sem deixar rastros então o melhor que faz é prezar por seu território, que é bem bonito, por sinal. Nunca tive a oportunidade conhecer o Norte.

_Gentileza demais._

- Temos um motivo muito forte para estarmos aqui – começou Sor Arthur Dayne, concentrado em suas palavras, parecendo até mesmo determinado que aquela 'missão' saia como o planejado e que voltassem para Porto Real o mais rápido possível. Mesmo assim, _Rhaegar Targaeryen mandou os dois para a minha Arya... ? Mas como você gostaria que ela fosse, Catelyn? Nas mãos de um mensageiro? Um cobrador de impostos miserável? _Ned os observou com cautela, percebendo que era um momento não tão agradável quanto ele pensava... – Temo que a Lady Stark não o informou que trocou uma carta com o Rei há algum tempo.

Ned arregalou os olhos, voltando seu olhar chocado para Catelyn, que arrepiou-se imediatamente. Ele estava com um olhar tão intenso embora ela não soubesse explicar se aquilo transmitia uma coisa ruim ou uma coisa pior ainda. O coração dela estava se acelerando e foi inútil tentar falar alguma coisa, sua voz havia empacado e... desaparecido.

- Cat... ? – perguntou Ned, confuso – O que você escreveu? Aliás, o que você tem de tão urgente para falar com o Rei? Mesmo se houvesse algo assim, deveria vir até mim primeiro.

Ela agradeceu aos deuses ao ver que Sor Arthur Dayne percebera que ela não estava em uma posição de tranquilidade para explicar o acontecido. Sendo um bom cavaleiro que é, tomou as rédeas da situação e posicionou-se na frente de Ned para que ele prestasse atenção no cavaleiro de manto branco e não na Lady Stark.

_Agora sei o porquê de Rhaegar confiar tanto nele a ponto de proteger a Rainha Loba ao cruzar toda Westeros._

Com um posicionamento seguro e determinado, Sor Arthur Dayne logo conseguiu prender a atenção do marido de Catelyn.

- Lorde Stark, receio ser portador de péssimas notícias e provavelmente causar um grande estrago em sua casa, entretanto, Lady Stark procurou o Rei em busca de ajuda com relação à Arya Stark, prometida ao homem que deveria estar morto. Sabendo do relato pelo senhor, o Rei disse que não inteferiria pois a casa Stark tem suas responsabilidades e deve arcar com as consequências e, novamente, interrompo este raciocínio pois a sua esposa pediu ajuda e proteção para que a menina não cresça por perto do prometido. O Rei também enviou uma mensagem... – ele mostrou o envelope com o lacre dos Targaryen, Ned escutava tudo aquilo sem conseguir processar a informação rapidamente em sua mente e ao mesmo tempo olhava para Catelyn, analisando-a. A mesma estava petrificada - ...e deve ler imediatamente, Lorde Stark, não sairemos daqui de Winterfell de mãos abanando. O Rei não pede, o Rei ordena e se quiser a minha opinião, devo dizer que cometeu um erro gravíssimo. Se a própria mãe pediu desesperadamente, e o Rei atendeu, devemos levar a menina. Perdoe-nos novamente, Lorde Stark, a vida é feita de escolhas e desta vez escolheu a errada.

**N/A: Olá! As provas da faculdade já acabaram, minhas notas bateram e estou de férias! Ainda estou indo nas manifestações ( sdds bala de borracha ASHUASUHASHUA ). Olha, eu nunca pensei que minha fic chegaria a um estado tão fora do contexto dos Stark, mas... criatividade é o que rola! Obrigada pelos comentários, gosto de ser bajulada *-***

**Beijos para quem comentou...**

**- Valentine**

**- Tatiana**

**- Dama Layla**

**- Iasmin**

**- Guest***

**Até a próxima, pessoal ;***


	19. Eddard IV

O Lorde Stark de Winterfell estava desnorteado.

Parecia que sua mente havia travado, como era possível Cat tomar uma atitude desta sem ao menos perguntá-lo o que achava daquilo tudo?

_Ela sabia, claro que sabia, que eu seria contra esta atitude impulsiva._

A presença de Sor Arthur Dayne e Sor Barristan fazia com que Ned, observado por ambos, ficasse confuso sobre o que poderia fazer naquele momento. As palavras passavam por sua mente mas ele não conseguia fixá-las em um só lugar e desenvolvê-las devidamente. Tudo parecia ser um borrão confuso e, em seu íntimo, Ned queria acreditar que Cat não havia feito aquilo e que tudo não passava de um engano.

Infelizmente, ele sabia que não era assim.

_Cat apelou ao Rei... Cat, o que você fez?_

- Para uma melhor explicação... – começou Sor Barristan com tranquilidade, demonstrando uma segurança anormal para aquela situação. _Ned os respeita como se fossem algum Rei ou Príncipe, a postura deles era essa... _- ...sugiro que leia a carta do Rei Dragão, Lorde Stark. Não pense que viemos raptar a sua filha, não queremos confusão e muito menos desejamos afetar o senhor. A Lady Stark nos pediu ajuda e o Rei aceitou a proposta, espero que compreenda a nossa presença pois não somos nenhuma ameaça ao senhor.

Ned piscou algumas vezes.

Não era um menino tão verde assim, o problema era que perto deles tinha que manter sua guarda demasiadamente alta mesmo eles, com a honra que sempre tiveram, avisarem que não ali como ofensa ou qualquer tipo de ameaça física. Claro que Ned acreditara neles, eram homens sérios, corretos e leais ao Rei. São cavaleiros que Ned admirava, portanto, a hospitalidade seria o dever de um Lorde, principalmente pelo Protetor do Norte.

- Sim... – mesmo assim, Ned continuava atônico e evitava olhar para a sua senhora. Decepcionado, era um assunto que poderia encarar depois - ...vejo que o Rei os enviou com a melhor das intenções e não serão destratados em Winterfell, ambos tem a minha hospitalidade, cavaleiros. Agora, me deem um momento... a Lady Stark ficará com os senhores enquanto eu estiver ausente.

Ned sabia que Cat estava imóvel em seu lugar, congelada como se estivesse na Muralha. Não queria vê-la naquele momento, era melhor ler a carta sozinho e em paz para ele mesmo tirar suas próprias conclusões... e sem gritos femininos ou acusações que torne aquele dia insuportável.

_Ou um fase insuportável. Deuses, espero que não._

Só que era impossível ver um lado bom naquilo.

Os cavaleiros fizeram uma breve reverência quando ele caminhou a passos largos, adentrando Winterfell e se retirando daquele salão rapidamente. Não olhou para trás, a decepção com a atitude de Cat era profunda mas não poderia simplesmente gritar com ela sem saber o conteúdo da carta. Ele queria entender, compreender, o ponto de vista de sua senhora sem interferir o seu emocional... o que se revelou impossível. Ned sempre foi um homem correto e racional, desta vez se sentia sem saída.

Procurando uma calma que não conseguia ter, direcionou-se até o Bosque Sagrado em busca de respostas e uma leitura tranquila com a esperança de ter alguma saída naquela situação.

_O Rei não pede, o dever do Rei é ordenar senão não seria um Rei._

Ele não sabia o que era pior:

_Desobedecer o Rei ou provocar uma fúria maior em Cat._

Ele a amava e não queria vê-la daquele jeito, era duro enfrentar o fato de que ela poderia estar desgostando dele com toda aquela situação que se armou em volta de palavras mal ditas.

_Palavras malditas._

Procurou a Árvore Coração e sentou-se em suas raízes, olhando para o represeiro enquanto pensava o quão poderia estar ruim aquela situação, tanto pra ele quanto para... bem, o resto do Norte. Afinal, sob a proteção do Rei, o que Robert poderia fazer? Ele não era o Lorde Baratheon e não pode tomar decisões contra a coroa...

_Cat pensou em tudo._

Respirou fundo, tomou coragem e rompeu o lacre do dragão de três cabeças.

"_Lorde Stark, não tenho intenção de que minha casa prejudique a sua família novamente e respeito-lhe imensamente por sua seriedade e competência, além de ser o irmão da minha Rainha Loba. Considero-te um homem sério e sensato mas sempre estranhei este acordo com Robert Baratheon, acredito que não seja do seu feitio iniciar algo tão arriscado sem ter motivos consideráveis. A Lady Stark me procurou, pedindo a minha interferência antes mesmo da menina, Arya Stark, nascer. Como deve saber, o instinto materno é fundamental e determinadas atitudes consequentes disto e de mais outros fatores são para o bem da menina. Tenho minha opinião formada sobre isto e concordo com a sua senhora que não é saudável para uma criança crescer e amadurecer sob esta sombra do passado, sempre sendo comparada à minha Lyanna. Creio eu, assim como a sua senhora também deve pensar, que o seu melhor amigo pode não esperar uma determinada idade para se relacionar com uma menina que nada tem a ver com o nosso passado. Compreendendo e analisando a situação, a Lady Stark pediu-me para que a menina seja minha protegida e que cresça longe dos olhos de Robert Baratheon. Outro fator determinante é, se ela for como dizem ser, que ela poderia rejeitar veementemente os acordos que foram feitos antes de nascer. Minha Lyanna fez isto facilmente, como podemos constatar. O que faria se ela se rebelasse? As consequências são, em sua maioria e talvez ao todo, negativas. O único modo, assim como Lady Stark me pediu, é que ela cresça alheia às comparações diárias e isso poderia beneficiar a aceitação dela. Conhecendo Robert Baratheon, duvido que isto dará certo mas nisto eu não irei me intrometer, o que posso fazer é aceitar a proposta da sua senhora e criá-la na Fortaleza Vermelha como minha sobrinha. Ao aceitar, Arthur Dayne e Barristan foram enviados para trazer a menina para Porto Real e eles não sairão sem ela. Agindo desta forma, será outra punição aos Baratheon pela guerra e rebelião que levantaram contra a minha dinastia. Ajudarei Lady Stark e ao mesmo tempo aviso ao Norte que o passado ainda está bem fresco em minha memória. Estarei esperando a minha sobrinha e não aceitarei qualquer alegação. Arya voltará quando fizer catorze anos. Rei Rhaegar Targaryen."_

Era irreal.

Ned leu a carta mais de dez vezes e as palavras não conseguiram a absorção necessária para a compreensão da leitura e onde ele poderia ver possíveis falhas nos argumentos do Rei. Após algum tempo, relendo-a novamente, ele entendeu que além de aquilo ser mais uma ordem de busca do que uma proposta aceita, serviria como punição para Robert Baratheon por estar fazendo exatamente o que fez no passado. Ned poderia alegar que o Rei não tinha motivos suficientes para tomar esta atitude drástica...

_...seria uma alegação falsa._

De motivos familiares até os vingativos, Rhaegar Targaryen conseguiu explorar aquela proposta melhor do que Ned pensava. A vingança sempre foi característica dos Targaryen, tudo baseado em _fogo e sangue_, e mostram suas garras em qualquer oportunidade de denegrir mais o seu inimigo.

_Por isso que Rhaegar deixou Robert vivo._

A vingança do Rei era mais profunda, mais embaixo.

_Ele achou o momento certo._

Aquilo mataria Robert, teria que perder a menina para o mesmo homem e ainda teria que engolir o fato de que ela moraria em Porto Real, longe do Norte. Longe dos Baratheon. Apenas os Stark tinham permissão de ir abaixo do Norte, ao Sul, então poderiam visitá-la já que Rhaegar não colocou nenhuma restrição quanto a isso.

O problema é que era difícil para Ned aceitar tal condição. Ele se via rodeado de facas no escuro, foge de uma e se fere com outra, na maioria das vezes sem saída. Quando eram problemas do Norte, Ned conseguia dominá-los com facilidade e não tinha tantos problemas em resolvê-los... só que nisso tudo, a autoridade do Rei que está inserida no Protetor do Norte, sendo o representante dele naquele território.

_Então o que eu faço quando este único homem exige algo que Cat propôs?_

Isso era o que matava-o.

Aquilo não era tomar a força, Cat que iniciou tudo aquilo e o Rei não estaria na questão se não fosse ela. Uma tristeza tomava conta dele, não conseguia ficar com raiva da sua senhora porque além de ser uma mãe desesperada pelo bem estar da filha, o próprio Ned sabia que as palavras mal ditas se tornaram palavras malditas. Ele pensou que Robert poderia desistir com o tempo e esquecer o que o passado deixou em suas cicatrizes, Ned realmente acreditou que o seu melhor amigo poderia aprender alguma coisa com a guerra frustrada e as punições pesadas do Rei Rhaegar Targaryen, que desempenhou um papel determinante em tudo isto.

Robert armaria para matar o Rei em um momento de dor.

Lyanna tinha acabado de falecer, deixando o seu melhor amigo em fúria por causa do filho, o Príncipe Jon. Na opinião dele, o menino matou-a propositalmente.

Stannis não admitia o acordo de paz.

Então o que Robert poderia ver como obstáculo ao matar os últimos da dinastia Targaryen em meio a uma guerra instável?

A honra de Ned foi maior do que tudo. O luto o matava por dentro mas logo sabia que tinha que deixar o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro saudável, pelo menos foi o que sempre a prometeu desde que a reencontrara em meio a guerra. Ele via a felicidade que ela tinha quando estava com o Rei ou ao falar do Lobo-Dragão, como agora é conhecido. Ned sabia que ela estava observando todos ali e não havia como desagradá-la, sendo o único filho da sua irmã mais nova, Ned jurou que não faria nada contra ele.

_Foi uma promessa de sangue. Uma promessa de morte._

Nesta promessa não poderia recuar. Seria absurdo ofender a memória de sua irmã daquela forma.

Também não poderia recuar com a promessa que fez ao seu melhor amigo... mas poderia adiá-la até quando for possível. Aquilo não quebraria a promessa e o próprio Rei deixou claro que o casamento ainda estará de pé.

Ainda sentado nas raízes da Árvore Coração, Lorde Eddard Stark de Winterfell se viu sem saída.

_Desobedecer o Rei em assuntos de vingança e guerra é insensato, Ned. Abandonar a filha com ele também o é._

O problema era que Cat se viu disponível a sacrificar todo esse tempo apenas para não correr o risco de que Robert fosse... apressadinho. Ned não consegue mentir para si, havia esta possibilidade segundo à insistência dele por Lyanna e, no momento, Arya.

_E ele nunca sai de Winterfell por muito tempo._

_E ela também será tratada como sobrinha do Rei._

Ele procurou algumas falhas naquela carta, o máximo que conseguiu foi que os Stark poderiam visitá-la em Porto Real ou ela poderia ir até Winterfell como uma viagem, não como morada definitiva. Isto gerava um alívio maior em Ned, ele sabia que não tinha como correr daquilo.

_O Rei não pede, ele ordena._

Não adiantava se esconder, correr ou enrolar... o fim seria o mesmo. A juventude de Cat, sua ingenuidade e desespero, permitiu uma jogada de mestre, típica de um homem vitorioso no jogo dos tronos. Havia outra condição: se o Norte se levantasse contra o Rei, como Ned poderia argumentar com os seus vassalos?

_Com a minha filha, o Rei poderá fazer o seu jogo com maestria mesmo tendo-a como sobrinha._

Não é à toa que o homem que Lyanna amou tanto era o Rei de Westeros.

Rhaegar Targaryen ganhou o jogo dos tronos, quem era Ned para contrariar suas decisões bem articuladas e afiadas?

_Afiadas como as garras de um dragão._

_Lobos também possuem garras._

(...)

Após algumas horas perdido em seus pensamentos, Ned voltou para o salão de Winterfell, encontrando Cat, Sor Arthur Dayne e Sor Barristan sentados junto a mesa enquanto comiam maçãs picadas ao mel e figos cristalizados com leite quente. Ela ainda estava tensa e ao olhá-lo, congelou e pressionou o maxilar. Ele ficou triste ao vê-la tão mal, claro que ela se sentia culpada pois era abrir mão de algo que uma mãe não abriria tão facilmente.

Os dois cavaleiros mantinham a pose característica de de uma guarda do rei, mesmo fazendo um lanche. Eram tão seguros de si que de vez em quando geravam inveja nos jovens verdes que queriam ser daquele jeito mas o emocional não deixava. Eram homens demasiadamente racionais, disto todos sabiam.

_Além de tudo, estão em uma missão do Rei._

Respirou fundo, caminhando a passos largos, e sentou-se ao lado de Cat, que estava mais tensa ainda. Ele nunca a viu daquele jeito devido ao punho de ferro que ela levava sua vida...

_...esse punho de ferro fez com que mandasse uma carta de ajuda ao Rei._

Olhando para as maçãs ao mel, Cat não levantou o olhar.

O coração de Ned estava batendo cada vez mais forte e poderia tremer se conseguisse, fora treinado para não tremer em hipótese alguma... e não seria aquela hora que tremeria a sua estrutura.

- Devo dizer que o Rei foi bem claro em seus argumentos, senhores – comentou tentando levar a conversa de uma forma tranquila e... Ned se lembrou de Robert. Ele chegaria à noite, como sempre. Aquilo o alarmou internamente, como não poderia ter confusão em Winterfell quando se tem Sor Arthur Dayne como hóspede? – Tão claro que mal posso argumentar contra, para a felicidade da minha senhora.

Cat enrubesceu com o comentário afiado que Ned resolveu fazer.

_Não é justo com ela, esqueça o que o desespero de uma mãe faz, Ned._

Entregou-a a carta para que ela compreendesse melhor a situação que eles estavam inseridos. Colocou-a em cima da mesa, ao lado aquelas maçãs que pareciam estar saborosas. O estômago de Ned se revirou logo após, estavam gostosas. Estavam.

- Obrigada – agradeceu baixinho, pegando-a rapidamente e lendo-a igualmente.

Enquanto ela lia, Ned resolveu iniciar a conversa.

- O Rei está propondo que criará a minha filha como sobrinha.

Sor Arthur Dayne assentiu levemente, demonstrando ter um conhecimento a fundo naquele assunto.

_Claro que os dois sabem o conteúdo da carta. Rhaegar tinha os seus melhores amigos em sua guarda particular._

- Ela será criada com o Príncipe Jon e a Princesa Daenerys, nada faltará à ela e será educada assim como o Príncipe e a Princesa são – explicou Sor Arthur Dayne seriamente, como se estivesse fazendo um contrato. _Na verdade, é um contrato_. Mesmo assim, Ned estranhou a abertura que o Rei estava dando para Arya, colocando-a na intimidade familiar a ponto de ser criada com o Jon e Daenerys. Esquisito, Rhaegar Targaryen era famoso por ser intolerante quando alguém interrompia os momentos familiares dele – O quarto dela já foi preparado e se localiza perto dos aposentos reais. Como deve saber, o Rei prioriza a família e a ida do Príncipe Viserys para Dorne fez com que a chegada de Arya Stark seja esperada com muito gosto de Vossa Graça. Será criada como uma irmã para o Príncipe e a Princesa, o próprio Rei deixou claro para nós, cavaleiros da guarda do Rei, que não haverá distinção.

_Está bom demais para ser verdade._

- Sor Arthur Dayne, me responda com sinceridade – pediu Ned, querendo ter certeza do que estava acontecendo. Muitas informações e possíveis armadilhas poderiam estar sendo armadas, nunca se sabe, não é? Rhaegar Targaryen ganhou o jogo dos tronos – Fiquei feliz de saber as condições que o Rei dará para minha filha, mas preciso saber o porquê do Rei criá-la junto ao Príncipe e Princesa? Seria como se fosse criar uma filha, não?

Sor Barristan observava as caretas que Cat revelava enquanto lia e relia a carta. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com o choque dela, mas aquilo ali não era importante. Ned sabia que nada fugia daquele homem, poderia estar prestando atenção em Cat mas ouvindo a conversa atentamente mesmo sem mostrar um interesse visível.

_Papai falava tanto nele..._

- Sim, Lorde Stark, ele a criará como filha – respondeu Sor Arthur Dayne com sua típica segurança no que fala e faz.

_É pior do que eu pensava._

- Sei que tem algum motivo, Sor.

Os olhos dele penetraram os de Ned.

O motivo era mais que claro embora Ned queria que ele confirmasse os seus pensamentos.

Esperou um pouco mais. Cat havia terminado de ler a carta e estava quieta, provavelmente perdida em seus pensamentos ao ver que o seu pedido de ajuda fora atendido em imediato da melhor forma possível e com um sucesso inquestionável.

- Se a Rainha Loba estivesse viva, Lorde Stark, - começou Sor Arthur Dayne, _este é outro que sabe como joga o jogo dos tronos com maestria _– poderia ter mais filhos parecidos com ela. O Príncipe Jon lembra bastante o jeito e a aparência da Rainha, colocando em questão uma menina, que além de precisar de ajuda, está sendo usada como uma nova Lyanna. O Rei se simpatizou automaticamente com a situação dela, Lorde Stark, pois além de tudo isto, ainda apresentaria o Norte, um convívio com uma Stark legítima, deixando claro que ele não quer que o Príncipe Jon se afaste da sua família materna.

Ned assentiu lentamente, processando as informações com calma.

_Ainda está retendo informações..._

- Estarei certo ao pensar que o Rei, ao relacionar todas estas informações, a criará como filha por pensar que Vossa Graça e minha irmã poderiam ter uma com as mesmas características? – Ned esperou astutamente, perguntando o que estava passando em sua mente.

_Ele quer tirar o meu papel de pai?!_

Sor Arthur Dayne respirou fundo.

- Sim.

Ned assentiu, já esperando aquela resposta. Cat havia ficado surpresa, entretanto, Ned poderia lidar com ela mais tarde. O foco é ter certeza de que o papel de pai ainda seria dele.

- Então aceitarei a proposta de ser Mão do Rei.

**N/A: Boa-noite, readers! Tive que atrasar um pouquinho, estou com um passatempo legal de tirar fotos com coisas ou adaptações de GoT e mandar para uma página de, também, GoT no Facebook. É muito bom ;) Então, espero que estejam gostando do rumo à la Targaryen que estou dando... na boa, é a minha Casa favorita.**

**Obrigada:**

**- Tatiana**

**- Dama Layla**

**- Gugadg**

**Até a próxima ;***


	20. Rhaegar VIII

- A mamãe era corajosa, papai? – perguntou Jon, no auge dos seus cinco anos e deitado na cama, pronto para dormir mais cedo naquela noite. Rhaegar teria que esperar a menina Stark chegar durante a madrugada, assim como Arthur Dayne mandara avisar quando e que hora chegariam na Fortaleza Vermelha com a menina. Tudo ocorreu como o programado, até mesmo o joguinho que ele fez com Eddard Stark para que ele virasse Mão deu certo.

Observou o seu filho. Ele tinha as mesmas características de sua Lyanna, os olhos cinzentos eram espertos e o cabelo era escuro, pesado e um liso volumoso. Apenas o nariz fino e longo era de Rhaegar, tudo ali pertencia à Rainha Loba. Ambos curiosos, sim. Muito curiosos, até.

Rhaegar sorriu, apertando a bochecha alva do filho levemente.

- A mulher mais corajosa que já existiu.

Jon sorriu de lado, ele não era tão fácil para sorrir.

_Cria minha._

- Acha que ela gostaria de mim se estivesse com a gente? – perguntou carente, com os olhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

_Isso me preocupa._

- Claro que sim, alguém te falou que não? – perguntou Rhaegar, tentando disfarçar a raiva. Ele odiava quando os criados falavam algumas coisas e pensavam que Jon era pequeno demais para prestar atenção. Todos eram invejosos pois Jon tinha tudo no mundo que eles gostariam de ter.

'_Pequeno'._

- Promete que não vai machucar ela?

_Esse é o problema, Lyanna era bondosa demais._

_Jon não pode ser bondoso demais._

- Se pede, eu prometo.

- A Septã falou que a mamãe não gostaria de ver um Stark brincar no mesmo lugar que meu avô e tio foram mortos – respondeu com um carinha triste, despedaçando o coração de Rhaegar. Odiava quando as pessoas jogavam na cara de Jon o que aconteceu no passado, ele não tinha culpa de nada e muitas vezes pensavam que ele estava ciente de como tudo aquilo começou.

_Esperarei mais algum tempinho até ele me compreender._

Rhaegar não suportaria ver o filho julgando-o.

- Não vou fazer nada de mal à ela, apenas vou ter uma conversa séria, que tal? – _Você que me espere, Septã. _– Mas vamos mudar de assunto, o que aprendeu hoje?

Jon estava sonolento, mas seguia o mesmo esquema desde que nasceu: conversa entre pai e filho após um longo dia traiçoeiro na Fortaleza Vermelha. Tudo funcionava melhor assim, Varys era leal pois Rhaegar tinha controle sobre a vida pessoal e o passado não tão limpo assim do eunuco. Varys dava trabalho pra controlar, mas valia todo o esforço.

_Tirar dinheiro do Mindinho não é fácil._

Mas apenas Rhaegar sabia como deixar os dois nos lugares dele.

_Eu venci o jogo dos tronos, eles tentam me vencer._

Por isso que todo dia finalizado em Porto Real significava mais uma vitória.

- Syrio quer me fazer dançar – respondeu timidamente, fazendo o Rei sorrir.

'_Dançar'._

Lembrava tanto a infância dele...

- E você quer dançar? – perguntou Rhaegar, divertindo-se com o encabulamento do filho que estava com vergonha de falar que estava dançando.

'_Dançar'._

- Não é uma dança de mulher, papai – Jon tentava-o convencer timidamente de que não gostava de coisas de menina, diferentemente de alguns Tyrell que andavam frequentando a Fortaleza Vermelha nos últimos anos – É a dança da espada de Bravos.

- Eu sei que é, filho – concordou ainda com vestígios de um sorriso em sua face e, alisando o cabelo escuro do filho, se reclinou e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ele estava prestes a dormir – Agora vai dormir, sua prima vai chegar hoje e amanhã você vai conhecê-la, está bem?

Ele assentiu e se remexeu na cama, Rhaegar o embrulhou devagarosamente para que ele não acordasse de repente e levantou-se, saindo dos aposentos do filho. Do lado de fora, Oswell estava de guarda na porta. Rhaegar não conseguia dormir tranquilo se nenhum dos seus cavaleiros de manto branco estivessem guardando o filho, as traições eram tão constantes que o Rei acostumou-se em fazer sua própria fortaleza dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha.

Oswell fez reverência habitual ao vê-lo.

- Boa noite, meu amigo – falou Rhaegar amigavelmente, os seus únicos amigos são exatamente os que são juramentados como sua guarda pessoal.

Saindo dali rapidamente, ele se pegou pensando em como Viserys poderia estar em Dorne com a Víbora. Oberyn havia mandado uma carta para o Rei relatando que a rebeldia de seu irmão mais novo poderia causar um estrago para o mesmo, muitas vezes tido como inconsequente, Viserys parecia estar tentando tirar Rhaegar do sério. Era bem típico de um Targaryen dar uma demonstração de loucura embora o seu irmão estava sendo mais idiota do que louco.

_Fiz bem em mandá-lo para Dorne._

Oberyn não tinha receio em chamar a atenção de Viserys, diferentemente de todos de Westeros.

_Viserys precisa aprender que a arrogânca precede o fracasso. Tem que aprender desde cedo._

Tirando esses pensamentos da mente, Rhaegar dirigiu-se até a sala do Trono de Ferro. Não havia ninguém ali naquela hora, deixando-o em paz com os seus pensamentos nostálgicos e, consequentemente, cheios de culpa. Pensamentos que logo deixaram de lhe trazer paz. Esta paz interior não era palpável, entretanto, o mundo dá voltar. Iria criar a prentendente de Robert Baratheon, sendo outra punição de guerra (e pela existência deste sentimento naquele _viado_) e trazendo Lorde Stark para Porto Real de seis em seis meses.

Só que o que Rhaegar realmente pretendia era criá-la como irmã de Jon, afinal, se Robert Baratheon a quer tanto como esposa, significa que poderia haver uma semelhança considerável entre elas. Então porque não criá-la como filha?

_E, quem sabe, esse noivado seja anulado com o tempo._

A história não iria se repetir, não deveria se repetir.

_Lorde Stark deveria saber que não é correto repetir os mesmos erros do passado._

Mas criar uma loba na Fortaleza Vermelha não era fácil, Daenerys não era uma menina muito sociável e que não gostava de muita agitação perto de si. Rhaegar teria que criar duas meninas e um menino, este o futuro Rei. O correto era que o seu filho tenha algum conhecimento dos Stark, servindo assim a Mão do Rei e a prima, agora filha de criação.

_Catelyn Stark implorou a minha ajuda, a menina caiu do céu para mim._

Poderia ser algum sinal.

(...)

Sentado no Trono de Ferro há algumas horas, Rhaegar sabia que já passava de duas da madrugada mas o sono não vinha. Ele nunca dormia, nunca tinha sono e, quanto tinha, não dormia por mais de cinco horas. Os pesadelos eram constantes, geralmente mostrando os seus antepassados o culpando pela morte do pai e os antepassados Stark o amaldiçoando por separar a família deles novamente. São sonhos que o perturbava profundamente, então ele preferia manter-se acordado.

Em seus pensamentos melancólicos, Rhaegar estava esperançoso que a chegada dessa menina poderia trazer um pouco mais de alegria para ele e Jon. Daenerys era carinhosa mas não permitia que Jon fosse parte da sua família por causa da aparência, ela sempre pensava que Rhaegar o achou em qualquer lugar de Westeros para tomar lugar dos 'verdadeiros' Targaryen.

_Viserys é manipulador._

Passos apressados ecoaram pelo corredor, chamando a atenção do Rei.

_Dois._

Tranquilo, Rhaegar sabia quem eram.

Após alguns segundos, Arthur e Barristan entraram na sala do Trono de Ferro rapidamente, seus passos eram largos e a postura, como sempre, intimidava a quem poderia passar entre os dois. Segurando um pequeno corpo envolto a muitas camadas de pano azul-escuro, Arthur aproximou-se com cuidado para não acordar a menina. Barristan fez a reverência e, quando Arthur deu indício de fazê-la, Rhaegar fez um sinal com a mão para que não a fizesse. A menina poderia acordar e Rhaegar pegou-se ansioso por vê-la, por analisá-la e ver se realmente haviam semelhanças entre ela e a Rainha Loba.

- Espero que a viagem não tenha sido tão ruim assim – comentou o Rei, levantando-se e indo ao encontro de Arthur, que parecia um tanto quanto cansado... _crianças... _– Vocês dois estão bem?

Eles assentiram, Barristan parecia estar mais vivo do que Arthur, que mesmo assim deu um sorriso de lado. A menina ainda estava aninhada em seus braços e encoberta por um véu acinzentado.

_Cores dos Stark._

- Essa menina é bem agitada, Vossa Graça – comentou Arthur, tirando o véu de cima da menina e entregando-a aos braços fortes de Rhaegar, que logo se prontificou.

Ele estava estranhamente feliz mesmo sem ter uma noção se ela parecia ou não com a sua Rainha Loba. Segurou-a com cuidado, era menor do que o mesmo esperava e até mais leve.

_Lyanna era pequena e leve..._

- Obrigado, meus amigos – agradeceu sinceramente, estava se sentindo estranho mas... se sentia bem consigo mesmo. Era difícil se sentir assim. Os dois assentiram obedientemente, como sempre – Creio eu que Eddard Stark tentou achar falhas em minha mensagem ou meus argumentos, não?

Barristan assentiu.

- Não houve como recusar, o Baratheon chegaria em poucas horas e ele tinha que decidir rapidamente o que poderia fazer conosco em Winterfell – explicou Barristan, respirando fundo. Com olheiras e a barba por fazer, Rhaegar notou que aquele ali precisava de um descanso imediato. Já Arthur... – Perdoe-me mas tenho que dormir, Vossa Graça. A menina chorou muito depois que uma infeliz Lady Stark nos entregou-a, coisas de mãe e filha.

O coração de Rhaegar batia animadamente.

Ele queria criar aquela menina.

- Vá descansar, meu amigo.

Barristan se retirou, mas antes fez a típica e profunda reverência de completo respeito pelo Rei.

Arthur Dayne suspirou, também estava exausto.

- Lorde Stark foi um obstáculo e tanto, aquele homem é teimoso assim como a Rainha Loba – comentou de bom humor enquanto Rhaegar assentia, agora sim examinando a menina devidamente e com calma.

Terminando de afastar o véu acinzentado, ele examinou-a lentamente.

Era uma legítima Stark, para o alívio do Rei.

Uma pequena tocha de cabelos escuros estava crescendo na cabecinha da menina, que encarava-o com curiosidade. Uma pele alva como a neve de Inverno, o rosto comprido dos Stark puros, olhos cinzentos extremamente curiosos, mãos e pés pequenos e um corpinho naturalmente magro. Analisando-a melhor, era fácil concluir que seria uma menina rápida por conta de sua leveza. Esguia, lembrava a sua Rainha Loba. Nariz pequeno, olhos não tão pequenos assim e bochechas rosadas, Arya Stark o dava a impressão que quebraria a qualquer momento.

Mas era apenas uma impressão, Rhaegar estava acostumado com a força de Daenerys e não com uma nortenha esguia. Daenerys, diga-se de passagem, não tinha um corpo magro a ponto de preocupá-lo quanto à isso.

_Não compare-a com Dany, Rhaegar. Nada de comparações. Nem mesmo entre ela e Lyanna._

Ainda olhando para ele com curiosidade, o mesmo notou que o cabelo prateado dele chamava a atenção mais do que qualquer coisa. Sorrindo discretamente, ele se pegou estranhamente empolgado. A questão era:

_Se eu crio minha irmã mais nova como minha filha, porque sinto esta animosidade ao criar outra menina? Sim, percebe-se que é bem ligada à minha Rainha Loba..._

Rhaegar não queria admitir que a queria como filha por querer pensar que se Lyanna estivesse viva, poderiam ter uma menina bem parecida. Era doentio, ele sabia disto, só que neste pequeno jogo, quem ganhou foi ele...

_...e não o viado._

- Chegou a encontrar o _viado_?

Arthur Dayne assentiu, dando um sorrisinho malicioso. Como melhores amigos, o cavaleiro de manto branco era um dos únicos que poderia agir perto do Rei com muita intimidade. Partilhando da vários segredos desde a infância, Arthur Dayne sabia exatamente como lidar com Rhaegar, que agradecia aos deuses a ter alguém a confiar os seus _filhos_.

- A ama de leite se atrasou e ele nos viu saindo de Winterfell.

Rhaegar ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

- E ele não fez nada?

Arthur deu de ombros.

- O homem é um aleijado, o que poderia fazer contra nós? – perguntou suspirando visivelmente cansado da viagem – Sei que o Lorde Stark tentou de todas as maneiras atrasar a entrada do idiota em Winterfell, Lady Stark é uma mulher de fibra, meu amigo.

- O que ela fez? – perguntou curioso. Geralmente os Tully eram bem cautelosos, não causavam confusão por nada.

- É pode ter nascido uma truta mas o casamento a fez loba, quando ela ia nos entregar a menina, o _viado _foi até ela para, segundo ele, 'fazê-la criar juízo' – começou a resposta, interrompendo-a com um bocejo prolongado enquanto o Rei observava a menina novamente, pensando em como a vingança era doce – Antes do Lorde Stark ficar entre a discussão deles, o _viado _falou que era informante da coroa no Norte. Foi a gota d'água de Correrio, ela deu um tapa na cara dele.

Rhaegar sorriu divertidamente.

- Ela está crescendo no meu conceito cada vez mais – comentou rindo ao imaginar a cena em que uma jovem sulista em Winterfell que tem mais poder do que um Baratheon poderia sonhar nestes últimos tempos, enfrentando o antes conhecido como 'Touro da Tempestade'. _No fundo poço... _– O que Lorde Stark fez?

- Retirou a mulher do salão e nos despachou logo em seguida sob violentos protestos daquele aleijado – ele bocejou novamente.

Rhaegar assentiu levemente, voltando o véu acinzentado para proteger a menina e fazê-la dormir.

- Ela dormirá em meus aposentos esta noite, amanhã organizarei melhor as coisas pois como percebo, você está dormindo em pé.

Arthur Dayne assentiu, sem-graça.

- A viagem foi bem cansativa, bebês dão muito trabalho.

Rhaegar assentiu novamente, sorrindo.

- Sei disto, entretanto, caríssimo amigo, minha família vem em primeiro lugar e qualquer um que entrar em meu caminho...

_...se arrependerá._

**N/A: Atualizei rápido pra compensar os dias que tive que ficar sem postar ;) porque um Lannister sempre paga... pera... prefiro a Fogo e Sangue mesmo HAHAHA agradeço pelos comentários mas ando sentindo falta de outras =( não me deixem, sou emocionalmente instável... sqn HHAHAH vou fazer algumas perguntas e vcs me respondem nos comentários, ok?**

**Só eu estou achando muito estranho o fato que na série, Cat fala de Jon de uma forma diferente e que soa que ele é mais especial do que todos pensam?**

**Agradecimentos às divas:**

**- Tatiane**

**- Valentine**

**Obs: Adoro o seu nick, Valentine ;)**

**Até daqui quatro dias!**


	21. Catelyn IV

Era ridículo.

Como um homem poderia ser tão exposto emocionalmente?

Sentada ao lado de Ned, no caldeirão do salão de Winterfell, observava a face avermelhada de raiva que o melhor amigo do seu marido estava exibindo. A notícia não tinha sido muito bem recebida e, para a sorte dela e de Ned, Robert havia se demorado na caçada por alguns dias devido aos resquícios de neve no meio do caminho. Acontecia muito com eles, sempre sulistas e não era uma adaptação fácil. Foi um ponto importante, o que retardou a ira dele. O medo de Ned era que o seu melhor amigo fosse atrás dos cavaleiros e fizesse uma besteira.

_Que bom que o Inverno ainda está presente no Norte._

Comendo a sua torta de carne de porco lentamente, Catelyn observava cada detalhe daquele banquete tenso. Nenhum dos vassalos gostaram da ideia do Protetor do Norte, agora a Mão do Rei, pois pensavam que Ned se encaminhava para mais um bajulador da dinastia Targaryen.

_É exatamente o contrário. Pobre Ned._

Fazia uma semana que Arya havia deixado Winterfell, sendo doloroso mas suportável. Ainda era uma Tully.

_Família, Dever e Honra._

Os rostos ligeiramente conhecidos, comiam em silêncio.

_Bolton, Karstark, Reed, Baratheon, etc._

Aquela reunião seria determinante para o futuro do Norte, que se agrupava ao redor da Mão do Rei. Todos sabiam que Ned iria fazer de tudo para o Norte, dando até a sua vida para melhorar as condições em que eles viviam e uma maior reparação da vingança de Rhaegar Targaryen, que nunca ficava satisfeito. Mesmo sabendo da fama de vingativo, Catelyn confiava na honra do Rei e sabia que nada aconteceria com a sua filha enquanto estiver debaixo da asa do dele. Era melhor assim.

_No entanto, apenas eu penso assim._

Catelyn sentia vários olhares pousados em si.

_Eles me julgam e se eu não fosse a Lady Stark, provavelmente me matariam._

Felizmente, Ned a amava o suficiente para compreender os seus medos. Ela agradecia aos deuses novos e antigos por toda a devoção do seu leal e dedicado marido.

Stannis Baratheon sabia disfarçar o seu desgosto, sendo até mesmo tolerável a presença dele... já o irmão mais novo, Robert não suportava a ideia de ver a sua 'nova Lyanna' nas mãos do mesmo homem que 'roubou', segundo ele, a original. Aquela história enjoava Catelyn, já estava cansada de escutar a canção entre gelo e fogo todos os dias. Se não fosse Ned... ela nem gostaria de pensar nas consequências.

_Só que isso não o impediu de apresentar um bastardo como seu filho legítimo._

Gendry Baratheon, filho de uma camponesa com o _viado _e que agora é considerado herdeiro dos Baratheon.

_Pelos deuses, herdeiro de quê?_

A esposa de Stannis não conseguia ter filhos, então adaptaram as coisas do melhor jeito que conseguiram... embora Stannis seja, hum, digamos que orgulhoso demais para suportar comentários alheios sobre este assunto. Sentado ao lado do aleijado do pai, o menino, que tinha a idade de sua Sansa, parecia desinteressado no que ocorria ali. Era forte como um touro e tinha um temperamento arisco, assim como o pai... não deixando nenhuma dúvida quanto à sua paternidade.

_Baratheon da cabeça aos pés._

_Me pergunto se Arya irá preferir usar o dragão de três cabeças do que o lobo-gigante._

_Ned morreria._

- Como passa, Lady Stark? – perguntou Lorde Stannis polidamente, iniciando uma conversa formal para que a tensão fosse substituída por uma conversa racional. Catelyn gostava disso nele, conseguia ponderar melhor as coisas antes de sair espancando alguém, talvez seja por isso que Ned preferia conversar com ele do que com Robert sobre assuntos econômicos.

Todos olharam para ela.

Os vassalos, seus filhos e suas esposas.

_Todos._

Catelyn era uma Tully de nascimento e uma Stark de casamento, não titubearia de forma alguma. Mesmo com o coração acelerado, ela conseguiu controlar sua expressão facial e seu tom de voz firme.

- Muito bem, Lorde Stannis – respondeu com um sorriso gentil, claramente praticado todas as noites para que fizesse uma máscara e a usasse na frente de todos os vassalos do Norte. Ned sempre a ajudou nisso – E como vai o senhor?

Ele assentiu formalmente.

_Seus olhos são vingativos, fique atenta._

- As colheitas estão dando resultados e parece que o Verão está chegando, agora entendo o quanto as estações são importantes para os nortenhos.

'_Nortenhos'._

Catelyn guardava várias respostas afiadas como aço valiriano na ponta da língua... mas tinha que se controlar, não era uma jovem que poderia ofender os vassalos do marido. Iria desonrá-lo.

- Fico contente, Lorde Stannis.

Voltou seu olhar para a torta, que poderia estar saborosa se estivesse com fome. Aquela situação a deixava desconfortável, além de ter que 'dar' a sua filha para um Targaryen, tinha que enfrentar o Norte em questões políticas e, pelos deuses, morais!

- Tem certeza, Lady Stark? – perguntou Robert, como se aquela resposta tivesse escapado em um lapso de raiva. Ned lançou um olhar de censura para o melhor amigo, o que estava ocorrendo frequentemente. Era a mesma coisa que falar 'é a minha esposa, não uma mulher qualquer'. Os vassalos, além de terem um desejo de saber o que estava se passando por debaixo dos panos, não gostavam de perder qualquer detalhe que seja daquela história.

_Não sei qual é a diferença entre velhas fofoqueiras e vassalos interessados._

Catelyn sorriu amavelmente.

- As colheitas nortenhas são generosas quando bem cultivadas, creio que gostará dos resultados – comentou ignorando o veneno que lhe era lançado, Catelyn sentia que Ned estava pronto para retirar Robert do salão. Não iria tolerar um desrespeito na frente dos vassalos apenas por serem melhores amigos. Mesmo assim, Robert lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso, o que a fez ficar com raiva daquilo tudo. _Minha vontade é de enfiar a faca da torta de porco no pescoço dele...! _– Isso se o Rei não as queimar novamente.

_Silêncio..._

Era uma situação desagradável. Era a filha dela que estava em questão, não uma honra idiota, palavras malditas e vassalos de plantão para ver até onde a Mão do Rei poderá chegar para beneficiar ou prejudicar todo o Norte. Pobre Ned, estava sem saída novamente. De vez em quando, Catelyn agradecia ao Rei pela compreensão e _vingança _pois assim não teria que criar a sua menininha sob a vista daqueles vassalos que já sabiam do destino desagradável dela.

_Idiotas._

- Já basta, Robert – finalizou Ned, sem paciência com a rebeldia do amigo. Paciência sempre tem limite, até mesmo a de seu marido tão comprometido com a honra e o dever como Lorde de Winterfell, Protetor do Norte e Mão do Rei. _Pobre Ned, títulos demais, responsabilidades demais... tenho medo disso... _– Minha senhora está certa, as colheitas estão muito boas e não há motivo para reclamação. Se houver, apresentem-nas apropriadamente quando for a hora certa.

Ned, respeitado como sempre, calou os Baratheon.

_Eles devem aprender o lugar deles... que não é no Norte._

- Mil perdões, meu irmão não sabe a hora de apresentar um argumento e muito menos formá-lo – pediu Stannis, olhando feio para Robert. Era claro o que estava falando para o irmão mais novo: _fique quieto, assim estragará o prestígio que tento conseguir no Norte_.

Ned assentiu formalmente.

_Pelo menos Stannis tem um melhor faro para diplomacia... mas o rancor deste aí pode ser... humm... deixe disso, Cat._

(...)

Catelyn saiu de cena quando a reunião começou, encaminhando as esposas e os filhos dos vassalos para outro salão. Os criados serviam os visitantes de bolos e chás, a noite estava fria e sabia que metade deles não ficariam dentro daquelas muralhas por muito tempo. Os mais novos brincavam com Robb e Sansa perto da lareira principal, sendo vigiados de longe por ela, que andava por todo o salão para representar os Stark na hospitalidade.

_Minha vontade era de mandar metade desse povo para o inferno._

A maioria das esposas eram mais traiçoeiras do que prostitutas de bordel barato, sempre sabiam das principais fofocas do Norte e queriam se beneficiar com elas. Um exemplo disso era...

- Lady Stark, a senhora sabe se o Rei Rhaegar poderá nos visitar em breve? – perguntou a esposa do Lorde Karstark, era uma velha gorda que usava um vestido sofisticado e joias finas mas... aquilo não disfarçava a feiúra daquelas pintas negras enrugadas em seu rosto. Provavelmente ficará viúva em questão de meses...

_O Rei provavelmente fuzilaria o Norte se pudesse._

- A Rainha Loba está aqui, provavelmente seremos visitados em breve – respondeu polidamente, sorrindo de leve para não deixar explícita a sua falta de paciência. A culpa não era do Norte e sim, dos olhares que eles a lançavam.

Lady Karstark assentiu animadamente, provavelmente ignorando o clima desagradável que estava as relações de Catelyn com o Norte.

_O mais cômico é que jogam a culpa em mim! Parece que nem prestam atenção na história da guerra!_

- Ainda mais com a sua menina como protegida do Rei! – exclamou, ela parecia tão animada com a 'facilidade' que tinha para ver o Rei ou ilusões do tipo, que nem mesmo a pessoa mais otimista poderia constatar que a Lady Karstark tinha esses tipos de pensamentos, afinal, o Lorder Karstark era totalmente averso aos Targaryen. _Um pior do que o outro... _– Sei que se não fosse essa promessa com Robert Baratheon, ela arranjaria um ótimo marido. A Princesa Daenerys é a única Targaryen existente, o valor de sua menina pode subir muito... muitos homens matariam para conseguir um tempinho com ela.

_Era o que me faltava... mas bem que eu posso aproveitar disto._

Catelyn assentiu, prestando uma maior atenção naquela mulher.

- É uma pena, não é? – incentivou a conversa, chamando atenção de outras mulheres que escutavam quietas. Algumas ladies se aproximavam juntamente com suas filhas mais velhas, o assunto 'casamento' e 'Targaryen' era constante no meio delas. Era tão esquisito...

_...as mulheres com pena de Arya e os homens com pena de Robert._

- Nós, mulheres, sabemos o quanto é sofrido as escolhas que fazem antes nascermos, Lady Stark – apoiou-a aparentamente sincera, Lady Reed era uma ótima conselheira de Ned por ser descendente dos povos da montanha. Ela sempre sabia o que acontecia nas montanhas e o Lorde Reed, nos pântanos. Estrategicamente, os dois eram os mais importantes do Norte... podendo ser até mesmo confiáveis em assuntos politicamente delicados. _Pode ser que ela me ajude... _– Tive a sorte de encontrar um homem honrado e leal, assim como a senhora. Tivemos sorte, Lady Stark.

Uma filha de algum Lorde de menos importância assentiu e suspirou, parecia frustrada.

_Recém-casada._

Era uma menina jovem, não tinha mais que dezesseis anos e tinha o típico tom pálido de pele das nortenhas, apenas os cabelos que eram dourados... lembravam até mesmo os cabelos daquela...

_...eu conheço esses fios dourados e olhos astutos._

Mas ela nada falou pois sentia que Catelyn a observava atentamente, não sabia o nome daquela... não tão desconhecida.

_O cabelo está mais escuro, provavelmente uma tinta das Cidades Livres o manchou mas eu reconheceria esse brilho em qualquer lugar. Os olhos também estão mais escuros, mas conheço esse olhar esnobe. Apenas quem cresceu com você sabe quem é, Cersei Lannister._

Ela estava morta. Os Tyrell entregaram a cabeça dela para o Rei.

_Os Tyrell...?_

- Devemos ter muito cuidado, sim, embora os nossos tempos sejam propícios a instabilidades extremas – comentou Lady Karstark, enfiando um pedaço de torta inteiro na boca. Catelyn ficou observando Cersei Lannister de rabo de olho, fingindo prestar atenção na boca gigante e desgastada da velha Lady gorda.

_Ficar no Sul iria ser perigoso. Como os nortenhos são proibidos de ir até lá, ninguém a reconheceria se morasse ou se casasse com alguém daqui._

Sempre muito protegida por Tywin Lannister, Cersei Lannister nunca frequentara reuniões ou politicagem com o Norte.

Catelyn congelou.

_Tywin Lannister é um mendigo da Patrulha da Noite._

Conveniente, essa é a palavra.

Catelyn tinha que contar ao Rei, mas também tinha que ter certeza do que estava falando e acusando. Sim, é uma acusação muito séria e necessitava de uma maior atenção em sua análise. Pra isso, tinha que contar com a ajuda de outras pessoas que tinham um conhecimento de como são as características dos Lannister.

_Lady Reed._

_Apenas uma mulher sabe os detalhes que definem uma traição. Assim como a sutileza de um veneno._

Enquanto as mulheres conversavam sobre a crueldade do destino delas e o azar de umas, a sorte de outras, Catelyn fingia prestar atenção em Sansa e Robb. A provável Cersei Lannister conversava pouco e tentava andar desajeitadamente... mas ela era graciosa demais e péssima atriz. Estava na cara que era uma menina criada em berço de ouro que fingia ser uma nortenha saída de um pântano e com uma beleza estonteante.

_Não tão bela assim. As roupas estão desajustadas, as joias eram simples e o cabelo, manchado. Mesmo assim, te conheço de longe, Cersei._

Catelyn nunca se esqueceu de quando a amiga de Cersei morreu no fundo daquele poço. Ela estava lá com o pai e os irmãos, estavam indo para Vilavelha e passaram por Rochedo Casterly a pedido de Tywin Lannister. Cersei tinha um brilho de leoa exuberante, agora ela tem um resquício de brilho descorado de uma leoa morta.

_O que a falta de ouro faz, não?_

Lady Reed estava tomando chá tranquilamente, a sua recém-nascida estava com a ama de leite ao seu lado. Como uma boa e zelosa mãe, Lady Reed, assim como Catelyn, sempre observava a ama de leite para ver se ela não fazia qualquer coisa que poderia prejudicar os seus filhos. Nunca se sabe.

Afastando-se daquelas mulheres que agora pareciam estar falando dos tempos que não tinham compromissos como o casamento, Catelyn atravessou o salão sutilmente e sentou-se ao lado daquela mulher que ela sabia que a ajudaria naquilo tudo. Ned precisava saber, ele era a Mão do Rei.

Tranquila, Lady Reed colocou a xícara no pires, sustentada em seu colo.

Estava pensativa.

- Nas montanhas, sempre sentimos o fedor de uma traição – comentou para Catelyn, dando um olhar compreensivo. De início, a Lady Stark pensara que estaria falando de Arya, Robert e Rhaegar... mas após pensar um pouquinho e vê-la arquear as sobrancelhas, percebeu que Lady Reed já presentira que havia algo errado naquele salão – Sou cinco anos mais velha que a senhora, viajei muito no Norte antes de me casar. Meus irmãos fazem parte da Patrulha da Noite e Tywin Lannister é constantemente visto acorrentado por lá, isso não me importa. O que me importa é ver que mesmo destratado e miserável, ainda há uma aura Lannister nele. Está sentindo isso aqui, Lady Stark?

_Ela sabe._

_Mas há quanto tempo?_

Catelyn assentiu lentamente, se perguntando se Ned sabia daquilo.

_Está tão explícito! Só se... Robert estivesse atraindo mais a atenção dele do que esses problemas no norte do Norte._

- Não explicitamente.

- Boa resposta – comentou Lady Reed com uma piscadela – Somos mulheres, Lady Stark. Os homens nos manipulam descaradamente, até mesmo inconscientemente. Cersei Lannister é uma vítima do Reino, imagine o quanto deve ser depressivo trocar o glamour do Sul para viver como uma nobre de berço inferior e sem importância ou relevância como gostaria de ter. Aposto que o inferno já chegou para ela. Para os dois, Jaime Lannister também está infiltrado aqui... só que sem a mão da espada e com a mão que sobrou na enxada. Ambos estão ao Norte das montanhas e lá, Lady Stark, sabemos que eles estão comendo o pão que o Estranho amassou.

_Direta... e deixando claro que o destino deles não foi melhor do que a morte._

- E o anão? – perguntou absorta no assunto.

_E que assunto!_

- Sempre pensei que Tywin Lannister poderia rejeitá-lo, mas não rejeitou... – comentou enquanto terminava de tomar o últimi gole do chá quente - ...pois é similar ao pai. Mas é contra o que o pai sempre fez

- E sabe onde ele está, Lady Reed? – perguntou rapidamente, ignorando a sutileza.

- Os Lannister mataram o meu noivo na guerra, assim como aconteceu com a senhora... então quando percebi que Tyrion Lannister estava no Norte disfarçado daquelas aberrações circences, eu mesma o afoguei no pântano – respondeu orgulhosa de si, estufando o peito e sorrindo do seu feito – Sei que irá me perguntar quanto àquela vadiazinha da Cersei e o irmão gêmeo. Estão vivos, como a senhora consegue ver, mas estão sendo úteis para nós.

Catelyn ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa. Já não sabia onde começava e terminava aquela história.

- Como assim, Lady Reed?

Lady Reed sorriu com uma docilidade sincera.

- A Rainha Loba era uma das minhas melhores amigas, sempre soube da repulsa por casamento que ela tinha, tanto que nunca acreditei que o Rei havia raptado-a... Lyanna era esperta demais, ágil demais... e impulsiva demais – respondeu, mas foi a mesma coisa que falar nada... todos sabiam que elas sempre foram muito próximas – Minha lealdade se deve ao filho dela, o Príncipe Jon. Para isso, reconheço Rhaegar Targaryen como Rei pois ele estruturará Westeros para o filho da minha grande amiga. Inclusa nestes termos, Lady Stark, não é apenas a senhora que trai o Norte. As mulheres são perigosas, silenciosas e sutis... por isso que o veneno sempre é a melhor arma.

Catelyn se afobou.

- Mas eu não traí ninguém...

Lady Reed balançou a cabeça lentamente, observando Catelyn até os ossos.

- Todas nós estamos traindo o Norte por simpatia da nossa tão querida Lyanna Stark, que fugiu por amor enquanto o então Rei desistia de tudo para ficar com ela.

- Mas eu não... – Catelyn não conseguia argumentar, a culpa crescia dentro dela.

- A senhora, eu e todas as mulheres que são casadas com os seus vassalos estão denunciando tudo ao Rei, porque acha que as colheitas estão sendo queimadas e controladas como se o próprio Rei estivesse aqui? Porque acha que os homens estão tão inquietos? Eles sabem que estão sendo espionados. As mulheres sabem a frustração de não ter se casado com quem realmente amavam, sabem como é revoltante ter um destino traçado... nós sabemos o quanto fomos vítimas desses acordos severos que acontecem politicamente. Porque temos que abrir nossas pernas para um homem que nunca vimos? As mulheres se vingam e, se me perguntar, principalmente com o sangue de um dragão e o sangue da nossa Lyanna. Ambos gostam de vingança, o que se espera de um Lobo-Dragão e uma loba que acabará crescendo como um dragão?

Catelyn piscava os olhos como se tivesse algo dentro deles que estava machucando, mas o nome disso era perplexidade. Afinal, como Ned não sabe disso tudo?

_Ah, mulheres..._

- Eu não tenho certez...

- Já passou pela mente da senhora que se o Príncipe for parecido com o Rei e Arya Stark parecida com Lyanna... ?

Catelyn engoliu em seco.

_Não. Não pode acontecer._

E assim, dez anos se passaram... dez anos sem Arya, afinal, como ela poderia sair de Winterfell sendo que tinha Robb, Sansa, Bran e Rickon para cuidar enquanto o seu marido ficava seis meses lá e seis meses cá?

_E eu ainda tenho que vigiar os Baratheon enquanto Ned está fora._

_Algo me diz que Stannis não engolirá a desfeita tanto de Ned quanto de Rhaegar._

O que restava era esperar.

Esperar Arya crescer.

Esperar Ned voltar.

Esperar que Jon não se torne o centro do universo da filha.

Esperar que Stannis não se rebele, sendo uma pequena chama para incendiar um ódio ilusório, eles ainda não aceitavam que Lyanna havia se apaixonado pelo Rei.

Esperar que Sansa acorde para a realidade e que pare de pedir para conhecer o Príncipe.

Esperar Bran acordar após a queda em que Jaime Lannister o empurrou de uma das torres do Forte do Pavor.

Esperar Robb chegar com a cabeça de Cersei e Jaime.

Esperar que Daenerys desista de ser uma _Khaleesi_ com seus três dragões a tiracolo e voltar para Westeros e se apaixonar por Jon.

Esperar que esses dragões cresçam logo para manter uma ordem estável no reino.

E sempre esperar que Ned chegue com a cabeça no lugar, enfrentar a fúria do Rei e dos Baratheon ao mesmo tempo estava deixando-o desgastado e mais tenso.

_Pobre, Ned... sempre entre o punhal e a espada._

Havia outro problema no Norte.

_Porque diabos Stannis escolheu uma feiticeira de Asshai para ser sua esposa?_

Melisandre estava fazendo uma caça às bruxas.

_No caso, uma caça às espiãs do Rei._

Mas o que realmente tremeu Catelyn foi a notícia de que o Rei estava estranhamente doente, a própria Arya comentou com o pai que viu uma sombra esquisita se aproximando deles. Era o que estava acontecendo, sombras por todos os lados... sombras sempre ao redor de Arya e Jon. Sombras do passado, do presente e do futuro.

_Cuidado com as sombras, querido Ned._

**N/A: E aqui termina os POV's de Catelyn, Ned e Rhaegar. Só para dar um gostinho do próximo capítulo: **

"Ela o chamava de pai quando meu tio não estava por perto, sua irmãzinha era inteligente pois aquilo seria mais um 'problema' da criação dela como uma Targaryen. Sempre armada, era treinada por meu pai e um homem de Bravos muito talentoso, isso gerava uma enorme constrangimento para o tio Ned. Tantas vezes que ele tentou convencê-la a voltar para Winterfell... e nada. Jon agradecia aos deuses pela firmeza das decisões que ela tomava para tão pouca idade, claro que sentia medo de perdê-la para outros. Principalmente para o Norte. Pensar que ela irá deixá-lo o deixava desconsolado, afinal, tirando o seu pai, era a única pessoa que confiava inteiramente o seu coração. Eram tão parecidos que muitos realmente pensavam que eram irmãos, e eram de alma e coração. O olhar dela fazia com que ele se sentisse mais à vontade naquela teia de mentiras chamada Porto Real, gostava de ver a motivação dela... admirava a determinação que ela tinha quando não aceitava ser protegida por ninguém. Jon a admirava, era sua irmã e sua melhor amiga, sua confidente e... seu coração.**"**

**Obs: eu estou tentando umas dúvidas nos próximos capítulos, pode ser que eu demore a postar porque se eu for escolher um determinado caminho, os capítulos ficarão mais longos. Dúvidas em escritores... u.u**

**Beijos!**


	22. Jon

- É melhor não fazer isso nada frente do tio Ned, irmãzinha – aconselhou Jon, bagunçando o cabelo escuro dela até ficar mais despenteado do que estava. Após toda aquela cavalgada rotineira feita aos domingos ao amanhecer, os dois faziam uma parada para um lanche. Era costume eles saírem escondidos da Fortaleza Vermelha para procurar um momento de paz, um momento só deles – Não creio que ter uma menina de dez anos falando bravoosi fluentemente irá ser uma grande alegria.

Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente, sempre impulsiva e espontânea. Empacotada em roupas masculinas, o Inverno havia chegado em Porto Real e era preciso todo cuidado... com ela. Jon poderia se virar mas Arya tinha que estar nas mais perfeitas condições de sobrevivênvia para que ele ficasse tranquilo. Para ele, ela era mais que sua prima, era sua irmã.

Sorrindo, o que era raro publicamente assim como o seu pai, Jon acariciou a barriga de Fantasma, deitado preguiçosamente na grama e incomodando Nymeria ao morder de leve a orelha dela.

_Nada melhor do que um lobo-gigante para um Stark, segundo meu tio Ned._

- Isso porque você não se corresponde com a minha mãe – comentou mau-humorada, mordendo a maçã suculenta sem nenhuma delicadeza. O suco da fruta escorria pelos lábios finos e rosados de sua irmãzinha, sempre tão desligada quanto às normas de etiqueta para mulheres da corte.

Jon adorava isso nela.

- Dizem que ela é uma Tully atípica.

Arya assentiu, dando outra mordida faminta na maçã. Ela comia com tanto gosto que Jon ficou se perguntando se a maçã estava tão boa assim. Pequena e magricela, ele sabia que ela não quebraria a qualquer tombo mas... tinha a sensação de que poderia se quebrar apenas pela aparência. Como aço valiriano, sua irmãzinha era afiada e resistente... e o refinador dessa espada se chamava Rhaegar Targaryen.

_Mas... ela tem crescido..._

- Tá mais para uma loba Stark – adicionou, falando de boca cheia... como um moleque. O sorriso ainda persistia nos lábios dele, gostava do péssimo senso de modos dela – Ela anda falando muito sobre a minha irmã perfeitinha.

- Como assim? – perguntou curioso mas sufocando uma espécie de raiva que estava nutrindo por Catelyn Stark.

_Ela sempre quer atrapalhar a minha relação com Arya._

- O de sempre, que eu deveria largar Agulha e começar a me portar como uma dama – respondeu gesticulando agitadamente, revoltada com a situação. Até trágica, sua irmãzinha era cômica. Arya hesitou por alguns instantes, chamando a atenção do Príncipe... e ficou levemente corada – Sansa me escreveu.

Jon ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Mesmo não se conhecendo pessoalmente, Arya e Sansa não eram compatíveis.

- E por qual motivo você está com vergonha de me contar? – perguntou dando uma piscadela, soltando uma leve risada após. Não era tão raro assim a sua irmãzinha ficar corada quando alguns assuntos... 'normais' voltam à superfície. Neste momento, Jon já sabia o que era.

Dando de ombros, Arya estava fingindo que não mexia com ela.

- Não estou com vergonha, seu idiota! – ralhou com ele, jogando o resto da maçã em sua direção, era para acertar em cheio mas Jon desviou rapidamente. Ele estava acostumado com as reações violentas dela – Sansa é uma estúpida ao pensar que você aceitará a proposta de casamento que a minha MÃE fez. Claro que Ned reclamou, dessa vez com razão. Não imagino você e Sansa juntos.

Agora era a vez de Jon hesitar.

_Essa foi a falha da criação da minha irmãzinha._

- Tio Ned é o seu pai, irmã – chamou-lhe a atenção sutilmente, fazendo-a corar levemente. Era uma reação típica de quando ela sabia que estava errada mas falava sem pensar, Jon entendia que era automático mas ela não poderia soltar uma pérola dessa em público – Eu não tenho planos de casamento por agora, prefiro me ocupar com aquele maldito Pequeno Conselho para poupar o meu pai de muito aborrecimento.

Agora era assim, Jon e Arya tinham que se desdobrar com o reino quando o Rei não estava bem para receber visitas ou até mesmo comparecer em algum lugar. Jon passou a analisá-lo, as suas crises depressivas e uma fúria que surgia do nada, e concluiu que apenas com Arya que ele melhorava. A resposta era clara: Arya era idêntica ao amor da vida do pai dele, a sua mãe. Aquilo o consolava, era como se a mente do Rei pensasse que a sua irmãzinha era a Rainha Loba reencarnada.

Vários cantores gostavam dessa cantiga embora Jon só achava que aquilo piorava as coisas para Arya.

_A verdade é que o meu pai está farto de ser Rei._

_Ele nunca quis o Trono de Ferro... assim como eu._

- O Rei é o meu pai e você é o meu irmão, Jon – insisti ela, decidida a esquecer que tinha um pé no Norte. Jon tentava compreender o ponto de vista dela, não era nada legal pensar que iria ser tratada como mercadoria se continuasse em Winterfell. _E o pior: com a autorização do pai_ – Nunca conheci Robb, Sansa, Bran e Rickon... tem como me sentir parte da família?

Ele suspirou. _Não._

- Quero que conheça todos eles mas não quero que vá para Winterfell – confessou frustrado com a situação. Não sabia o que faria sem ela em Porto Real, não tinha ninguém para aquecer o coração dele e do pai caso ela os abandonassem. Arya sorriu agradecida – Você pode gostar de lá e nunca mais voltar pra mim.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente e Jon sorriu.

- Nunca vou abandonar vocês, Jon.

Jon riu enquanto rezava para que aquilo fosse verdade.

_De certo modo, ela terá que nos deixar, me deixar... _

- Amanhã é o seu aniversário de catorze anos – comentou mudando de assunto, era uma das três coisas que não gostava de falar com ela: _abandono _– Lembro que não gostei de quando fiz, foi a idade que meu pai me mandou frequentar o Pequeno Conselho. Dias horríveis aqueles.

- No meu caso, bem, sou rápida na aprendizagem mas tem coisas que não gosto de estudar... – ela estava hesitante novamente, agora levantando-se e pegando suas coisas – Vamos?

Jon ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiando... _o que ela anda estudando?_

(...)

O pai estava sentado elegantemente no imponente e majestoso Trono de Ferro, muita gente estava no salão da Fortaleza Vermelha naquela tarde. O Rei atendia quase que diariamente e isso o causava um grande cansaço, muitas vezes ficava irritado quando Jon falava que ele não tinha mais quinze anos para manter a empolgação com tudo aquilo. Naquele dia o Rei estava diferente, o sorriso estava ligeiramente fácil e os gestos, mais suaves. Jon observava de longe, de cima dos camarotes de mármore polida, toda a dinâmica de um Rei.

A visão o assustava independente de quanto tempo se passara desde a primeira vez que falaram que ele seria o próximo na linha do trono.

_Hoje meu pai está muito bem... _, alegrou-se mas... o seu sorriso morreu antes de se formar em seu rosto. Aquilo estava acontecendo cada vez mais, gerando um certo desespero no peito daquele homem, sim, Jon era um homem e tinha que resolver as coisas como um. _Mas como resolver algo assim com o meu pai? Seria muito fácil passar a espada no pescoço dele, mas é o meu pai._

O que atormentava tanto os sonhos de Jon era a relação pai-e-filha que virava uma perigosa relação Rhaegar-Lyanna. Desde que Arya fez treze anos que vem chamando a atenção do pai de Jon, antes eram alguns comentários mas com o passar das semanas vieram os presentes, depois as viagens e, por fim, o carinho. Jon morria de medo por diversas razões, uma delas era enlouquecer de ciúmes e a outra, padecer de decepção do pai e da irmãzinha. Eram tantos os medos e tantas as perspectivas que o Lobo-Dragão sentia um aperto em seu peito, ele sempre soube que sua irmãzinha nunca iria deixar Porto Real por causa do Rei. Jon não tinha certeza se no Norte eles já sabiam, mas era impossível esconder o afeto que o seu pai tinha com ela, protegendo-a até mesmo com o próprio Jon.

_Certo dia me vi protegendo a minha irmã... saudades desse dia..._

Gostou de vê-la 'depender' dele, dava uma sensação de que ele iria selecionar tudo para que ela ficasse com as melhores coisas.

_Talvez por isso que vários guardas se apaixonam por quem guardam._

Jon engoliu em seco, não estava acostumado com a aceitação daquele sentimento. Não era um tolo, sabia que sentia algo diferente quando a via... mesmo que todos os dias. Gostava do toque inocente dela, incentivava as suas aventuras e até a acompanhava nas idiotices dela, como caçar gatos. O afeto dele foi se transformando... provavelmente na mesma época que isso aconteceu com o seu pai, criando algo que Jon nunca conseguiu ao menos imaginar:

_Meu pai se apaixonando por minha irmã, que é idêntica em aparência e gênero com a minha mãe, e, para ser a cereja do bolo, eu mesmo percebo que não tenho olhos para ninguém._

Era uma tormenta vê-la perto dele e imaginar que não poderia fazer nada caso ele resolva se casar novamente. Jon não poderia, simplesmente não tinha o direito de impedir o seu próprio pai de ser feliz... principalmente depois de uma vida de devoção na criação dele e de sua irmã. Quem melhor do que ela para assumir uma posição de Rainha, não é?

_Seria mais fácil se minha mente fosse conquistada por seus argumentos, e não pelo que sinto. Mas sim, Arya será uma ótima Rainha... isso mesmo, ela será. Minha ou do meu pai, mas vai ser um dia._

_O pior é que provavelmente será do meu pai._

Jon tentava não pensar nisso, muitas vezes acordava com essa perspectiva, de vê-la sentada ao lado do pai na sala do trono, e não tinha vontade alguma de sair daquela cama fofa e macia em um aposento escuro e silencioso. Cada dia que se passava, mais as mulheres que a vestiam eram informadas de que sua irmãzinha tinha que mudar algo na aparência ou nos estudos, o que já mostra o quanto o Rei é controlador em relação a ela. Mas isso não importava pois ela também não se importava, vestia as roupas Targaryen com muito orgulho, até. Apenas ostentava algumas joias, como o broche de lobo-gigante, a gargantilha de safiras com o formato de uma rosa e um anel nada discreto que também era feito de safiras, mas foi presente da Lady Stark. Outro fator que o Príncipe já havia constatado era que o Rei não encorajava tanto assim a ligação dela com os verdadeiros pais.

_A verdade é que ele TENTA encorajar, mas tem medo de encorajar demais. Assim como eu. Vai que ela resolve dar a louca, o que acontece diariamente, e sair daqui?_

Era esse o dilema diário do Príncipe, a sua tortura interna e provavelmente a do pai.

Observou o pai por mais algum tempo, sempre bem sucedido... e isso o fazia temer por si: e se não for um Rei a altura do que o seu pai é/foi ?

Além de inseguro, passou a se comparar com o pai, o seu melhor amigo e confidente.

_Como que essas coisas simplesmente aparecem do nada e muda tudo em questão de segundos?_

Jon era um rapaz maduro, muito bem treinado para qualquer tipo de conflito, tinha muitas noivas em potencial e um dragão. _Quem não quer um dragão que se pode montar e ir até a Muralha em pouco tempo?_

Mas não e, como sempre, provou que tem o dragão de três cabeças em seu sangue ao se deixar levar pelos encantos ingênuos de sua irmãzinha, ok, não propriamente de sangue mas continua sendo sua única irmã. Novamente honrando a sua casa, as polêmicas familiares dos Targaryen pareciam estar presentes 'espiritualmente'... _pois não tem como, que outra casa que isso acontece?_

As muralhas de outros castelos parecem sempre serem mais fortes, mas...

_Porque tanta bizarrize em uma família que só se constitui de cinco pessoas, sendo que uma está governando a Baía dos Escravos e o outro, um cavaleiro que só sabe transar. Pronto. Resta apenas eu, meu pai e ela. Que... merda._

Deu as costas àquela cena, aquilo não estava fazendo bem ao seu emocional.

_Com um Rei ao seu dispor, porque ela aceitará um Príncipe?_

A auto-estima do Príncipe estava uma merda.

Voltou com os seus afazeres, não iria parar até ficar em completo estado de exaustão em seu treinamento diário com seu grande amigo _(até isso?)_ Arthur Dayne.

E assim foi dito. Jon não parou nem mesmo para comer qualquer coisa, queria sua mente ocupada, trabalhando arduamente para esquecer o quanto era sortudo e azarado ao mesmo tempo. Tudo piorava quando ele lembrava do quanto a Lady Stark a escrevia para falar que eles não eram irmãos e que não era um relacionamento saudável pois tinha um _noivo..._

_Um noivo que terá suas expectativas frustradas._

O próprio Rei decidiu colocar um fim naquilo tudo, mas só avisaria quando eles viajarem até Winterfell, _aí sim o dragão irá cuspir fogo_.

_Nunca foi o objetivo de vida do meu pai honrar uma promessa idiota daquela._

O Rei era um homem honrado, entretanto, há coisas mais importantes do que honra na vida e isso até mesmo Jon conseguiu concordar que uma _pequena _intervenção era necessária. A realidade era que uma menina que cresceu com lobos-gigantes, dragões e Dothrakis como referência nunca se adaptaria ao Norte isolado. Arya sempre foi criada com as mesmas coisas que Daenerys teve mas a primeira gostava mais de espadas do que a segunda, mas ambas gostavam bastante quando o assunto se tratava de guerra ou tensões políticas, _tanto que Dany agora é a única Khaleesi/Khal_. Rhaegar Targaryen sempre deu todo este treinamento para as duas, obviamente proporcionando uma maior liberdade para com a vida delas... tanto que Dany resolveu se aventurar em Vaes Dothraki.

_Já Arya em Winterfell..._

Jon tinha certeza que ela iria caçar briga antes mesmo de chegar lá, os nortenhos sempre foram muito conservadores e as mulheres das grandes casas em criadas para outros fins, como o casamento. Isso se reflete muito no que a sua mãe passou, a teimosia nortenha acabou se tornando uma inconsequência e, para o inferno diário de Jon, enfrentaram Aerys e morreram.

_Um avô contra o outro avô... deuses..._

É, a vida de Jon se resumia em paradoxos desgastantes.

_É minha irmã... mas a desejo._

_Isso não é aceitável... mas eu sou um Targaryen, aí se torna aceitável._

_Continua sendo contra o que acredito... mas o que vale isso quando a tem perto de mim?_

_Principalmente quando ela anunciar com quem quer se casar, ou talvez o contrário._

Jon não sabia.

_Acho que não sei de mais nada._

Tinha um receio enorme pois o homem que se casará com ela, bem, terá que se acostumar com diversos contratempos potencialmente irritantes.

_Suas roupas... quando não estava de calça, usava um vestido... hum..._

Ele não sabia se ficava puto de raiva ou enlouquecido de desejo quando ela usava aqueles vestidos que em Dorne se usa tanto:

_Costas nuas._

Ainda mais quando ela gostava de variar e usar um dos vestidos que em Jardim de Cima também se usa:

_Fenda no decote quase até o umbigo._

Enfim, era melhor não pensar nisso pois era bem capaz dela misturar essas duas _tendências _com detalhes que mostram as suas pernas. Era pedir demais do jovem Jon, proteger e amar uma irmã que se deseja não é o sonho de todo homem, principalmente quando se nota que o seu próprio pai parece estar mais interessado do que tratá-la apenas como filha. Isso o frustrava inteiramente, então balançou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Encontrou com ela quando entrara na Fortaleza Vermelha depois daquele treino. Jon sorriu internamente, _ainda bem que ela está de calça_. A imaginação do jovem Príncipe não era moralmente correta, e o mesmo sabendo que estava fedendo a suor não se aproximou, apenas acenou e ela veio correndo com um sorriso marrenta estampado em sua face.

O cabelo escuro dela estava em um longa trança já bagunçada e aparentemente incomodando-a. De certa forma, o coração do Príncipe se amolecia quando ela estava por perto... e Arthur Dayne o alertou disto, então, a regra é clara...

_...nada de abaixar a guarda, Jon._

- Onde estava, Jon? – perguntou abraçando-o mesmo assim, independente do suor. Ele bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo de sua irmãzinha, dando um beijo na testa dela. Gostava da indiferença dela quanto aos contratempos de se treinar demais. _Arya nunca se importa... _– Te procurei por toda parte.

Arya se afastou um pouquinho, possibilitando uma melhor visão daqueles olhos cinzentos que tanto o infeitiçava... _ela é intensa... sexy ao jeito dela._

- Com Arthur Dayne – respondeu com um sorriso que veio junto de uma piscadela, fazendo-a sorrir – Porque estava me procurando, irmãzinha?

- Nosso pai falou que Viserys está vindo nos visitar – respondeu dando de ombros, aproximando-se novamente e cheirando o pescoço dele, arrepiando-o completamente – Exagerou hoje, está coberto de sujeira... será se perdi alguma coisa?

- Sabe que gosto de treinar – argumentou pobremente enquanto ela se afastava novamente.

Os olhos cinzentos da loba sempre são afiados.

- Vai ter uma guerra e eu não estou sabendo? – perguntou sorrindo, puxando-o para dentro da Fortaleza Vermelha – Você se mata demais nessas coisas.

- Olha quem fala... – brincou na tentativa de fazer com que ela se esqueça dos exageros que ele estava cometendo nos últimos dias... _mas eu sei que ela não se esquece... _- ...é perigoso você quebrar uma perna qualquer dia.

- Tenho tido um acompanhamento muito bom de Jaqen, o homem que veio da Casa do Preto e Branco – comentou gerando uma espécie de ciúmes no Príncipe, _Jaqen é bonito e ela gosta dele... deixe de ser infantil, Jon! _– Jaqen que fará a guarda de Viserys.

Jon ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Parece que o Rei não está gostando de Viserys, enfim... – comentou Jon, já se lembrando das _façanhas _do seu tio em toda Westeros, geralmente era ele que envergonhava os Targaryen atualmente... mas infelizmente é um parente, então o respeito está acima de tudo - ...qual foi a merda da vez?

- Você conhece Viserys, ele gosta de se vangloriar e falar que é o herdeiro do Trono de Ferro – ela respondeu rindo, debochando de Viserys... que era algo que ela adorava fazer, obviamente eles não tinham um entrosamento muito bom..._até ela ganhar seios_ – Todo mundo sabe que é você, mas não vamos entrar nesse assunto pois sei que odeia quando falo que será um Rei muito bom para Westeros – Arya sorriu, devolvendo a piscadela à ele – Te procurei porque não gosto de encontrá-lo sozinha.

_Claro que não gosta. É Viserys._

Jon suspirou, o seu tio era mais que inconveniente, é indesejado.

- Ele sabe que eu não me esqueci quando o vi rasgando as suas roupas e pronto para ficar em cima de você no ano passado – murmurou contendo a raiva, era um assunto que só emergia quando necessário. Nem mesmo o pai de Jon sabia o que havia se passado, era melhor assim... pelo menos foi isso que Viserys e Jon 'concordaram' – Eu deveria ter feito mais, irmãzinha.

Arya revirou os olhos.

- Você quebrou as pernas, o nariz e o pulso de Viserys.

- O que me mata é que Nymeria e Fantasma estavam cruzando quando ele se aproximou de você, se eu demorasse a te encontrar... – Aquilo mexia com o Príncipe, ficava remoendo o que teria acontecido com sua irmãzinha pois a mesma não estava com nenhum tipo de arma e Viserys, duas espadas e uma adaga.

Ela parou, encarando-o seriamente.

_Olhos afiados._

_Garras afiadas._

_Fome exarcebada._

Foi isso que Jon viu naqueles olhos cinzentos: _fome._

- Não vamos voltar neste assunto senão nosso pai perceberá, Jon.

'_Nosso pai'._

Ele assentiu.

- É a primeira vez que vamos vê-lo desde aquele dia – comentou pensativo, ainda apreciando a visão à sua frente. _Arya é a loba mais alpha que tive o prazer de conhecer... nem sequer pediu ajuda de outros, apenas nós enfrentamos a ignorância de Viserys... segundo ela, seria melhor assim. _– Concordo que temos que esconder isso pois afetaria muito o nosso pai, sabe se ele está bem hoje? Quando o vi, parecia até animado.

- Tomei chá com ele hoje, está melhor que ontem.

_Tomou chá, Arya?_

_E como ele estava? Olhando para os seus seios?_

_Abraçando-a?_

- Ele sempre está bem quando você aparece – comentou enciumado, atraindo um olhar divertido dela enquanto voltavam a andar pelos corredores majestosos e escuros da Fortaleza Vermelha – O que foi?

- Jon, se eu te falar que é um péssimo ator comigo... será que acredita?

O sorriso dela também era afiado.

_Mas o meu é mais que o dela._

_Dos quatro homens que tentaram estuprá-la nos últimos tempos, apenas Viserys vive._

_Matei cada um daqueles homens lentamente e meu pai nada sabe disso._

_O primeiro foi enforcado._

_O segundo, mutilado e deixei o sangue sair do corpo dele lentamente._

_O terceiro, bem, o terceiro teve a cabeça arrancada assim como o Norte faz com os prisioneiros._

_O quarto... Viserys, me espere._

_De hoje não passa._

(...)

Resolveu procurar o pai antes de começar o jantar, deixando a sua irmãzinha com as criadas para ajudá-la a se vestir. Ainda coberto de sujeira e fedendo a suor, Jon não conseguia deixar de lado o sentimento de culpa em nunca ter falado nada para o pai. Era de se esperar que o Rei acabasse se tornando como o pai, Aerys, mas isto nunca aconteceu pois o raciocínio do pai de Jon era tão lúcido que poderia dar uma banho em diversos intelectuais de Westeros. O real problema era que quando algo, qualquer coisa, acontecia com Arya... enfim, não era recomendado mexer muito com ela.

_A lobinha..._

_Minha vida é um inferno._

Encontrou-o no cômodo do Pequeno Conselho e lia algumas cartas sob a luz de poucas velas. Eram momentos como esse que Jon gostava de observar o quanto o pai era cauteloso em relação aos outros, sempre se inspirou em imagens como esta para agir com o rigor necessário e era isso que o Príncipe faria.

- Pai? – chamou-o enquanto entrava no cômodo rapidamente.

O homem de olhos violeta e cabelo prateado em vestes negras o encarou com um sorriso nos lábios. Rhaegar Targaryen continuava sendo um homem atraente e muitos falavam que ele não parecia estar envelhecendo, sendo outra vantagem de ser um Targaryen. Inteligente, poderoso e bonito... que mulher que poderia resistir às suas investidas?

_Humm... Arya?_

- Tive notícias de que meu filho está se matando de tanto treinar com a Garralonga – Rhaegar Targaryen estava bem feliz naquele dia e Jon preferiu ignorar o porquê, sentindo uma gigantesca culpa ao arruinar a felicidade dele... _mas é mais que necessário... preciso da autorização dele... _– Treine, filho. Treine muito pois um dia terá que aplicar um golpe duro e acredite em mim, tais golpes muitas vezes são injustos mas necessários. A paz de um reino como Westeros se faz com lâminas gastas, penas demasiadamente afiadas, a tocaia do lobo-gigante e o fogo do dragão de três cabeças.

- Os Tyrell ou Baratheon? – Jon perguntou, sempre eram essas duas casas as que mais davam dor de cabeça para o dragão, que suspirou exausto.

O pai dele pegou a carta que estava lendo.

- "_...sabemos o quanto é difícil mas pedimos a locomoção da Lady Arya Stark imediatamente até Winterfell..."_... ?

Jon se sentou de frente para o pai, o primeiro arqueou suas sobrancelhas, estava bem confuso.

- Stannis Baratheon?

- Não, - O Rei colocou a carta em cima das velas, queimando-a rapidamente – a mulher dele.

- Uma feiticeira de Asshai como Lady Baratheon... – refletiu o Príncipe bastante pensativo, analisando o pai - ...o que Dany descobriu dela?

O Rei deu de ombros.

- Era prostituta de R'hllor.

- O que meu tio fala dela? – perguntou curioso – Sei que ela não pode ter filhos.

_Lady Melisandre Baratheon, feiticeira de Asshai e prostituta de R'hllor._

- Ninguém a atura, para ser sincero – respondeu o Rei visivelmente aborrecido com as explícitas mensagens do Norte em relação àquela menina que nunca se acostumará com o modo de vida feminino por lá – _"Porque a noite é escura e cheia de terrores"_, que já é um bordão ruim, então imagine ter em todas as cartas dos Baratheon esse tipo de referência. Estou com uma pequena vontade de mandar Rhaegal até lá e iluminar a noite deles.

Jon sorriu, estava gostando do que via.

- Está tão bem hoje, papai... – comentou como se fosse uma criança, no final de tudo, Jon sempre será uma criança para e perto do seu pai - ...e agora estou impressionado com a minha irmãzinha.

O Rei exibiu um sorriso que machucou o Príncipe e despedaçou o seu coração. Até mesmo os olhos exóticos dele estavam sorrindo, algo que não acontecia muito. Ver o quanto o seu pai estava feliz com alguma 'perspectiva' fazia com que Jon se sentisse o indivíduo mais egoísta existente ao tentar impedir o pai de se aproximar tanto assim de sua irmãzinha. Era clara a mudança que estava ocorrendo no emocional do pai, propicionando uma cena que o deixaria feliz e Westeros ficaria cada vez mais saudável tendo um Rei saudável. Só havia um herdeiro e Jon o era, colocando todo um reino gigantesco em suas costas e sem ninguém para auxiliá-lo quando o Rei se for...

_Sou o filho único e egoísta._

Até mesmo a juventude em seu pai voltava, era incrivelmente sofrido para o Príncipe. O paradoxo era dificílimo e logo se via sem saída ao ver o seu pai tão feliz...

_...eu arranquei a felicidade dele ao matar a minha mãe quando nasci. Matei muita gente ainda na barriga da Rainha Loba, assim como matei a alegria do meu pai. Eu nasci._

_Eu nasci e tudo terminou assim, porque tenho que ser egoísta?_

_Porque estou sendo egoísta?_

_Eu que estraguei tudo e meu pai nunca joga isso na minha cara._

O coração de Jon estava despedaçado... assim como a sua perspectiva de vida.

- Ando com sonhos bons, filho.

_O sorriso dele está mais fácil..._

A garganta do Príncipe estava seca.

- Que bom, papai – _como eu falo...? –_, fico feliz em saber que não está tendo aqueles pesadelos em que era morto por meu avô materno.

O Rei analisou o filho atentamente, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

_Olhos astutos e rápidos._

Jon se arrepiou, era comum quando o pai resolvia olhar através de sua alma... o que estava acontecendo cada vez mais.

- Filho, o que está te deixando tão melancólico? – perguntou diretamente sem desviar o olhar. Jon engoliu em seco ao vê-lo daquela forma, sempre foi um pai coruja e seu confidente _mas agora é tão diferente... _Jon se sentia um filho ingrato – Não sou cego, Jon, vejo a sua dor mas não compreendo-a. Perguntei para Arthur e ele disse que apenas estava te achando agressivo demais para um rapaz tão doce como você. Perguntei para Dany antes que ela voltasse para a Baía dos Escravos e ela disse que de nada sabia, assim procurei a lobinha, que me falou que você se sente culpado por se sentir o causador da minha infelicidade. Isso é verdade, meu filhote?

_Sinto uma dor no peito..._

Jon não conseguiu encará-lo, apenas suspirou e olhou para baixo.

- É que todos falam que... – o Príncipe não conseguiu finalizar a frase, sua voz morreu.

O Rei captou em questão de milésimos de segundo, então assentiu.

- Filho, você é amado e sua mãe sabe disso mesmo não estando aqui com a gente – começou abrindo um sorriso motivador enquanto acariciava a face de Jon, que tentava esconder os possíveis estupros de sua irmãzinha, o seu sentimento pela mesma e o medo de perdê-la, principalmente para o pai – Você foi o melhor presente que os deuses poderiam ter me dado.

_Pai..._

- Sim, eu me sinto culpado pois interrompi... – mas o Rei interrompeu-o.

Sábio como sempre, os olhos violeta o pegaram desprevenido para tamanha intensidade.

- Sei que há mais que isso, filhote.

Foi como se a mente do Príncipe explodisse.

Era o seu pai, ele estava acima de qualquer amor que poderia sentir por sua irmãzinha.

_Ele abriu mão tanta coisa, porque não posso abrir mão do que mais amo?_

_Ele abriu mão de tudo apenas para me fazer crescer em um ambiente saudável..._

_...sei que ficarei infeliz, mas é o meu dever retribuir e devolvê-lo a felicidade._

_E ele sabe que você sabe, Jon._

- Eu apóio, papai.

**N/A: VIXE! Isso vai ficar muuito quente, não é à toa que Rhaegar é um Targaryen inato! Olha, não foi fácil decidir o rumo da história mas quando fui reler percebi que Arya seria uma tentação também para o nosso fofo do Rhaegar. Se foi para Robert, imagine para quem a viu crescer e se transformar em uma nova Lyanna! É bem doloroso para Jon, automaticamente eu criei um Complexo de Édipo abstrato mas mesmo assim tá valendo. Demorei mas postei! Minhas dúvidas estão sanadas e a fic continuará com a rápida periodicidade... E SEGUREM-SE, O DRAMA COMEÇA AQUI!**

**Obs: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALO!**


	23. Robb

O Inverno estava em seu auge e se o Norte estivesse sendo ajudado peça Coroa... bem, iria ser um prejuízo e tanto.

_O Inverno mais rigoroso dos últimos séculos, bem que a Velha Ama sempre nos falou que um dia esse inferno gelado iria cair em cima de nós._

Não era raro ver o aborrecimento do seu pai com algumas decisões tomadas pelo Rei, principalmente quando se trata de revoltas. Theon Greyjoy era o seu melhor amigo mas Robb nunca se esquecera que ele estava em Winterfell como refém, assim o herdeiro do Norte tinha que tomar cuidado com possíveis manobras. Para a decepção do rapaz, Theon não estava se revelando um amigo tão leal quanto pensara e foi triste quando o Rei ficou sabendo que o refém de Balon Greyjoy estava repassando informações para os homens de ferro. Logo Theon foi arrastado para a Muralha e Robb não se esquecia dos gritos de desespero que o seu amigo emitia ao sair de Winterfell. Sua mãe sempre o ensinou que as pessoas entram e saem da sua vida o tempo todo e se preocupar com um Greyjoy era a mesma coisa que defender um Baratheon, algo que o próprio Robb tinha certo receio.

A mulher vermelha dava arrepios quando resolvia aparecer em Winterfell com Stannis Baratheon, já o irmão praticamente morava dentro daquelas muralhas grossas. Era um homem sem um braço, gordo e com um senso de humor politicamente incorreto, sendo muito querido para os Stark. Por mais que tenha tido aquele enorme desentendimento no passado, Robert Baratheon gostava da vida que levava pois criava o seu bastardo Gendry em Winterfell e não precisava dar muita satisfação do que fazia. Novamente, por mais que tenha tido aquelas confusões entre os Stark e Baratheon, o respeito sempre esteve em alta conta para a felicidade do futuro Lorde Stark. Outro fator que contribuía bastante era uma espécie de sentimento de liderança que Robert despertava nos outros homens e, mesmo com apenas um braço, os contagiava com um otimismo saudável.

Mas quando a Lady Stark aparecia... não tinha pra ninguém. Robb sorriu enquanto colocava todas aquelas camadas de roupa e pele para iniciar mais um dia de sua vida, de sua juventude. A mãe dele sabia colocar Robert no lugarzinho que era merecido, ninguém enfrenta Catelyn Stark depois que a mesma já provou diversas vezes que o contato com a realeza era mais fácil do que parecia. Criou todos os filhos com um amor de mãe de um lado e um punho de ferro do outro pois o Lorde Stark também era a Mão do Rei e precisava ficar fora de seis em seis meses, assim o herdeiro de Winterfell foi preparado para comandar assim que nasceu e intensificado pela necessidade de manter um representante masculino naquele lugar de Westeros. Todo esse trabalho foi feito com muita dedicação pois Robb era o tipo do rapaz que quando achava o que deveria saber, o fazia com maestria.

O treinamento começava com a prática da espada, depois se encontrava com a sua mãe e refazia todo o conceito de política em Westeros. Ele gostava quando ela divagava sobre quando era moça e morava em Correrio, ao Sul.

- As frutas são cheias de sumo, bem mais que aqui – ela comentou certo dia enquanto se esquentavam na lareira da biblioteca. No dia, Lady Stark procurara por pêssegos e não achara.

Ele riu novamente, Catelyn Tully ainda estava bem presente naquela Lady Stark.

Mas o que realmente importava eram as ordens que o seu pai mandava lá de Porto Real e que deveriam ser cumpridas imediatamente, nisso já era dever do jovem Robb.

_Nunca errei ou desestabilizei o Norte nem mesmo quando a mulher vermelha resolveu entrar na política._

Foi um pesadelo mas Robb deu conta ao ensiná-la que o lugar de uma Lady Baratheon era ao lado do marido e apoiando-o em qualquer empreitada, mas apoiando-o da mesma forma. Era frustrante ver o quanto o enérgico Stannis Baratheon estava sendo iludido por aquela mulher louca.

_Mas como meu pai sem fala: a vida pertence àqueles que a tem._

Robb sempre se lembrava de sua mãe nessas horas, o dever foi colocado de lado quando ela ofereceu a filha mais nova para ser criada em Porto Real.

_Até hoje me pergunto se a situação estava tão caótica assim... é proibido falar nisso._

Era proibido pois era de difícil acesso todas as informações contida naqueles tempos e a maioria delas está com o Rei.

_Então seguindo o raciocínio de meu pai, o que importa é o que fazemos com o presente._

_Presente..._

Esse era o medo do jovem Robb, como viver o presente sendo que sempre querem que ele seja o futuro do Norte?

_E... noivas._

Aquilo o amedrontava pelo fato que a que ele escolhesse iria ser decisiva para o resto de Westeros.

_Não pode ser uma nortenha._

Ou seja, Robb estava com vontade de tomar uma mulher pra si mas precisava ser sábio.

_Seja inteligente, Robb. Nada de mulheres Frey._

_Elas são feias. Não há mulheres Tully e nem mesmo Arryn disponíveis, seria ideal se fosse de uma família assim._

Ter que enfrentar o extremo Sul de Westeros o deixava nervoso, não sabia como se portar com uma donzela tão sofisticada e diferente.

- As sulistas são bem independentes – comentou o seu pai no desjejum, apenas seus pais estavam presentes na mesa naquele momento. Estava bem cedo e o Lorde Stark havia chegado de Porto Real há poucos minutos, preferindo comer logo antes de descansar. Sua mãe molhava o pão no leite com canela enquanto observava o marido para ver se alguma anomalia estava presente – As jovens de casas grandes como os Tyrell e os Martell portam armas e sabem política melhor do que muito homem. Coloco um grande destaque para a criação de Arianne Martell pois ela cresceu junto com Arya, Daenerys e Margaery. Elas são um desafio e os homens do Norte não tem muita paciência com isso.

_Tradução: fico puto de raiva por terem criado a minha filha mais nova desse jeito._

Robb olhou para o leite com canela que fumegava e perguntou-se de o Inverno era tão complicado assim no Sul.

- Elas foram criadas juntas mas cada uma tem sua peculiaridade – começou sua mãe após molhar os lábios com o leite com canela, parecia estar quente demais – Arianne Martell é a mais indicada para uma proposta, se for isso que quer. É uma Princesa que sabe... o lado mais feminino da vida.

Robb não soube se chorava ou ria da expressão do seu pai, estava incrédulo com o raciocínio dela.

- Além de impetuosa, Arianne Martell não é do tipo de mulher que se guarda – _então só imagino... _Robb era um rapaz tímido que nunca sentiu o toque de uma mulher mas aquela ideia de ter uma Princesa que tem tudo aos seus pés apenas para si... bem, o jovem ruivo sentiu um incômodo entre as pernas – Mas é uma ótima amiga para Arya, elas são muito próximas e sua virtude familiar é honrosa... gostaria que Arya aprendesse isso com ela.

_Arya Stark... me pergunto como você deve ser._

- O problema é: ela vai me querer, pai? – perguntou inseguro, provocando um sorriso nos lábios de sua mãe – Digo, essas meninas tem Westeros aos seus pés. Arianne Martell é a Princesa de Dorne, Margaery Tyrell é a flor de Jardim de Cima, Daenerys é uma _Khaleesi _que governa a Baía dos Escravos e Arya está para mais Targaryen do que Stark. Onde vou arranjar uma noiva vantajosa para o Norte?

A Lady Stark o analisou com curiosidade.

- Robb, se colocar a sua irmã mais nova como cogitação de casamento... – disparou inquieta com a desorganização do pensamento dele. _E se não for só desorganização? Não, Robb... o que você está pensando? Talvez Arya possa me ajudar com isso... mas eu nem a conheço... - _...mas compreendo a sua desorientação, ultimamente está tendo muitos homens nas famílias. Quanto a todas essas meninas, me pergunto o que o Rei estava pensando quando liberou Daenerys com treze anos para se casar com o líder Dothraki. Deuses! Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer!

O Lorde Stark a olhou de soslaio.

- Você entregou a nossa filha para o Rei antes mesmo que ela completasse dois meses de vida – comentou exausto daquela conversa. Robb só observava o comportamento dos dois, era como se essa sua irmã mais nova fosse a maldição dos Stark. _Ela é chamada de Princesa Loba e é muito respeitada, se veste com o dragão de três cabeças e tem conexões... _– Vamos esquecer isso, daqui dois meses ela estará aqui e finalmente poderemos acabar com esse inferno. Bran vai adorar os dragões, eles assustam mas não nego que são majestosos.

Ela suspirou, parecia estar aliviada... mas uma ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas não escapou da visão do jovem Robb.

- Ned...

Robb sabia as milhares de cogitações que a sua mãe estava fazendo.

_Ela ficará aqui?_

_Ela se adaptará bem?_

_E por aí vai..._

Mas Robb não esperava o rumo dessa conversa.

- Tenho que mantê-la aqui de qualquer forma, Cat. Ela ficará, te asseguro – _meu pai está certo de que isso ocorrerá... oh-oh..._

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha já mostrando vários indícios de dúvida daquele plano desconhecido.

- Robb, porque não apressa os seus irmãos? – perguntou sua mãe, já querendo que ele fosse pau-mandado. _Não, _Robb estava revoltado_, eu sou o herdeiro de Winterfell e Lorde quando meu pai não está, então tenho direito de saber o que se passa debaixo do meu nariz._

A verdade era que Robb já sentia Winterfell como sua de tanto o seu pai ficar em Porto Real. Era triste, sim, mas era natural.

_Eu que mantenho a ordem no Norte._

Com os olhos brilhando, o jovem senhor balançou a cabeça firmemente. Sua mãe arqueou as sobrancelhas em um sinal de reprovação pela desobediência, mas parecia que o senhor seu pai já não estava tão surpreso ou chocado assim com a reação do seu primogênito. Ele sabia que o filho estava farto de ter as intrigas escondidas apenas por acharem que ele era novo demais, inexperiente demais.

_Meu primo já faz parte do Pequeno Conselho do Rei! Ele é apenas um ano mais velho que eu!_

- Eu sou um homem-feito, mãe – argumentou já sabendo que aquela discussão estava terminada, o olhar de orgulho do pai foi mais forte do que qualquer desobediência. Pegou-se pensando se apenas a sua mãe que estava escondendo a podridão de Westeros para que ele governasse em paz o Norte, sem muitas preocupação. _Sem_ _muitas preocupações?É sério isso? _– Governo o Norte quando meu pai não está, preciso saber de tudo que se passa para tomar as decisões certas, mãe.

Ela o observou longamente, seus olhos eram calorosos e relutantes para que ele entrasse no jogo dos tronos. _Até a minha irmã mais nova consegue jogar esse jogo, porque acha que eu não consigo? _O orgulho do Jovem Lobo era muitas vezes perfurado quando escutava que sua irmã mais nova sabe guerrear e jogar com as pessoas, sempre educada pelo Rei ou os perigosos homens de Bravos. Por fim, sua mãe assentiu e Robb ficou com a impressão de que nos últimos anos ela envelhecera mais rápido do que deveria.

- Não reclame quando escutar o que não quer ouvir – resmungou e tomou um longo gole do seu leite quente – Principalmente sobre a sua irmã.

_Fico me perguntando se ela realmente me considera o seu irmão mais velho._

_Não, Robb. O irmão mais velho dela se chama Jon Targarye herdeiro de toda Westeros, possuindo tanto o lobo-gigante quanto três dragões._

- Arya é uma boa menina, inteligente e perspicaz – argumentou o seu pai levemente irritado com a má vontade de sua mãe. A Mão do Rei deu de ombros como se falasse que a irmã mais nova de Robb fosse um caso perdido – Ela sempre teve liberdade para fazer o que quiser, tem instrutores da Casa do Preto e Branco pois muitos deles trabalham para o Rei e Daenerys. De um pra cá, Jaqen está com ela para todos os cantos e ele já deixou claro que não há limites para protegê-la, sim, me sinto honrado por tamanha devoção... mas como posso confiar nele quando ela morar aqui? O Rei já me avisou que ele ficará com ela de qualquer forma em qualquer lugar. São assassinos sofisticados, usam substâncias raras e o fim justifica os meios, e esta última frase é o que me preocupa.

- Isso se ela quiser ficar aqui, Ned – lembrou-o imediatamente.

A possibilidade de ter assassinos de Bravos em Winterfell já deixava o Jovem Lobo com os pelos da nuca arrepiados. _Como que essas esquisitices sempre encontram a minha irmã mais nova?_

- Acha que ela aderiu essa filosofia, pai?

- Ainda não, Rhaegar e Jon são homens sensatos, honrados e racionais – começou a resposta, coçando a barba mal-feita por causa da viagem – Mas Arya tem uma essência selvagem e Lyanna não era assim, já havendo uma divergência entre o modelo usado por Robert sobre como Arya é. Ele pensa que só porque ela tem uma aparência muito semelhante a da minha irmã significa que elas são iguais em seu interior. Isso não acontece na realidade, Arya se revelou bem diferente, talvez pela criação dada mas a verdade é que quanto mais conheço a minha filha, mais vejo que ela irá frustrar Robert.

- Então porque não cancelar esse acordo ridículo que me forçou a dar minha filha ao Rei, criando-a como se fosse prepará-la para a guerra? – perguntou uma Lady Stark ácida, mas o pai de Robb não deu ouvidos aos resmungos dela.

_Mulheres._

- Tem Stannis Baratheon – falou Robb, com um palpite certeiro e que fez o pai assentir prontamente – Ele não esquecerá, nem mesmo aquela mulher vermelha.

- Robb, o buraco é mais embaixo – falou sua mãe, respirando fundo... _agora começa o jogo, mãe? _– Lady Melisandre é adepta de uma bruxaria explícita, não é sábio desafiá-la.

O Jovem Lobo observou os pais por alguns segundos.

_Porque tenho a sensação de que algo muito ruim irá acontecer?_

- O que ela fez? – Robb não era tolo.

- Não quero estar por perto quando o Rei descobrir que ela está mandando cartas com pó tóxico para o mesmo – comentou o seu pai, esboçando uma careta de como tudo poderia ficar ruim – Fiquei de olho desde o começo, a maior parte do pó é tirado porque pedi Rhaegar para que todas as suas cartas fossem limpas antes serem colocadas para leitura. Ele concedeu, já sabendo o que eu queria dizer.

- Então porque não falou que era de Melisandre? – perguntou Robb, confuso.

Catelyn assentiu, terminando o seu leite com canela.

- É o Norte que está em jogo, todos nós seríamos considerados traidores pois os Baratheon é a casa que mais convivemos, e mesmo o seu pai sendo a Mão do Rei... quem entraria na frente do Rei, Robb?

_Então é isso que machuca a minha mãe..._

- Arya não...? – a sua mãe balançou a cabeça firmemente com os lábios apertados em um sinal de frustração, tensão ou decepção?

- Deixe de ser radical, Cat – começou a Mão do Rei, _papai está cansado... _– Arya gosta de todos nós, será uma pedra no sapato caso algo aconteça conosco, tem Jon também, vocês esquecem que a raíz dele é mais nortenha do que sulista. O que me deixa em pé atrás é que Arya também é muito ligada ao Rei e quando ele fica um pouco mal por causa do pó tóxico, ela não hesita em passar o dia inteiro com ele. Ela é uma loba que cuida de quem gosta, mas um dragão tem instintos diferentes do que de um lobo, eles são mais agressivos e intensos.

_Eu estou entendendo bem...?_

O Jovem Lobo se esforçava para não parecer confuso diante dos pais, afinal, ele queria provar que era um homem-feito e totalmente confiável para deixar o jogo dos tronos em suas mãos. _Com alguém me ajudando..._

- Então Rhaegar está gostando de Arya? – _isso saiu tão estranho quando pronunciado... _até os seus pais fizeram uma cara ruim, claramente já deixando claro a merda que aquilo seria.

- Há algo do tipo, mas eu me preocuparia com Jon – respondeu Cat, já deixando evidente o seu jeito opositor pelo herdeiro do Trono de Ferro. _Sempre foi assim... mas dizem que os instintos maternos são fortes demais, não? _– Eles se dizem irmãos mas esquecem que os Targaryen se casam entre os mesmos, além de que Arya confia sua vida à ele. É nítido nas cartas o quanto ela é devota do 'irmãozinho' dela, eles viajam juntos, montam cavalos, dragões e lobos-gigantes juntos, até treinam juntos! E o ciúmes, Robb! O que faço com Arya? Ela está hostilizando Sansa porque a mesma disse que queria conhecer o Príncipe. Arya não hesita, esse é o problema.

- Se alguém ir contra Jon, ela irá contra essa pessoa... independente de quem seja – concordou o seu pai, pela primeira vez no dia, com a sua mãe. _Ok, então Jon é uma preocupação... e Rhaegar também... e Robert também... e Stannis também... e Melisandre... bem-vindo ao jogo, Robb._ – Jon também é devoto dela, já matou muita gente por causa dela pois não admite desrespeito ou intimidade demais dos outros com ela, sendo este o principal problema quando eles chegarem aqui. O Príncipe acha que ela é propriedade dele e isso também acontece ao contrário, ele é uma propriedade para ela. Não sei com quem me preocupar mais, meu filho, irá dar confusão e esta não demorará e crescerá com tanta rapidez que quando perceberem, estaremos em guerra.

- Há tantos problemas, Robb... eu queria te poupar porque o seu pai já entrou em um acordo com o Rei – confessou sua mãe, acariciando a mão dele que estava em cima da mesa.

- Que acordo? – perguntou já sabendo que era confusão. _O que não é confusão?_

- Já temos uma noiva pra você – anunciou a Mão do Rei, decidido de que aquilo ali não tinha volta mais – Os casamentos são políticos e você sabe disto melhor do que qualquer pessoa, irá cumprir o dever mais difícil que lhe darei?

O Jovem Lobo engoliu em seco, ele estava sendo inserido no jogo dos tronos oficialmente.

- Quem é, pai?

_Um dever difícil...?_

_Muito difícil... ?_

- Rhaegar está insatisfeito com a sua irmã mais nova, já tirando-a da Baía dos Escravos e deixando aquele lugar nas mãos da população local – começou o seu pai vagarosamente para não assustar o rapaz, mas não conseguiu evitar os olhos arregalados de Robb e com a negação que aparecera em sua mente com tal intensidade, ficando difícil não imaginar como aquilo tudo iria se tornar um pesadelo – Argumentei que seria casar você para dar estabilidade ao Norte, assim o Rei apresentou a proposta de casamento... ele só pediu para que você tenha paciência, mas pense, filho, tudo ficará melhor com a vinda dela, não ficaremos na corda bamba todas as vezes que Stannis e Melisandre resolverem brincar de 'rebelião'.

Os olhos da sua mãe parecia implorar essa ajuda.

- Robb, sei que é difícil encarar uma _Khaleesi_... deuses! – exclamou revoltada com a sua futura nora, o Jovem Lobo pegou-se pensando como que aquilo poderia dar certo – E assim Arya poderia ficar aqui também. Isso nos salvaria tanto, filho...

O pior era que Robb compreendia o medo dos pais.

- Esse é o jogo dos tronos? – perguntou-os após respirar fundo e pensar em todas as coisas que teria que abandonar, principalmente os seus conceitos do que é certo ou errado ao aceitar uma Targaryen que é Mãe de Dragões e acabou com a escravidão em praticamente todos os lugares. _Deuses! _Seus pais assentiram – Estarei mantendo a confiança do Rei em nós, minha irmã mais nova irá voltar a morar conosco, Stannis e a mulher dele ficarão no canto deles com dragões circulando pelo Norte... se é esse o desejo, o farei.

O olhar de seu pai estava profundo, parecia refletir sobre como as coisas estavam se encaminhando.

- Daenerys Targaryen é a única filha do homem que assassinou o meu pai, e também será a futura Lady Stark e dormirá no leito que um dia ele dormiu... – o seu pai divagou tristemente, não tinha como não juntar todas aquelas informações e perceber como que aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira maldosa que os deuses estavam fazendo com eles, com os Stark de Winterfell – Vou me deitar, preciso descansar.

De certa forma, Robb sentia pena do seu pai por ter que viver para ver o dia que aquilo irá acontecer. _Pior, ser um dos que colaborou para este acontecimento..._

Após alguns instantes silenciosos, sua mãe parecia estar esperando o seu pai sair da sala para inicia uma conversa mais...

_...sincera..._

- Robb, está consciente de que este trato você não pode dar pra trás, não está? – perguntou seriamente, analisando-o por inteiro – Daenerys Targaryen é uma jovem da sua idade mas bem experiente, conhece o mundo e sabe que não quer apenas ser uma mulher comum. Ela irá tentar governar o Norte, e tenho a audácia de falar que ela o faz bem, então não deixe de mostrar que você é o Stark, que somos do Norte e ela não é.

Ele assentiu e colocou como uma nota mental de nunca irritá-la.

_Difícil..._

_Como vou satisfazê-la quando ela teve um Khal em sua cama... ?_

Sim, o Jovem Lobo se revelou um jovem inseguro. Não se pode negar que ela tinha a beleza da antiga Valíria embora o próprio Robb nunca a viu, iria ser muito bom para a visibilidade do Norte e... para milhares de outras, mas tudo isso fora do quarto, da intimidade deles. Isso que o preocupava, a intimidade deles...

- Estou consciente, mãe.

_Espero estar, mãe._

- Agora olhe para mim... – _agora você está me assustando com essa face séria, mãe _- ...nunca ouse arranjar outra mulher, você já a tem e isso basta em sua vida. O amor se constrói pedra por pedra, uma paixão pode colocar tudo a perder.

Robb sabia o que ela estava falando, significava que ele tinha que parar de observar Jeyne Westerling, a jovem que fugira do Sul com ajuda dos Tully.

- Eu não tenho nada com ninguém.

_Mas Jeyne que vem atrás de mim, sei que ela não virá depois que descobrir que me casarei, provavelmente, com Daenerys Targaryen. Não, não pense em Jeyne._

**N/A: Robb vai ser um dos novos POV's! Vão ser Jon, Arya, Robb, Jaime e Cersei... sim, os dois vivem! Digamos que Stannis e Melisandre gostaram muito deles... bem 'gostaram', Cersei sabe jogar com a pussy dela com os Baratheon e Jaime, pobre Jaime! Tá tão no inferno... enfim! Quero mais comentários! A periodicidade desta fic continuará rápida, a outra eu vou demorar um pouquinho pois estou dando prioridade para esta, que está longa e precisa ser renovada o tempo todo. É muita informação para deixar pra depois o.O beeeijos!**


	24. Arya

Quanto mais lia as cartas de sua mãe, mais Arya ficava com a impressão de que a sua progenitora iria arrancar Jon de perto dela. Várias vezes a Lady Stark escrevia de forma severa quando o assunto beirava ao seu irmãozinho, alertando-a que por trás daquele rosto fraternal poderia haver algo agressivo e não tão fraternal assim. Arya não entendia o que havia de tão errado na sua relação com o seu irmãozinho, tantas vezes sua mãe ficara contra mas... _é a pessoa que mais gosto no mundo, o que há de errado com isso?_

Era difícil argumentar, afinal, mesmo não conhecendo-a pessoalmente continuava sendo a sua mãe, uma lição que o próprio Rhaegar Targaryen sinalizou bastante para que Arya não esquecesse as suas raízes... _maternas_. Estava claro para todo o Sul de que o pai de Arya era o Rei, pelo menos era o que a menina-loba sentia ao vê-lo todos os dias no Trono de Ferro. Ela tinha que conciliar vários pontos importantes de sua vida, principalmente ao entrar em um aposento onde o seu pai biológico e o pai de criação estão juntos.

_Não posso chamar os dois de 'pai' ao mesmo tempo. Seria ridículo._

Causaria um mal-estar, disso ela sabia muito bem.

Largou todos aqueles pedaços de papel, tinha que terminar de se arrumar para o jantar, que promete muita baixaria. Toda vez que Viserys adentrava a Fortaleza Vermelha, já podia saber que Rhaegar e ele entrariam em discussões sem fim sobre vários assuntos, mas o principal deles era a continuidade da dinastia Targaryen. Não é que Viserys não queria dar continuidade...

- Viserys não sabe o que é família ou qualquer sentimento de entrega ao outro sem esperar nada em troca – falou Rhaegar certa vez quando Viserys disse que estava pronto para continuar a linhagem. Fazia dois anos, quase isso, e nada mudou naquele pequeno demônio valiriano.

Arya se vingaria dele hoje, não havia se esquecido. A Princesa Loba nunca se esquece de nenhuma desfeita, sendo muitas vezes comparada com um dragão de três cabeças. Ela gostava mas ficava sem-graça quando alguém comentava algo do tipo, sentia que estava traindo o Norte...

_...o Norte me traiu primeiro._

É uma ótima desculpa para fingir que fazia parte do seleto círculo draconiano embora a mesma se sentia culpada por seus pensamentos se direcionarem para Porto Real invés de Winterfell quando tocavam no assunto 'família'. _Nunca foi fácil aceitar esta situação... mas Jon é o meu irmão de alma, há algo mais familiar que isso?_

Para a pequena mas forte loba, não havia.

Tantas vezes entrava em contradição quando pensava o que seria o certo a fazer...

_...ir até Winterfell ou continuar na Fortaleza Vermelha?_

Sentia pena do seu pai biológico, sempre muito atencioso e sábio, os conselhos eram bastante práticos mas ela sabia que faltava algo, talvez a continuidade da relação? Muitos fatores contribuíram para que Arya o enxergasse como mais um tio do que um pai, adquirindo a mesma consciência de Jon, e era exatamente isso que sua mãe, a Lady Stark, a alertava. Arya ainda se lembrava da carta que sua mãe a xingara em demasia ao ficar sabendo que ela e Jon montaram Rhaegal e foram até as Cidades Livres sem avisar a ninguém.

_O difícil foi saber do que ela estava com mais raiva:_

_A fuga, estávamos cansados da putaria que é a Fortaleza Vermelha... ou a perspectiva de imaginá-lo atrás de mim enquanto montávamos o dragão._

Arya não via o que tinha de demais naquilo, mesmo se houvesse alguma suspeita, bem, eram tantas as roupas, as peles... as capas... como poderia ter algo? O problema era que Catelyn não sabia de nada e isso a irritava mais ainda, a escuridão da situação a deixava sem ter o que argumentar. Claro que para evitar briga, o seu pai nortenho ignorava umas coisas, ocultava outras... no mais, não havia nada para se esconder.

_Depois eu que tenho olhos maliciosos. Jon é um amor, sempre está comigo e nunca me deixou na mão._

_Como ele pode me fazer algo ruim comigo?_

Ela se sentia segura perto dele independentemente da intensidade que aquelas íris acinzentadas demonstravam toda vez que ela adentrava a um aposento que ele também estava. Era ciúmes de irmão mas Arya não era estúpida, sabia muito bem que o seu irmãozinho tinha ciúmes do próprio pai, já este sim... _potencialmente perigoso. _A Pequena Loba percebia a repentina aproximação dele nos últimos meses, muitas vezes deixando alguns afazeres de lado apenas para tomar um chá com ela... _quando Jon está treinando ou no Pequeno Conselho_. Era algo curioso inicialmente, talvez uma coincidência mas logo a Pequena Loba chegou à conclusão de que as intenções do Rei não eram muito fraternais, disso sim a sua mãe deveria alertá-la... _mas ela não sabe. Ela não pode saber, nem mesmo Jon pode ter a certeza de que Rhaegar tem um interesse a mais..._

Não que o Rei tenha feito algo com ela, muito pelo contrário pois ele a respeitava inteiramente e sabia o que poderia ou não fazer independente de sua posição como o homem mais poderoso de Westeros. Mas os olhares... _ah, os olhares... _estes denunciavam a fome do dragão e isso a cercava de todas as formas e impressionantemente fazendo-a se sentir sufocada.

_Exceto quando ele passa mal..._

Arya já havia percebido, com a ajuda de Jaqen, que as cartas que Melisandre (_aquela vadia!_) estava enviando não eram tão ingênuas assim. Havia um pó nelas e o seu fiel escudeiro bravoosi logo descobriu que era um pó venenoso e muito usado por mulheres de R'hllor. Jon sabia disto mas a tarefa era de Arya e assim ela estava cumprindo-a com honra.

_Se honra significa assassinar os mensageiros..._

Mas ela não se importava, não via problema algum em matar quem estava em seu caminho. Tanto os corvos quanto os homens, na maioria das vezes eram homens do mar pois o melhor amigo de Stannis Baratheon era um ex-contrabandista e que todos o chamavam de Cavaleiro das Cebolas. Nada contra, até achava legal a aceitação que Stannis Baratheon teve para com ele... mas Arya não negava que era extremamente útil correspondência marítima. Então nada melhor que revidar na mesma moeda.

Usou veneno, claro que com a ajuda de Jaqen.

Matou todos e pediu uma verificação em todos os navios que estava atracados em Porto Real... _claro que secretamente e na calada da noite... _Arya sabia ser perigosa quando queria, gostava de penar que se casasse forçadamente poderia degolar o homem antes mesmo de tocá-la... _incluindo Rhaegar. _Era o seu pai, não o seu amante... _mesmo com a desculpa que é um Targaryen_. De fato, a Pequena Loba não tinha saída pois não o mataria se ele resolvesse partir para a ignorância, assim como Viserys.

_Será se é uma característica dos Targaryen de correr atrás de lobas nortenhas?_

Se assustou quando escutou duas batidas de leve na porta do seu quarto, ainda estava arrumando pois não queria sair de qualquer jeito. A primeira coisa que aprendeu em Porto Real era que quanto mais caprichosa na aparência, claro que com a típica originalidade dela, mais conseguiria um respeito... _por menor que seja_.

_Não sou um menino, tenho consciência do meu corpo e de como posso matar outras pessoas._

- Arya? – era Jon.

Ela ainda tinha um espartilho para fechar... mas com Jon não havia problema algum, perigoso seria se fosse Rhaegar.

- Entra e me ajuda aqui, irmãozinho – pediu rapidamente enquanto ajeitava o vestido para que ele não ficasse de cara com o seu corpo nu. Não que isso a incomodasse, só achava que isso iria deixá-lo sem jeito pois o seu irmãozinho sempre foi muito tímido, reservado e recatado.

Entrando lentamente para ver se eu estava vestida decentemente, fechou a porta silenciosamente.

_Claro que ninguém pode saber que ele está aqui_, o que a fez sorrir divertidamente.

Como sempre, a intensidade do olhar dele assustava... mas ela não era uma menina comum para se assustar com isso.

Jon era um homem-feito, bonito, honrado e inteligente, sabia articular as mentiras do jogo dos tronos com habilidade e gostava de pensar que ele que a protegia o tempo todo. Sim, ele a protegia... mas ela também o fazia.

_As noivas em potencial dele nunca esquecem de mim._

Ela adorava infernizar todas elas.

- Está bonita – elogiou com um sorriso descontraído, beijando-a na testa como sempre. _O toque dele é tão... diferente _– Quer ajuda com o espartilho?

Arya assentiu calmamente, não era a primeira vez que ele a ajudava com os vestidos pois ela nunca gostou de ter criadas por perto, _são possíveis espiãs_. Virou-se de costas para ele organizar as fitas e usar um pouco de força para fechá-los. Mas, _como sempre_, Jon nunca apertava pois tinha medo de deixá-la com falta de ar.

- Não vou apertar muito, você vai comer e logo passará mal com essa armadura feminina tão apertada – comentou enquanto ligava as fitas, já Arya se segurava na cama de dossel – Porque quer usar esse vestido hoje? É decotado demais para encarar aquele idiota.

Arya revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- O homem que quer violar uma mulher, Jon, o faz com qualquer roupa, qualquer lugar, qualquer mulher – começou em mais uma de suas lições de feminismo, certa como sempre enquanto aquele homem-feito balançava a cabeça já negando aqueles argumentos – Uso o que eu quiser, Príncipe Lobo-Dragão.

- Só espero que não tenha um quinto homem a tentar violá-la... – _porque tenho a impressão que ele estava falando do próprio pai?_

Realmente havia ficado um clima esquisito no ar. Tanto ela quanto ele perceberam que ambos pensavam da mesma forma mas nada falavam. _É melhor... por enquanto._

- Não irá pois tenho um irmãozinho valente perto de mim – brincou piscando o olho para ele, estava tentando espantar aquele clima desconcertante... nada pior do que o filho sentir ciúmes do próprio pai – Fiquei sabendo que Robb irá se casar com Dany, não sei por qual eu lamento mais.

Jon riu, aparentemente tentando imaginar a situação.

- Dany fica bancando a imperatriz da Baía dos Escravos, lá não tem nada pra ela – comentou com um tom brincalhão, todo mundo conhecia Daenerys para saber que se casar com um homem do Norte era a mesma coisa que entrar para a Cidadela – Claro que meu pai não gostou, então uniu o útil ao agradável. Só espero que o Norte esteja pronto para aguentá-la, não consigo imaginá-la como uma Lady Stark.

Arya ficou séria, chamando a atenção do Príncipe... mas o mesmo ficou calado pois sempre esperava o tempo dela, conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber que pressão não funciona com a irmãzinha. Eles se conheciam muito bem... _bem até demais, como minha mãe fala..._

_Mas ele me proporciona momento tão bons..._

- Quando eu morar lá terei que olhar na cara dela todos os dias... – divagou com um mau humor palpável, ela e a _Khaleesi _nunca se deram bem o suficiente para dividir o mesmo cômodo por mais de uma hora - ...vai dar confusão, o nariz dela é empinado demais e minha paciência se esgota em questão de segundos. De vez em quando torço para que ela dê uma de rebelde sem causa e continue vagando naquele fim de mundo.

As mãos firmes de Jon contonaram sua cintura para ajeitar mais aquela peça de roupa tão complicada, _realmente... é uma armadura feminina... mas o toque dele, porque estou me sentindo assim hoje? Talvez ele esteja diferente hoje... ou nos últimos tempos..._

_O que acontece dentro destas muralhas vermelhas?_

Arya só não sabia o que sentia quando estava perto dele, não era um nervosismo... ele era o seu melhor amigo mas não deixava de dá-la alguns motivos para enrubescer de vez em quando. Se comportavam com intimidade demais, mesmo depois de crescer os hábitos não mudaram.

- Você não irá ficar em Winterfell – anunciou com os lábios bem próximo da nuca dela, fazendo-a arrepiar completamente pois o seu hálito estava quente... _como um dragão... _– Meu pai só irá avisar ao tio Ned quando estivermos por lá, digamos que dragões são mais intimidantes quando estão por perto.

Ela travou.

_O que falarei para a minha mãe? Para todo mundo lá?_

Sentiu alegria e vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Alegria por não precisar seguir aquele destino que fizeram para ela de forma cruelmente fria, e vergonha... _por me sentir alegre em abandonar o Norte antes mesmo de conhecer todos ali._ Não sabia qualquer era mais forte, talvez a vergonha pois a expectativa que sua mãe e o seu pai biológico colocavam em cima de si era... no mínimo... gigantesca. _Eles tem certeza que eu irei morar e serei feliz por lá..._

_Vergonha, Arya..._

Mas pensar que Jon ficaria por perto já era um motivo de consolo para essa vergonha massacrante. O seu coração bateu acelerado ao pensar que poderia vê-lo se casar na Fortaleza Vermelha... com...

_Esquece, Arya. Que ridículo, você e sua imaginação burra._

_Sua burra._

_Burra._

- E assim verei o olhar de todos em minhas costas como se me xingassem de traidora.

Ele terminou rapidamente com o vestido e assim colocou-se em sua frente, olhando fundo em seus olhos e tocando o seu rosto com a mão esquerda. Seu polegar acariciava sua bochecha e, consequentemente, Arya corou violentamente.

_Intimidade demais, como Catelyn Stark escreve._

Os olhos cinzentos do Príncipe e herdeiro do Trono de Ferro eram tão profundos que pareciam um oceano calmo e sereno mas com uma tempestade e uma forte neblina que estavam por vir. _Jon é o típico Targaryen que merece ser Rei, sempre misterioso, gostava de ocultar os própriso pensamentos e, nos últimos tempos, ocultava-os até de mim, sua irmãzinha._

Jon era aquele retrato, mas ninguém sabe como está a profundidade daquele oceano, ninguém sabia como ali dentro de agitava e nem como poderia ficar furioso após um ódio intenso. Arya sempre teve a impressão de que quando o ódio de Jon é colocado na superfície, uma grande onda se formava e matava diversos marinheiros experientes. Ela tinha a sensação de que quando o ódio dele for ativado inteiramente, não teria dragão para detê-lo.

_O ódio dele pulsa... diariamente._

_Eu sei disso, mas ele não sabe que eu sei._

_Ódio da própria vida, até mesmo de sua existência... e logo se sente envergonhado pois a Rainha Loba morreu por ele, causando a tristeza do próprio pai. Mesmo assim, sei que ele sofre._

_Sofre muito._

_Tenho tanta pena... não sei como mais te ajudar, meu irmãozinho._

- Não fale assim, Arya – começou em um sussurro, seus lábios se moviam lentamente e eram tão... rosados... assim como Arya sempre pensou em... _não, vou nunca pensou nisso. _– Me fale o que pensa de mim, por favor. Seja sincera e não se esconda de mim.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Você é o meu melhor amigo, meu irmãozinho que amo tanto... – ela travou. Havia uma contradição forte naquela frase. Como poderia amar _carnalmente _o seu próprio irmão? - ...e é um homem-feito corajoso, inteligente, sensato e estrategista. Será um ótimo Rei, Jon. Não se importe com essas expectativas que esses tolos colocam em você, sei que será um Targaryen digno do Trono de Ferro. Você é digno do Trono de Ferro.

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda bem próximo à ela.

- Quero que você fale de mim... _como homem... _

Ela arregalou os olhos, não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Tantas vezes imaginou aquela loucura com uma dose de... _loucura?_ Mas nunca pensou que poderia ser real, era imaginário... sempre fez parte do seu mundinho interno.

_Imaginar é diferente de fazer acontecer, Arya._

Ela sabia disso, sabia muito bem.

Mas o que fazer quando tudo se torna tão paradoxal?

O seu coração batia aceleradamente, sentia a pulsação dentro do seu peito e isso não era bom.

_Não posso deixar transparecer... mas como me esconder dele?_

_Ele me vê._

_Jon me enxerga._

_Ele me analisa._

_Jon me... enlouquece com suas loucuras contraditórias e paradoxais._

- Homem? – repetiu ainda pensando nas merdas que poderia falar. Ele assentiu calmamente – Porque está me perguntando isso, irmãozinho?

O Príncipe Lobo-Dragão suspirou, dando um passo para trás.

_Porque está tão frustrado...?_

_Seus olhos estão agitados... e quando o mar se agita, Arya, virá uma tempestade violenta._

- _'Irmãozinho'... _– repetiu com um sorriso amargo, deixando-a sem qualquer tipo de rumo - ...como podemos ser irmãos se o seu pai criação está desejando o seu corpo?

Ela não teve muito tempo para pensar, sua impulsividade havia tomado conta dela... e isso não era nem um pouco bom.

- Mas você não deixa de ser o meu irmão mesmo com esse fator ridículo! – exclamou colocando suas mãos na própria cintura já deixando claro que após Jon iniciar aquela discussão, não terá um fim tão fácil. _Ele não sairá pela tangente como das outras vezes... _

- Esse fator ridículo parece que quer muito te consumar! – insistiu tentando manter a calma, logo se encostou em uma das colunas da cama de dossel. Arya sentia tanta... ela não sabia o que sentia, parecia que estava ocorrendo uma fusão de sentimentos em questão de milésimos de segundos. A cena da pessoa que ela mais ama em um estado completo de ódio e frustração era tão terrível que muitas vezes pensara que apenas ela conhecia o Príncipe Lobo-Dragão – Arya, tem noção do quanto eu abomino o meu pai? Sei que é ruim, ele é o meu pai, meu melhor amigo e sempre me ajudou em todas as coisas que precisei mas... o que você faria nesse caso? Além de tudo, ele está traindo a memória da minha mãe ao querer ficar com você apenas por lembrá-la tão bem.

A lobinha mordeu o lábio inferior, a angústia era impossível de se conter.

Foi então que a lobinha esperta notou o óbvio...

_...Jon me deseja._

Ela sentia uma leve coceira entre as pernas, era triste saber o que aquilo significava.

- Eu não vou ficar com ele, Jon – _não posso sentir isso... mas Jon já me deseja... ou não? Pode ser apenas uma falha em minha mente, não seria a primeira vez, não é? _– Vejo o Rei como o que ele é: meu pai de criação. Nada mais.

Jon ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente desconfiado.

- Confio em você, mas nele... não nisto.

Arya tinha que regular a sua respiração, ainda tinha que enfrentar Viserys... e Rhaegar.

_Jon, Viserys e Rhaegar... não vai prestar hoje._

- Sei me proteger – _que coisa mais idiota de se dizer, sua estúpida! Você se proteger contrao Rei? Hein? _Jon a analisou agora arqueando as sobrancelhas, claramente questionando a seriedade daquela declaração – Se eu não conseguir, tenho você. Você me ajudaria, Jon?

Ela evitou usar o termo 'irmãozinho'.

_Ele me deseja._

_Assim como o pai._

Ela gostava da Fortaleza Vermelha... _mas como escapar de todos eles?_

_Tenho Jon. Nada acontecerá comigo._

_Nada._

Ele suspirou, ela sabia que o mesmo estava exausto da rotina... _e do ódio._

_Os Targaryen são ótimos em alimentar a raiva e preservar o ressentimento, assim é impossível não gerar ódio._

- Estou com você todos os momentos, não se preocupe – falou um pouco mais calmo, abrançando-a carinhosamente e depositando um beijo na testa dela novamente, ele tinha esse costume – Nada irá acontecer, nem que eu tenha que te proteger do meu pai e do resto de Westeros. Não adianta vir com esse papo de 'eu sei me defender sozinha' pois isso não dará certo, sabe muito bem disto. Agora... creio que sabe que eu também tenho meus limites, não é?

Arya arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Como assim?

_Não, por favor. Por favor, Jon, que não seja o que eu estou pensando._

Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos novamente, era fácil para Arya se perder naquele oceano acinzentado falsamente sereno.

Havia uma carga tão intensa entre os dois que ambos esqueceram que tinham um jantar tenso daqui a poucos minutos.

- Sou um homem-feito e insuportavelmente Targaryen, não me tente...

'_...não me tente...'_

_Jon, e se eu te falar que eu quero ser a sua tentação?_

Mas ela não teve coragem de falar isso, então ele simplesmente saiu dos seus aposentos rapidamente e deixando uma jovem extremamente confusa... e excitada para trás.

**N/A: AEEEEW! Demorei mas postei! Digamos que ter uma faculdade, ser líder de turma e ter toda aquela carga sobre mim porque eu também irei apresentar o seminário do semestre, sem falar da formulação dos milhões de artigos! Mas amo a faculdade mesmo assim, tenho um péssimo problema de competição, é um saco mas eu já acostumei. Enfim! Espero que estejam gostando desse Complexo de Édipo abstrato! Obrigada pelos comments! Reviews! Comentários! Peço mais u.u não estou abandonando vocês, ok? HAHAHA Beijos!**


	25. Jon II

_Ela é uma tortura._

Jon tentava não pensar na sua 'irmãzinha' enquanto andava pelos corredores da Fortaleza Vermelha em direção ao salão onde eles jantavam. _Eles_, pensou frustrado pois seria uma longa e perturbadora noite. Viserys iria provocá-lo como sempre, usando Arya como objeto para ofendê-lo e o seu pai irá mantê-la ao lado dele. O problema de tudo aquilo era que Jon ficava em fúria ao perceber que havia dois homens, tirando o próprio Príncipe, que tinham um desejo explícito pela lobinha.

_Tudo é uma questão de desejo._

Era revoltante mas ele tinha que conviver com isso. De vez em quando ele pensava em fazer a mesma loucura o que o seu pai fez com a sua mãe... mas é infantilidade demais e Jon não foi criado para fugir dos seus problemas, fugir das pessoas que queriam aprisioná-la.

_Mas se bem que algum dia eu poderia sair... com ela. Poderia falar que iria para Bravos e desaparecer._

_Deixe de idiotice, o seu pai morre por você._

Fatores e mais fatores frustrantes, então pensar nisso acabava se tornando sua principal tortura.

Sua imaginação voou até o espartilho e as costas nua dela, fazendo com que seu membro esteja duro o suficiente para incomodá-lo. _E ela sabe que a desejo,_ pensou curioso pois Arya não é do tipo de menina de ocultar os seus pensamentos dele, _será se ela me deseja ou apenas quer fingir que isso não acontece?_

A imaginação do jovem Príncipe gostava de matá-lo. Ter a perspectiva de encontrá-la nua, esperando-o na cama... _não se empolgue, ela não fará isso. _Arya era cautelosa, com a ajuda de Jaqen para ensiná-la o que significa a palavra 'cautela', e não faria nada do tipo. Mas Jon gostava de se imaginar dentro dela, logo arrependia.

_Como agora._

_Eu tive a chance, mais uma vez, de tirar o vestido dela e enfiar o meu membro nela... mas não o fiz, não sou nenhum estuprador e seria vergonhoso. Mas não tem como negar que eu ficaria muito feliz em gozar dentro dela... mesmo com os riscos. Muitos riscos, por sinal._

As costas nuas de Arya o deixou em um estado cruel.

Balançou a cabeça, não seria adequado pensar naquilo... enquanto jantavam. Pensaria depois, seria mais uma noite usando a mão e pensando nela.

(...)

_O silêncio que precede a briga._

Jon escutara essa frase quando viajava pelas Cidades Livres com Arya, era comum escutar vários conselhos pois, afinal, a situação deles não era assim tão... normal. Um dragão atrás deles era realmente desconcertante para qualquer habitante de qualquer lugar.

Mas aquela frase o marcara... assim como agora.

O silêncio que estava na mesa era palpável e o Príncipe estava um pouco hesitante de quebrar aquela tensão. Arya não estava para brincadeiras, Jon percebeu que ela analisava o brilho das facas com aquele olhar de loba em tocaia. O seu pai não estava muito bem naquela hora, tinha uma aparência exausta e Jon sabia que as intrigas estavam cada vez mais intensas e complexas.

_Jardim de Cima está mandando muitas cartas para o Norte._

Era claro que os Targaryen seriam traídos... o problema era especificar quando.

O Príncipe nunca confiou nos Tyrell, desde a primeira vez os vira dançar percebeu que não eram dignos de sua confiança.

No final das contas, o seu pai estava exausto de tudo e todos.

Viserys... _ah, Viserys... me aguarde._

O pernil assado estava com uma aparência deliciosa, mas tudo que Jon pensava era o que aconteceria após aquele jantar silenciosamente hostil. Ficou pensando se o seu pai estava percebendo no que os Targaryen restantes eram mais inimigos do que familiares.

- Parece cansado, meu irmão.

Arya voltou o olhar de loba em tocaia para o irmão mais novo do Rei. Jon analisou-a... era tão bonita para ser tão agressiva, isso causava uma espécie de tristeza nele. Nunca quis que ela se sentisse tão ameaçada, na verdade Jon se sentia um fracassado por não tê-la protegido de tudo e todos a ponto de deixá-la confortável.

_Frustração... mas ela logo terá fim._

Rhaegar Targaryen assentiu levemente, tomando um gole um de vinho sem muita pressa. Seus olhos violeta estavam fixos em Viserys, era mais que óbvio que o pai de Jon não sabia do que havia acontecido.

- Inimigos invisíveis, Viserys – respondeu sobriamente.

Arya verificava qualquer ato de vulnerabilidade em Viserys.

_Tenho que trancá-la em algum canto._

- Tenho escutado um boato peculiar – começou o irmão do Rei, fazendo com que Jon ficasse alerta a qualquer tipo de informação. _Viserys pode ser tudo, menos traidor do próprio sangue _– Onde está o corpo de Jaime Lannister?

- Os Tyrell o queimou, infelizmente – lamentou o Rei, balançando a cabeça... _ele está lembrando da minha mãe... _– Do que se trata esse boato?

- Quando estava passando por Rochedo Casterly vi um navio Tyrell indo em direção ao Norte, sei que as Ilhas de Ferro sempre são evitadas pelos marinheiros sulistas... não há nada por lá – respondeu enquanto tomava um longo gole do vinho. _Pelo menos Viserys serve pra algo útil... _– Loras Tyrell embarcou com trajes de camponês. Conheço um Tyrell quando vejo um.

_Sei que sei, Viserys. Não é de hoje que ele e Loras sentem uma... deixe pra lá, Jon._

O seu pai ergueu uma sobrancelha visivelmente alerta.

_Tyrell. Papai sabe que eles não são confiáveis._

- Sim, mas qual o boato?

- Cersei Lannister está casada com um nortenho e Jaime Lannister se tornou criado dos Baratheon, mas os Stark não sabem disto – respondeu obedientemente, mas sempre o faz com uma dose de arrogância... e apenas diante do Rei, o único humano que ele respeita.

Arya olhou para Jon como se quisesse pedir permissão para agredir o Dragão Covarde.

- Você não gosta do Norte, porque quer ajudá-los? – perguntou um Jon que tentava conter o desprezo que sentia por aquele Targaryen. _Desprezo de ambas partes._ – Diga-me, quanto os Martell te pagaram para disseminar esta informação?

_Esconda o jogo e finja que não sabe de nada, Jon._

Viserys sorriu arrogantemente, realmente achando que Jon era um desinformado ignorante.

- Os Martell comem na mão do meu irmão, seu tolo.

O Rei revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Tudo que eu menos quero é ver discórdia debaixo do meu teto, Viserys e Jon – chamou a atenção dos dois imediatamente, suspirando logo após – Viserys, vamos até a sala do Pequeno Conselho e me conte exatamente o que escutou.

Viserys assentiu e ambos se levantaram, deixando Jon e Arya a sós...

_...mas tem necessidade do meu pai acariciar a nuca dela antes de se afastar?_

A raiva e o ciúme dele se misturaram naquela hora, não se importava mais de ver o seu pai trocando segredos com Viserys, o que dava uma espécie de fúria insandecida é ver que Arya ainda aceitava tais carinhos. _Mas o que ela pode fazer de fato, Jon?_

_Realmente espera que ela negue os carinhos dele?_

_Meu pai é o Rei. Como competir com isso?!_

Notou que um seio dela parecia escorregar mais para fora do que o normal, gerando aquela típica reação desconfortável entre as pernas do coitado do Príncipe, ainda tinha que lidar com suas reações corporais enquanto sua mente se fodia ao pensar que ela era a sua irmã.

- Não pense que não vi quando você pensou em matar Viserys em um impulso inconsequente – falou calmamente, dando uma piscadela para ela... _que sorriu ternamente. _Jon sentia um prazer imenso em vê-la sorrir enquanto ficava desconcertada – Mas sei que não o faria.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelhas enquanto tomava um gole de vinho.

- Não na frente do nosso pai, sim – concordou forçada, não tinha como discordar daquilo. Jon pensou amargurado em como ela gostava de passar uma imagem tranquila quando o pai 'deles' estava por perto, _talvez por medo de afastá-lo...? _– Acha que é verdade o que o desgraçado do Viserys falou?

Jon assentiu, demonstrando a sua preocupação com aquelas informações.

- Não confio nos Tyrell, são Lannister disfarçados de flores e frutas – respondeu já com uma opinião formada mas sem saber muito o que fazer, _traição é um assunto que tio Ned me mantém ignorante na Fortaleza Vermelha_ – Mas preocupo com o efeito de uma possível traição.

Arya assentiu, movimentando o vestido inconscientemente e fazendo com que o pobre Príncipe quase enxergasse o mamilo esquerdo da pequena loba. Seu membro pulsou, deixando-o envergonhado pois estava na frente dela.

_É diferente quando ela não está me encarando... como uma loba._

O problema era que aquilo mexia com o coração do Lobo-Dragão.

Jon também se preocupava com uma traição que pudesse atingir a sua lobinha.

- Sei das consequências.

_Não, Arya. Você não sabe das consequências._

- Espero que sim, então tente ser mais cautelosa nos próximos tempos... – Jon se levantou da cadeira, largando a taça de vinho pela metade... _tenho que ficar sóbrio_... - ...o Inverno já chegou.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, alcançando-o e caminhando ao seu lado. Era sempre uma tortura para o Príncipe, aquele cheiro de orvalho e terra recém-molhada o fazia lembrar de quando eles cavalgavam enquanto o dia amanhecia.

_Bons tempos... só a enxergava como minha irmã. Deuses! Porque sou tão Targaryen?_

Era revoltante, mas Jon não tinha saída. Protegeria-a até de si mesmo.

- Você vai comigo para Winterfell? – perguntou com aqueles olhos pidões que ele não conseguia resistir – Fui informada que não irei sozinha pois o Rei quer visitar a Rainha Loba.

_Medo._

Jon tinha medo viajar até o Norte, era como se seus antepassados estivessem expulsando-o daquela região. Se sentia um completo estranho mesmo sendo filho de Lyanna, a Rosa do Norte.

- Não a deixarei ir só, vai que você gosta de lá e me abandone – respondeu rindo de sua frase, mas, como sempre, com um pé atrás. _Realmente tenho medo de perdê-la para eles. _Arya sorriu divertidamente em troca, pegando na mão dele enquanto subia as imponentes escadas da Fortaleza Vermelha.

_Quente._

O toque dela era especial.

- Não, você pode arrumar uma substituta pra mim e... bem, eu a mataria – falou com um sorriso, aparentemente parecia estar achando tudo divertido. Jon tinha outro nome pra isso: vinho. Ela não tinha o costume de tomar vinho e sempre conseguia ficar mais 'alta' quando tomava.

Era divertido vê-la se comportando como uma menina da idade dela, cheia de alegria e vergonha.

_Mas ainda prefiro a Arya que mata primeiro e pergunta depois._

- Uma outra irmã? – ele perguntou rindo, agora se desvencilando da mão dela... _é perigoso, Jon... _

Ela corou levemente e, graças ao archote que estava logo em cima deles, Jon pôde constatar que era uma raridade vê-la assim, logo hesitou. O que a fazia hesitar, sempre o hesitava.

- Não, uma esposa.

Ele engoliu em seco, os olhos dela estavam levemente vulneráveis e todo o clima do momento estava tomando conta do Príncipe Lobo-Dragão. De certa forma, ele sempre soube que Arya pertencia exclusivamente à ele e, definitivamente, vê-la com outro homem causaria sua fúria de macho alfa, bem territorialista. Só a perspectiva disso o fez respirar fundo, contendo-se.

_Contenha-se, pelos deuses..._

- Você tem um noivo te esperando no Norte – _porque eu falei isso? _Raciocinando melhor, era como se o próprio Jon estivesse arrumando desculpas para convencê-la de que ficar perto dele só traria problemas à ela. _E ao meu pai... _– Uma família bem estruturada e que tem muito poder, não pode ficar comigo o resto de sua vida. Nossas vidas foram planejadas antes de nascermos, eu serei o Rei e você será uma esposa dedicada.

Os lábios delas ficaram curvados como se estivessem sinalizando que Jon havia despertado a raiva que dormia dentro dela. Ele sabia disto... _sei até demais... mas não posso me dar o luxo de te acompanhar, irmãzinha._

- Não quero este futuro pra mim – argumentou abraçando-o, deixando-o desconcertado com a demonstração de afeto dela. Não queria retribuir o abraço mas algo dentro dele fez com que pensasse que poderia ser a última vez que eles ficariam sós... _com essa liberdade. Ela estará longe daqui em uma semana... _– Eu nasci pra comandar, não pra ser comandada. Nasci pra guerra, para o combate, para... enfim, não quer conhecer a sua mãe?

Jon engoliu em seco.

_Não._

A verdade era que ele tinha medo de qualquer informação deturpasse o jeito que o seu pai sempre contou sobre a Rainha Loba. Poderia estragar muitas coisas em Jon, principalmente se a sua mãe tiver uma estátua nas criptas de Winterfell.

_Uma estátua... será se Arya é tão parecida com ela?_

_Todos falam..._

Afagando o longo e volumoso cabelo dela, bagunçado como sempre, pegou-se imaginando... _certas situações_.

_Tortura, Jon Targaryen._

- A gente sempre soube que teríamos que nos separar precocemente, Arya – continuou a insistência para que ela o deixasse, era ridículo este tipo de atitude MAS extremamente necessário. _Assim ela fica longe do meu pai também... _isso o consola de forma tal que até se esquecia de quanto estava obstinado em não deixá-la ser o prêmio do Rei. _Não, meu pai não ficará com ela... _– Você é uma Stark, eu sou um Targaryen. Temos caminhos diferente, lugares diferentes no mundo.

_Não. Não temos lugar no mundo._

- Jon... – ela o encarou diretamente, sem mesmo titubear um segundo... o que fez o coração do nosso querido e inseguro Príncipe disparar de ansiedade e... _desejo _- ...o Rei pode intervir.

Uma tristeza o invadiu.

_Ela está renunciando a família dela? Isso está errado, por mais que doa... está errado._

- Arya, seu lugar não é aqui – cortou-a friamente, saindo do abraço apertado que ela estava lhe dando. Para Jon, era mais que uma tortura vê-la junto a si, ele checava se a vida dela estava funcionando normalmente, se ela precisava de algo especial ou se queria companhia. _Cheguei em um ponto que não posso mais evitar a sensação de que quanto mais próximos ficarmos, maior será a dor da despedida... _e isso gerava um complexo mecanismo de defesa no pobre Príncipe.

O olhar surpreso pela rejeição do abraço quase o matou.

_Parabéns, Jon._

_Está se orgulhando?_

- Irmãozinho... – ela estava sem fala, parecia que algo sufocava sua voz e a impedia de transmitir verbalmente os pensamentos tão confusos da pequena loba. Jon se sentia apodrecendo por dentro, como se a Primavera estivesse deixando de existir em seu ser. _Tenho que enfrentar... não posso ficar assim, como desejá-la sem enlouquecer? Todos os dias... sim, todos os dias me vejo humilhado por não poder demonstrar a intensidade dos meus atos. Não, Jon... você nunca poderá fazer isso. Não com ela. _- ...eu fiz algo ruim?

_Ela está vulnerável e insegura._

Arya só mostrava essa face com ele, ela tinha uma característica peculiar que a fazia ser mansa como uma gata nas discussões com Jon, Ned e o Rei. Mas especialmente com o primeiro deles, ela se desmontava facilmente.

E, como sempre, ele se culpava por causá-la um sofrimento que poderia ser só dele.

- Não, eu...

- Prometo não fazer de novo! – insistiu ingenuamente, _por mais que ela saiba onde foi criada, nunca conseguiu assimilar os 'problemas femininos' como as outras jovens... _– Independente do que seja.

_Arya não tem a mínima noção do que está acontecendo._

Uma voz cruel encheu a cabeça do melancólico Jon.

"_Ela te ama... como um irmão."_

Resolveu não olhar mais para a face dela, não encará-la diretamente. Em uma semana ela estará longe e finalmente ele vai poder se concentrar em outras coisas, como governar um reino no futuro. Poderia se casar, ter filhos, poder, ouro... iria reerguer os Targaryen novamente, o problema era que ele queria que Arya estivesse ao seu lado... _independente da posição ocupada_. Ela nunca foi nenhum doce de menina, tranquila e leve como uma brisa de verão. Arya Stark sempre foi uma tempestade fria em uma manhã gélida de um Inverno sulista, sempre causando problemas e divertindo-o com suas inconveniências. Gostava de como ela cheirava semelhante aos carvalhos na aurora, o cheiro sutil de terra molhada e... _há algo a mais_. O jeito que ela empunhava a Agulha, cortava a pele dos homens como se fosse um fino tecido a ser costurado, sim, sua pequena Arya costurava muito bem. Era vingativa, hostil e tinha sangue frio... _seria uma ótima... Rainha._

Ela tinha todos os atributos que uma Rainha Targaryen tinha que ter.

_Liderança, firmeza, destreza, inteligência, rápido raciocínio e um jogo de cintura ensinado por um Targaryen no poder._

_Sim, ela seria uma ótima Rainha Targaryen._

Mas aquela voz o visitou novamente.

"_Ela não é pra você."_

Jon deu as costas à ela, sua vida iria começar a desmoronar a partir daquele instante.

- Você provavelmente não ficará em Winterfell por muito tempo.

Arya deu a volta no corpo de Jon para encará-lo fixamente, já este último não correspondeu o olhar da lobinha.

O ar espantado lhe dava um contorno desesperado e Jon não gostava de vê-la assim, perdida.

- Me explique, Jon.

Um tom de voz endurecido e com raiva contida, _porque eu pensei que ela iria ficar apenas triste comigo?_

_Irá ficar puta de raiva também._

- Você pertence ao meu pai – ela arregalou os olhos com a fala direta dele, eles nunca falaram explicitamente sobre essas coisas, casamentos e Targaryen são duas palavras delicadas para irmãos. Mesmo assim, machucado por dentro, Jon conseguiu manter a frieza – Tem que recompensá-lo por todos esses anos de proteção, poderia ajudá-lo a ver a vida com uma perspectiva melhor e eu sei que você sabe que tem esse efeito nele. O que me pergunto é: porque hesita se entregar à ele? Meu pai tem tudo, de dragões a lobos-gigantes! Ele intercederá por você novamente, fará tudo que quiser e ainda ostentará uma coroa de Rainha. Meu pai gosta de você pelo que você se tornou, todos sabem que minha mãe era doce, graciosa e... enfim, não a conheci. Mas é o que todos dizem. Fique com o meu pai.

Com o cenho franzido e as mãos fechadas em um punho, ela o olhou praticamente fervendo de raiva.

_Atingi o ponto fraco dela. Lyanna e Arya. Agora é só esperar, Jon._

- Porque está falando isso? – perguntou lentamente, como se estivesse fazendo força para não espancá-lo – O que eu fiz para você me falar essas coisas?

_Ela está desconversando... _

Isso atraiu bastante a atenção de Jon, afinal, porque ela não estava dando a devida importância para o Rei?

_Arya é diferente._

_Diferente de todas as outras._

- Conversei longamento com meu pai hoje... – _mentira... _– ...e percebi que o melhor a se fazer é deixar ele te ter como esposa para que a nossa família prospere. Você é jovem, bonita e inteligente. Dará muitos filhos e a minha dinastia será salva.

Antes de Jon pensar qualquer coisa, sentiu um tapa arder em sua bochecha esquerda... mas não revidou. Sabia que estava sendo grosseiro com ela, acho que já era esperado vê-la com tanta raiva a ponto de bater nele. O problema era que o Príncipe pensou que aquilo não atingiria-o... muito pelo contrário.

"_Quanta ingenuidade, Jon"._

Aquela voz o deixava fora do eixo.

De repente se sentiu um Aerys da vida.

- Não vou fazer nada do que é esperado que eu faça! – exclamou impacientemente, respirando fundo para não usar a Agulha nele. Os dedos finos dela estavam pousados no cabo da espada fina e mortal que Jon havia lhe dado há alguns anos. Olhar para aquele artefato o fez sentir como se quisesse voltar no tempo em que eles só se preocupavam com os treinos e as viagens para especializar o estilo de luta deles. _Não faz muito tempo... _– Não vou agradar ao meus pais, minha mãe, você e muito menos todo esses interesse de me deixarem prenha! Não quero o Rei, ele é o meu pai de criação e gosto dele assim!

- Eu sou o seu irmão mais velho e deve me obedecer! – lá se vai a paciência de Jon... _é difícil me concentrar em fazê-la me odiar enquanto fico aliviado por ela não gostar do meu pai... 'daquele jeito'... _– Deve e vai me obedecer, Arya. Todos temos um papel no mundo, arranje um para si.

A mão dela era pesada e sua bochecha ainda ardia. Os olhos dela praticamente esfaquevam todo o corpo dele, a raiva era palpável e o sofrimento de Jon por vê-la daquele jeito, principalmente em relação ao próprio Príncipe, fazia-o desabar internamente. Ele queria chorar, mas não lhe era permitido. Não era permitido um herdeiro do Trono de Ferro demonstrar vulnerabilidades, e Arya era a sua maior vulnerabilidade, o seu ponto fraco certeiro.

E era exatamente por isso que não poderia se descuidar, qualquer traição iria resultar na morte dela... _em primeiro lugar._

A lobinha parou, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Parecia estar tentando se recompor daquela situação, claro que ele sabia que se não fosse o próprio, já teria sido esfaqueado cruelmente por ela.

_Arya sabe meus pontos fracos também._

Alguns segundos passaram silenciosamente. Ele não sabia dizer se estava feliz com aquilo, ela havia parado de falar mas talvez... _ela me batendo, eu sei que tudo está normal._ O problema era que ela não estava batendo, e sim pensando o que deveria fazer.

_Ela é impulsiva._

_Porque não me bate novamente?_

- Você está querendo me afastar, não é? – perguntou encarando-o firmemente, como sempre. Jon engoliu em seco, odiava quando ela arrancava a verdade de dentro dele sem ao menos examiná-lo por mais do que alguns minutos. _"Eu te falei, Jon SNOW"...vozinha desgraçada! _– Diga-me, o que fiz para você ter uma reação desta? Não é do seu feitio fazer birra.

_Constrangedor, eu sei... mas como não fazer birra quando tenho o Targaryen, e Rei, mais importante como competidor agressivo?_

- Você vai até o meu pai e aceitará tudo que ele propôr: casamento, coroa, filhos, poder, etc.

_Seja evasivo, Jon._

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, não era idiota.

- Porque eu faria isso? – perguntou desafiadoramente – Qual é o seu interesse nisso?

- Nenhum – mentiu imediatamente. O seu coração batia acelerado e sentia que era melhor matar cinquenta homens do que encará-la em uma conversa formal. – Você não voltaria para os Baratheon, não é o que quer?

_Olhos cinzentos decididos, astutos e... não, não pense nisso._

- Você quer me afastar de si, mas mesmo assim quer que eu fique aqui? – perguntou astutamente, assim como... sempre.

Raciocinando daquela forma, ele se sentia um idiota.

_Sou um idiota, mas um idiota com noção de mundo._

- Arya, nossa conversa acabou. – então ele se virou e saiu andando até o seu quarto, deixando-a só no corredor.

Algo doeu dentro dele.

_Porque ela não veio atrás de mim?_

_Ela sempre vem..._

_Será se ela... quer o meu pai?_

Jon estava, definitivamente, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos... quando sentiu alguém se aproximando sorrateiramente, e não era a sua pequena loba. Uma brisa passou perto dele e aí sim ele teve a certeza do que estava acontecendo. No escuro do corredor, o Príncipe desembanhou sua espada Garralonga em tempo de interromper o golpe do outro homem e um som metálico ecoou pela Fortaleza Vermelha.

Era um homem forte, mas não tão rápido. As investidas eram brutas mas a pontaria estava falhando, definitivamente não era um oponente de guerra. E sim um oponente de justas. Jon conhecia cavaleiros assim, todos eles loucos para lutar uma guerra e ganhar mais experiência... só que era verdes demais para guerras, então se contentavam com justas.

_Viserys._

_Eu sabia que havia algo errado no ar._

Um pequeno broche brilhou com a luz da tocha, estava dependurado na espada do homem.

_Um sol... _

_Viserys!_

Sem piedade, Jon enfiou a lâmina na entranhas do homem, arrancando-lhe um gemido de dor intensa. Tirou o capuz negro dele e assim percebeu, tanto pela pele queimada de sol quanto os olhos cor violeta-escuro. Um Martell ou um Dayne, disso Jon tinha certeza. Seus pensamentos foram até sua pequena loba, fazendo com que ele corresse de uma forma que nunca correu. A Fortaleza Vermelha estava silenciosa, traiçoeiramente silenciosa, e Jon sabia que iriam atrás de Arya.

_Eu simplesmente sei._

Viu duas figuras ao chão, ambas com sangue correndo pelo chão do corredor. Duas enormes poças de sangue com uma pequena figura entre elas. Um deles não tinha mais a cabeça grudada ao corpo e Jon conseguiu ver, para o seu alíbio, que sua lobinha segurava duas facas de guerra, uma em cada mão. Correu até ela e verificou se ela estava machucada, atraindo um olhar alarmado da mesma.

- Machucada? – perguntou urgentemente, checando se o corpo dela estava bem.

Balançando a cabeça, ela guardou as facas debaixo do vestido.

- Não era muitos rápidos, foi fácil... – respondeu respirando fundo, ele estava querendo abraçá-la... _mas como posso fazê-lo sem algum inconveniente sobre a nossa discussão anterior? _- ...não sou Rhaenys.

Jon arqueou suas sobrancelhas, não conseguiu negar que aqueles pensamentos não estavam passando em si.

_Aegon e Rhaenys._

- Quem você acha...? – _que nos atacou, irmãzinha? _Era muito bom ter cuidado com as palavras que se pronuncia na Fortaleza Vermelha. Disso ambos sabiam.

Arya deu de ombros.

- Viserys, Tyrell, Martell, Baratheon e... Targaryen? – _sim, estamos com espadas ocultas prontas para nos apunhalar... _– Mas não acredito que atacaram o Rei.

Jon também não acreditava nisso, era mais que básico. Viserys nunca trairia o irmão mais velho, mas em compensação poderia matá-los sem pensar duas vezes. Jon e Arya eram a 'vergonha' dos Targaryen, segundo Viserys.

- Então o que acredita? – perguntou curioso, Jon simplesmente sabia, novamente, que ela estava retendo informações. _Que sabe mais do que eu penso... é sempre assim... _– O que suas habilidades com Jaqen te mostraram hoje?

Ela suspirou e Jon teve vontade de tocar a mão dela, sabia que ela não estava tremendo. Ele apenas queria o contato, o toque dela.

_Não é hora, seu idiota._

- Aegon Targaryen está vivo, e Daenerys fará o favor de trazê-lo até aqui – respondeu diretamente, era um boato que Jon já tinha escutado mas procurara ficar calado. Sabia que nesse meio de Targaryen's escondidos havia muita sujeira, era algo que o próprio pai sempre o aconselhou a se manter afastado. _Boatos são boatos, até mesmo o meu pai se certificou disto na época que surgiu esse dragão filibusteiro _– Mato primeiro ou espero que eles nos matem? Pelo que vi, Aegon e Viserys partilham do mesmo objetivo.

**N/A: Aqui estou eu! Me desculpem pela demora, nada pior do que um relacionamento que resolve dar errado NOVAMENTE. Estou cansada dessa gente que habita o mundo, cada vez que eu confio em alguém... essa pessoa me dá um tiro pelas costas. Religião. Quase senti R'hllor naquele povo que disse que eu não servia para o filho. Já é a segunda vez que isso ocorre, então vou dedicar minha vida apenas a escrita, estudo e leitura u.u cansei de todo mundo, católicos, evangélicos, espíritas, MÓRMONS... estou revoltada. Mas é só, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, fiquei pensando num jeito de fazer uma traição bem traída, assim como fizeram comigo. Beijos e não deixem de comentar!**


End file.
